Dead Man Down
by DeathWish1234
Summary: Don't Touch Me 2 Six months have passed since their world went to hell. And just when things are starting to patch themselves up...it all falls apart again. A new threat has come to invade Irk and it is bigger than ever. Operation: PAK Virus Theory, no one is meant to survive and every last Irken shall fall. Will anyone survive this, will they want to survive by the end of it all?
1. New Beginnings Lead to Horrible Endings

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I AM BACK AND HERE WITH DON'T TOUCH ME 2 YEAH BABAY! So you know the drill please, read, enjoy, follow, favorite, REVIEW! And things shall be good. I couldn't hold back any longer so I sucumbed to posting the book before next weekened. Both Pshycochicken and Treefrogs77 convinced me to =3, you are both very good friends and I hope you enjoy this! _**

**_TIME FOR MY SMEXY DISCLAIMER! I own nothing...I repeat NOTHING, it's just me, my Oc's and the shirt on my back suckers! Also Minerva's rightful owner is Puddingninja, another very close friend on mine so she is also not mine. Don't be askin to buy no characters from me kay foo, I love my Oc's too much ta sell em off! So as you know, a lot of OOC and OC's. _**

**_LOVE IT! I hope to hear from all my amazing friends and writers I got to work with for Don't Touch Me. So here we go! Enjoy my friends!~_**

**_~Badassry comes with practice, but your Deathwish can easily come with ease...your choice X3_**

* * *

_June 10__th__, 4:20 A.M, 3013._

_Six months ago I lost everything that ever meant something to me. I lost my best friend, I lost my mentor and the only fatherly figure still left alive in my life, I lost the one person I cared about more than myself…and I lost my will to get my head out of the past. _

_It's my birthday today, I'm turning 262 but I feel like 100 years of my life have been ripped away from me. In just a few weeks it'll mark the second year anniversary I've been gone from Earth. That's right; it's already been two years since…Zim brought us back to Irk. _

_I miss our wrestling matches, our smartass remark wars…our friendship but that's nothing compared to how much I miss…HIM. Zim is my best friend, true; but he'll never be able to beat how…HE made me feel for nearly a year and a half. _

_I can't stop thinking about that damn man. I can't get his smile out of my head, how fun filled his eyes always used to be, how much he'd blush when I'd embarrass him, his hugs…they still infect my brain and drive me mad. I can't seem to get over what I've lost…maybe I never will. _

_However for the moment I am being hailed by my new 'partner.' That's how she likes to be addressed anyways. Ever since Vex disappeared she's been really reliant on me to help her find him. I know her pain and I promised her I'd help…I just…need the time to get over what I've lost before I can do just that._

_Anyways, happy birthday to me…worst birthday of my life…I'll write later, for now I need to go see if Oniumare is calling me for something important or just for her own personal comfort…_

Sighing, I slammed my pencil down on the table I was currently stationed at. This was the fifth time in the past half an hour that Oniumare has needed me for something. The act was starting to get old; couldn't she see I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my own grief and self-remorse?

I stood slowly and slammed the book I had previously been writing in, shut. I could still hear Oniumare on my antenna communicator, she was telling me to pick up because she knew I could hear her…typical, "Yeah, Oni I hear you. I'll be down in just a minute just…let me catch my bearing's for a moment."

"Alright, but hurry up, they aren't going to wait to wake up just for you," Oniumare said before hanging up on me. Wake up? Who would be waking up in my household? Hell it was only Oniumare and I in the close proximity, who the hell did she knock out and drag over here now?

Groaning, I grabbed a black tank top and slipped it over my chest before sliding into some black jeans and regulation boots. It was 4:26 in the morning, what did Oniumare think she was doing disturbing me now?

On my way out of my room I hit the lights and looked back one more time with a sigh. I'd changed a lot in the past six months and I can't say it was for the better. However at the moment it didn't matter how I've changed, Oni had me curious as to who was in my house.

"This better be good," I grumbled under my breath as I continued my decent down the stairs and into the very room where my world crumbled around me six months ago. I refused to show emotion about it as I gazed around its proximity, there was still a blood stain where _he _bled out while lying there, and the teleporter was still coated in Zim's blood from when he arrived and bled everywhere.

I saw Oniumare messing with something in her hands as she almost squealed with glee, I'd never seen such behavior from her before, "There you are!"

"Yes at 4:30 in the morning…now why are you calling me AGAIN?!" I said while pinching the skin in between my eyes. I hated being disturbed at such hours for such simple things. I swear if she was just going to ask me how to remove the power cap from the teleporter again I was going to DESTROY her.

"Tabitha, I know six months ago I tried to kill you and almost succeeded, but since the…accident you've taken me in as a friend and a partner so through a lot of hard work, energy and time I did something for you that I think you'll enjoy." I quirked an eye brow at her, "I had to work extra hard these last few days to make sure the waking up process would happen now but I succeeded and I am so excited about it!"

"Get on with it, Oni. What should I be jumping up and down in glee for?" I sighed and crossed my arms. She was really starting to push all of my temper buttons.

"Well, Tabitha," Oni said with gleaming black eyes as she reached up towards a hanging curtain, "You always wondered why I didn't want you to come down into this room."

"I never wanted to come back down into this room," I interrupted and twitched my antenna impatiently.

"I realize, anyways…happy birthday," She cried and pulled the curtain down. I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them slowly to see what was behind the curtain.

My heart stopped, my eyes snapped wide open and I started trembling as I stared at the thing in front of me. Oniumare studied my reaction carefully as tears started sliding down my cheeks. I lifted a hand up to cover my mouth as my face scrunched up in shock, hurt and happiness.

"Oniumare…how did you…?" I spluttered as I stumbled forwards and stared at the heart monitor. It was giving off soft beeps as the green line spiked up in a normal heart beat ratio.

"I picked up my dark magic for a reason. It took forever to work on him while keeping his heart beat going but I finally did it. Turns out he's the same blood type as me so I was able to give him a fair amount of blood as a kick start. He should start waking up any minute now but he'll be tremendously weak, so just be warned don't tackle him or anything."

I nodded at her as more streams of tears washed down my face. I couldn't believe it, "I-I don't know what to say…Thank you, Oniumare…oh Irk thank you."

"It's the least I could do, now I'll leave you and him to talk once he gets his lazy ass up," Oniumare said with a small smile before walking out of the room leaving me to handle him.

I continued to cry as I ran my hand over his cheek, "Zim…Zim get up," I choked out. His chest was covered in bandages and one of his antennas was given a small metal piece right near the middle of the stalk. His lower half was covered by a light sheet whilst his strong arms gently lay by his side.

He had an IV running into his left arm and a pulse clip on his middle finger to check his pulse. I was so relieved that I could just hug the idiot to death. My best friend was still alive, Cari would be so relieved if she was even still alive, "Come on, Zim. Don't make me continue crying over your body if you don't at least open an eye and smirk at me," I said while watching his expression closely.

After a few more minutes of waiting and holding his limp hand in mine; his face started scrunching up and a small groan escaped his lips. A whole new hoard of tears came as he pried one of his ruby eyes open, "Zim?" I asked softly.

His tired eyes looked over at me and I looked over at the heart rate monitor to see it had spiked slightly, probably when he woke up in an unknown place. I looked back down at him to see he was staring at me like I was an angel.

His hand tightened around mine as he tried talking, "Tab?" I choked out a yes before wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and hugging him like a life line. It was a gentle hug because I knew he was very weak but it was a hug that reminded him just how much I cared.

He leaned his head up against mine as I bawled my eyes out and hugged him, "Where…am I?" He asked slowly as I pulled away from him, "Where's, Cari?"

"I knew you were going to ask that, Zim," I said through shaky breaths, "You're at the old tree house again and you're alive…you're alive and I am not dreaming, you're really here."

He just shot me a small smile before breathing out, "You can't kill me too easily, I'll die when I damn well please."

"Just shut up you big idiot you, I've missed you so much," I sobbed while lunging forwards to hug him again. I pulled away again and showered his cheeks in kisses before kissing him right in between the eyes and holding his face in my hands.

"Oy…That's, Cari's job," He smirked with glazed over eyes. I could tell he was physically exhausted from everything he'd gone through but I didn't care. He was alive and in my mind that's all that mattered at the moment.

"I don't care right now," I said while gently grabbing his hand again. His eyes started gently closing again as I sat there keeping him close, "Get some rest, Zim. I'll be back down in a few hours to check your progress."

Carefully, I pulled my hand out of his grip and backed out of the room while watching the heart monitor fall into another calm steady beat. He was asleep now, that was probably a good thing seeing as it's been six months since he was killed and he was now alive in front of my very eyes. Yeah you could say I was pretty emotional about it.

I walked up stairs to see Oniumare sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked pretty tired as well, "Oni you should get some shut eye, you look like hell my friend," I said softly while walking over to the table to seat myself next to her.

"Not yet, shut eye can come later after I'm finished with my most recent project, it's a very time telling thing but I need to get it off my chest." She responded and gave me a tired smile, "How'd it go with, Zim?"

"Good he was asking about where his girlfriend was but I had a hard time saying anything but 'you're alive' and 'shut up you idiot.' He's back asleep now," I answered and smiled sadly at the table.

"I'm glad to hear that, he's a nice guy. Every time I went to check his heart beat after giving him a shot of adrenaline he wouldn't struggle even though his body was capable of it and most bodies do react that way. It's like he knew what my intentions were without knowing who I was."

"How long do you think until he's back up on his feet with full strength?"

"With full strength? Hmm I'd say about a week to get up on his feet and maybe two or three until he finally has his full strength back. We'll have to be careful with him and bring his strength back in slowly so we don't have to deal with any muscle damage," Oni answered and shrugged while taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh good, one more question. Why didn't you tell me you were bringing him back to life?" I asked calmly as she set her now empty coffee cup down onto the table and gave me an even look.

"You were under enough emotional stress and I had no idea if it was really going to work so I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up in case it didn't work and I couldn't bring him back. You'd been through enough as it is."

I looked away and down at my hands feeling her sympathetic eyes burning into my soul, "I think I'm going to go lay back down. It's still very early and I'm hoping to talk to, Zim again in a few hours," I whispered softly before standing and walking away towards my room.

As I entered my room I shut the door, clenched my teeth and eyes shut and fell onto my knees in the darkness. New tears of guilt and grief were trailing down the side of my face while I leaned backwards with my back against the door and cried into my knees.

Images of memories flashed through my mind as I thought of _him _again. How horrible I was to him the last time we were anywhere near each other, how he unknowingly told me he loved me the night before I lost him and when he hugged me after finding out I wasn't dead.

My face scrunched up in pain as I flung my fist out to the side and let it collide with the wooden wall. I've spent so long trying to get past this and I can't even seem to get my mind off of one person…one person that I missed very…very much.

I continued to silently sob as I hauled myself over to my bed and slid into it while grabbing a large pillow and cuddling it for comfort, 'I'm sorry, Jax…'

Cari's POV.

I was lying on the ground panting while sweat slid down the sides of my face. My muscles burned and ached but I still refused to give up, "Again." I groaned out and started sitting up.

"Cari I don't think this is the best idea. Yer already pretty worn out, another round an' you'd fall over from exhaustion," The man in front of me said in concern. His serious green eyes scanned my expression carefully as I got back up onto my feet and shook my head.

"Not a chance old man, I have to take you down at least once before I'm done."

"Who're ya callin' old man!? Kid, I could kick yer ass within seconds if ya were a real opponent. I was a trained guard, I trained yer guard. I know almost every trick in the book. I'm a pretty damn tough fight, 'specially when yer so wound up 'bout beatin' me."

It was very true. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet whereas I was on my back panting every ten seconds. However I hadn't fought in months when he suddenly appeared here with us. He on the other hand, had been fighting since practically the day I was born, "I don't care, come on. Or are you chicken?" I teased and got back into a fighting position as I panted heavily.

"Yer really askin' for it, kid. Yer gonna pass out any second," He said while closing his eyes and waving his hand around dramatically. I took this as an opening.

I lunged forwards and grabbed his arm while he was distracted. He shouted in surprise as I flipped him over myself and threw him across the room. However once he realized what I'd done he just gracefully skidded to a halt on his feet and glared at me, "Did ya really jus try that on me?" He asked with his thick country accent. I smirked as he tilted his hat down threateningly.

"Me? Try that on you?! Pfft preposterous!" His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. I could tell he was studying my movements and trying to get a moment where I was unbalanced.

After a while when he didn't move I decided he'd given up and slightly let my guard down, "Come on, Vex. Don't tell me you're ti- AHH!" I shouted when Vex sprang at me, kicked the back of my leg in thus causing me to fall to the ground as he grabbed my arm and pushed it behind my back while pinning me by my stomach down to the ground.

"You were sayin'?" He growled while sitting on my legs so I was incapable of moving.

"I dislike you," I growled when realizing he'd ONCE AGAIN pinned me. And so easily too it was almost embarrassing.

"No ya don't. Ya dislike the fact that I'm almost a hundred years older than ya an' I can still kick yer ass! Phew I thought I'd lost my touch there fer a while," He mocked as I struggled slightly under him.

"Oh shut up, now can you please let me go?"

"Do ya give up?" He teased and leaned over to study my expression carefully. Oh how I loathed him at the moment.

"Yes," I said back through gritted teeth.

"No ya don't, but I'll get off of ya anyways, even if ya tried somethin' on me I could still beat ya."

"Oh you're just enjoying every second of this aren't you?" I growled as he let go of me and quickly got off of me.

"Naw, jus the parts when I put ya in yer place an' ya keep tryin' to defeat me," He shot back with a smirk. If I could, I'd slap that smirk off his face right now.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I meant when I asked you to help train me how to fight again," I sighed and cracked my sore back. Vex laughed loudly and patted me on the back before walking over to the side lines and pulling his shirt back on.

"Well now ya know better than ta attack me outta the blue, don'tcha?"

I was about to shoot back a witty come back when the mini gyms doors opened up and two deep purple eyed people came in, "Hey Jeb, hey, Rae," I greeted and walked over to pull on my over shirt. I was going to need a shower badly after this; I was sweating through my underwear for Irk's sake!

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I think you need to see this, Cari," Jeb replied back and motioned for me to follow him.

"Can't it wait, I seriously need a shower," Vex snickered in the background making me spin around and glare at him. He gave me an innocent look before looking away and walking by me triumphantly.

"No it can't," This perked my curiosity now. Jeb was usually very laid back and flexible but now he sounded agitated and wound up. Vex shot me a curious look that almost copied mine and I shrugged back at him.

"Ok, I'm right behind you," I said and nodded towards Vex as if to dismiss him.

"I'm gonna go see how the other kids are doin'," Vex mouthed towards me and walked away without another word.

I continued to follow Jeb and Rae as we entered one of his labs. Jeb stopped at a rather large computer screen and motioned for me to sit down, "So what's this about, Jeb? Did you find, Zim?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't seen Zim since Moon's attack. I still had nightmares about Zim's condition at that time.

"Cari you and I both know, Zim probably didn't make it out of that fight alive. He was nearly dead when he shoved, Moon into the teleporter," Jeb said coldly making me flinch. I felt like crying when he said that but I'd wait until I was alone to let any tears shed.

"Then what is this about?"

"Rae," Jeb said and nodded at his daughter. She nodded back and pressed a few keys on the computer screen. A large file appeared and shined brightly in the dimly lit lab.

I scanned over the file seeing various pictures of destroyed PAK's and Irken test subjects. Some of the pictures were so gory and disgusting that I almost threw up just at the mere sight of them, "Oh my Irk, what is this?" I gagged out and put a hand over my mouth so no bile would come up.

"Well princess that's why this is so urgent," Jeb answered through a loud sigh, "Moon was planning more than just leaving to kill his clone. This is something he's been working on for what seems to be ages."

"That doesn't answer my question, Jeb. What exactly IS this?" I interrupted and looked over at him. He looked like he was about to be sick too.

"This is an operation called: PAK Virus Theory…"

* * *

_**A/N: SOOOO...whaddya think! Guess what, there's only one way to tell me and that's through one of those greatly appreciated and smexy REVIEWS! I'll love you all if you review and throw gratefullness at you by updating again soon! **_

_**Until then, I am outta here! I love Tabitha and Zim's friendship and Vex and Cari's friendship, it's just funneh as all hell XD**_

_**~You know me, you love me, you adore my work I am truly the badass of all brady's XP R&R people! Click dat shiny button i don't even care if you flame. Because guess what! I'm hotter than all yer flames combine! SSSSS MMMM burn burn baby burn! XD LOL. See ya'll again soon!**_


	2. Three Evil Teens and One Innocent Cowboy

**_A/N: Hiya everyone! I haven't been feeling all too hot lately. I went to the hospital today where they did some rather uncomfortable tests on me but I'm back home resting now. Anyways the tests were uncomfortable because I hate being touched by ANYONE, which means, I no likey when the doc has to touch me for tests, I argued sarcastically so much that they actually had two other nurses come in and hold me down. I also hate hospitals so as you can imagine it was my worst nightmare come F ing true. _**

**_Anyways enough about my personal problems, here's chapter two for you and for any new readers to this book out there...I'm going to establish this right now. VEX AND CARI HAVE NOTHING ROMANTIC IN BETWEEN THEM! Vex is technically Cari's godfather for Irk's sake! I had a random PMer that actually turned out to be someone I knew asked if they had anything going on between them...THEY DON'T, that's like having a relationship with your uncle BLECK XD. Just had to get that point across._**

**_SO, here's the first review responses of this book! Also remember to FOLLOW and FAVORITE and PLEASE REVIEW! I like feedback from all my hyooman slave readers! Be sucked in humans! LOL. SO Don't forget R&R people!_**

**_To my bestest bud Psychochicken! You were my first reviewer! YAY, that is a great honor you have just accepted X3. Don't worry, Moon shall be cooked at just the right time. We don't want his DELICIOUS meat to be too tough, nor do we want it to be fatty. We'll have to strike at just the right time. I call skinning his face! LOL. And yes, Sh*t is goin' down my friend, it just keeps getting crazier and crazier. I've written up to chapter 8 and by that time crazy things and problems *not the main problem* are happening all over the place! LOL. Don't for get the ranch sauce for the Tallest's cooking and eating! Their antennas would be like french fries 83. I call doin' Red in! Oh how stress relieving it'll be *sighs happily LOL* Hope you like this chapter as well and I will try and get back to ya in just a few minutes. _**

**_To my budday Treefroggies77! ZIMMEH LIVES! Praise the gods above! However you got a sneak peek so you knew at least of em boys were gonna pull through! X3. BTW for your NEW STORY THAT IS ON HER PROFILE! *that means go check it out idiots...XD* I thought of something you might like that has to do with Zim trying to escape out a window from Zoe and failing miserably LOL. That's the last part though, the first part is about Zoe's gold fish LOL. _**

**_InfiniteReader! You're so very welcome for what I said in the other story my friend! Friends always deserve good input LOL. I'm excited for how book two turns out too. So many sad things happen and a lot of things that'll make you guys as my readers very mad at me but there's also cute fluffy scenes and action and drama and...and AHHH. So much to take in at once 8D. I hope you enjoy my friend and I hope to hear from ya again~ _**

**_Last three reviews will be responded to at the end of this chapter! ALSO if anyone catches the Avengers/Captain America reference in here then you get an internet cookie...maybe even TWO! The second will come to you if you review 8D evil aren't I? LOL_**

**_DISCLAIMER THAT GOES REALLY FAST! I OWN NOTHING! That is all. If I owned this shi*t, then SH*T would go down...8P_**

**_~Someone call in a deathwish? Or a badass? Or...BOTH? XD_**

* * *

_Unknown POV._

_Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in…Breathe out._

'What's going on…?' I thought tiredly as my brain started clicking into gear. I tried opening my eyes but it was really blurry when I did and my eyes would start stinging so I'd rapidly close them again to avoid another head ache.

I heard a door open and close making me flinch. My antenna felt very sensitive at the moment and loud noises were not helping. I heard soft footsteps, then someone's hand on my forehead making me flinch again.

"Dammit, you're still burning up. Hold on I'll get you some more aspirin," The person said in a soft but frustrated tone. I heard the person walking away again and just when I began to relax, she came back.

She grabbed my jaw and forced it open just enough to push something into my mouth and dump liquid down after that. I panicked upon feeling this so I started trying to pull away. Apparently she wouldn't have that as she covered my mouth and titled my head up slightly so I was unable to breathe until I swallowed whatever she'd given me.

I tried forcing my mouth open for air as I struggled but she firmly held me down and started rubbing my throat up and down making me choke down whatever she'd given me, "Good boy, you're much harder to handle than your friend," She grumbled and put a hand on my rather sore shoulder.

I slowly pried an eye open to look at her and in an instant I was panicking all over again. Something was beeping next to me and the beep was steadily increasing as I continued to panic, "Whoa calm down! It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you just relax." I felt paranoid, I couldn't trust her. And that annoying beeping next to me was sending me further into agitation!

I watched as she looked over at the beeping machine and shut it down, obviously noticing my discomfort, "Better?" I just looked at her for a second before twitching my antenna and glancing around the room. I was happy at least half of my sight was restored but any light still stung my eyes making my pupils narrow and my eyes clamp shut again.

I tried sitting up but she pushed me back down, "Whoa there tiger, you need to rest. If you over exert yourself again you could possibly go into cardiac arrest and no one here wants that. Just relax, that aspirin should be kicking in any minute now and you'll go back to sleep." I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to know what happened, where I was, what was going on?!

She stood a few moments later and patiently waited near a corner of the room as I started calming down and going back to sleep, "I'm going to put an oxygen mask on your face just in case, so don't freak out when I do," I heard her grumble as I slipped further into unconsciousness. I felt something slide onto my face which I assumed was the oxygen mask she spoke of. I didn't panic this time as much as I tried opening my eyes to see what else she was going to do to me.

She did nothing but put something back on my hand that made that irritable beeping come back again. It was slower now though…calmer and almost soothing. The noise started lulling me into a sleep I didn't want to be in but needed anyways and soon enough, I was drifting off again.

Cari's POV.

"What the hell is a PAK virus theory?" I asked appalled at what I was now reading. There was tons of information about how Irken's reacted to their PAKs and how the PAK's were the main life source for an Irken. It was disgusting; this was information that was never supposed to get out to anyone but ourselves. PAK's were almost indestructible, the only way you could hurt a PAK is with another PAK's weapons or vibrainium.

"Well princess I'm not sure, but from what I've read out of this file is a big plan the Vortarians have for the Irkens and, Moon was involved with it. It's supposed to corrupt the PAK and drive it mad thus killing the PAK's beholder," Jeb responded and ran through the files again, "This is the only file on, Moons computer that isn't secured with a password and an eye confirmation scanner."

"Is there any info on how to stop it…or at least reverse its effects?" I asked in concern, "Or how it spreads? Maybe we can stop it from spreading."

"None of that is on this file. This is mostly about Irken anatomy and our weaknesses, nothing useful as to how we can stop it and reverse its effects," I growled in frustration upon hearing this. I hated Moon even more now for giving out weaknesses about the Irken race.

"Do you think, Zim knew about this and attacked, Moon because of it?" I asked while cupping my face in my hands. I was already under a ton of emotional stress and this just took the cake for me. Now I had to worry about my PAK going haywire and destroying me from the inside out!

I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look up and see Jeb giving me a sympathetic look, "I don't know what, Zim knew about this. However he knew what he was doing when he shoved, Moon into the teleporter with him." I looked away from him and sighed.

"I should go talk to, Vex about this," Jeb cringed when I said Vex's name and I remembered he and Vex weren't exactly two peas in a pod, "Sorry I forgot you two aren't on good terms."

"No worries, as long as I don't have to talk to him or interact with him then I'll do just fine," Jeb muttered coldly before taking his hand off of my shoulder and walking back over to Rae, "Come on, Rae. You need to round up the others and prepare them for dinner."

"Can't they do that themselves?" Rae asked in a pout. She was daddy's little scientist not the kids baby sitter. Half of the kids didn't even need baby sitters but Rae was the oldest out of the kids and the youngest out of the adults so she was stuck with many duties involving both age groups.

"Last time they blew up part of the bathroom fighting over whose toothbrush was whose, they need supervision."

"That was just, Sky and Mia!" Rae protested while following her father out of the lab leaving me to snicker at her and jump down from the counter I was seated at.

I needed to go find Vex and talk to him about this; it could have something to do with his mate's disappearance. Maybe they were connected.

I followed a hallway closely until emerging out into the living room. What I saw amused me. Vex was trying to get some sleep on the couch like he normally did around this time of day but there were three pairs of eyes watching him carefully from around a corner. To them he was like their next victim.

Amused by this, I sat back to watch as the three pairs of eyes looked at each other, nodded and proceeded to start shifting around the corner silently. Vex's hat was lowered down on his head so his eyes were blocked off but I had a feeling he'd wake up as soon as they sprang at them. He was a very light sleeper and they were very noisy attackers.

They slid cautiously along the ground and up behind Vex getting ready to pounce. One of them reached up towards his hat which I knew was a huge mistake. No one touches Vex's hat.

Her hand latched the brim of the hat and she shouted in victory which was another big mistake. For three milliseconds later Vex reached back, grabbed her by the scruff and lifted her over himself to glare at her, "An' jus what makes ya think you can do that ta me while I'm sleepin'?"

Vex's attacker looked down at him innocently before shouting, "ATTACK!" Then the other two attackers pounced on Vex making him shout in surprise.

"Grab his arms!"

"No his legs you idiot!"

"Are you kidding me? Get the hat!"

"No if we don't restrain him first he'll destroy us!"

"I plan on destroyin' all ya'll anyways!" Vex shouted through the mass of young teens pinning him to the couch. They laughed at his hollow threats and slowly stopped wrestling him by resorting to just sitting on him so he was incapable of moving.

"HAHA! We win!" Sky, the tremendously loud twin shouted. She high fived the other girls also sitting on Vex and started giggling wildly.

"Notice how I have yet ta move," Vex pointed out and cocked an eye brow at the three enthusiastic girls.

"That's a good thing, now get his hat!" Sky hollered and started reaching up towards his hat. I smirked when I saw Vex's eyes narrow and his arm shoot up to grab Sky's wrist, "What! Mia, you're SUPPOSED to be pinning his arms!"

"Well I'm sorry! He's a tad bit stronger than me if you hadn't noticed," Mia said back in her normal quiet, cool and collected voice.

"Who's gonna win now?" Vex growled and flung Sky off of him gently so she wouldn't get hurt. Sky shouted in surprise upon her landing making the other girls shout in fright and jump off of him within seconds.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! He's going to destroy us!" Minerva shouted loudly while sprinting away from Vex as fast as she could. Mia however wasn't so lucky and was soon grabbed by Vex and lifted up into the air. Vex was a really tall Irken, taller than me, taller than Zim and I'm pretty sure he was almost as tall as the recent Tallest. So when Mia was picked up by him she was hovering at least two feet higher than her normal height.

"No fair, Vex! Put me down!" Mia protested softly. Vex just laughed making her pout and give him puppy eyes.

"Comrade, Mia has been captured by the target," Sky 'whispered' to Minerva in her own excruciatingly loud way.

"I know. Evasive maneuvers?" Minerva asked back with a sly smile.

"Pants him," They said in unison while turning to each other with big, malevolent grins. This is when I decided interrupting this was probably the best time to do so.

"OKAY! That was fun," I said loud enough for everyone to hear and snap their heads over to look at me. Vex looked embarrassed whereas the kids looked hyper and ready to pounce on me too, "Vex why are you holding, Mia up in the air?"

"They attacked me!" He protested and gently set Mia down. She grabbed his leg immediately after and hid behind it afraid that she was going to get into trouble.

"I can see that, I am almost hurt they didn't invite me to help," I smiled making Mia a tad bit more comfortable, "But I need to speak with you privately."

I felt all eyes on me, Minerva looked like she was going to ask what it was about but she knew me better than to interrupt when I was this serious about something. Vex realized it too, "A'ight, where do ya wanna talk?"

"My room, Minerva you're in charge until we get back," I said and motioned for Vex to follow me.

"WHAT! But that's not fair!" I heard Sky shout as usual. She hated when she wasn't in charge of something, especially her own wellbeing.

"Sky you and, Mia are 152, you're still in your prime and, Minerva is 192. She is the oldest out of you three and I'm sure, Rae will be around any second to round all of you up. Now run along so I can talk to, Vex privately."

Minerva smiled deviously while the twins grumbled in their defeat, "Technically I'm five minutes older than, Mia!" Sky shouted after us.

"Shut up, Sky!" Mia growled back and tugged her antenna thus causing a wrestling war between the two twins.

"So what's gotcha so worked up?" Vex asked once we entered my room. I shut the door behind me and walked over to a desk Zim once said Moon was routing through for some files. I pried opened the drawers with a big heave and sure enough, there were a few files with the disease symbol stamped onto them, "Cari?"

"This is what I'm so worked up over," I said and threw him a file. He caught it flawlessly and opened it up with narrowed eyes. I waited for his reaction and got one as soon as his eyes skimmed over a dead Irken and its broken PAK on an operating table.

"What the hell is this?" Vex asked and looked back up at me seriously.

"Well according to the Vortarians it's Operation PAK Virus. This was locked up in, Moon's computer," I answered and sat down next to him. He looked sick for lack of better words as he stared at the disgusting pictures and skimmed over the printed lettering.

"An', Moon's the one that attacked yer lover boy six months ago correct? He's the one that somehow made me end up here?"

"Yeah sadly the teleporter broke when, Zim slammed, Moon into the dash board, I don't even know if they walked out of that contraption alive but at least I know where they'd be if they made it successfully," I sighed and bit my tongue so I wouldn't start getting emotional about this.

I heard Vex sigh and look over at me with sympathetic eyes. I was seriously starting to get annoyed by everyone treating me like a hurt puppy just because we were unsure if, Zim was ok or not, "So why're ya showin' me this?"

"Because I think it might have something to do with, Axel," I answered making him stiffen up. She was…a very…sensitive subject for Vex so I'd have to be careful about how I break this to him.

"Vex according to these files, a few years ago they started needing test subjects so I think, Axel's disappearance from the prison had something to do with this."

"That wouldn't make sense, Kid. Irkens took her away ta an Irken prison. There ain't no way a Vortarian could get their hands on 'er in there," Vex responded coldly and glared straight ahead.

"Moon was Irken and he was involved with this. Who's to say there weren't more Irkens involved with this?" I argued softly. Axel was everything to Vex like Zim was everything to me so I understood why he wouldn't exactly be the most comfortable talking about this subject.

"I don't know. Let's say she was taken ta be a test subject, wouldn't she be dead by now?" Vex asked with hurt eyes.

"Not exactly, some test subjects might still be alive. If we can find out where they keep their test subjects we can break in and look for, Axel."

Vex grunted in response and closed the file folder, "Is there any way ta stop the infection er at least reverse it?"

"Not that we know of yet, I asked, Jeb the same question a few minutes ago," I grumbled and studied his blank expression carefully. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around Vex and hugged him tightly, "Don't give up hope, Vex. Because then I'll give up hope on, Zim. We'll find them again."

Vex was silent while he leaned against me and stared blankly at the ground. We sat there for a few minutes before he broke the ice again, "We wouldn't just be lookin' fer, Axel if we found out where they were keepin' their test subjects…"

"Who else is there to look for?" I asked while I continued hugging him. He'd never admit it but he appreciated the comfort he'd get from me or another close friend any day. It made him feel less alone in this unknown battle.

"Well…Axel wasn't exactly alone when the police took 'er away from me."

"Who else was with her?"

"…My kid…" Vex said quietly and looked away as I pulled away from him in shock. He never told me he had a child, "My…unborn kid…" Oh shit…that's why he hasn't told me about it.

"Oh my Irk, Vex I am so sorry," I whispered and rewrapped my arms around him, "I had no idea there was a child involved."

"It's fine, only Axel, my partner and me knew 'bout it. I didn't really want anybody else tryin' ta get involved at the time."

"We need to start our search immediately, I'll go have, Jeb start hacking the codes in, Moon's computer so we can maybe find out a little bit more about what's going on," I said in a rushed voice. I started getting up when Vex grabbed my wrist and shook his head frantically.

"I don't want, Jeb knowin' 'bout this. I don't need_ his_ help ta track down my mate." Oh yeah, I once again forgot they weren't on the best of terms. However his pleading green eyes stared up into my worried Blue eyes and I knew he was serious about this. I should be honored he even told me about this.

"Fine…I won't tell, Jeb. But how do you plan on finding them without his help?"

"I did go ta the academy ya know. I know a little bit more 'bout technology then ya think I do. I used ta hack Jeb's computer all the time just fer kicks and ta see 'im squirm 'bout it the next day. I know how ta hack a computer. Ain't that hard," He smirked and laughed to himself. I wanted to talk to him more about Jeb but I didn't know exactly how sensitive the subject was for him. It seemed like everything we talked about was a sensitive subject for him but with a life like his…I don't blame him for not wanting to talk about the things that caused him grief.

"Alright, then let's go work on that."

"Can we do that later? I have a certain wrestlin' match I need ta finish up with three overly hyper teens," Vex said dismissively.

"You mean like the wrestling matches you, me and Tabitha used to have?" I smirked and crossed my arms. He was such a softy, but that's why the kids loved him.

"Yeah, kinda like those. 'Xcept ya'll weren't tryin' ta git my hat every ten seconds, mostly jus tryin' ta crawl on top of it."

"Yeah, I remember those days. Alright, I'll go help, Rae and her dad," I said making sure not to say Jeb's name, "With dinner, then afterwards we'll go hack that damn computer."

"Language," Vex growled.

"I'm 262, Vex. I think I can have a little more freedom as to what I can say now, don't you?"

"No."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before standing up and heading towards the door, "Ya know, Blue would've been pretty damn proud of ya if he were still alive today." I stopped and looked at the door handle I was grasping.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause…I'm proud of ya, and I'm just yer guards mentor," He answered and walked over to me with a heartwarming smile.

"You're technically my uncle, Vex." I reminded making his smile grow.

"I know, but ya jus looked like ya needed that," I smiled gently at him, "If ya need ta talk 'bout anythin'…like yer lover boy or anythin' at all, ya know I'm always here fer ya."

I let go of the door handle and turned to Vex whom was giving me a small, knowing smile. I didn't know what to say so instead I just walked into his chest and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back feeling the grief in my body language and said softly, "I knew ya needed that too."

I stayed silent while burying my face in his shoulder, I hated how well he knew my emotions but he was technically my back up guard which meant he spent a lot of time with me as a kid so we knew how to read each other pretty well. Well…he knew how to read me like a book, I was still trying to figure out the first word on the first page of his book…but I'll get there, "Thanks uncle Vex."

"Anytime kid, now run along, I got a raid to settle," Vex said back and rubbed my back before opening the door and ushering me out. I nodded and walked down one hallway while he slammed himself silently against the wall and slunk down the other side of the hall way in search of the Twins and Minerva.

* * *

_**A/N: The title to this chapter just fits it so well dontcha think? X3, I love the way Vex acts in this chapter. Especially at the end when he slams himself against the wall and starts slinking away. I laughed so hard as I imagined this happening =3. But I do feel really bad for him when he's talking about his unborn child and Axel getting taken away from him. It was sad to me and I'm the one who thought it up and wrote it LOL. Poor Vex, out of all my characters I have the most sympathy for him...or Jax. Also if I made it sound like Mia and Sky are really short...well they are. They're not tiny but they are just about up to Zims upper chest. Vex is taller than Zim, so you can imagine. Who's the mystery character, I made it so plainly obvious I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were just like "Oh hey!" but ya know, I suck at hiding things XD. ALSO did anyone get the reference I made about Captain America or the Avengers? *Both of which I don't own at all XD...sadly* Tell me through reviews!**_

_**Again Vex is just Cari's UNCLE and or GODFATHER! Nothing more and definitely nothing less. **_

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! ONLY ONE WAY TO TELL ME AND THAT'S BY REVIEWING! FOLLOWING and FAVORITING PLEAASSSEEEE =D, shankya LOL. **_

_**If you have any questions review on them or PM me and I'll answer, I love talking to my readers so if you just want to talk, PM me, I'm...MOSTLY available. When I'm not being held down to an Fing hospital table *pouts angrily* I hope you all enjoyed and here's the last review responses!**_

_**To my bestest budday! FritterCritter! Moon is an idiot but you must remember, he's helping plan this 'attack' on the Irkens and he only wanted Jax dead which he got, so he's probably going to be ensured safety and most likely be on another planet hahaha. He's a wuss, Zim is a zombie! A very funneh zombie at that XD. and OH how your Oc's will kick ass, it just keeps getting better and better. I have to really get into the problem before introducing them though so most likely around chapter 15 they will start to be introduced. This is going to be a rather long book LOL. **_

_**Isabelle Frost: I am so happy to hear from you again my friend! And I couldn't kill Zim! I hope I didn't scare ya too bad X3. Actually in all techniquality, if I killed off Zim then I wouldn't be able to continue on with my books because I can't write fanfiction about invader Zim without one of the members from the cast being in the book nearly all the time. So I thought about it and I just couldn't do it LOL. If we didn't want to be technilogical then yes, Zim's too much of a badass to die so suddenly LOL.**_

_**FritterCritter again! =3, do not explode! I wouldn't get ta hear from ya then and I'd CRY! LOL. You no longer have to wait for this chapter. But now you gotta wait for the next chapter XD. I hope you enjoyed my friend~!**_

_**~I'm gonna give you the most badass Deathwish that any Brady could deal out XD, see what I did there LOL. **_


	3. Smeety Steps and Funny Come Backs

**_A/N: Hello every little reader out there! I am back with chapter three if you can believe it. Not very healthy or happy but I will get better! I must get better to continue with this book! Anyways just a question but why is it that whenever I update...like EVERYONE updates! My book is hardly seen on the front page site for more than a day or so! I'm like NOOOOOOO so I've been updating quicker in hopes I'll get a few days to present the book and gather in more viewers/reviewers. _**

**_Speaking of new viewers/reviewers we have a newbie in the group! Everyone give a warm welcome to Book Cassanova! She is a VERY nice person! _**

**_Alrighty here we go. _**

**_To my budday Psychochicken! I do give off a tad bit of hints and juicy little important details to keep all of you entertained! Sadly this made me quite hungry as well X3. There was a lot of comma use in the past chapter. I think I went comma crazy there XD. The-OK I'll say this in bold for everyone- THE AVENGERS/CAPTAIN AMERICA REFERENCE WAS VIBRANIUM! THESE ARE ALIENS AND VIBRANIUM IS INDESTRUCTIBLE IN THE AVENGERS! NOT MINE! Anyways, After that chapter I kind of wanted to hug Vex as I usually do, take his hat then run off while putting it on my head and screaming crazily while he yells and chases me. He's rather fast...but then again I am too...this is going to be good LOL. _**

**_To Treefrogie77! I liked the part when the three girlys attacked Vex too. It was just too tempting so I had to write about it. My favorite line/s "Evasive maneuvers " and "Pants him." CAN YOU IMAGINE! Vex would KEEEL them, and i'd just laugh and write about it XD. I'm very glad it made you smile and I hope this chapter does as well! Sadly it does not include anymore about Vex and Axel's kid. Terribly sorry. =(...=D (Still happy though XD RANDOM)_**

**_InfiniteReader! Sadly this takes place a week later so we don't get to see Vex get revenge on the girls. He does though! I just never wrote about it X3, maybe in another chapter I'll go into more detail of Vex's revenge LOL. Zimmy shall get better my friend you shall seeeeeee! Enjoy!_**

**_Last reviews responded to at bottom of chapter!_**

**_HELLO I'm YOUR DAILY DISCLAIMER HERE TO TELL YOU DEATHWISH1234 DOESN'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR THE IZ CAST! JUST HER CRITICALLY FUNNY PLOT AND INSANE OC'S THAT IS ALL! =)_**

**_OH and FUN FACT! Vex says a line in this, "Hey pretty girl" It's actually the theme song I picked for him and Axel's relationship. It's called Hey Pretty Girl By Kip Moore *also not mine* It's an amazing song and one of my favs but it's like Vex's morning catch phrase since he used to say it to Axel ALL the time before she was arrested by the po po. So there's you're fun fact of the day =D_**

**_The amazing, adorable, fiesty, evil killer me saying, have fun reading my lovers! XD. BTW that means, thank you for reading, please review, I...tolerate you Tolerated by~ Deathwish =D_**

* * *

Narrators POV.

Oniumare walked down the stairs slowly with a bottle of water in her hands and some aspirin pills in the other. She heard soft talking in the room she was about to enter, but stopped upon hearing her name being used in the sentence.

"A girl by the name of, Oniumare saved you. You owe her your life, Zim," Tabitha spoke softly. She'd hardly left Zim's side since he woke up fully aware of his surroundings about a day ago.

"No he doesn't," Oniumare interrupted as she walked into the room and threw Tabitha the bottle of water, "The only thing I want from him is an explanation on what might've happened to my best friend."

Zim looked over at her in confusion then back at Tabitha who waved her hand dismissively, "And you'll get it. However for right now, Zim said he wanted to try walking today. It's been a week since he first woke up, can we let him try?"

"If he feels up to the task," Oni shrugged and started looking over his vital signs, "Nothing appears to be wrong at the moment, you're obviously going to be sore and it'll feel like you're relearning how to walk but if you feel up to the task go ahead. Take the aspirin before you do anything though."

"Do you feel up to it?" Tabitha asked and grabbed Zim's hand tightly in hers. She'd been doing that a lot lately saying she was just making sure he was still real and she wasn't in some kind of twilight zone.

"Sure, anything to get out of this bed," Zim answered calmly. His ruby eyes still looked tired, and there were dark rings around them from the constant exhaustion of waking up every eight hours, taking aspirin, being talked to then going back to sleep for another eight hours.

"Take that aspirin!" Oni called as she started walking out of the room. Tabitha looked after her for a moment in confusion.

"Don't you want to stick around in case anything goes wrong!?"

"No, he'll be fine. Just get him back on the bed if he gets too tired or dizzy. No over exerting yourself. I have other matters to attend to at the moment, please don't disturb me and I should be back out to check on progress in about an hour."

Both Tabitha and Zim exchanged confused looks before nodding at their black eyed friend and continued on with their talking, "Here's the aspirin," Tabitha said and handed Zim the small pills and the bottle of water.

"Thanks," Zim mumbled before dropping the pills into his mouth, taking a swig of water and swallowing them with ease.

"Zim…?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like?" Tabitha asked with soft eyes. She'd been worrying about him since her birthday which had been a week and a half ago now. Sure he's her best friend but she was starting to freak out if he left her side. Zim just assumed it was her trying to cope since he learned that Jax passed away.

"What was what like?"

"You know…being kinda dead?" She elaborated and glanced away from him.

"I can't honestly tell you, I guess it was just like being asleep. I had no idea I'd been gone for so long, but I'll tell you one thing, it was lonely, so I'm glad to be back with people I know and love." He answered and shrugged his shoulders gently at her.

"I think that'd be terrifying…"

"Aren't guards trained to not be afraid of death?"

"Shut up," Tabitha growled and glared at him before her look softened and she once again sighed for about the 900th time in the past two hours.

"Are you alright?" Zim asked after a moment of silence. He knew she was upset but she wouldn't talk to him about it so maybe this was a better way of approaching it.

"No," Tabitha answered and looked away from him. He put a hand on her shoulder causing her antenna to perk in curiosity as she looked back over at him and his understanding gaze. Tabitha's antenna once again lowered as Zim leaned forwards and pulled her into a much needed hug.

"I know it hurts like a bitch," He said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and blankly stared ahead. She gritted her teeth as she felt tears trying to escape her eyes again. How long was she going to mourn over one person!?

"The last thing I said to him was that if he couldn't accept me for who I was then it wouldn't have worked anyways…how could I be so horrible, Zim. He saved my life even after everything I said to him."

"He knew you didn't mean it, Tabs, I mean come on I could see right through that boy and his feelings for you. He saved you because he knew you loved him and he knew how much you meant to him so he did what he had to. I would've done the same for, Cari," Zim soothed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Even if she told you she didn't need you anymore?"

"Even then, I'd do it because I love her no matter what she says to me and because I'd think of all the happy memories she gave me. It'd give you the strength of ten elite soldiers if used properly."

"Ok, enough of that before I start crying again. That's out of character for me, so come on we better try to get you on your feet at least once today," Tabitha said after hugging Zim tightly one more time and pulling away.

He looked at her for a second before realizing something and blushing, "What?" Tabitha asked upon seeing Zim's flustered face.

"Well, we're not going to get me anywhere until I get pants on. Don't think you want an unexpected show." Tabitha felt like barfing. That is never something she ever wanted to imagine or even think about.

"Oh Irk, I never EVER wanted to hear you say that. May I ask why you don't have any pants on?"

"Hell if I know, I'm the guy who just woke up from being dead a week ago. Haven't exactly moved since then," Zim shrugged and lifted the covers to look down, "I'm still intact though so things are good."

"Oh my Irk I'm going to be sick, why the hell did you have to do that while I was around?!" Tabitha cried and stumbled away from the bed while Zim laughed at her.

"You _are _my best friend; I just kind of guessed you were used to this behavior coming from me by now."

"Ok, I'm going to go get you some boxers at least, I don't know if you can get into pants on your own yet and I am NOT helping you. So have fun making sure _you're intact_ while I go do that," She gagged and stumbled out of the room while Zim continued to laugh.

She hurried up the stairs and into Zim's old room to grab a pair of black boxers and a pair of black sweats. They'd be the easiest to slip into if Zim could get into the pants. While she was grabbing the clothing she noticed a picture on one of the desks.

She walked over to it and gently grabbed it while running her claws over the wooden frame. It was the picture she'd given Jax last Irksmas. It was a picture of Jax. He was sleeping in an old hammock out on the porch and his mouth was wide open with his tongue hanging out of it. His arms were hanging out both sides of the hammock and his legs were crossed making the picture very embarrassing for him.

Tabitha smiled sadly at the picture before setting it back down on the desk and exiting the room with the clothes she had for Zim. After the quick journey down stairs she found Zim trying to unhook himself from all his IVs, "What're you doing!?" Tabitha snapped at him making him jump in surprise.

"I can't very well get up and walk with this damn thing in my arm now can I?" Zim shot back and continued to try and take it out.

"Zim, you walk around with a portable IV, you don't rip it out of your arm you idiot. It IS there for a reason you know," she scorned while walking over and grabbing his hand so he could no longer mess with the damn thing.

"But I don't want it in my arm anymore, do you have any idea how much that thing has annoyed me since I woke up?" Zim argued and reached over to mess with it again only to get his hand slapped by an angry looking Tabitha.

"I don't care, now shut up and try to get these pants on. I'll be waiting right outside the room," She growled softly before shoving the articles of clothing into his arms and walking out of the room.

She heard Zim laugh and call back, "Are you sure you don't want to help?"

"POSITIVE!"

Zim laughed again and went silent for another few minutes. The only noise was his frustrated grunts when he was trying to get himself into the pants. After about five minutes of struggling Tabitha called back, "Are you done yet?"

"Well, I got the boxers on. Do you mind helping me get into the actual pants?" Zim called back and waited for a response from her.

Tabitha blushed and face palmed knowing she'd have to help her best friend but not wanting to at all, "Yeah I'm coming," She groaned before turning the corner to see Zim sitting up on the bed, his legs dangling off the side of it and the black sweat pants in his arms.

She walked over to Zim's side as he leaned over and tried working the pants on again, "Here, I'll stand you up and pull your pants the rest of the way up. Are you alright with that?" Tabitha asked while letting Zim hook an arm around her shoulders for support.

"Sure, just don't be mad at me if I fall over," Zim answered and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

"Alright, on three. One, two…Three," Tabitha said calmly and pulled up when Zim wasn't ready. He shouted in surprise upon being pulled up and fell backwards nearly over the bed. Tabitha was calm for maybe ten seconds before she broke out laughing and pointing at Zim's flushed face, "I wanna see it again! Oh Irk if only I had a camera! That'd be something to show your kids one day! Hey kids this is your father falling over a bed and screaming like a girl when he was 262!"

"If I didn't want these pants on so bad…you'd be over this bed and slammed into the wall by now!" Zim growled and crossed his arms.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy."

"What did you call me!?" Zim hissed and glared at her.

"Nothing…_Pretty boy, _oh do you want me to go find your make up kit, I know you worry about those OBVIOUS mistakes in your face!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it girly eyes!" Tabitha shouted pointing out the fact that his arms were a very hot pink if not ruby. He growled and clenched his fists angrily.

"Fine you stupid, pumpkin eyed suck up!"

"Oh I'm sorry did you want help getting the pants on or not? I'm not standing here awkwardly while you sit there in just boxers unless you're going to get into pants."

Zim paused for a minute before growling to himself and crossing his arms, "Fine, I'll get the damn pants on."

"Good boy, now let's try this again. You count to three and tell me when to start lifting you. Who knows maybe I'll get you all the way OVER the bed this time. That'll be entertaining." Tabitha snickered while helping him sit back up.

"I'll get my revenge one of these days. Just you wait," Zim shot back and took in a deep breath, "Alright here we go…One…twooooooo…Two and hallllffffff…Two and a quuaarrrtttteeerrrrrr…THREE!" Tabitha moved over quickly and wrapped an arm around Zim's back while he pushed down on her shoulders to get his feet onto the ground. He grunted in pain while doing so but calmed down as Tabitha steadied him and told him to hold onto the side of the bed.

"I hate feeling so damn weak," Zim growled under his breath while Tabitha looked away and pulled his pants up to his waist line. At least they were on now and she no longer had to worry about that awkward obstacle.

"I understand, I felt the same way when I cut myself down from the ceiling after, Oniumare tried to kill me. Good times…good times," Tabitha snickered and wrapped her arm around his back again when he started falling over, "Are you sure you want to try this today?"

"Yes, I'm tired of being stuck in that bed. I need to do SOMETHING so yes I am sticking to my decision to do this," Zim said back stubbornly. Tabitha rolled her eyes and mentally groaned while balancing the idiot again and helping him take his first step away from the bed, "Don't I get a cane or something?"

"Whiner," Tabitha teased when he stumbled on his weak legs, "We don't have one to give you. Just hold onto your portable IV and my arm and you should do fine."

"Either that or you're just trying to get me far enough away from my hospital bed until you can ditch me and watch me flail on the ground trying to get back up." Tabitha rolled her eyes again as they started very slowly walking out of Zim's current room.

"You're doing good so far, just a few more minutes and we'll head back into the room to lay you back down. You'll be pretty tired by then and we don't want any muscle damage from over exertion." Tabitha encouraged while watching Zim concentrate at where he was setting his feet.

"Zim needs no help! Zim's muscles will be fine!" He declared in his old third person speech once again. He hasn't talked like that since he arrived on Earth to take both Cari and Tabitha back to Irk.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want me to drop you here and leave you?" Tabitha growled threateningly and glared at Zim as he stumbled again.

He gulped and glanced over at her serious face, "No, for now, Zim requires assistance…"

"That's what I thought," She grunted and started helping him turn around, "Now let's get you back to the bed." Zim groaned angrily but didn't complain about it in fear of being left to struggle alone out in the hall way.

Cari's POV.

I yawned as I woke up early in the morning. It's been over a week since I learned about the PAK Virus operation and I hadn't been sleeping much since then. I'd been so worried about when the Vortarians were going to strike that I hardly left my desk during the day so I could try and figure out more about it.

Vex and I hacked Moon's computer a week ago and got the information we needed but it still wasn't enough. Just a time and a date of when a meeting would happen during an Irken ball near the academy. Apparently it was a formal ball but if there was going to be a chance where I could learn more about this to potentially stop it, then I'd go. Even if I had to wear a…dress.

I shuddered at the thought and stretched out my sore limbs. Training with Vex had been a real muscle killer the past few weeks but I'd never give up. So far I've only pinned him once when he let me so I'd give him permission to go hack Jeb's computer again. He seemed to have a habit of doing that. He didn't tamper with anything or steal anything; he just liked to see Jeb squirm about it when he saw his files had been messed with recently.

My antenna perked when a small but firm knock was applied to my door, "Come in," I called gently watching the door open up and Vex walk in.

"Hey there pretty girl, it's almost breakfast time so ya need ta get yer lazy ass up," He said with a soft smile. He used to wake me up the same way when I was a kid. He knew it annoyed me and that's why he loved doing it so much. He'd say I was entertaining when I was mad.

"You know I hate it when you do that to me," I growled while sitting up in my bed. Vex smirked and shut the door behind him as he walked over to sit by me.

"And that's exactly why I do it."

"Oh shut up, anyways can I ask you a question, uncle Vex?" I asked while glancing down at my hands. It was a personal question but I just wanted to know so I could maybe cope with my loss better.

"Shoot," Vex said calmly.

I looked over at him seriously before continuing, "How did you react the first few months after, Axel and your child were taken away from you? Be honest."

Vex paused and stared at me for a moment before sighing and shaking his head slightly, "Well when I woke up after being beaten by the guards I cried like a baby. My partner, Oniumare tried ta comfort me but I went inta a rage mode after that an' did some illegal things before bein' known as a rogue ta the empire."

"So you cried then became a rogue…great," I groaned and face palmed.

"Hey ya asked fer the honest truth and I gave it to ya. So now it's my turn ta ask, why were ya wonderin' 'bout that?"

"I wanted to see if you reacted to losing, Axel like I've been reacting when I lost, Zim," I spoke back honestly. Vex exhaled deeply before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and hugging me gently.

"We reacted a lot alike kid, now stop thinkin' 'bout yer lover boy fer a while an' come on out ta eat. I don't want ta be left alone anywhere near, Jeb. I might try and kill 'im if he ain't careful."

"Don't even joke," I warned when he sent me a teasing smirk, "I'll be out in just a minute. I just have to get some presentable clothes on before coming out."

"A'ight pretty girl, jus hurry up an' don't worry too much 'bout yer lover boy. The pain eases as time goes on an' knowin' that boy, he'll probably find ya here in a few months. Then y'all forget I was even here," Vex said encouragingly before pulling away from our 'hug' and shuffling back over to the door, "Are we still on fer some wrestlin' later today?"

"Yes," I said in a determined voice, "I _will_ pin you this time."

He laughed and continued his decent from my room, "Yeah, we'll see 'bout that."

I smiled after him as he left before I swung my legs over the bed and shuffled over to my dresser to grab a pair of grey sweats and a black long sleeved, low shouldered shirt. It took me just about a minute to get the clothes on before I was heading out towards the kitchen.

Breakfast smelled good, probably just coffee, muffins and toast again but at least that was better than nothing. And I always enjoyed a good poppy seed muffin with coffee, other than cheesecake that was the way to my heart. Sad that it's through such fattening foods but they were so good that I couldn't help myself.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen that I could only guess belonged to those of my teammates. I pretty much just considered them as family now but they were still people I had only known for about a year and a half, maybe in another year or so I'd be able to call them full on family but for now, teammates and best friends were good labels for them.

Once I made it into the kitchen I saw everyone there, just spread out. Jeb and Rae were over by a counter looking at his computer while he quietly ranted about his files being tampered with again. Vex was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room smirking while listening into Jeb and Rae's conversation. Minerva was peacefully sitting at the table reading a book on weaponry while the twins, Mia and Sky, stationed themselves on either side of Minerva, curiously gazing into her book with big pink eyes while chewing on a soft, buttery piece of toast.

"Morning," Jeb said while glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Right back at you," I said warmly while the other's just nodded approvingly at me.

"There are muffins in the fridge if you want some," Jeb said over his shoulder while scrolling down on his computer screen to see if any of his work had been damaged when his files were tampered with.

"Thanks," I grunted back while prying the fridge door open and grabbing a poppy seed muffin out of it. I also grabbed a hot cup of coffee while I walked over towards where Vex was sitting. He nodded at me silently while continuing to sip his cup of hot coffee.

"Shouldn't you tell the other's what we're planning?" I overheard Rae ask Jeb quietly. He looked over at her for a second before glancing around at the rest of us to see if any of us heard. Once his eyes met mine he knew I had heard what she said and sighed.

"Fine," He hissed through clenched teeth and turned towards the bunch of us, "Ok guys, I have something to tell you."

"Please do," I said and raised both my eye brows at him with a suspicious look. I never liked it when he kept secrets from us, I understood of course but I did like to know what was going on if it was something that involved me or anyone close to me.

"Rae and I were talking the other day and we think that it's time to go back up to the surface of Irk."

* * *

_**A/N: GASP! Another cliff hanger from me!? Preposterous ...NOT! I give off so many cliffies it ain't it even funneh anymore LOL. So what did you think, only way to tell me is by reviews! Or...PMing me...but...reviews are more fun XD. Is jeb insane? Or does he actually have a point! Is Vex just freaking hilarious in every way possible that I love him so much I'd squeeze him all day long! Is it sad that I'm actually jealous of my own made up character named Axel? LOLOLOL. Anyways, ONTO THE REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

_**FRITTTTTTTEEEERRRRRRRRR! I did not like being touched by the doctors and I made that very clear to them X3, I still laughed when I read the first line of your review! I still do and I'm reading it again so I know what to talk about! =D. Sorry you got nailed with a foot ball ..then had an excruciating work out after that. Try having your PE teacher sitting on your feet yelling at you like a drill Sargent while you do as many crunches as you can in a minute before running two full laps around the track. Then doing it again for a whole 30 mins. It hurts just thinking about it lOL. I AM GIVING YOU MOREEEEEE EAT ITTTT UPPPPP! I hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend! And as usual I hope to hear from you again for it X3**_

_**Book Cassanova! (The new one to our little chatting review group! =))**_

_**i laughed so hard upon reading your review after getting back from the hospital, it made me grin like I haven't grinned in a long time! So many compliments! I thank you very much! I like you too! LOL. Thank you for saying I'm amazingly creative and that you like my style of writing! I really appreciate that! You will see more of the characters you requested and I'll make sure to slip in some of their pasts in the chapters for you so you're not really confused if they start talking about something that happened in book 1 =D I kept writing so I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thank you again SOOO much, It means a lot to meeeeee =DDDDDD**_

_**A'ight that's all! Enjoy nubs! I TOLERATE YOU! =DDD**_

_**~You know...usually death handles the deathwishes...but he's just been replaced by this BADASS BRADY! XD**_


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

_**A/N: Hey everyone! A surprising sudden update from me? I know! But I'm terribly sad tonight, you'll see why because I'll explain but until I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, read, review, follow, favorite, all that jazz XD. **_

_**My explanation for being so down:**__** I woke up this morning to find out that a person I knew from school, a sophomore had killed herself because she was being bullied. I was so enraged and hurt by this sudden thing that I broke down crying and I haven't really stopped. So can all my readers please just take a moment of silence and send a prayer up to her. May she rest in peace while watching over the rest of us.**_

_**It's sickening to know people all around you can't see a better tomorrow so this is me saying, talk to your friends and actually listen. Go up and say hi to someone you don't know. Maybe compliment them on their outfit or strike up a conversation, you may actually save their life. And think about what you say before you say it, even if you hate the person would you really hate them so much to be ok with them killing themselves because they were bullied? I didn't think so, so please be aware of the people around you and make sure they're ok. I regret not doing the same for the people I'm close to but that's all about to change now. I also went on a psychotic rant about this on my profile so you can look it up and join my chain link thingy if you want =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, hear me? Nothing, nada, Zip zap zop, NOTHING, so enjoy anyways and I'll start review responses =D**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES: To my crazy buddy Psychochicken! I agree pants are a dilemma, even Irkenkind can't seem to figure them out and they're Quote "Advaaannnccceeedd" LOL. If I could actually draw successfully I would draw tabitha's expression for everyone to see, I'll take a shot at it but i suck at drawing so don't expect anything pretty! lOl. Just imagining it is rather amusing though isn't it? Vex is amazing at getting revenge, especially when he's serious about revenge which we will see a lot of in this book EXCITEMENT! Rejoining society is going to turn out to be even more complicated than anyone can even imagine, but just you wait! The juicy parts are only a few chapters away ;D. GET DAT PHIL! HE OWES MEH MONEY! I love the quote at the end BTW, made me laugh really hard ROLF. Hurr hurr XDDDD Hope you enjoy my friend~**_

_**InfiniteReader: HAHAhA I ADORE the part with Zim and his pants! My favorite line is "I'm still intact though so things are good," I laughed so hard while writing that. Poor Tabitha! I hope you enjoy my friend and I'm glad it was funny for you! I hope this chapter will make you laugh a tad bit too! I love making people laugh! I especially love making my OC's make people laugh! Makes meh happy X3 **_

_**Book Casanova! MY NEWLY FOUND BESTEST BUDDY! I must admit the chocolate bubble gum slushy did help LOL. Anyways, since they are on Irk I decided to make a liquid for them that is the equivalent to Earth water, it just doesn't have bacteria in it like Earth water does so Irkens can drink it normally. Though you never see them drinking anything but soda *cough cough* THE TALLEST XD. I would change my name to Axel and get captured if Vex would save me too! "I NEED CPR!" Vex-"But...You're breathing just fine..." Me-"Shut up you don't know me! Less talking more CPR!" Vex-"..." XD I can just imagine LOL. **_

_**Last two reviews will be responded to at the bottom. Also PUDDINGNINJA, ISABELLEFROST, TREEFROGGIES AND LUVLOVESTORIES! WHERE YOU GO! Sniffles I miss you so much! You four always make meh laugh so hard with your reviews and support, come back! I needs youuuuu! XD LOL. **_

_**~='( A broken deathwish is never a good deathwish ='( RIP **_

* * *

Unknown POV.

You know, I appreciate the fact that I'm breathing at the moment but when Oniumare comes in here nearly every eight hours, it can start getting annoying. This was nearly the third time today, it must be getting late by now! Can't she just go to sleep and leave me alone?

I was peacefully resting when I heard the door open and close; I knew it was her without even a second thought. I'd memorized her walking pattern in the past week I've been here.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I assumed she was checking my vital signs but I had no idea. Then suddenly I felt my eye lid being pried open! I groaned in discomfort when my eye rolled forwards to look at her. She shined a light in my eyes making me try to force my eye lid down but again she wouldn't let me, "Well, you're doing pretty good. I wish we could break that fever though," She said with an exasperated sigh.

I didn't answer her as I tried to go back to sleep. I still didn't trust her and I wanted her to go away. However she was helping save my life so I couldn't complain too much. It's just when she'd try and force pills down my throat that it really bothered me. She'd always try and suffocate me and rub my neck every time to make me swallow the pills even though I was more than capable of doing it myself.

"Come on; let's get some aspirin into your system. I'm upping your dosage so I'm hoping that fever will finally break and I can let someone in to see you."

My mind screeched to a halt, 'GO AWAY FEVER!' I screamed in my head. I knew who she was talking about and I wanted nothing more than to see her and to apologize, I just wanted to tell her that I love her so I don't have to worry about hiding it anymore.

I felt Oniumare's hand grabbing the underside of my jaw and forcing it open again. I hated this and every time I'd try to pull away making her more aggravated with me, "Can you just hold still for one session, just one!" She complained while shoving three bulky pills into my mouth. I growled at her from deep within my throat making her flick my still quite sensitive antenna, "Shut up and be grateful that you're even alive."

She poured some water into my mouth and once again proceeded to try suffocating me while titling my face up and rubbing my throat roughly. I coughed once before swallowing the pills and relaxing. She sighed happily that I didn't put up too big of a struggle this time. I still loathed her for even trying to force the pills down my throat. I was perfectly capable of swallowing them on my own. She just didn't seem to believe that.

I pried open my eyes to look at her while she moved around the room and checked my heart beat, "You're actually healing faster than your friend, that's…unusual. Normally Irken healing patterns are the same. Oh well I can't complain. If you want we can try sitting you up today." My antenna perked upon hearing this. I'd love to try sitting up so I could get the hell out of here.

Oniumare noticed the sudden excited reaction and smiled at me, "I'm going to guess that's a yes?"

"Where is she?" I croaked out, still not used to my voice after I haven't heard it in forever. Oni smiled down at me with an understanding look and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's around, for now you can't be focused on seeing her, you need to focus on resting." I glared at her, I'd do what I damn well please to do, "So did you want to sit up or not?"

Cari's POV.

I choked on my coffee and snapped my eyes open upon hearing Jeb say that. Vex spat his coffee out and hunched forward like he'd been punched in the gut, the twins snapped their heads towards Jeb excitedly whereas Minerva slammed her book shut with narrowed eyes and refused to look at anyone but the wall.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I shouted while rubbing my throat after choking on steaming hot coffee. Jeb looked unfazed as he looked back into my worried eyes. He was so dumb! Going back up to the city would mean we'd have to worry about cops, we'd have to find a place to stay and we'd have to change everything so we wouldn't be noticed. That was asking too much for just one little group of friends!

"Think about it, Cari. We're running low on supplies, everyone's going a little stir crazy from being stuck down here for nearly a year and a half and there's so much more we can do on the surface of Irk," Rae said with hopeful eyes.

"Not to mention we're running low on Oxygen, this base isn't meant to hold a whole hoard of Irkens for an excessive amount of time. I'm surprised we've made it as far as we have," Jeb cut in and leaned back up against the counter, "It'd be in our best interests."

"Are you kidding me? Our best interests!? We'd have to worry about cops and finding someplace to stay, not to mention our friends!" I argued with wide eyes. He couldn't be serious about this…could he?

"It's either we stay here and die from starvation and lack of oxygen, or go back up to the surface and hide there," Jeb said while crossing his arms over his chest. He'd been acting rather moody lately, I think it's because Vex was in the same household as him but still.

"We could be killed," Minerva cut in and looked over at Jeb with a deadly glare, "You don't exactly have to worry about people trying to kill you everywhere you go. Others of us," She said motioning to Vex and I, "Do."

"I realize that but I don't know how many times I have to say this; we are _going _to _die _if we don't leave," Jeb said while stressing the words 'going' and 'die,' "I can find us a safe haven once we reach the surface if you're that worried about being hunted down."

"Oh yeah, an' how would ya do that?" Vex growled under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear. Oh Irk, if I wasn't careful then this could easily start a physical fight between the two men.

"I, unlike some people," Jeb hissed back, "have connections with other Irkens on the surface. They are not loyal to the current Tallest so they would gladly hide us, we might have to separate into groups but they'd do the best they could."

Vex growled threateningly again while tilting his hat forward, "I personally know half the guards on the force no thanks ta you. They'll hear 'bout us, hunt us an' kill us within a year." I put a hand on Vex's shoulder to calm him down which he didn't seem to look like he wanted to do. However this was going to start a serious fight if we weren't careful.

Jeb held his breath and glared at Vex until his face started turning dark green from rage, "Rae, take the others and go hang out in, Minerva's room. Blast loud music if you want," I said hurriedly seeing as I knew there was no avoiding this.

All the teenagers exchanged looks before hesitantly doing what I said, "Ok before this breaks out into a full on fist fight I will warn BOTH of you right now," I said harshly catching both men's attention, "The past is the past, get over it and move on. Good things came out of it," I said while glancing at Vex, "And so did bad things but guess what, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is all four of the teenagers in that room. If we go up to the surface I won't be able to ensure their safety. So, Jeb unless you know for sure that there is someone waiting to help us…I say stay down here."

"We'll die!" Jeb argued back while flattening his antenna aggressively.

"An' we'll die on the surface," Vex shot back causing Jeb to growl and glare at him. I could feel the tension in the air between these two guys. Mentally sighing I thought, 'of all people, why me?'

"You don't know that," Jeb said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah…I kinda do."

"You haven't been in here as long as we have, you really shouldn't have a say in the matter."

"Yeah, well I do have a say in it. Sorry bucko."

"No, you're just her back up guard."

"Yeah, no thanks ta you!" Vex snapped and clenched his fists.

"Taking planets for yourself is _illegal!"_

"Oh an' like yer the boy in blue here? I could've lived a peaceful life if it weren't fer you!"

"Well then maybe next time you should know better than to open your big mouth!"

"I trusted you; my life was destroyed 'cause a you!"

"I didn't tell the police to hunt you down and shut your PAK down!"

"No ya didn't but ya sure as hell told them everything else I've done, jus so ya wouldn't get inta trouble!"

"I said I was sorry about that!"

"Oh yeah sure, AFTER they tried ta fucking kill me!"

"You were a traitor to your empire!"

"What an' you aren't!"

"No because I'm not a _filthy _rogue!"

"Ok, I'm gonna kick yer ass fer sayin' that," Vex shouted and started standing up. His pupils were very narrowed and he was growling while baring his teeth angrily.

"Both of you shut up," I snapped finally reaching my breaking point, "This isn't about you!" Vex stopped going to attack Jeb and looked over at me understandingly, "You are both _supposed_ to be mature adults, I mean what the hell! There are _children's_," I shouted while giving Vex a harsh look. He flinched under my gaze and looked down in guilt, "lives at stake. Not to mention our own, Jeb unless you can contact someone right now that will help us then I'm staying down here and, Minerva is going to stay with me. You can take your daughter and the twins since they aren't wanted by their empire."

"I can try and make some calls. If I can score with a friend then we'll be ensured safety, all of us will," Jeb said through an annoyed sigh. He was now ignoring Vex as if he wasn't even there anymore.

"Ok," I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Will it ensure, Cari's safety?" Vex growled and sat back down while giving me a serious look.

"Isn't that her_ guard's _job?" Jeb shot back. Vex growled again while cracking his knuckles and shooting me death glares. I was the only thing standing between him and beating Jeb to a pulp so you could say he was pretty pissed at the moment.

"If it were my choice, I'd kick yer sorry ass outta here, take Cari back ta the surface, relocate 'er friends an' go live in hidin' with 'em."

"So that's the kind of life you want to lead? A life of hiding?" Jeb shot back only further agitating Vex.

"No, the life I _wanted _ta live was a peaceful life with my mate on some far off planet so I wouldn't have ta worry 'bout my kids' minds gettin' corrupted as soon as they were born!"

"Well guess what, you can't have that life anymore and you never will again!"

"Gee, can't imagine why!"

"Ok, I'll deal with this myself, Vex come with me. Jeb make your calls," I snapped and grabbed Vex's collar. He glared at me threateningly making me glare right back at him and pull him a little closer to my face, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"If ya get outta my face we won't but if ya don't, I won't hesitate ta flip ya an' pin ya _again." _

This time it was my turn to growl. We had a small glaring war for a minute before I let go of him and stormed off. I swear if they wanted to waste their lives arguing about the past then they might as well do that just WITHOUT me around to hear them bitch to each other.

I was barely aware that Vex was following me until I reached my room and almost slammed the door in his face. He slightly flinched when I whirled around to slam the door but I soon stopped my angry walking and sighed, "Sorry," I mumbled while he walked in past me.

Quickly, I poked my head out of the door and looked back and forth to see that Minerva's room door was slightly cracked open and everything was silent in there other than the girls quiet talking. I sighed knowing they were listening to the argument and turned back to Vex, "I'll be right back."

I left without another word and walked down the hall to push their door open. All four girls jumped slightly when I entered the room. They all started playing innocent…well everyone except Sky, as usual, "Why don't, Vex and Jeb get along?" She asked loudly.

"Nice, Sky, blow the cover," Mia muttered under her breath earning an elbowing from her sister.

"I know you guys were listening," I sighed, I'd been doing that a lot lately, "And, Sky…it's a long complicated story that you'll understand one day but for now that's none of your business."

"They were saying some pretty vulgar things," Rae added in and looked at me calmly with her deep purple eyes, "I've never heard my dad talk like that."

"He doesn't usually, but things happen between friends sometimes and sometimes friendships don't work out. They're just mad because they both hurt one another, so don't think about it too much," I told them softly while leaning up against the door frame.

"Cari…are you alright?" It was Minerva who piped up this time.

I gave her a small, quick smile before nodding my head slowly, "Just…stressed that's all. Now girls please get some rest, you were up most of the night from what I heard. And I don't want to hear any more about the argument; we'll work it out and decide on what's best."

"But it's still early in the morning. Why do we have to rest now?" Sky complained and flopped onto her back. I smiled at her childish behavior and rolled my eyes.

"Because, there's not much to do while the adults are cooling down so I guess you can do what you want, just don't disturb, Jeb, Vex or myself for a while ok?"

"Fine," The four of them groaned back. I gave them a tight lipped smile and nodded at them before exiting the room and shutting the door behind myself.

Now it was time to talk to Vex, great…This was going to be interesting, "Vex, I know it's hard being around, Jeb right now but can you PLEASE try and control your temp-," I stopped upon seeing Vex laying on the small couch in my room with his back to me, snoring softly. It honestly surprised me that he didn't wake up when I walked in or even when I was talking to him.

However he did have a rather hard night last night, the kids wouldn't stop bothering him until nearly the time to wake up and get breakfast. He's usually ok with late nights but I guess the stress of everything that's been happening lately and the lack of sleep finally caught up to him.

My gaze softened as I watched him sleep peacefully for once. He even looked relaxed and that was kind of a surprise to me. Making sure to be quiet, I walked over to my bed and grabbed a light black blanket from it. I then proceeded to walk over to Vex and throw it over him. Surprisingly he STILL didn't wake up.

His arms were crossed over his chest while his hat drooped, hiding his eyes slightly. Normal sleeping posture for Vex but it was still rather heartwarming to see him actually relaxing for once. He hasn't mentioned his friend Oniumare in the past two weeks so that must mean he's calming down slightly about it. The first day he arrived here he was frantic about getting back to his friend and Tabitha. Then once Jeb walked into the picture all hell broke loose as you can imagine and it took almost all of my strength to get Jeb out of the room long enough for me to talk to Vex privately.

I shook my head and let out a soft breath of air as I adjusted the blankets around his body and let my hand rest on his shoulder for a minute or so, "Sleep well Uncle Vex, we'll talk more when you wake up."

Tabitha's POV.

I yawned while walking out of Zim's hospital room. It was pretty late at night now and I was exhausted but Zim insisted on me staying with him until he was nearly unconscious. I wasn't surprised that he wanted someone there to talk to but I was surprised that he actually asked me to stay with him until he fell asleep.

He also explained that he'd been having nightmares and waking up a lot in the middle of the night and how he heard Oniumare in another room talking to someone in the wee hours of the morning sometimes. That caught my attention; she sure as hell wasn't talking to me at those hours. What else could she be hiding now?!

I turned a corner with another yawn only to slam into none other than Oniumare herself. She was holding a thermometer in her hand and a wet cloth in the other, "Zim doesn't have a temperature," I commented seeing slight surprise in her eyes. Almost like she was startled.

"Oh…oh ok, yeah I was a little worried about that," She said while glancing away from me. My eyes narrowed at her knowing very well that she was lying but I wouldn't pressure her about it yet. Not after what she did for me by bringing Zim back to life.

"Well do you want me to take those back upstairs then?"

"What? Oh! No thank you, I'll handle this myself. You should get some rest you look pretty tired…" She said back and clutched the items tighter in her hands.

"Alright…You aren't…hiding something from me…are you?"

"What? Me!? No, of course not. I'm just a little tired. I think I'll go check on, Zim really quickly then hit the hay. Is he sleeping now?"

"Yeah, but he's easy to wake up, just shout in his antenna or poke him in between the eyes a bunch of times and he'll eventually wake up. Anyways, I'm going to go sleep now," I said while giving her a suspicious look. I could still see through her lies but I didn't want to pressure her…yet. I'll give her a chance to tell me the truth before I do anything rational.

Still in thought, I climbed up the stairs and into my room to sleep. It'd been a long day while helping Zim relearn how to walk. He was surprisingly good at it already and even walked a few steps by himself. That is until the dumbass wanted to try the stairs so he could get to his room. I thought he was going to fall and break his back for Irk's sake!

That didn't matter though, if he wanted to be an idiot about his health than let him, as long as I kept him alive and kicking I was ok.

I continued to think about this as I stripped down into my pajamas and crawled into my bed while commanding the lights to go out. Soon enough my vision was shrouded with darkness and I was left alone in my bed to cuddle a pillow for comfort and ponder about Jax some more.

I really shouldn't think about him but I couldn't stop. He infected me while he was alive and flipped my whole world upside down. What's worse is that I let him do it, I should know better than to attach myself to people I haven't grown up with. Too much can happen and too much DID happen.

The only regret that I have about Jax while he was still alive was not kissing him. We were going to a few times but were interrupted every single time so I never got to show him just how serious I was about liking him but that's ok, he might've tried to take it farther than just kissing if we'd been given a moment alone, so I guess I was grateful about that. Then again Jax wouldn't do that to me unless I specifically asked him to do so.

See this is why I need to stop thinking about him, because then I start rambling and then I can't STOP thinking about him then I start missing him and then that's when the hurt comes in and eventually I'll just end up passing out.

I still miss him though…

* * *

_**A/N: OOOO that was a low blow on Cari's part when she mentioned Children and shot a glare towards Vex. Remember Jeb doesn't know Vex had an unborn child, only Cari does and that's why she directed that certain part at him. Which is always why he flinched and looked down guiltly. Damn...Low blow Cari...Real low blow XD. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! ONLY WAY TO TELL ME IS THROUGH REVIEWS~!**_

_**Last two review responses!**_

_**The second review from Book Casanova! Zim pantsless was one of my favorite parts in that last chapter, I seriously love the line "I'm still intact though so things are good" I just crack up every time I think about it! I can understand why you'd want to ship Tabitha and Zim, I've thought about it many times but Tabitha is just so much cuter with Jax. That and Zim and Tab would be SOOOO dysfunctional XD. They'd beat the crap out of each other all the time LOL. I'll PM ya back in just a sec and thanks fer being my buddey chica! You are amazing! **_

_**FRIIITTTTERRRERERERRRRRRRR: My dearest friend! I too have always loved the way Zim talks in third person. It's harder to write about Zim being a serious character and keep that side of him going with the 3rd person but when it fits I find it fun and hilarious. I talk in third person alot because of Zim too :3. Awkward moments are rather humorous aren't they? I loved that awkward moment between Zim and Tab too, Zim with no pants HA, I laugh every time I think about it LOL. Pizza man= AWESOMENESS, we have a new member to our insanity group yes? LOL. I hope you enjoyed my friend and I'll PM ya back tomorrow sometime ;D.**_

_**~A rather sad but still Determined Bad ass Brady saying goodnight! **_


	5. Bittersweet Memories

_A/N: What's this!? An update in less than a week for me!? INSANE! Well I was bored and reading over this chapter so there you have it. Boredom gives you happiness LOL. Thank you to all of you who supported me and helped me feel better about my friend last week, that means a lot to me and I feel like it brings me closer to my readers/reviewers/Pmer's. I really appreciated that. OH and I started actually posting stuff on my Deviant art account. Search invadercari, I'll post the link on my profile later and please comment! I know I suck at drawing but I'm at least trying LOL. _

_Also I made two references in this. One is a Fantastic Four quote "I just decided...You ain't no lady." It's from the old cartoons when Sue was 'evil'. And One from Rise Of the Guardians. "Uhh You take the ones on the left I'll take the ones on the right?" Both of these I do NOT own NOR DO I OWN INVADER ZIM! But I thought you guys might like to see some references =3_

**_ALERT ALERT: MUST READ: So let me explain what's going on right now. This is a dream/slight flash back. That's why this chapter is rather choppy and some things don't flow well. It's him remembering only parts of what happened, pretty much the most traumatic parts. So Also I want to make this clear, I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE, it just gets weird for me BUT Vex and Axel WERE AN INTIMATE COUPLE, which means they participate in...certain activities more often. So nothing major, but if it's a rather strange romance scene just know that's because I freaking suck at writing romance confidently LOL. And I hurry through them so I don't get stuck writing about an intimate couple for an hour XD._**

_Review Responses! **To Book Casanova**! I really liked the interaction between Vex and Jeb too, it shows just how tense they are around each other and how easily they can be set off by each other...and yes, for some reason it was undeniably attractive. Just imagine the muscles tensing and the angry expressions LOL. Actually people think Jeb isn't muscular but if he and Vex full on fought to the death, Jeb would actually nearly kill Vex but would end up losing one way or the other. Jeb isn't some weak background character, he's a kick ass scientist that is very passionate about his opinions lOL. Cari did make quite the low blow on Vex...but whatever it takes right? I wanted to hug Vex after imagining the guilty expression though XD. I still loved that translation by the way. It makes me laugh even now LOl. I hope you enjoy my friend!~_

_**PSYCHOCHICKENNNNNN Of amazingness LOL**: Phil still owes me money! Imma gonna get some mofia on his ass if he don't pay up XD. And yeah, it's pretty obvious who Oni is hiding but I have to keep the suspense hanging on until just the right moment. So I can't reveal it yet =(. Vex would gladly get into a fist fight with Jeb...show him how he really feels but Jeb would rather not fight, especially if his daughter was in the room. He's supposed to be a mature adult not a kid with a grudge. I call Moons other arm! mINE MINE MINE! lOL. And thank you for your support with my friend. I really appreciated that you made sure i was doing ok. Like you said Nan-Kuru-Nai-Sah. _

_**PUDDINGNINJA! YO BACKKKKKK**: Anyways you reviewed for chapter one but it'll still come up here =3. Zimmeh is alive! Don't you just wanna hug him till he pops? LOL. Cari shan't lose hope yet! NOt while I'm writing! LOL. I can't wait to hear your input for the other chapters my dearest friend. And I'll send my chapter for The Survivors to you probably tomorrow or this weekend. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm SUPER busy LOl. _

_Last three reviews responded to at the bottom. Again remember the ALERT Don't be like DID...DID SHE JUSST...0.0 , no it's not like that. I wouldn't be comfortable going that far XD. _

_Enjoy~ Deathwish1234 back to kicking her daily asses LOL. _

* * *

"_Oy, where're ya goin'?" I asked groggily as I felt my warm mass pulling away from me leaving me cold and alone._

"_Just to get some water, don't worry," She whispered back and ran her hand over my cheek. I smiled tiredly while opening an eye and looking up at her. She looked tired as well. _

"_Mmmhmm, hurry back," I said softly making her smirk at me and laugh. She nodded at me quickly before walking out of the room. I heard her messing around in the kitchen for a minute before she came back in with a glass of water that she set down on the bedside table. _

_I stretched in the warm bed I was laying on while smiling at her. She smiled right back at me and crawled onto the bed to sit on me and straddle my hips, "What're you smiling about?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at me. _

_My smile grew as I rolled my eyes and answered her, "Well, I'm smilin' at the fact that I have a gorgeous mate an' a baby on the way, also 'cause yer fun ta smile at."_

"_Well our baby has yet to stop kicking me since I woke up an hour ago, mind telling it off?" _

"_Hmm, I would but I'm too much of a softy ta yell at my unborn child," I answered and let my hands wander onto her round stomach, "But yer right, our kid is quite the kicker," I commented while feeling little taps on my hand._

"_And I'm about to kick it back," She growled making me smirk and give her a funny look, "Well if it won't stop kicking me then that's what he or she is gonna get!"_

"_You mad?" She glared at me for teasing her and flicked my forehead._

"_No, I'm pissed. Is that a better way to put it?"_

"_Sure, but now our kid's gonna be talkin' like that," I pointed out while sneaking my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. _

"_You cuss more than me!"_

"_I'm not the one carryin' the child," I teased again while she glared at me. I loved annoying her. She was always pretty when she was irritated, also funny, can't leave that factor out. _

"_Oh I bet you just think that's funny don't you?"_

"_Hell yes I do, yer hilarious when yer mad."_

"_I'll give you something to laugh about Mr.!" She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest as I smiled at her and pulled her down so she was lying on top of me. She glared down at me for a second before her expression softened and she sighed, "I despise you but I also love you very much."_

"_Well can't say I ain't happy ta hear that," I said and winked at her, "I love you too by the way."_

"_Just shut up and kiss me you idiot," I quirked an eye brow at her for a second before shrugging and pushing myself up on my elbows to kiss her. I pulled away a few moments later and laid back down, "Really is that all you got?"_

"_Yer pregnant," I reminded her with a serious look on my face. _

"_So?"_

"_We also have a guest in the house; I don't think we wanna scar her fer life."_

"_Oniumare wouldn't care, she knows how we act," She argued and put her hands on either side of my face. _

"_Doesn't mean she wants ta hear how we act," I pointed out while raising an eye brow at her. She just rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss me herself. _

"_She won't hear anything because we wouldn't go that far."_

_I thought about it for a moment and weighed my options before sighing and looking up into Axel's pretty orange eyes, "I hate it when ya do this ta me."_

"_No you don't, you've never complained before."_

"_I didn't mean that, I just mean always winning in arguments with me, it ain't fair," I pretended to pout while running my hands down her back gently._

"_Life ain't fair honey," She growled back while I started to sit up. She was still on my lap making it a tad bit more difficult to move but I eventually did so and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She gave me a questioning look as I leaned forwards and gave her a passionate kiss. _

_Realizing she once again won an argument, Axel started kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck while opening her mouth and pushing her tongue into mine. I gladly participated in wrestling her tongue and coming out on top as I usually do. _

_I broke away from her to start planting hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck and under her jaw line. However I stopped upon hearing something outside, "What was that?" Axel asked obviously hearing it too. _

"_I don't know…maybe jus the wind er somethin'," I shrugged while glancing out the window to make sure no one was here. _

"_Do you think it might've been, Oniumare?"_

"_Why would she be outside? But I guess it could be, don't worry 'bout it," I answered and continued to ravish her neck making her sigh happily and lean more against me. _

_She pulled away from me for a second before kissing me again. She soon enough started pushing me back into the bed while I slid my hand under her big T shirt seeing as that's pretty much all she was wearing. I let my hand trail up her bare leg and stop on her hip. _

_I started letting my hand wander farther down south when there was a loud pounding on the front door. It startled me and scared Axel making both of us jump and break away from each other. Axel gave me a concerned look as I got mad for being interrupted. _

"_Who would be here at this time of night?" Axel asked in a worried voice. The pounding only got louder as we sat there pondering it. _

"_I have no Idea, but there 'bout to be in a whole heap a pain fer disturbing us," I growled back and quickly kissed Axel before sliding out from under her and getting up to get some pants on. Axel got up out of bed and copied my move of getting some pants on, "Axel ya better stay here, just in case."_

"_What, but what if it's someone with bad intentions? I don't want you out there handling them by yourself!" She argued with wide, worried eyes. _

"_I ain't alone, I got my gun," I said with a wide smirk. Axel still looked unsure and walked over to me. She had to look up seeing as I was taller than her but she just shook her head back and forth and hugged me quickly before leaning up and kissing me quickly, "Yer temptin' me ta jus say screw it an' stay in bed with ya."_

"_Funny, we'll finish up AFTER you go scare whoever is at our door away," She smirked and backed away from me as I nodded at her and stormed out of the room. Whoever was at my door was about to taste bullets because I HATED being disturbed while I was having my private time with my wife. _

_I rounded the corner towards the door to see Oniumare nervously looking out the window, "Who is it?" I asked gruffly. _

_She jumped upon hearing me and looked back outside, "It's a bunch of cops. They look pretty mad…be careful."_

_My curiosity perked, why would the cops be here? And at this time of night? That's insane. I kept pondering these thoughts as I swung the door open and glared at the men in front of me, "Can I help ya?" I asked with little hospitality. I was still pissed about being disrupted from my alone time._

_The only female of the group walked up to me and stood glaring at me for a moment before speaking, "We have a warrant for, Axel's arrest," My heart stopped, "We've heard she lives here?"_

_Holy shit why would Axel be in trouble? She hasn't done anything bad, I'm the one who's done a bunch of bad things in my years of living, "There's no, Axel here. Jus me an' my girlfriend, Oniumare." I was pretty smart. If I could hide Axel then I would, Oni wouldn't mind helping out either. _

"_Is your name, Vex?" The female asked again. Her light purple eyes glared into my sharp green eyes threateningly. _

"_It is," I answered and used my height to try and intimidate her, "What's it to ya?"_

"_Then, Axel is here. She has a mate named, Vex." _

"_There's plenty of, Vex's on Irk. Sorry darlin' there ain't no, Axel here," I said in a calm but icy voice. _

"_We have a warrant to search your house Mr. Vex…don't make us use it." I glared at her as my muscles tensed up. If I could somehow tell Oniumare to get Axel and go things would be ok but I couldn't just yell it out so there wasn't too much I really could do. _

"_Then don't," I growled and glared deeply into her eyes, "I suggest ya leave my property before I decide ta get aggressive. This is private property, which means NO trespassers."_

"_Alright, use the search warrant," The female said while turning back to her group of bastards, "Mr. Vex please step out of the house."_

"_No."_

"_No?" The cop asked as she spun back around with raised eye brows. Her face was calm, cool and collected but under that mask of emotions I knew what she was thinking about and I didn't like it one bit. _

"_Ya heard me, now leave my property."_

"_No," She shot back making her partners look kind of flustered. Quite a few of them shifted their weight from foot to foot and looked at each other nervously. _

"_I am warnin' ya miss, ya disturbed me at the wrong time an' if ya don't leave I'll-."_

"_You'll what?" She interrupted and poked a rather sharp finger into my chest, "I am the sheriff of this town, when I say move…you move." I glared at her again but still refused to move. I don't bend to other's will easily…unless it's Axel. _

"_Vex, what's going on? Who's at the door?" I stiffened up, of all times Axel just had to get curious now!_

"_Nothin', Oniumare…jus get back into OUR ROOM an' stay there!" I called back over my shoulder hoping Axel would understand. _

"_Vex what're you talking about," Dammit, dammit, dammit, "Who is at the door?" Axel came up behind me and peered over my shoulder to see the police. Immediately she stiffened up and her eyes narrowed in fear. _

"_Can we help you officers?" She asked in a nervous voice while staying behind me. _

"_Yeah, I have a warrant here to arrest, Axel but Mr. Vex here says there is no, Axel in the house hold."_

"_That's true, it's only me and my girlfriend, ONIUMARE," I growled back while nudging Axel farther behind me. _

_The cop sighed and pinched the skin between her eyes before her antenna flattened aggressively and she turned back to her men, "Just storm them; grab, Axel and restrain, Vex." _

_The police nodded as I backed away from them and turned around to push Axel out of the way, "Go hide in the closet," I said urgently while she looked at me in fear. She hurried off seconds later and I turned around just in time to be hit in the face with a baton. _

"_Son that was the worst mistake of yer life," I growled angrily after that and grabbed him by the neck, "Oniumare, I need yer help!" I called back as Oniumare ran over and glared at the police. Now they knew the difference between Oni and Axel but if I could take them out then I wouldn't have to worry about them. _

"_What're you waiting for, I order you to storm them!" The sheriff snapped at her men who then came rushing forwards and shoved me backwards into the house. _

_I grunted when I was slammed into a wall but quickly recovered by punching the sucker right in his jaw then kneeing him in the stomach so he'd fall to the ground. Of course as soon as that was over there were three more cops to replace him. _

_I was punched many times in various places as I unarmed anyone who came within reach of me and continued to slam people into walls and furniture to knock them out. I looked over to make sure Oniumare was holding her own and she was but she was struggling slightly. _

"_Get away from me!" I heard Axel shout. My heart stopped again and I kicked the man trying to pin into some of the other police while running towards our room. _

"_AXEL!" I shouted in fear. She was shouting angrily while someone was ripping her out of the closet. It was that female chick. Now usually I don't hit girls but I just decided…this ain't no lady, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I snarled while shooting forwards and slamming my body weight into the girl. She shouted in surprise as I pinned her to a wall and turned back to Axel, "Run!"_

_She nodded while running out of the room and through the house, "Vex, I need help!" I heard Oniumare cry out. So I abandoned the female I was still pinning and rushed through door way to see tons and I mean TONS of cops flooding the house. Some were grabbing Axel and shoving her against a wall to handcuff her while others were picking on Oniumare and shoving her around teasingly. _

_I was about to shout at them when a baton came in contact with my lower back…HARD. I shouted in agony and fell to my knees while putting a hand on my spine. As soon as I was down on the ground though it was an all-out pig pile. _

_I struggled under about five men before shoving them off and racing forwards to punch the man handcuffing my wife, "Don't touch her!" I grabbed Axel protectively and reached for my gun. I really shouldn't kill a cop but if they threatened my wife…I'd threaten their life._

"_Vex help, Oniumare, I'll be ok I promise," Axel said through raggedy breaths. _

"_But-."_

"_Vex just do it! I love you ok, just…go," Axel snapped back and quickly kissed me before shoving me away from herself with her shoulder seeing as she was handcuffed. She hurried into the kitchen as soon as she pushed me away leaving me to help Oniumare. _

_I ran over and kneed a few men in the spine to temporarily paralyze them, and then I punched a few others until I got to Oniumare and we were pressed back to back against a whole freaking hoard of police. How I hated my life right now. _

"_Uhh…you take the ones on the left I'll take the ones on the right?" Oni mumbled as the police surrounded us. _

"_Seems legit," I muttered back while glaring down a few people in front of me. There were probably only ten to fifteen cops left but if they hit me just right I could go down within seconds, "I'll watch yer back if ya watch mine."_

"_Deal, go," Oni said while focusing hard on an object behind one of the cops. Hell half of them were now pointing weapons at us, "By the way I'd duck right about…now!" I ducked immediately upon hearing her shout that. By now I knew better than to question her word for as soon as I ducked my living room couch came barreling forward shrouded by her magicy stuff and nailed nearly half the guards. _

_I relaxed slightly and let my guard down which was the biggest mistake of my life, because soon enough I was being tackled to the ground by the sheriff and elbowed right above the PAK. I shouted in agony and tried to shove her off as she ordered her men to grab Oniumare. _

_Oni shouted in fear as a few of the cops surrounded her and grabbed her hands while knocking her to the ground, "Yer a bitch!" I spat at the woman whom was still proceeding to pin me and put pressure on my back. _

"_I've been called worse," She answered while wrapping an arm around my neck and lifting up while pushing down on my back. I screamed in pain again and choked as she continued to try strangling me, "You!" She shouted while pointing to a light blue eyed fellow, "Handcuff, Vex. I'll handle, Axel."_

"_If ya even lay as much as one finger on 'er, I'll kick yer ass so hard you'll never be able ta sit down again." I snapped through raggedy, pained breaths. _

"_And I'll be anxiously awaiting your arrival," She spat and got off of me while the blue eyed Irken got back on me and pulled my hands behind my back. My back was throbbing making my head throb. I could still see Oniumare struggling until someone hit her with the butt of their gun, she stopped moving then. _

"_Oni!" I cried in worry as I started struggling again. _

"_A little help over here guys!" The man on top of me shouted. Soon enough, Oniumare wasn't their main target anymore…it was me. I was being hit left and right with either the back of their guns or by their fists. _

_I heard a shout of protest and immediately I knew it was Axel, "So that's why your dumbass of a mate is so pissed right now," I heard the sheriff growl while shoving Axel up against a wall, "Well guess what, I could care less if you're pregnant, you're still under arrest." _

"_On what accounts!" Axel snapped back._

"_For joining a rebellious gang 100 years ago," She growled back. I froze, a hundred years ago I was Princess Cari's backup guard, Axel wasn't involved in any gangs then, she was my girlfriend! She'd never do that to Tallest Blue!_

"_Vex I'm sorry!" Axel cried out as they started dragging her out of the house. _

"_Let her go! Please, she's pregnant with my child; please…please don't take her away from me!" I shouted in agony as I watched the love of my life getting dragged away from me. _

"_Aww… would you like to go with her for assisting a wanted criminal?"_

"_Sure," I growled threateningly even though inside I was begging her to take me with her so I could at least be with Axel still. _

"_Oh how sweet and actual loyal man….Too bad I could care less huh? Take her away boys!" The sheriff shouted while slowly walking over to me. I glared hatefully at her as she knelt down and grabbed my chin to look her in the eyes, "Next time, I suggest you don't lie to a cop." _

_I then spat in her face to show her I didn't care about a damn thing she said. She growled threateningly and wiped away my bloody spit before standing back up and lifting her gun up above her head. My eyes widened at her as she brought the butt of the gun down hard on the back of my neck and upper spine. _

_Pain shot through my body as darkness shrouded my vision, "Vex!...VEX!" _

"_Axel…" I whimpered while feeling someone grab my shoulder._

"VEX! Get up man!" I shouted as I sprang awake and fell off of whatever I was sleeping on. Tears were streaming down my face, I was sweating and I was panting heavily while holding a hand over my heart. I stared at the ground with wide eyes for a minute before looking up and seeing Cari kneeling down by me with a concerned look, "You were dreaming, Vex…it was just a dream."

"But…Axel…she and I…I mean," I spluttered as my body started trembling, "They took 'er away from me…"

"Vex it was dream, that's all. It's ok now," Cari said softly while wrapping an arm around my trembling form and hugging me tightly. I leaned into her while still staring at nothing with wide, shocked eyes. I hadn't had a dream like that since Axel was first taken from me. But it's been nearly three years since then, why was I dreaming about it now.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a picture of Axel as my hand trembled while holding it. She looked so happy…

Cari's hand covered the picture I was holding making me snap my head over to look at her, "We'll find her, Vex. I promise." I could tell she was shocked at how I was acting. I'd never cried in front of anyone before nor did I tremble about something. Hell the last time I cried around anyone was when I woke up and Axel was gone, I was beaten nearly to death and Oniumare was in a lot of pain too. It was out of character for me so I couldn't blame the kid for being surprised at my behavior.

I still stayed silent as I leaned my head into Cari's shoulder and closed my eyes to calm down, "Ya need ta stop growin' up," I said after a while of just silence and taking in shaky breaths.

"What…why?"

"Because yer gettin' too good at understandin' my pain. I'm supposed ta be the unreadable book, but yer startin' ta be able ta read the first sentence!" I shot back with a small sigh.

"Well it's only fair, you can read pretty much everything about me even when I try to rip the pages out. I think a few sentences for a whole book is a fair trade, don't you?"

"No," I grumbled making her laugh and hug me tighter.

"Just know if you need to talk to someone about it, I'm always here. Like you are for me when I think about, Zim." I sighed again, this was very true but I didn't want everyone knowing how I felt about everything. I wasn't some teenage school boy with raging hormones; I was supposed to be a grown man who can handle a little pain! I don't share feelings, I act on them…that's who I am…that's who I'll always be.

"Go back to sleep, Vex. I'll talk to you about earlier, later but for now, just get some more rest. I'll wake you up if you're having another bad dream." Cari said and pulled a blanket down from the couch I was on before. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep on her couch. That must've been right after arguing with Jeb…

She pulled the blanket down on top of me a gave me one more hug before letting me go and walking back over to her desk. I just stared at her for a moment until she quirked an eye brow at me, walked over to her bed, grabbed a pillow then proceeded to throw it at my face, "Get some sleep cowboy, I'm working!"

I just shook the rest of the shock out of my head and got back up onto the couch to sleep again. Not that I was going to be able to but I thought I might as well humor her by trying.

* * *

_**A/N: REmember Cari and Vex=uncle/father like bond with daughter/niece NOTHING ELSE. Vex REALLY trusts Cari so he isn't shy about anything with her. And he loves his Cari hugs LOL C8. So what did you peeps think TELL MEEEE...TELLL MEEEEE THROUGH REVIEWSSSSSS. **_

_**Isn't that sheriff a stuck up bitch? I agree, so tell me, what is bitchy about her in YOUR eyes. We'll see more of HER later C8**_

_**Until then here's the last review responses!**_

_**Fritta You like Da Fritta Critta! LOL. You gotta understand, Jeb thought he was doing the right thing by stopping Vex's plans but obviously he was wrong and now they are in the same small house hold together WHAT COULD GO WRONG?! LOL. But I agree, I'd hurt Jeb if he hurt Vex *Vex is my second favorite OC Jax is the first* XD Thanks for the support of my friend who offed herself, I liked how you described it in your review XD. I don't know why she did it but she was getting bullied and had a horrible family life so thats all you need right? IDK. I agree, screw life...it sucks. But worth living. **_

_**InfiniteReader IN DA HOUUUUSEEEE: Thank youuuuuuuu. I always enjoy reading your reviews, I'm like YYAYYYY A REVIIIIEWWW FROM IRRRRRR *Infinite Reader=IR LOL* I just get so happy! LOL. I hope you enjoyed the small 'tussle' between Jeb and Vex too they out for each others throats I mean DANNNGGG LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend and I can't wait to see what you have to say about it! =3**_

_**ISABELLA FROST! YOOOUUUU BACK! SO HAPPY! CRYINNNGNNGNGNGNGN LOL. AHHH Bonjour my dearest friend! merci beaucou(p?) for the review! I hope you had fun on your vacation! what did youz do? I've missed lots of school with my hospital visits too but hey I'm cool with it LOL. You will find out more about what happened in Vex's POV about what happened to his and Jebs friendship later but not yet. Now you get to learn about how Axel was viciously ripped away from him. I know I feel bad for poor lonely tabitha too. But she's a strong young woman, she won't exactly show how hurt and lonely she is until she's ready LOL. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and i can't wait to hear more about your Vaca and what you thought of this chapter! I missed your reviews so I'm very pleased that you're back my friend! **_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


	6. SAY UNCLE

_**A/N:...HAPPY SAINT PATTIES DAY! I surprised you yes? GOOD! This is my saint Patrick's day gift to all my readers! And how amazing of a gift it is. BTW if you don't know which character I'm hiding by the end of this chapter...then shame on you...It's been PLAINLY obvious for the last couple chapters but I have to keep the suspense and the craving of wanting this person back so Flucking badly! **_

_**Anyways, some awesome news for me that i thought I might as well share. We have 12 and I repeat TWELVE new members of the family. Those members being 10 baby ducklings and 2, new born baby goats name (You should be able to guess, he is my fav OC) Jax and Xerxes Pronounced ZERK ZEE'S. They are the cutest things in the world, sleeping on my lap and burying their tiny baby snouts in the upper part of my shirt (Awkward but fing adorable) THey are perfect, two perfect baby boys and I can't wait to start breeding my perfect baby boys! Next addition to the family is hopefully going to be my great Dane that I AM NAMING ROOFUS, NOOOO one can stop me! He gonna tackle me XD, or I want a type of water dog, I can't remember the breed but they are AMAZING. ROOOFIE!**_

_**Ok enough about my life DISCLAIMER: I don't own this...if I did...shit would go down...So Invader Zim does NOT belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is all my Oc's (Except Minerva-Puddingninja) and my amazing plot line you've all learned to love, crave and adore =3. **_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES~~~~~**_

_**Psychochicken! My chickie budday of FUDGING AMAZINGNESSS! BASK IN THE GLORY HUMANS! Ahem...anyways...Mrs. Sheriff bitch does deserve to be murdered but DAMN does she play a big part in this whole plot line...you'll see though =), Yes you may have the blood I can tap out of her, I hope you baby vampire monkeys can accept B-, that's her decided blood type =3. No zim last chapter...PLENTY of Zim THIS CHAPTER XD. I hope you enjoy my best buddy and I'll email you back in just a sec!**_

_**Infinite Reader: Hey IR! That's like short for IRK AMAZING RIGHT! LOL. I feel very sorry for Vex too, he's just a strong lil' teddy bear ain't he! God I love him so much XD. I want to hug him! Or give him a gun he can obsess over...that's always fun X3. I'm glad you like the nickname IR, it's AM-AZ-ING. Imma tellin' ya, it could stand for soooo many things like Insanely Radical, Intellectually Reasonable, Irresistibly Ruffable! LOL. SO MANY! if you liked that chapter then you gonna LOVE this chapter! MY FAV COMES BACKKKKKKk~ Ok I shouldn't have said that but whatev' it was plainly obvious...=S**_

_**Isabelle Frost!: I LOVE ROLLAR COASTERS! You lucky dog you! I like the ones that like drop you upside down for a long time before screeching you to a halt and sending you flying in a different direction. Those are freaking amazing. I LOVE THE TOWER OF TERROR! That is my absolute FAVORITE ride! MY FAVVVVVV~ Oh hell yeah, I'm gonna ride dat with Jax, Vex, and Tabitha (Can you imagine the pictures XD). LUCKY! I love invader Zim merchandise but it's all Gir, I'm not a big fan of him as much as I'm a fan of Zim...=(, the purse sounds cute though, show it off girl fran! I always felt bad when reading/writing/and editing the last chapter because neither Vex nor Axel deserve that. Especially since her 'crimes' happen MANY years ago. She just wanted to settle down and that's all Vex ever wanted, especially after losing both Cari and Tabitha so suddenly Axel was like his life line/second chance to happiness and BAM it's gone again. Can you imagine how torn up inside he is about that and how hard he tries every day to hide that? It's so sad D'X. Don't worry more is to come about Vex and Axel but alas this chapter had neither of them in it D'X. Still enjoy though my friend! **_

_**LAST THREE REVIEWS RESPONDED TO AT DA BOTTOM! OOO one more thing Irkquake=Earthquake here in Irk. Just to let you know X3**_

_**~The badass of all Brady's signing off while screaming I LOVE JAX AND XERXES MY BABEH BOYS! I wanna huggle them *dramatically cries* **_

* * *

Tabitha's POV.

"Ok, try that one but _slower _this time. Going quickly isn't going to help you heal any faster, Zim," I scorned while handing him a 60 pound weight. We were getting his muscles back into shape by now. It'd been at least two weeks since Zim woke up, he was walking pretty much all by himself now and was up to walking up most of the stairs but he still had trouble with more physical things like stretching and lifting his knees up into his chest.

Zim started lifting the weights slowly like I asked him to do but he was looking pretty tired. We'd been working late into the afternoon last night and I had yet to let up on him today, "Zim do you want to take a break?"

"No, I'll be fine," Zim grunted back while pulling the 60 pound weight up into a curl up. We were working with his weaker arm today: His left, so that's why he was lifting such little poundage. Normally he takes on 100 to 160 pound weights when doing curl ups. With Bench presses the man could take some weight, I believe his record was 485 pounds. That's nearly four times his body body weight.

We continued doing curl ups for about another fifteen minutes. I was doing curl ups too just with slightly more weight, I was fitter and stronger than Zim at the moment, also being a trained guard I had to curl up a lot of weight in my life time. Vex never let up on me when I was tired or didn't think I could continue. He just kept pushing me to do the task and told me if I wanted to reach my goal of becoming the princess's guard then this is what I had to do, so I did it.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you can do more curl ups than me," Zim laughed and smiled over at me, "But you have an advantage."

"True, but I'm also limiting how much you take on, I don't want you to injure yourself more than you already have, you're notorious for hurting yourself, you know that, Zim?" I scoffed back and grabbed the weight from him.

"Hey! I want my weight back!" He complained and gave me an angry look.

"Look at your arm muscle," I pointed out. He looked at it and saw the veins sticking out along with the fact that it was starting to swell slightly, "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I don't want to be weak anymore, Tabitha. I hate this, not being able to bound two stairs at a time or run a few miles. What would, Cari think if she saw me right now!" Zim argued back.

Tabitha rolled her eyes at him and flicked his antenna, "You know exactly what she'd think and it wouldn't be anything negative."

"Yeah I guess you're right," He crossed his arms and huffed before perking his antenna back up, "Hey mind if I ask you a personal question about you and Jax?" I froze. He just had to say his name didn't he?

"Shoot," I said in a tense voice. I also refused to look at Zim while he continued on with his question.

"Did he ever admit it, like just say 'I love you,' or something like that?"

I sighed and looked at the ground for a minute before getting up the courage to actually answer him, "The night before the accident he did."

"How'd he do it?" Zim asked in an excited voice. I looked over at him and raised an eye brow questioningly before he elaborated, "You have no idea how long I was trying to get him to just freaking admit it. So how'd he say it to you?"

"It was after he knocked, Vex out with a table. He was very tired and nearly asleep when he said it but he asked me to sleep in the same bed as him so I agreed and I said I needed to go change before I lay down because I was filthy. He then proceeded to just say that I didn't need to because he loved me the way I was. Then he said it again a few minutes later before passing out."

"Did he remember saying it the next morning?"

"I don't know, we got in an argument almost right away then Moon and you came along and he passed away." I answered calmly while setting the weights down on the rack. I could feel Zim's sympathetic gaze burning holes in my back making me slightly irritated but it was nice knowing he cared.

"Did you say it back?"

"No, I was too shocked to even speak. I didn't think he knew exactly what he was saying so I didn't say it back," I responded and sat on the bench press bench next to him.

"Is that your only regret?"

"No, not kissing the idiot was my only regret," I shrugged and slightly blushed at the fact I just admitted that to Zim. Usually I'd keep that to myself, best friend or not that's not something I usually like talking about.

Zim sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder to give me a tight hug. Even though he was sweaty and warm from working so hard, "I don't know what to tell you about that."

"Umm nothing, just get your sweaty and filthy body away from me," I growled back and shrunk away from him.

"Oh what, did you mean this?" Zim asked deviously while wrapping his other arm around me and lifting me up into the air.

"GAH, Zim you idiot put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!" I snapped while he started laughing hysterically. Oh if he wasn't injured I'd give him something to laugh about! He started to put me down but instead he made sure I couldn't get away before he started giving me a noogie, "ZIM! You dumbass let me go!"

"I'll only let you go if you can get away!" Zim teased and continued ruffling my antenna.

I flailed and clenched my teeth hating him very much at the moment, "If I get away that means you've let me go you dumbass!"

"You're only making it worse for yourself," Zim teased and pulled on my less sensitive antenna, "Say uncle!"

"I'll say uncle when I die!" I shouted back and reached up to tug on his antenna. I had to make sure not to hurt him anymore than he's already hurt but he's asking to get punched in the face right now.

"Ow!" Zim shouted, "You jerk! Now I'm never going to let you go!"

"Get your sweaty mitts off of me, Zim!" I snapped feeling his sweat starting to soak through my shirt and onto my back. It was absolutely disgusting.

"You pulled my antenna; this is how you're going to say sorry. So say it! Say uncle!" Zim shouted back playfully.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"SAY IT!"

"Over my dead body!"

"SAYYYY IT!"

"WHAT is going on in here?!" Someone shouted making Zim and me pause our mini wrestling match. We both looked over innocently to see Oniumare standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest.

"He started it!" I shouted making Zim's antenna rise and his ruby eyes widen innocently.

"No! She started it! I'm the victim here!"

"Oh that's rich, Zim!"

"Both of you shut up!" Oniumare shouted again while her antenna flattened. She looked really tired like she hadn't slept in days. There were bags under her eyes and her eyes looked a little glazed over. So she was probably going to be moody right now. Great, just what I need.

Oniumare sighed and pinched the skin in between her eyes while muttering something between the lines of, 'why me,' and 'of all people, I had to get stuck with these two.' "Ok you're both younger than me so I understand, you're in your prime but can you please try to keep it down? I was trying to get some shut eye!"

"You're only 342, you're still in your prime too," Zim commented and let me go before hip bumping me nearly to the ground, "Say it." He whispered while shooting me a look.

"Zim, you should be resting, not wrestling with, Tabitha. You need your strength," Oniumare groaned and face palmed over and over.

"But she hasn't said uncle," Zim pouted as his antenna lowered into an upset position. It was totally fake but Zim was a whiner sometimes so it made sense.

Oniumare just groaned and flicked her wrist while saying something under her breath. I snapped my head over when Zim shouted in surprise, to see him floating in the air. Oniumare directed her hand over to Zim's hospital bed where she proceeded to set him down and keep him there for a minute until he stopped struggling, "Rest, Zim. So I can rest. Then, Tabitha you can do whatever, I don't care. Just make sure the idiot gets some kind of sleep for right now."

"But I'm not tired! Zim is no smeet that needs taking care of!" Zim protested angrily. There he goes with the third person speech again. I'm going to have to beat that out of him later.

"Would you rather have me knock you out cold? I'll gladly do that too," Oni snapped and glared at Zim with tired eyes.

Zim's eyes widened in fear knowing very well she really would do that to him. He learned that the hard way a few days ago when he refused to rest like the idiot he was, "No…for now, Zim will rest."

"So much for dignity," I grumbled under my breath. Zim glared holes into my back and crossed his arms but made no further argument.

"Thank you, now I'm going back to sleep. If I wake up again because of you two I will knock both of you out and leave you on the floor to suffer back aches when you wake up." I shuddered. No good self-respecting Irken liked sleeping on the floor, let alone being unconscious on the floor and on their back. That's a sign of vulnerability and lack of pride. Plus it does give you one hell of a back ache.

"Alright, we'll try to be quiet." I said with a smug smile. I was going to make Zim pay for soaking me in his disgusting sweat.

"Thank you," Oniumare sighed before exiting the room and heading down the hall way to where she liked to sleep. Surprisingly she took up the teleporter as her resting place. She made a hammock in there and I'd often find her sleeping in there. Sometimes I've had to wake her up because of night terrors that can turn into dark magic outbursts while she's still sleeping.

I waited for a few moments before feeling something come in contact with my face. I spun around to glare at Zim and grab the small but thick notebook he chucked at my head. He glared at me with a half smirk before growling playfully, "Say it!"

Unknown POV.

'I have to get out of here! I'm going to go freaking stir crazy!' I thought angrily as I woke up for the fourth time tonight. I was sore in my chest area but I was also mad. It's been nearly three weeks since I've woken up and I still haven't been able to see the one person that I'd actually be HAPPY to see. But NOOO I was given Oniumare to see every eight hours so she could shove pills down my throat and scorn me for struggling.

I felt fine now; I just wanted to get out of here so darn it that's exactly what I was going to do. I heard Oniumare say she was going to try and rest the last time she came in here. That was nearly two hours ago if I was able to judge time right. So I had the perfect opportunity to get out and get out now.

I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position like I've been practicing to do. Oniumare let me sit up a week or so ago and I've been working on it ever since. She was surprised at how fast I'd been able to do it on my own but she didn't complain.

I grabbed the side of the hospital bed for support before swinging one leg over and then the other. I only stopped because of the damn IV in my arm. I hated this thing so much. So angrily I pulled the tape off and removed the rather large needle from my arm. I ripped the pulse clip off my finger and took the heart monitoring pads off of my chest before continuing. The heart monitor went into a flat line and started making that annoying noise so I grabbed the plug and ripped it out of the wall. I didn't have time to deal with loud noise right now.

I started sliding off the bed until my feet touched the ground. My legs felt like jelly or like I was walking around in an Irkquake. However I was determined to get out of here, so I held the side of the bed for a long time until I started being able to move my leg fluently.

I took one clumsy step away from the bed and nearly fell over. 'Damn jelly legs,' I thought through a low growl. I hated being weak. Sadly this is also when I noticed my lack of clothing near my nether regions. I blushed even though I was alone in the room. I did not prefer being naked in a random room where anyone could walk in at any moment.

I quickly reached over and grabbed the sheet from my hospital bed before wrapping it around my lower half and tying it securely. I continued to grab hold of things to keep me balanced as I worked my way through the room to the door. By this time I was already tired and even sorer than before but that didn't matter, I wanted out of here.

I looked both ways outside of my room and decided no one was coming, so I grasped the wooden walls and started shuffling along them. I noticed another room just up ahead so I slunk over to it and peered inside. What I saw honestly shocked me. It was Zim; he was peacefully sleeping on a hospital bed much like my own.

"Huh, well that wasn't expected, I thought you died when I…died…" I mumbled under my breath. My mind buzzed again. I hated not being able to remember much, I just know that I argued with Tabitha then I died. I hardly remember anything after that. I don't even remember the day I woke up here. I just know I did.

I shook the thoughts away from my head and decided if I could get up into Zim's room and get some pants on then I'd be ok to just lie down again. So I set my mind to that and started weakly stumbling over to the stair case.

My mind blanked once I reached the stair case. When did the stairs suddenly look so big and menacing? 'They're just stairs…get a grip man,' I silent growled to myself while staring at the challenge in front of my face. I don't care if I have to crawl up these damn steps. I want at least a pair of pants for Irk's sake!

I took in a deep breath and grabbed the railing while pathetically lifting my foot up to the first stair. I then hauled myself up with the help of the railing and went for the second. All in all there was twenty four stairs. However by the time I reached the twentieth I was pretty exhausted. My muscles ached, my chest hurt from breathing hard and I felt tired again.

I leaned against the railing and panted heavily while staring at the last four stairs. Couldn't they just go away so I could be at the top already?

I stood for a few minutes wanting nothing more than to just lie down and sleep but then I wouldn't have accomplished my goal. So after taking the seven minute long rest, I started again. I tripped on the second to last stair but thankfully I caught myself with the railing and hauled my ass the rest of the way up.

Finally, I was on solid ground again. So after another 'short' break I started trying to move again. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen but I could care less who it was right now. I had a goal to accomplish.

I stumbled around until I reached the black door that marked Zim's room. Thankfully it was opened up already so I could just hobble in. The room was dark and it looked like it hadn't been used in a while because there was dust gathering on the desks and everything still looked the same from when I was here last. I think…

My gaze raked over the large room for a minute before landing on the dresser. My eyes immediately brightened with joy and I started hurriedly shuffling over to the dresser. My muscles begged me to just stop but I didn't want to, even though my veins were burning and pulsing hard from all the work, I eventually ended up making it to the dresser.

I was so relieved when I saw the drawers still had men's clothing in them. I greedily grabbed a pair of dark blue boxers, a black loose t shirt and a pair of grey sweats. Everything that'd hopefully be easy to get into.

However I obviously misjudged the meaning of easy to get into when I tried struggling into the boxers and fell on my butt about five times while trying. So I just decided to stay on the ground and work myself into the boxers that way.

Finally after maybe six or seven minutes of struggling, I got the boxers up to my waist line. By now I was panting and groaning at the fact that I was on back, on the ground, sorer than hell and unable to get back up to my feet yet.

"Ok, round two, time to get the pants on," I said through clenched teeth as I sat up and glared at the grey sweats in front of me. I might as well just walk around in boxers for Irk's sake! But that'd make me feel rather uncomfortable so I grabbed the sweats and started struggling to get them on.

I got them up to nearly my hips and by that time I was pretty much done. I just wanted to lay down now. But I made it this far…could I really give up now? Exhaling a large amount of air I grabbed the side of the dresser and started pulling myself up.

The sweats were a little bit big on me and kept drooping making me have to keep pulling them up but I didn't mind. I could tie them once I got balanced again. I got onto my knees and pulled myself up the rest of the way so I was leaning up against the dresser for support.

The pants started dropping again making me have to grab them and pull them back up. Irk this was embarrassing, even for myself and I was the only person in the room. "Ok, I'm tying you." I growled at my pants as I proceeded to tie them tight on my hips.

All that was left was the shirt. Fun. I started reaching for the shirt when I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. I snapped my head over to see a picture that wasn't dusty yet like everything else around it was. I stared at the picture for a minute before realizing it was a picture of me!

Tabitha gave me that picture for Irksmas! I smiled at it and swiped it off the table. This was one of the most embarrassing pictures of me! But I loved it because Tabitha gave it to me and she got a good laugh out of it, which made me laugh.

Something fell out of the back of the picture that I quickly grabbed and looked at. It was a folded up piece of paper. I didn't remember ever putting paper in it…So I grabbed the piece of paper and carefully opened it to see Irken writing on it.

I let out a small laugh when I read: I approve, Love: Zim. Now I remembered this!

I was still basking in the memories of when I got this when my antenna picked up someone walking into the room. I heard something drop and break on the floor making me flinch and spin around to see who'd found me.

* * *

**_A/N: D8...could...could it be! Only I know~~~~ well...it's plainly obvious but whatever I still hold the glory! XD. So what did ya think? Only way to tell me is through REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, and FAVORITING! HEAR ME FANFICTION! HEAR MEEEEEE! =), some crazy stuff went down eh? Excited for chapter 7? I know I AM! _**

**_LAST REVIEW RESPONSES (But certainly not the least DYUUUHHHH) _**

**_Book Casanova! MY BUDDY FROM BEYOND DA STARSSSS! XD: I wanted to cry re reading Chapter 5 too, Vex and Axel are just so damn perfect...IT AIN'T FAIR! I laughed while writing "Yer pregnant" As well, I just imagined the look on his face XD. Both Vex and Axel and Vex and Cari/Tabitha are extremely cuddly just in different ways. I love it! I love connecting my characters and creating bonds and friendships and loyalties and relationships...MAKES ME WANNA CRY! Actually...my new goat, Xerxes, might end up become my next OC =D So here's more for you! Nothing bad yet, I did post this on the day I'm supposed to have the most luck~! Naw, I really hope you enjoyed and I hope you're excited for what's coming next. My only tip (Kind of a spoiler) IMAGINE you're Tabitha, Just imagine it. It's Flucking hot XD. IMAGINE You'll never regret it O.o; =D. I'll PM ya back in a heart beat =D_**

**_FRITTER CRITTER IN DA HOUSE! BASK IN THE AMAZING NEESSSSS. I posted your full review for you, signing in as a guest, so I hope that's ok with you. My friend recommended I should do it so I was like...oh ok, works for me XD. The cops are just doing their job but I agree, they were bitches, especially SHE WHO WILL NOT BE NAMED (The sheriff) I'll let you loose to destroy her house if you want 83. Can you imagine, Vex is so attached to Axel and his unborn baby, it's an indescribable amount of pain, worse then watching Tallest Blue get shot right in front of him. That's how bad it is. And remember Blue and Vex were tight. No other guard got to watch over Blue's only child, teach her how to drive and do all that stuff with her. They were like besties LOL. I hope you enjoyed Fritta and I can't wait to hear from you again! I'll reply to your PM here in a sec too!~ _**

**_ANYWAYS HAPPY SAINT PATTIES DAY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE!_**

**_~ Sincerely, Deathwish1234 =D_**


	7. The FEELS

**_A/N: Ok all I'm really gonna say about this is this is probably the MOST MATURE thing I have EVER written and the title of the chapter...is SO true..., but you're all gonna like it anyways X3. ANYWAYS the start of this chapter is a little random AND my new profile Pic is the two baby goats I got, Jax is the darker one and Xerxes (Zerk-zeez) is the lighter one. That's just a few hours after they were born. _**

**_ALSO! Book Casanova~ As promised this chapter is dedicated to you XD, you might have to fight though...I realized after last chapter that Jax has a TONNNNN of fangirls...O.o, I got random Pmers saying things that should never be said about him...But at least they...li-love him... *creeped out face* I don't blame them though. XD_**

**_Ok so I was at the movies the other day and I got SUPER pissed. Why? Because a movie has the title OF MY BOOK! DEAD MAN DOWN IS MINE YOU BITCH! Phew had to get that out, I will DESTROY anyway who says, Uh you copied this from that movie OR did you get this title from that movie Dead Man DOwn? Just know whoever that person is *evil pissed off face* You have a one way ticket for a first class ride down to HELLL! MINNNNNEEEE MINE MINEEEE! I'm still so pissed about it...+( _**

**_ANYWAYS! Onto the review responses. _**

**_Incredible Reviewer! (IR): XD, "Ok, round two...Time to get the pants on." I LOVE that line! I just imagined this character laying on the ground, then sticking his hand up into the air and saying that. It's such a funny picture in my head =3, I'm glad you thought it was funny too! I hope you like this chapter! and it shall make you laugh as if you have never laughed before! MUAHAHAHHA. =D, have a good day my friend!... Incredible Reviewer NOW THAT'S A GOOD ONE XD ~_**

**_Psy-psy...PSYCHOCHICKEEENNNNNN IN DA HOMIE HOUUUSSEEE LOL: The game of uncle is freaking amazing, I've played it with some many people and they usually give in when I jump on their back and keep screaming "SAY IT!" Like Zim does =D. I lose a lot though too, especially when you friend hits your bootay with a crow bar...OWWWW. It still hurts D8! I'm glad Exodus will be happy with his blood! more shall be coming soon~ I can list the blood types if you want, Vex: O+, Cari: B+, Tabitha: A, Jax: O, Zim: AB-, Jeb: OB+, Rea: OB+, The twins: No one knows, they won't let people take blood types...AND YES! PANTS ARE A WORLD WIDE PROBELM! XD...well apparently for MY characters it is anyways LOL. If you catch phil, take all his money and give it to me...I wanna go buy his chicken legs at KFC LOLOL. 8D. I hope you enjoy this! Tabby get's her wish~ ;)_**

**_Books love their queen~~~ BOOKY CASANOOOOVVAAAA~: Ya like my little song there? Made it up myself LOL. I'm A DIRTY SON OF A BIITCh? I KNEW I WAS SPECIAL! LOL. Yes I was trying to hide it from you but THAT failed miserably LOL. Oh and don't worry, this chapter's for you for a reason...TRUSt ME O.o...If you're happy now...wait until the end of this chapter...0.- LOl. I hope you keep your pants on! LOL XDDDDDDD That was horrible of me...LOL Hope you enjoy budday! I'll PM ya back in just a sec. _**

**_oK DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...bye._**

**_LAST TWO REVIEW SHALL BE RESPONDED TO AT ZE BOTTEM! My A/N's are getting WAYYYY too long...Oh well, sue me LOL. XD_**

**_The start of the chapter is just...weird...I was weird when I wrote this so get over it LOL. ~ DDDEEATTHE H:EWO YTHCio g WISH LOL. _**

* * *

**_Cari's POV_**.

"Hey…Vex, get up! Come on you're supposed to wake up at the slightest of noises! GET UP!" I'd been trying to wake Vex up for about five minutes now and he was still unresponsive. It worried me to the point of where I checked his heartbeat to make sure he was still even alive.

Vex never sleeps through anything. He's always up at the slightest noises or the tiniest of movements. I was actually starting to worry. What if he was comatose or something because of the nightmare he had earlier?!

"Oh Irk, I need to go get, Jeb. He'll know what to do!" I shouted loudly and started rushing towards the door.

"There ain't nothin' that sorry bastard can do that I can't do better," A voice behind me growled angrily. I smirked; I totally knew that would work. If all else fails bring Jeb up in a conversation and he'll try to be better.

"I knew you'd wake up for that," I sighed and turned back around to see him sitting up and holding his head, "You ok?"

"I have a headache, probably from ya shoutin' my worst enemy's name everywhere ya go." He grumbled back while closing his eyes tightly, "I think that's why I ain't wakin' up ta every little sound."

"Well it's good that you're getting some sleep, but the head ache is a problem. Do you want me to go get you some aspirin?"

"I do have ta keep some dignity ya know. Naw I'll be fine kid, it's just a headache, nothin' I can't handle," Vex answered and shrugged while slightly smirking. He adjusted his hat on his head before pulling the blanket off of his lap and standing up to stretch.

"Alright, if you say so. But I still think you're crazy and filled with pride," I joked and smirked over at him when he shot me a deadly look.

"Ya got a problem with that?"

"No, no. Not at all," I rolled my eyes before my expression hardened from remembering what I brought him in here to talk about in the first place.

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe three, four hours at the most. But that's not what I want to talk to you about," I said back while crossing my arms over my chest and turning back towards him. My antenna lowered aggressively as he gave me a questioning look, "You need to start controlling your temper around, Jeb."

"I don't _need _ta do anythin' but yer right that I need ta watch how I act 'round him. I don't want another death over my head. 'Specially since he _used _to be my…friend."

"I bet it's been a while since you said that word in the same sentence as, Jeb's name," I said with a small half smile, "But that's not the point, Vex. We _will_ die if we don't get up to the surface. No matter how much I hate to admit it, Jeb is right, we need to leave. However I will only leave if he has already arranged us a place to stay where we can be safe, all of us which includes you. So please don't start going at his throat every few seconds. He's really just trying to help."

"He can't ensure everyone's safety. Someone will find out 'bout us, they'll squeal then we'll be in some real trouble," Vex argued calmly. Though his pupils did narrow slightly.

"That's what I'm worried about," I groaned and flopped down at my desk, "I've been thinking for hours. I don't want to separate the group so maybe we can take everyone into the woods to stay in the tree house with us."

"Ya don't have enough supplies ta keep everyone there and keep suspicion down. Someone would have ta run inta town fer food an' buyin' that much food could raise suspicion. 'Specially if they say it's just fer them."

"Maybe we could send different people every time?"

"Might work, but someone would eventually recognize us. We're a bunch a rouges kid, if the tallest hate ya then yer a rogue." Vex said back and covered his face with his hands, "Though I don't know what other choices we really have."

"Our only other choice would be to trust, Jeb and hope he finds us a safe place," I groaned while letting my head fall onto the table. My brain hurt from thinking and worrying so much.

"Let's leave that as a last resort," Vex growled under his breath, "He ain't exactly a trustworthy kinda guy. I learned that the hard way."

"Then what else do we do, Vex? I'm running out of ideas here! The last option would be to stay down here and die!"

"We could separate inta groups and split off inta different locations. It'd cause less suspicion."

"I already told you I don't want that!" I said in a frustrated tone. Vex went silent as he started thinking. I started thinking too when I uncovered something that sparked an idea, "The ball!"

"Wha?" Vex said with a dumbfounded look as he snapped his head over towards me.

My face darkened slightly but I was still glad I thought of this, "There's a ball, it's where the Vortarians are planning on meeting to discuss the PAK virus! We can go to it, learn about the virus then sneak off to the tree house unseen. Everyone would be too screwed over to notice anyways! We could all separate and run to stores all around in disguises to get supplies then meet somewhere to go to the tree house. We'll be fully stocked, together and unseen!"

"Yer insane," Vex groaned and face palmed, "That's almost more complicated than trustin', Jeb!"

"It's a win, win situation Uncle Vex! We learn about the virus, we are hidden, we get supplies, and we have a place to stay under the radar! We can do this!"

"Why would we go ta a ball where the Vortarians are gonna be discussin' our deaths?" Vex asked and crossed his arms while giving me a serious look.

"Well all Irkens are invited and-"

"A trap," Vex said interrupting me. I looked over at him curiously, "It's a trap. If all Irkens are invited then probably most Irkens are gonna go, the Vortarians would have the perfect opportunity to strike back right then an' there. We'd all get killed."

"So we'll counter attack them, we'll bring massive weapons and hide them on our persons. Then if they try anything suspicious we'll at least have a chance. We also have to warn the other Irkens."

"Kid, yer insane but I think ya actually got somethin' goin' here," Vex smirked while slightly adjusting his hat.

"Well thank you, I've been working on THAT idea for the past twenty seconds. Do you think it'll work?"

"Hell if I know, I'll be defendin' ya obviously since I am yer backup guard. Only problem we have left is gettin' the rest of the group ta do this, an' ta do it right."

"I know…that's going to be a slight challenge but I think we can do it. We just have to approach is correctly," I said with a new, bright smile. This might actually have a chance at working!

"Yer gonna have ta take that challenge on yerself kid, both you an' I know fer a fact there will be a certain purple eyed snake that will argue the idea if I have anythin' ta do with it," Vex said back while glaring at a wall in pure hatred. If looks could kill I'm sure he would've killed Jeb thousands of times over again by now.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, boys will be boys, "Alright, I'll handle it. But for now I think I should get some rest."

"Yeah, I should probably go terrorize a group a teenagers I know. Get some rest pretty girl, I'll see ya later."

"I still hate it when you call me pretty girl uncle Vex, you know it annoys me!"

"An' that's exactly why I say it, that an' it's true. Ya need ta be annoyed once an' a while. Night car car," Vex teased before ruffling my antenna and walking out of my room. I hated when he called me car car too.

"Night uncle Vex," I grumbled after a moment of silence.

_**Tabitha's POV. LOVE IT...**_

After Zim finally fell asleep and I grudgingly admitted uncle, I hurried up the stairs to hop into the shower. I felt so disgusting with Zim's sweat all over me. Damn him.

I finally submitted to saying uncle after Zim pinned me to the ground with my arm locked behind my back. He just waited until I wasn't paying attention to flop of his hospital bed and bring me down with him so he could gain the upper hand. I hated him for it but he wouldn't get his fat ass off of me until I grudgingly said uncle. That and he was threatening to drool on my head which was utterly disgusting, so I had to give in.

This of course satisfied Zim and gave him something to brag about so I just shoved him back into his bed, dosed him up with aspirin, strapped his wrists down with leather straps and left him there to suffer until he finally fell asleep.

He was pissed when he realized he had no power at that moment and started yelling at me but I just shoved a ton of peanut butter onto a spoon and shoved it in his mouth. He was like a dog with peanut butter; the idiot couldn't ever get it unstuck from the roof of his mouth so he'd spend hours trying to do so. It used to be my favorite pass time.

So all in all, I successfully shut Zim up with sticky peanut butter, he's now resting his muscles and he's finally asleep so I don't have to continue worrying about the idiot hurting himself. Don't worry though, he got most of the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth by the time he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, I stepped out of the shower and pulled on a big T shirt and some ladies boxers before walking out into the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea or water.

I started searching through the cabinets for tea when I remembered…I suck at making tea. The tea packet always managed to explode when I cooked it. The only person who could make tea really well was Jax. For a guy he was pretty good at cooking.

I once again sighed while thinking of him. Today was the day I actually started feeling better and I thought I might be getting over him, I still do think that. As long as I don't think about him too much then I think I'll finally be able to move on. Get my head back into the game so to speak.

I settled with just a cup of warm water as I headed off towards my room. I made it about half way there when I thought about that picture I gave to Jax. I thought about forgetting it but I think it'd help me move on by reminding me that it's all in the past now and there was nothing I could do about that.

I stopped in front of my door before looking over towards Zim's room. His door was shut which sparked my curiosity. I thought it was open when I went into the shower…how could it have closed itself?

'Maybe, Oniumare closed it or something…' I thought doubtfully as I stared at it. My curiosity continued to perk when I started thinking of those annoying 'what ifs.'

This is also the point when I heard something moving in his room. I was now slightly afraid but I was still brave enough to go check it out. Sadly the gun Jax gave me was still in that room so I wasn't exactly armed but I had my coffee mug, that could do some damage if I desired it to.

I walked over to Zim's door and grasped the handle quietly. My eyes narrowed as I focused on the noise in the room. It sounded clumsy and stressed, usually someone trying to break into a house isn't clumsy or stressed…or noisy.

I clutched my coffee cup tighter as I quietly pushed open the door to see who was in Zim's room. I glared into the darkness of the room until my eyes fell upon a person. At first I thought it was Zim but when I caught sight of the antenna, my heart nearly stopped.

My eyes snapped open in shock as the coffee cup slipped out of my hand and crashed loudly onto the ground. My jaw was dropped as he spun around to look for what made the loud noise. His big blue and black eyes widened when our gazes met.

I had to be dreaming, or dead…I don't know but this couldn't be happening. I was just starting to accept what had happened and move on!

His eyes trailed over my body making me blush slightly and start backing up, "Tabitha?" He said with a calm, happy voice. That voice that rang through my antenna and brought back soothing memories of him.

"No…no, no, no, NO! This…this isn't real," I said while shaking my head back and forth. My antennas were flattened down on my head and quivering with emotion as he gave me a funny look.

"Tabitha…? It's me, Jax!" He said while taking a cautious step towards me. I didn't know what to do, what to say, hell I didn't even know what to think. This couldn't be happening…it just couldn't.

"I…I-I, no…hell no," I spluttered while he started taking more steps towards me. It was obvious that he was in pain and that he couldn't walk very well by the way he kept stumbling around and almost falling flat on his face once or twice.

My mind blanked as he got at least two steps away from me. I was frightened, shocked and emotionally confused so I did what every other scared female Irken would do. I pulled my big T shirt down lower and started backing away towards my room, "Tabitha?" Jax asked in a hurt voice, "It's me. Remember, Jax?"

I shook my head back and forth as tears started boiling up in my eyes and pouring down the sides of my face. My pupils were narrowed and my antennas were slicked back in fear as I continued to back away from him.

He looked shocked upon seeing my tears and I remembered…he'd never seen me cry before. I cried when he _died_ but he was _dead _so he wasn't aware of that, "Hey, it's ok. Don't cry please, I'm not good with crying females."

I didn't listen, I just continued to let tears fall and back up while he followed me. I was getting ready to turn around and run when my back came in contact with a wall. Oh Irk no…

His antenna fell limp on his head and he walked up to me until we were nearly pressed against a wall. I felt like screaming but nothing would come out. Just choked sobs and raggedy breaths. My panic only raised more when I felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

"It's ok, please don't cry…" My mind was frozen, that was his voice, those were his eyes and his antennas but that COULDN'T be Jax, it just couldn't!

"I-I don't know what to say…" I whimpered out as he slightly pulled away and looked me in the eye. My eyes were quivering with so many mixed emotions it wasn't even funny.

"You don't have to say anything," He whispered before doing something that nearly sent me into cardiac arrest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me into his chest before leaning down and capturing my lips in his.

Blank. That's where my mind was. My eyes were snapped wide open whereas his were nearly closed and still deeply looking into mine. This…this really was him…no it couldn't be…but…but it was.

I couldn't help myself as I let more tears fall, clamped my eyes shut, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much force as I could put into it. He seemed surprised at first before wrapping his arms tighter around me and turning his head slightly to gain more access to my mouth.

He pulled away a few moments later and looked down into my eyes again before saying, "I love you." And kissing me again.

My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to process the exact words that came out of his mouth. He said it…he finally said it while being aware of what was going on around him.

This time I pulled away and buried my face in his neck before wailing, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I swear I didn't mean a word of it! I love you, Jax. I love you so much you…you-"

"Hey, hey it's ok shhhh, I promise everything's going to be ok now," He whispered while rocking me back and forth slightly, "I promise."

"Don't say that unless you mean it!" I snapped and pulled away. He gave me a shocked look seeing the obvious distress in my eyes but he stayed calm the whole time.

"I mean it," He said softly while grabbing my chin in his hand, "I promise."

He pulled me in again to kiss me just with a gentler passion. I sighed against his touch and thought how horrible of a kisser I probably am…but it doesn't matter because this counts as the second person I've ever kissed! I shuddered at the memory of the first person I was forced to kiss. We were playing spin the bottle as kids and the bottle just HAD to land on Zim; it was the most awkward moment of my life…

However this…this was pure bliss. His soft lips overwhelming mine and gently moving against my lips. I felt like thousands of fireworks had exploded in my stomach and I was pretty sure he could feel how fast my heart was beating against my chest.

He pulled away for a minute and embraced me tightly. I could feel his heart pounding against his chest too making me feel slightly better about myself. However as soon as I realized what I had just done I started blushing crazily and tried not to make it awkward.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Jax sighed while running his hands down my back.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that," I choked out while hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I didn't mean _anything _I said either, Tabitha. I only said it because I was scared and I was worried I was going to lose you so I didn't want to let you go. I'm sorry, really I am." Jax whispered quietly while smothering my neck with his face.

We rocked back and forth with each other for a minute until I remembered something, "But…how are you…"

"Oniumare," Jax answered and pulled out of my grasp. I didn't want to let go so I grabbed his arm and held his arm tightly against my chest. It was like a life line. He noticed my obvious worry and moved his arm so he was holding my hand in a firm embrace, "I don't know how…but she did it and that's why I'm alive."

"I'm gonna kick her ass so hard when she wakes up," I said in a choked up voice. I also noticed a metal piece of something over where his heart was, "What the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure, but Oniumare said it would keep my heart beating if I started going downhill so she could fix me again," Jax answered and rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand. I was still crying but it was more tears of joy now. The man I loved was back and now my only regret with him was thrown out the window like yesterday's news.

Jax stared at me for a long moment as we stood there in silence before he said those three key words again. The words that made my heart skip a beat and swell with emotion, "I love you; I didn't get to say that before I was shot so I just want you to know that I really love you."

"I know and I love you too, I must sound like such a sap right now but you have no idea-,"

"I love you too was all you had to say," He smiled and ran his hand over my cheek before leaning down to kiss me again. I gladly participated in the kiss as his hands slid from my tear soaked cheeks down my sides and onto my bare thighs before trailing back up under my big T shirt and around my bare back.

My hands wandered up to his antenna where I proceeded to run my claw down one to nearly the end of it. Jax shuddered and opened his mouth slightly as I noticed a small…ok a large blush starting to overwhelm his face. My other hand trailed down his bare chest and back up to feel his still very firm muscles. Even after six months of being dead he could still keep up a good muscle structure, how was that even fair?

Jax made a small noise of pleasure as I continued my assault on his antenna and chest. It was freaking cute because he'd tried so hard to hold it back but failed miserably and only ended up embarrassing himself more than he intended to.

I pulled away slightly while he tried to kiss me again, "Don't you dare leave me again, this time, I'll come down to hell and drag your ass back here myself if you do."

He laughed quietly before pushing me gently against the wall and whispering against my mouth, "Trust me; I don't plan on it at the moment." I smiled against his lips as he softly worked his way from my lips, down my jaw line and onto my neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said which startled both Jax and I making us break apart as fast as we could and start blushing crazily.

I looked over to see a rather angry looking Oniumare leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, staring at Jax with frustrated eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: DAAMMMNNNN GET SOME JAX! LOL anyways...LALALALALALALALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! LALALALALALALLALLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa I WARRRRNNNNNEEDDD YOOUUUU. God that was awkward for me LOL. BUt you love it anyways LOL. I Love the peanut butter thing with Zim though, I thought of that when i was feeding my do...ok horse...Peanut butter LOL. It HILARIOUS! Unnnntil they lick you with that DISGUST on their tongue...oh it's just FABULOUS. I had problems with peanut butter before...turns out it's harder to get off the top of your very back tooth then it seems, especially if your hands are occupied with bunches of file folders XD. **_

_**Anyways...LAST TWO REVIEW RESPONSES. **_

_**Isabelle Frost:...=D...I hope all your wishes and prayers were answered with this chapter. JAXIE IIIISSSS alive...I LOVE HIM! I can't kill him...he's my fav OC, I can't live without hiM! Ok...so the fluff sort of turned into a creepy type of smut...Hope you liked it anyways LOL. And don't worry...I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! You and your heart explosion never happened ;D, I think about ten other girls or guys had the same problem there...But I hope you adore this chapter, Jax hugs you for caring! :DDDDDDD. I know I made it off that he was dead but just so suddenly...I couldn't do it...I FAILED MYSELF LOL. **_

_**FRITTER IN DA CRITTER OF MR MITTER OF MY CRITTAAAAAA~: another song preformed by Me LOL. I HANDED YOU ANOTHER CHAPTTTTERRRR. I hope it fills you with goo...good feels goo LOL. XDXDXD. You saw fortune teller? TELL ME MOAR! !MOOOOOAOARRRRRR. LOLOLOL. I love that JAx is your second fav. Zim will always be up there for me but out of my OC's Jax and Vex are BAM tied for first. Jax slightly wins because I made him first but Vex is just freaking awesome...and I love me cowboy! XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter my bestest buddddaaayyyyyyyyyy. I hope to hear from you again soooooooooooooooooOHHHHHoooo oOOONNNnn LAWLLLLEESSS. LOL. **_

_**~B TO THE A TO THE...D! TO THEHEHEHEHEHE BBBBRRRADDDDYYYYYYYYY. Another amazing song preformed by Deathwish 1234, What could go wrong right?! WRONG! EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! LOVE IT LOLOLOL. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY HOMMMIEEESSSS. XD**_


	8. Mixed Emotions

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is your Easter gift soooo...LOVE IT! EAT THE CHOCOLATE EGGS I FLING AT YOUR FACE! Actually I'm really tired right now. I rode my horse bare back for about 7 miles today while holding a ten pound dog in one of my arms also while controlling my rowdy horse with one hand...you can imagine how that went down. Actually I handled the situation pretty well and I had to get the dog home to get medical attention so I was galloping as fast as I could for about four miles...bareback...yeah ouch. I also realized how hard it is to slow a rowdy galloping horse down when you reach your home...it was fun. the dog was nearly out cold but she's ok now, I worked on her as soon as i got home, managed to stop the bleeding from her right leg. God only knows what she did to herself but she had a nice deep gash there. I had to stitch it and I was covered in blood from the waist down by the time I was done but hey, she's alive! LOL. **_

_**ANYWAYS on with the show yes? Only four reviews this time...I was shocked! Pain fills me! LOL. I'll answer to two right now, then two at the bottom =D. DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU FOOLS CAN THROW AT ME!...unless it cheesecake or chocolate...THEN it's **_

_**To Psychochicken: PEANUT BUTTER IS GODS BLESSING! LOL. I love it soooo much! And Jax technically told Tabitha he loved her before he was killed but he wasn't AWARE of that one. So yes...it was rather pathetic wasn't it...? LOL...I Like internet monies 83 LOL. I'll help catch the chicken if I can ride a flying tiger! I MUST HAVE CHICKEN! Fried chicken actually...LOL. ANYWAYS, I hope you have a great Easter and spring break! I'll email you tomorrow after I go out scouting tomorrow morning! Tell your vampire monkey i wanna hug him! I SEND CHOCOLATE EGGS YOUR WAY! EAT THEMMMMMMM. = these are eggs...chocolate eggs X3.**_

_**Book Casanova! I was surprised you didn't say more about the jax and Tabitha moment there! It shocked me! Anyways, yes...Zim can be an ass but he's a loveable ass. I mean come on...this IS zim were talking about here LOL. The adorable egotistical little alien that used to strut around on our TV screens and now struts around on our computer screens =S. And yes...Jax is very built...Damn...Just imagine that man shirtless...DAMN...It's so not fair...='( HAPPY EASTER YOU AMAZING CHICKEN YOU! 0- you get chocolate eggs too..ACCEPT THEM WITH LURRRRVVVVV From jax LOL. I get them from Vex...ok maybe not chocolate eggs but at least a wrestling match, a gun and possibly a horse race...We'll see LOL. **_

_**So this chapters a little shocking and messed up. I didn't get to proof read it so sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy~ Happy easter and don't forget to review~!**_

_**~I'm a goddamned friggen bunneh...my eggs are colored and chocolaty...feel my bunneh wrath...BOOM BABY!**_

* * *

Minerva's POV.

"Do you guys feel like they're hiding something from us?" I asked the twins who were sitting by me in our room. Rea went to talk to her dad about something 'private' and Vex has been with Cari for hours. He came out of the room just a few minutes ago.

"Oh they are, have you seen the tension between everyone lately?" Sky said boastfully as if she knew all about exactly what everyone was hiding from us.

"I think the tension is because both, Vex and Jeb hate each other and they're forced to be in the same household together," I told Sky calmly, she didn't exactly like being corrected by anyone, "But they are hiding something from us."

"Wanna go spy on them and find out?" Sky said with bright, mischievous eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea…Mr. Vex would not appreciate it," Mia said quietly while twirling her thumbs and facing away from both Sky and I. She'd been acting really secluded lately. She won't even talk to Sky about what's going on with her; and Sky's her twin.

"Well he wouldn't know, Mia. That's the whole point of spying," Sky shot back and glared at her sister.

Mia's antenna lowered as she mumbled under her breath, "If you get caught every time you try, you're not a spy, just another egotistical victim."

Sky's antenna twitched as she brushed off her sister's remark and turned back to me, "So you wanna go spy on them? Since Ms. Wuss here is chickening out it looks like it'll just be me and you."

"I don't think we should leave your sister out, Sky. Mia deserves to have fun too," I said calmly while looking over at Mia. She looked distant, like something was nagging her on the inside. I felt like I should try and help her somehow but then again; I felt like it was none of my business, especially if this had to do with a personal fight between her and Sky.

"She doesn't want to have fun; she just wants to go ask about it. What kind of fun is that?" Sky retorted and sent another glare towards her sister. Now I was starting to feel a little bit awkward.

"No, it's the right thing to do. These are nice people, Sky and you're bent on finding out everything about their personal lives without them knowing?! That's just wrong; it's none of our business. It's the real adults business."

"Oh so you're the all high and mighty one now?" Sky spat and lowered her antenna aggressively. She'd been acting kind of moody too.

"No, I'm respecting, Cari's wishes and not disturbing the adults tonight. You know they were all fighting earlier, they don't need you adding onto that stress," Mia hissed back and turned to face sky with a nasty snarl working its way onto her face.

"Guys, don't fight, that'll only make things worse," I said and tried to get in between them even if I knew it was no use.

"Oh so you're a rule follower now? A mindless zombie with no creativity and fun?" Sky snapped basically ignoring everything that I was saying.

"No, I'm the respectful one! You're the rowdy 'everyone should do what I say because I'm oh so amazing' one!" Mia growled back while clenching her fists. They were both easily set off and they went through this almost every day. It usually just ends with a little tussle, a bruise or two then a hug and an apology.

However today proved to be different, in the one second I let my mind wander away from their small argument, Sky had lunged at Mia and tackled her to the ground, "People should follow me! At least I can actually lead unlike some of us!"

"I'd be a better leader than you any day!" Mia shouted and shoved Sky off of her.

"No you wouldn't! You're the runt of the litter, the pathetic one, the one that wasn't supposed to live in the first place!" Sky snapped at her and did something unbelievable. She rolled over and punched, literally punched Mia in the jaw, "You've made me feel like a nobody all my life when in truth, you shouldn't even be alive! It was a mistake that you were born out of my blood!"

Mia was angrily holding her swelling cheek and glaring at her sister, "I came out of mom first!"

"Mom didn't want you!"

"Yeah well at least I'm not the one who killed her when she was giving birth!" Mia shouted loudly spitting out blood as she did so.

Silence overcame the room. I was in shock, Mia was panting and wiping blood off her lip and Sky was just standing in one place, starring wide eyed at nothing, "Sky you know she didn't mean that. Don't freak out," I said hurriedly seeing the anger boiling up in Sky's pink eyes. This could be bad.

Sky started growling and clenching her fists, "Sky!" I shouted and tried to grab her as she lunged forward and slammed Mia into a wall. 'Oh no, oh Irk no this is bad, this is SO bad.' I thought anxiously as I sprang out of the bed to stop the two fighting teenagers. And to think, by 70, cloned Irken invaders were taking tests to go invade planets. Whereas naturally born Irkens we're still in their hormonal stage.

"Take it back!" Sky screamed at her sister while delivering a low blow with her knee into Mia's stomach. Mia coughed as all the air left her lungs and tried to re catch her breath, "I said take it back, Mia!" Sky screamed again while back handing Mia's unharmed cheek.

When I saw blood drops fly through the air I knew I needed to put a stop to this, "Stop it, Sky! You're hurting her!" I shouted and grabbed Sky's shoulder. Mia was now whimpering in pain as blood oozed down the side of her face where Sky's claws had cut her.

"Don't get involved with this, Minerva; it's none of your business!" Sky snapped at me while shoving me back and whirling around to attack her sister again.

I didn't want to hurt Sky so the only thing left that I thought I could really do was go get Jeb, Cari, Rea or Vex. At least I knew one of them could stop her, "CARI!" I screamed while running out the door and down the hall, "CARI!"

I rounded the corner while still desperately calling out to Cari only to run into someone bigger and a little bit harder. I shouted in surprise and fell backwards only to have my wrist grabbed so I didn't hit the ground hard, "Whoa there kiddo, what's goin' on that's got ya so rattled?"

I looked up to see Vex giving me a worried look, "Sky and Mia are fighting and Sky's actually drawing blood!" I said as fast as I could.

"What?" Vex said with wide eyes.

"Just hurry!" I shouted at him and grabbed his wrist before sprinting back towards the room.

"Darlin' ya better stay here, I don't want ya getting' involved," Vex said hurriedly and pushed me aside while he barged into our room. I sat outside the room for a moment hearing angry shouting before silence once again overcame the room.

A few minutes later the door opened back up and Vex walked out carrying a bloody Mia, "Is she ok?" I asked frantically.

"She'll be alright," Vex responded quickly and backed away while shielding Mia's face from me. His eyes looked really concerned as they looked into mine.

"Can I see he-,"

"No." Vex interrupted me, "Jus go find, Cari. Tell her ta meet me in the infirmary right away."

"What about, Sky?" I asked as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I pinched a nerve on 'er neck so she's passed out an' restin' peacefully on the bed. I'll have, Cari talk ta her in a little while, but fer now I really need her ta meet me in the infirmary. Can ya get 'er fer me?"

I nodded quickly and rushed back down the hall way. It worried me that Vex was so intent on hiding Mia's face from me, but for right now the only thing I could do was to get Cari for Vex.

I sped around the corner and stopped in front of Cari's door. All the lights were off so I knew I was about to piss another Irken off today but I was just following the orders I was given. Though I was hesitant about reaching up and grabbing the door handle. Cari could be pretty scary when woken up too early.

After a small argument within myself, I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, "Cari," I called quietly at first. When I didn't get a response I ran over to the bed and shook her shoulders, "CARI!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Cari's eyes snapped wide open and she shouted in surprise upon seeing me, "Cari, I don't have time to explain but, Vex needs you to meet him in the infirmary right now." I said quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Minny, slow down. What's going on?" Cari said while swinging her legs over the bed and stumbling blindly over to a dresser to pull on a plaid over shirt.

"Mia's hurt, Vex wouldn't let me see how bad it is but he needs you…like right now," I panted while feeling my heart beating frantically. The fact that Sky was mad enough to physically harm her own flesh and blood startled me and irritated me a little bit. But Mia shouldn't have said that to Sky, she knows how sensitive Sky can be over the subject.

"What happened?" Cari asked with a firmer voice. She was now rushing to slide into sweats and hurry out the door.

I followed her into the hall and tried to keep pace with her as she tried to act calm and walk really fast, "Mia and Sky fought, it got physical and I couldn't pull Sky off of Mia so I came for help," I explained as calmly as I could.

"Where's, Sky right now?"

"Vex knocked her out, she's in the room asleep on the bed."

"HE WHAT!?"

"He just pinched a nerve on her neck, he didn't hurt her," I said so Cari would go berserk on Vex for hurting a teenager.

"Was the fight really that bad?" Cari asked, she looked down into my eyes as I just nodded slowly, "shit, shit, shit." I heard Cari growling under her breath. She picked up her speed walking pace as we rounded a corner and stopped at a stair case. This is where Moon's room used to be, we changed it to an infirmary when Vex arrived.

"Minerva, stay here. No joke, no spying no nothing, if Vex wouldn't let you see her then this means that you absolutely do not WANT to see her condition. So stay here and go tell, Jeb what's happened." Cari said and gave her a serious look. Her antenna rose in emphasis as I weakly nodded and stepped aside so she could hurry down the stairs, "Vex I'm here, how bad is she?" Cari called while jumping down the last few steps.

Cari stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just stared towards the inner part of the infirmary. Her jaw was dropped and her hand moved up to cover her agape mouth, "Car don't freak out, jus get me a needle an' a thread."

I backed away in horror when I heard Vex say that. What else did Sky do to her poor sister when I left?!

Tabitha's POV.

Jax and I were speechless as Oniumare glared at us, "Jax I told you as soon as your fever broke you could see her. Now if she gets ill I won't have the strength to fix her immune system. My power's running out as we speak." She barked as Jax's antenna lowered guiltily.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to see her, I just wanted to get out of that room and get some pants."

Oni grumbled under her breath and face palmed about ten times before looking up into Jax's eyes again, "You could've just asked for pants you know that right? It's not that hard."

"Well I'm sorry, I hadn't realized I was naked until I tried standing up on my own," Jax grumbled and crossed his arms defensively.

"Would you rather have had me leave all your clothes on to stick to your body and never come off? Because that's what happens after about six months of trying to revive a dead body!"

Jax's eyes snapped wide open and he looked over at me like he was asking me some kind of silent question, "I was dead for…six months?"

"Technically six months and ten days but hey who's counting right?" Oniumare growled back while looking over at me sympathetically, "Some of us had a harder time coping without you so I decided if can bring one of you back…why not try the other?"

I cringed at that last sentence and looked down so I didn't have to look either of them in the eye, "Oh my Irk…Tabitha…I-I didn't know…I'm so sorry."

"Jax you were dead, you couldn't have known anyways," I said and took a lot of interest in observing my hand. I could feel both Jax and Oniumare's gaze burning holes into my body but I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"So, Jax. That means you need to get back to bed, you've already pushed yourself to the limit today and you don't want to hurt yourself so come on, back to the hospital bed," Oni encouraged while motioning for Jax to follow her.

"I'm not going anywhere without, Tabitha." Jax said stubbornly and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It's ok, Jax. I'll visit you in the morning," I said sheepishly while glancing up at him.

"I don't want to be visited, I want you to be with me," He said back while giving me a serious look, "Plus I can't exactly walk very well on my own yet."

"You aren't even supposed to be walking, you were shot straight through the heart and it was a miracle that I could even keep your heart beating long enough to fix it while your blood spilled everywhere," Oniumare scoffed and crossed her arms again. I cringed again not wanting to imagine that picture at all but now that she's said it, it has been officially carved into my brain and will forever haunt my nightmares. Great.

"So that explains this metal thing on my chest," Jax said and poked the circle of metal over his sternum.

"You look kind of like Iron Man," I teased and looked at the small metal circle. It looked almost just like Iron man's heart thingy…just more Irken.

"Who's Iron Man?" Jax asked while tilting his head in utter confusion.

My jaw dropped but I soon regained posture when I remembered Jax knew nothing of Earth, "He's an Earth fictional hero, pretty popular among the humans," I elaborated. Jax still looked confused but just shrugged it off and looked back up at Oniumare.

"So can she please come with me? Or can I stay with her? Or will I die overnight if I'm out of your sight?"

Oniumare sighed and muttered something like, 'stupid kids' under her breath while rolling her eyes. Nonetheless she looked back at me and Jax with a calm expression, even though I could tell she wanted to strangle Jax.

"Fine," She growled making Jax's eyes widen and a big smile work its way onto his face, "But I'm bringing the heart monitor up here, Tabitha if he goes downhill at all come get me immediately." I nodded in understanding and Jax's face drooped.

"But I hate that annoying beeping machine! I can't sleep with that thing screaming at me!" He complained as his antenna drooped into a pouting position.

"I don't care, you wanna live don't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then you're taking the heart monitor, I don't want to hear you complain either, I'm letting you stay out of the way of my supervision, which means I won't hear you groaning if you're in pain. Tabitha will have to come get me to give you aspirin if that happens."

"I'll be fine!" Jax shouted quickly with a scrunched up face, "I can swallow pills on my own you know!?"

"Funny, the first time I let you try that you choked like a fish out of water, but that was the day after you woke up so it was understandable. Anyways I'll be right back." Oni grumbled making Jax's face heat up in embarrassment.

"I don't even remember that day," He argued under his breath making me smirk and let out a small laugh, "Hey what's so funny?"

"You're such a whiner," I laughed and smiled at him, "But you're my whiner so I can cope."

"I am not a whiner, would you have rather let her drag me back down and strap me down to a hospital bed so I couldn't get away this time?!"

"Hmm, it's tempting but I'll take pity on you for now…I guess," I teased and smirked at him.

"You're joking," He accused as I grabbed his hand and helped him stumble along towards my room, "You are joking…right?"

Cari's POV.

"Car…you ok?" Vex asked and put a hand on my shoulder as I stared at Mia curled up on the medical bay table. Her eyes were wrapped up in white gauze now and some bandages covered various cuts on her swollen and non-swollen cheek. We gave her some gauze where Vex stitched her up in her cheek too seeing as she bit it pretty bad at some point during the fight.

We had limited pain killers so that wasn't helping her condition at all, she was obviously very uncomfortable at the moment, "I can't see anything," She muttered pathetically.

I shot a concerned looked towards Vex that he copied before sighing, "Well kiddo that's 'cause ya gotta nasty ol' scratch across yer eyes, soon enough though, ya'll be back in great shape."

"Yeah, you'll be fine, Mia. For now just rest if you can, it'll help your healing process," I added on while putting a hand on her shoulder gently. She was in no state to be hugged or even touched more than a soft pat, "If you need anything, just call out to me ok. I'll be down here most of the night."

"Promise?" Mia asked as her droopy antenna rose to express how she felt.

"Yes, I promise. Now rest," I ushered before grabbing Vex's arm and dragging him into a different part of the room, "What the hell happened?"

"Minerva came and got me splutterin' somethin' bout the girls fightin', so I walked in jus in time ta see, Sky scratch, Mia's eyes. I knocked her out as soon as I could get a good shot at 'er neck an' grabbed, Mia. Ya couldn't tell it was even her when ya first looked at 'er," Vex explained while looking back over at Mia and biting his lip in worry.

"Do you know why they were fighting?" I asked curiously. Vex shrugged and shook his head before adjusting his hat and rubbing his tired eyes.

"She's gonna be blind when she gets those bandages off. Ya know that right?"

"What?" I hissed quietly, "Was it really _that _bad?"

"Yes, one of 'er eyes was slashed right in half when I gotta hold of 'er. Her eyes were open when, Sky hit 'er, she's gonna be completely blind kid, there's nothin' we can do bout it."

"My Irk, this is really bad. How are we going to work this out once we get to the surface? Mia will have to have someone with her at all times," I fretted and looked at Vex for help. He refused to make eye contact and speak at all worrying me even more then I already was.

"If no one volunteers ta watch 'er, then I will. I won't be able ta be watchin' yer back though, you ok with that?"

"Yes, Vex I'm fine with that. I didn't have anyone watching my back for a while before you showed up, so I'll be fine," I responded and leaned against the wall for support. This seriously could not be happening right now.

"Alright," Vex mumbled in an unsure voice, "If ya wanna sleep some more kid, I'll take first watch over, Mia."

"No, I promise her I'd be here for her, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Thank you though, Uncle Vex," I answered and sent a small smile his way. He was such a softy when it came to kids he actually enjoyed being around, Mia was one of his favorites. She was quiet, shy and respectful but still outgoing and fun in her own way, so Vex greatly enjoyed her company when he could get it.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive, you need to get some rest if any of us do. You can sleep on my couch if you want to so I can easily come get you when it's your shift," I said while letting my antenna droop, "I feel horrible about this. Poor Mia…"

"Don't feel bad fer her, that'll only make her feel worse bout herself, ya jus need ta encourage an' support her and things will be as if this never happened," Vex said sternly and grabbed my chin so I'd look him in the eye, "Kay?"

"Alright, alright. Is that what you did with, Tabitha?"

"Oh hell yeah, that girl wasn't goin' anywhere without the proper encouragement. When I first got her she was a nut in a shell, now lookit' 'er."

Something clicked in my head when he said that, 'when he first _got _Tabitha? What's that supposed to mean?'

There was a long moment of silence as I thought this over with speeding thoughts. I looked back up at Vex and he looked at me curiously, "Where did, Tabitha come from?"

Vex froze and stared at me for a good long minute before looking away and at anything that wasn't me, "Ya know, I'm pretty tired, Car. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Vex," I said stopping him in his mid-turn around, "Where did she come from? I met her when my dad introduced her to me, but he never said where she was from."

"Places you don't want to know about kid," I froze, he didn't use his accent at all in that sentence, there was no exuberance in his eyes, just dull and sad. Where the hell did she come from then?

He started walking off as I was lost in thought and by the time I realized he was leaving, he was half way up the stairs, "Vex!" I protested.

"Night Cari!" Vex called back with a firm voice. I knew that to be a warning which meant don't ask again or you're gonna get it. That didn't stop me from wondering though.

* * *

_**A/N: Where did you come from tabitha! WHYYYYY WHYYY MUSTN'T WE KNOW! Well I'll tell you why...because I don't even know yet so suck it up lol. I was listening to it's not me it's you by skillet while writing this chapter so have fun! Poor Mia...WELL we know who's going down first in the case of a Zombie apocalypse LOLOL. **_

_**Isabelle Frost: SO YOU SUFFER FROM THE PEANUT Butter TOO! I actually have fun trying to get it off the roof of my mouth but eh...that's just my insanity LOL. XDDD and yes, Oni had to ruin things or else they might've gotten a little...carried away...and neither of them are ready for that yet. LOL. Don't worry they'll be plenty of chances for you to get excited with Tabitha and Jax romance...TRUST ME D8. LOL. HAPPY EASTER!~ EAT THE EGGGGGSSSSS.**_

_**Infinite REader! I was tempted to make a song right there but it wasn't working so SADNESS! I'm glad you're happy to see Jax and Tabby back together! They so dang adorable! I could just make them hug over and over again! LOLOL...wow I'm fangirling over my own characters...Someone put me down...put me out of my smexy misery LOOOL. Your name is amazing! How could I not change it and mess with it! Thanks BTW for all the compliments you've been sending my way! - Excessive amount of chocolate eggs for you XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~~~~~~XD**_

_**~I AM THE EASTER BUNNY OF DOOOOOONMMMMMMMM FALL TO YOUR KNEES HUMANSSSS! FOOOOLLLLSLSS LOLOLL. 0 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0-Chocolate eggs for everyone! WHEEEHHEHEHEHEEEEE!**_


	9. Oh Jax

_**A/N: HIYA guyyyyss! I'mma back and IN PAIN! It was fun. LOL. Actually I've been practicing archery because of my fav character in the walking Dead series *cough cough DARYL!* and the bow string hit my arm so I have a HUGE bruise there, it's so cool, I keep poking it like a dumbass but it's really smooth? weird I know. Ok this just got awkward LOL. ANYWAYS! I also went four wheeling today with my neighbor and his REALLY old jeep, IT WAS AMAZING! Ok enough about me. Onto the book of amazing amazingness. **_

_**I OWN NOTHING! YOu HEAR SLAVES! NOTHITBGO ID:aetrinRJ OI /That means...nothing...in crazy...**_

_**TOooo ooooo ooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooO: Psycochickennnn: Brutal fights are always fun to watch...and participate in LOL. Sky probably just went a LITTLe too far with that fight...but she went off the deep end so ya know. LOL. And remember...Vex is a man with many talents, some you will never know about (Eye brow raise a couple times IDK what da hell that's called LOL) Threw a tad bit of tabbys past in this chappie too just for ! I just wanna hug the little blood suckin monkay! I love him so LOL. Ok you get the wolf eagle thingy mabobber. HOWEVER! My tiger shall be...PRETTY! IDFK LOL. I'm glad you liked you chocolatey easter eggs of AMAZINGNESS! I'll email you back tomorrow ~  
**_

_**TO Isabelle Frost munchies of amazingness~~~ LOL. Mia is a sad little Irken right now BUT NO MATTER! She SHALL...maybe survive!8D. I'm sorry to hear about you bro bro! THat must've HUUUUUUURT! So where do you think Tabitha comes from! TELLL ME CHILD! But probably through PM if you don't mind, I have a few ideas but I want to see what you're thinking. LOL. Chocolate eggs =3 hurr hurr LOL. **__**  
**_

_**FRITTA TO DA CRIRIRIRIRTTTAAA! I'm glad you won this match against the EEVILness that is known as school. That hell hole...LOL. Things are going ot get REALLY interesting here soon. However Mia is still more of a background character and will have her down fall...MAYBE! We'll see what happens X3 Jesus I'm so evil. EVERYONE GETS EGGS THANKS TO FRITTA CRITTA! Shower her with thank you fools~ **_

_**Last two responded at the bottom...FOOLS lOL. LOVE MEEEEEE Deathwish IN DA MOFOING HOUSE LOL. **_

* * *

Tabitha's POV.

I relaxed against the bed frame while staring at the constantly beeping heart monitor next to me. I'd hardly taken my eyes off of it since Jax fell asleep. He kept reassuring me that he'd be fine and everything was going to be ok but I didn't believe that. He was shot straight through the heart for Irk's sake and he expects me to believe he'll be fine?! Preposterous, he's just trying to cause me less worry…if that was even possible.

My antenna perked upon feeling Jax shift in the bed…again. He was a rather restless sleeper, but he wasn't very easily woken up.

I glanced back at his face. He looked peaceful almost tranquil and just calm…I guess those are all better words for peaceful but he was just relaxed almost. Most Irkens, even when asleep, are very tense and their bodies are very alert but Jax was different, he was like a human in the way he slept. Sometimes restless and harder to wake up than a hibernating bear and sometimes a soundless sleeper that wakes up at the tiniest of movements.

I watched him for a minute as he tossed and turned before finally ending up with his arm flopping down on my stomach. I looked at his arm and back at him with a questioning look for a moment before seeing he was still asleep. However this is also when I noticed something shiny glinting off his wrist.

My eyes snapped over to the object in a heartbeat. What I saw confused me; it was some kind of small chain wrapped twice around his wrist and whatever was hanging off of it was clutched in Jax's clenched fist. Now I was curious.

Slowly I grabbed his hand and opened it slightly to see two thin pieces of metal slip out of his palm. I grabbed them and turned them over to see that they were the dog tags he gave me last Irksmas. 'Why do you still have these? I shoved them into your hands that day…you…died.'

My mind screeched to a halt and my heart dropped down into my stomach. He kept these, even when he was killed, he kept them. "Do I really mean that much to you?" I asked quietly while running one of my claws over the carved writing.

My attention was caught off guard when his heart rate spiked. I swung my head over to look at the heart monitor only to see his heart was beating normally, just faster. That means that-

"How long have you been awake?" He's awake…

I looked back over at his droopy eyes and thought for a moment, "Just a little while."

"It doesn't look like just a little while," He said noticing the bags under my eyes and the cold covers where I was sitting on top of them. Jax gave me a concerned look before sighing tiredly, "I told you I'd be fine, Tabitha. You didn't have to stay up all night watching my condition."

"You think you'll be alright but you don't know. Besides, you pushed your body to the limit yesterday and I was worried your fever would spike back up from all the pain," I argued while crossing my arms and giving him a stubborn look.

"Tab…"

"Jax," I said interrupting him, "I'm worried about you. So no matter how much you want to argue with me about this, it's not going to change anything. What's done is done."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry but really, I'm ok. I promised you I'd be ok last night, remember?"

"Yes but you can't keep every promise you make," I grumbled as my antenna lowered on my head. He was so…innocent like a puppy almost. A puppy with a tough outer shell and a gooey soft inner core.

"I can keep that promise," Jax state and grabbed my chin so I'd look him in the eye, "I didn't like being away from you either, I understand how you're feeling but I intend to keep my promise." I went silent while staring into his blue and black eyes. I had no idea how to respond to that. Anything I'd say would just lead to further arguing, "Ok?" Jax asked while giving me a sincere look.

Once again I did not answer. If I just said ok and blew it off then I could possibly lose Jax all over again but if I said no then he'd continue arguing with me, "Tabitha," He said catching my attention again, "Ok?"

"Jax, I really don't th-,"

"It's a yes or no question, Tab. Will you please trust that I'll be ok, please?"

I paused and held my breath; I hated being put on the spot like this. With a long sigh I looked away from him and mumbled, "Ok." He didn't say anything back for a minute or so, so I looked back at him to see he was still giving me that concerned look, "I said ok," I said calmly while staring right back at him.

"I know you did," He whispered before leaning forwards and pecking my lips a couple times, "But I don't believe you."

"I don't really think I believe myself," I said with a small smile, "But I trust you so I want to believe you'll be ok."

"I know you do, and I will be ok. I lost you once and I don't plan on having it happen again, especially since it was for a whole six months and I thought I'd only been dead for a few weeks, a couple months at most."

"How do you think when you're dead?" I asked and let out a small laugh. Jax rolled his eyes at me and dropped my chin before scooting closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"That's a secret that you'll find out one day a long time from now."

"Why is it a secret?!" I protested and shot him a glare.

"Because, there are rules to being dead. Something's have to stay on a down low and others you just have to find out when it's your time," Jax shrugged while grabbing my hand in one of his. There was a moment of silence between us while he leaned his face against my shoulder and neck, "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, you said it multiple times yesterday," I answered while turning my head to press my forehead against his, "And I love you too, that's why I'm so worried."

"Ok enough of this depressing 'I'm gonna die stuff.' I KNOW! How about we watch a movie, since I can't really leave this room and walk around we might as well. Besides we never got to finish our movie the last time we tried to watch it…we were…interrupted."

I laughed before realizing he was serious, "Wait you're serious about this? You want to watch some random movie and do nothing all day?"

"Well…we don't have to do _nothing _all day. We can just watch our movie then decide what we can do in bed," He shrugged again as a small blush stained his face, "Ok that came out so wrong."

I laughed loudly while he covered his face in embarrassment, "I know what you meant, besides you're gonna have to at least buy me dinner first!" I joked while pulling away and standing up.

Jax laughed for a moment before his face went blank, "Wait, what?!"

"I'll go find a better movie, probably check on, Zim and get you a couple aspirin pills then we can watch the movie again."

"Wait…what?" Jax asked still confused about our previous conversation. He was funny when he was utterly lost or really embarrassed; in this case he was both so it was not just funny but HILARIOUS.

"I'll be right back, Jax. Just lay back down and rest before you get a headache from thinking so much."

"But what if I'm thinking about you!?" Jax called as I started walking out of the room. I thought for a moment or two before pushing my head back around the corner.

"Then you're going to have a serious migraine. Now rest before I knock you unconscious!"

I didn't give him the chance to argue before I bolted down the hall and down the stairs getting ready to go see Zim. He didn't know Jax was even alive so this was going to be an exciting talk.

Vex's POV.

I sat up on the couch in Cari's room just contemplating what had happened. Sky had gotten so violent apparently very quickly. It was unusual. Of course there could be other reasons to explain Sky's hormonal break down but I doubted that was happening to Sky. Not yet anyways.

I thought about other things too, things I really didn't want to think about. Like when I was banished to being a guard for the rest of my life. Fat chance that turned out to be. Also the day I was introduced to my apprentice, Tabitha.

She was just a little thing; very shy and timid too. I remember Tallest Blue walking through the doors to my new room with Tabitha in his arms. He explained to me where she came from, his grim face when he walked in told me enough as it was.

She didn't talk much, never made eye contact, kept her antenna in a submissive posture and clung onto Tallest Blue like a life line. I couldn't blame her after finding out what she'd already been through. By this time she'd been with Cari for a few years, visiting her in an out but not staying with her full time.

It took me forever for her to even say a sentence that consisted of the words other than, 'yes sir,' or 'yes Mr. Vex.' Those were always the worst times. Just because her dad was…never mind, I shouldn't even be thinking of this. The past is the past and what's done is done. I doubt she even remembered what that sick man called her father did to her and her family.

I should think of the happier things like when I taught her how to use a ball rope that wraps around your targets ankles. The first try, the ball rope went over the cliff. I told her to grab another one while I went and fetched the first one.

When I got back up to the top of the cliff I was met with a nice surprise of a rope winding around my wrists and another one wrapping around my legs. The best part was when I fell backwards screaming, 'Tabitha! I said the tree is yer target, not me!' She got in so much trouble for that and I suffered a sprained arm and a trip to the infirmary to get burrs pulled off my body. That was a great day, probably the first time I'd ever seen her laugh and give me an actual genuine smile. Even though she was laughing at my pain and suffering it still felt like one of the proudest moments of my life. I had gotten through the shell of an enclosed girl. From that day on she was more open to me, not open all the way yet, but she was at least able to say a paragraph of words to me, smile and laugh all during one training session.

My antenna rose upon hearing someone walking outside the door. I looked over at the clock to see it was nearly three AM. When said person knocked on the door I knew it couldn't have been Cari. She'd just walk in.

"Uhh…come in?" I called back feeling a little awkward about saying that since this wasn't even my own room. I was surprised to see purple eyes poking her head in. I believe her name was Rae. I didn't not like her because she was the purple eyed snake's daughter but I wasn't as fond of her as I was the other kids.

"Hey, Vex. Um is, Cari around here by any chance?" She asked quietly.

"No, she's down in the medical room. Whatcha need 'er fer?" I responded and readjusted my hat so it looked a little more normal on my head.

"Well…I'm not supposed to tell you but we only have one week left of Oxygen. That means we have to leave within four days tops before we all start having a struggles to breathe." My jaw dropped as I stared at the young girl.

"I'll go talk ta Car car bout this right now. Thanks kiddo," I said as my eyes sat wide open and narrowed in shock.

"I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you soooo maybe I should just do it?"

"No, Mia is in no condition to be havin' other kids come down and see 'er yet. Only Cari an' I are allowed down there at the moment. I will tell her but thank you fer trustin' me with this news. I'll make sure yer pop thinks ya told, Cari an' no one else."

There was a moment of silence as Rae contemplated my trust. Finally after what felt like hours she sighed and mumbled and ok. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and stood up; letting the covers slip off my body and back down onto the couch, "Promise not to tell my dad?"

"Cross my heart an' hope ta die," I responded with a slight smirk. Rae even cracked a small smile at me before nodding and backing away from the room. I heard her walking back down the hall and into her own room before I started my descent downstairs to where Cari was watching over Mia for the night.

Zim's POV.

I woke up when I felt something rather heavy slamming down on my rib cage. It not only startled me awake but also knocked the air from my lungs leaving me gasping and coughing for air.

I growled when I realized who it was whom disturbed my beauty sleep, "Tabitha, I'm going to kill you. That's probably the first time I've slept fully through the night," I hissed with narrowed eyes. I was still angry at her for strapping my wrists down which by the way were still tethered to the hospital bed.

"Shut it, Zim because boy do I have news for you," She responded back excitedly. I started quirking an eye brow at her before shrugging and trying to motion for her to continue on with her excited rant.

"Continue," I eventually grumbled out.

"Ok…Ok," She took in a deep breath and smiled at me for a moment, "It's about, Jax."

Now I was really curious. Why would she be excited over something like Jax? Usually she's depressed and secluded when talking about Jax but now she was like a jumping bean with an adrenaline shot, "Is there something new?" I asked calmly, even though my heart did beat a little faster thinking of some good possibilities.

"He's alive, Zim! Oniumare was hiding him from you and I but last night he somehow made it up to your room to get some clothes on and I walked in and saw him and then-!"

"Slow down there crazy lady! You're talking like a squirrel after drinking coffee. So you just said, Jax is alive!?"

"YES! And I found him in your room last night! But that's not all, guess what happened!?" She chattered excitedly.

A grin worked its way onto my face when I knew what the answer was going to be, "No more regrets huh?" I asked.

"Yes, he kissed me like five times last night, I didn't know what the hell to do but somehow I managed to keep the conversation going without making it awkward!"

"Well, Tabitha I'm really happy to hear that. It's been a while since I've seen you this happy. So tell me everything, how was it?" I said with a wide smile. That's the only girly trait I had, I loved hearing the gossip my other lady friends had to share. Half of it was more interesting than whatever men had to say.

"Zim that's awkward! I don't want to talk about that!"

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes," I teased making her whole face flush a dark green.

"Ok it's was amazing! Happy now? He was warm and soft and comforting, I felt like I was safe and that things were going to be ok again. OH! He also told me he loved me while being consciously aware of what he had said this time!"

"Sounds like you had a nice second timer then huh?"

"Hell yes! Much better than my first time!"

"Ok, I don't know whether to take that as an insult or blow it off because you are just my best friend and it was really awkward during that game of spin the bottle," I said while glaring at her. I knew she was just messing with me but I really didn't care. As long as Cari enjoyed my ways of showing affection then it didn't matter to me.

"Oh no, you should take it as an insult, you're a really awkward kisser."

"I had my GIRLFRIEND in the room and you're my BEST FRIEND! Why shouldn't it have been awkward!?" I argued and glared at her again.

"That's understandable," Tabitha said as her large smile wormed its way back onto her face, "Now I've got to go, I promised, Jax I'd watch a movie with him."

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do on a daily basis!" I called after her as she sprang away from me and started hurrying out of the small makeshift room.

"So pretty much I can do anything!" She called back making me laugh and roll my eyes. She was utterly insane but she was my utterly insane best friend so I could deal with her. Besides whom else is she going to go to for relationship advice? Oniumare probably hasn't had a boyfriend since the day she was born. And if she did I feel for the poor soul who had to live with that nightmare.

After a few minutes of just resting my eyes and thinking, none other than Oniumare herself walked through the door. She looked at me for a second before raising an eyebrow at my tethered wrists. It was as if she was asking me a silent question, "Don't ask, it's a long story."

Jax's POV.

I waited for a few minutes…and a few minutes more…and a few MORE minutes until Tabitha finally skidded through her bedroom door with a bottle of pills in her hand and a water bottle. My stomach dropped. I swear to Irk if she tried to force feed me pills…I wasn't going to hug her tonight or something like that.

"Sorry it took so long," She said through heavy panting, "It took forever to find your stupid aspirin. I ran around the whole house nearly twice!"

I cracked a small crooked smile, "Well, I don't wanna take no aspirin. So Irk hid it for me."

Tabitha laughed and held up the bottle, "He didn't hide it well enough," I frowned and started giving her puppy eyes, "That's not going to work, Jax. I've dealt with many puppy eyes before, it doesn't affect me anymore."

"But…But…But."

"No buts, you're taking your pills one way or the other," Tabitha said stubbornly while walking over to the side of the bed I was laying on.

"What's the other way?" I asked with my puppy eyes and pout still going. Maybe if I was lucky I could distract her long enough to toss the pill bottle out the window or something. I will forever have nightmares about pills now, ever since I was force fed some…

"Well it's not anything you're going to like," she said after taking a moment to think of something brutal most likely, "I'll handcuff you to the bed and force them down your throat."

"AHHHG fine! I'll take the stupid pills," I grumbled while crossing my arms over my chest, "Don't want my arms handcuffed to the bed dammit," I hissed under my breath.

"What was that? Did you want me to force the pills down your throat?" Tabitha said with a serious look in her eyes. I disliked that look very much. The look of knowing I've once again lost another argument.

"No," I pouted with low antenna. Tabitha smirked and handed me the pills that I grudgingly accepted from her.

"Do you need water to get them down?"

"Can I have enough water to drown myself instead?"

"No, now if you take the pills like a good boy then maybe I'll let the next pill taking session slide," Tab bargained with a smirk. That could only mean trouble coming out of this woman.

"Fine," I complained, "I'll take the pills without complaints."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Quiet you," I growled and gave her a pricy look, "I'm taking pills." This of course made her laugh hysterically making me laugh because she wouldn't STOP laughing, "Stop making me laugh; can't swallow no pill like dat."

"Can't speak no Irken like dat either dumbass," She said in between giggles.

"Well NOW I'm hurt, but that's ok, I'll just live alone. Me and my pills, we'll go far together."

"Now you're just insane, now take the damn pill before I shove it down your throat!"

"Taking the pill now!" I said in a hurry as I dry swallowed the pills. I so did not want to piss Tabitha off, not when I wasn't strong enough to wrestle properly anyways. Soon enough though, she's just asking for it!

"Stop thinking evil thoughts about me," She scorned while wrapping her arms around my shoulders and hugging me.

"You were asking for them," I mumbled under my breath. I tilted my head back to look at her to see she was just randomly staring off into the distance with almost sad eyes, "You ok?"

"You're really here right? I'm not stuck in some messed up dream?" She asked while hugging me tighter.

"If I'm not here then we're sharing the same dream and I'm still alive somewhere else. But I'm pretty sure I'm here and I have no desires to leave again."

"Promise?"

"We went through this last night, Tabs, I promise that I will not leave you again," I said seriously while turning my head to look her straight in the eyes, "I promise."

"Good," She mumbled and kissed me softly, "Let's keep it that way."

"Yes, yes that's very interesting NOW the movie! We're wasting our lives here come on now!"

"Ok, ok Mr. Bossy, what movie?"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know what movies you guys have?"

"Ok than it's settled, we're going to watch the guardian. It's a human movie I still have; it's about the coast guard." I gave her a questioning look not fully understanding half of what she just said, "Rescue divers, Jax. Humans call them the coast guards."

"Oh… ok," I said with a small smile, "I should call you half human Irken."

"Funny, Jax. That was funny, now be quiet so I can find this movie!" Tabitha growled while springing off the bed and shooting out of the room again. I just smiled and slowly shook my head back and forth while hearing her tear around the house.

Damn did I get myself in deep falling in love with this one.

* * *

_**A/N: I really liked this chapter. Especially the part: You at least have to buy me dinner first!" You have no idea how many times I've said that line and people are just like WHAATTTTTT!? Also Tabitha spraining Vex's arm! What an adventure that must've been LOL. OK enough me, MORE YOU!**_

_**IFFFF iN DA MO HOSUE! I'm zealously glad you enjoyed the last chapter my friend! I hope you enjoyed this one too! Lot's of secret hints hidden within the text that'll make sense...LATER ON! LOl. Mia is sad irken NO? YESS. well no matter, it is not yet her time to die...yet...so for now she's safe LOL. HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT EASTER!**_

_**And finally my broby Book Casanova: Jax is a smexy child isn't he lOL. I would love to just hug him without a shirt on, he's so damn innocnet he wouldn't even understand my pain! lol. Sky...went off the deep end...so...YEAH LOl. Jax laughed when you said his easter eggs he gave to you were the best you've eaten in your life...it was humorous. XDD I'm not going to adress your next sentence. we'll talk about that through PM LO FrEAKING L. SKILLET IS AMAZING! So is this girl the same girl you be PMING me bout? Should I come down there and kick some bitchy little whiny ass? Or should I sick Jax and Vex on her? That'd be funneh LOL. Hope you had a great easter!**_

_**Hey guys quick question I'm debating over. I think for the first time I'm going to put an actual picture of me as my profile picture...but I don't know. What do you guys think about it? Do you want to see what I look like? Or is it more fun NOT knowing? Just wondering. TELL ME!**_

_**~ME**_


	10. The Past Haunts the Present

_**A/N: Alright, alright, hold your pitch forks and torches. I'm officially back with Chapter 10! Yeah baby! This book has been up for oh maybe a month or two and we're already into chapter 10! Now just to make it all fall together and get into the really juicy stuff =3. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own both Invader Zim or any books/songs/ movies I mention in this chapter. They all go the their respectful owners. The Guardian is a freaking amazing movie BTW, those of you who have yet to see it…NEED TO SEE IT! I LOVE LOVE LOVE that movie, other than City of Angels (My all-time fav movie because it premiers my fav song in it (Iris by the Goo goo Dolls) The guardian is at the top of my favorite movie list. Then a bunch of Scooby doo movies under all that XD. I love me some scoobeh doobeh doo! That and Kevin Costner is a freaking AMAZING actor. I just love him! LOL. Alright enough disclaimer more Review responses eh?**_

_**To Psychochicken: PANIC! PANIC I SAY, you're review actually made me stop and think for a minute I was like…how do I do that? But then I was all like MMMM GURL I catch yer drift XDDD. Thanks for the review buddy! Kill dat chicken named Phil! He still owes me money! And his…liver….I need it for a few…experiments….=D. Kill them beaver fans, nobody cares bout that boi anyways XD. You said you heard gun fire? I'm the one shooting….8D. **_

_**To Fritter Critter: *Cries dramatically* I was a beautiful moment wasn't it? It's about to get GORGEOUS IN HERE! MMMMMM GURL! We see something Tabby don't want us to see *Smiles evil* I love jaxy and Tabby pairings too! They so damn adorable…but…I just have to say this…NOT IN MY HOUSE! (Inside joke XDDDD) My bruise WAS getting better…until I snapped it again...THEN IT Changed COLORS! WHOOO! I gladly accept your taquitos…do I get a few tacos to go with it…*cries* it ain't the full set without taco's man! Misa loves me tacos….I kill anyone who tries for MY tacos…MY TACOS! Hyperness is good…=D…..**_

_**And To the amazing Incredible Reviewer (IR for the win! LOL): I DID HAVE A GREAT EASTER! Thank you for wishing me a good one! I'm glad yours went good as well. I'm glad you enjoyed last chappies….this chappie is filled with goo…good goo, the pretty goo that if you throw at your friends it attaches to their faces and slowly suffocates them XD. GOOOO. Jax and Tabby sitting in a tree…one falls out and the other has to…DIE! I was thinking pee…but My Irkens don't exactly have those needs so LOL. But I'm hyper and random…SUE ME!**_

_**OH AND I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! On the Sixteenth of this April, I will officially have been on FF for a whole year! A WHOLE Freakin YEAR DAMMIT! So some kind of celebration is in order yes? Ok, I'm thinking posting as many chapters as I can write in the next two days or maybe something else. A Jax and Tabitha one shot? A Jax and your Oc one shot? IDK… Suggestions? SEND EM IN SLAVES! Also, Misa love feedback! If you've followed and or favorite in the past week or so, please drop a review bomb so I can see what your thoughts are on me amazing book yes? YESSSSSSSSS…..That means review CHILD! DAMMIT REVIEW YOU SLAVES~! MUHAHAHAH. XDD**_

_**~Death wishy bishy mish kishy CHICKEN! Can you tell I'm hyper yet? If not…your whole life is a lie -.-**_

* * *

Tabitha's POV.

I shouted in triumph when I found my movie. The Guardian was the absolute best human movie ever other than City of Angels, now that was a movie. It even premiered the best song ever: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"I found our movie!" I shrieked in happiness as I flung myself back into my room and under the covers. I heard Jax laughing as I poked my head from under the covers.

"Are you hyper?" He asked while tilting his head and smiling sweetly at me.

"The answer to that question is the same answer to this question: Are you just a freaking huggable teddy bear?" I said back and puffed out my cheeks at him.

He cocked an eye brow at me while stifling a laugh before answering, "I don't think I am…"

"WRONG ANSWER!" I shouted in defiance while jumping on him and hugging him as tightly as I could. I was really moody today, however I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, "You're MY teddy bear, understand fool!?"

"Can't breathe," Jax wheezed. I loosened up my hold on him with a small blush from the embarrassing outburst, "I think I understand now, if I don't just agree with you, you try and suffocate me so I'm just going to say 'yes dear'." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"So you agree with everything I say then?"

"Yes dear."

"Everything?"

"Yes dear."

"What if I said…make me a sammich!"

"Yes dear."

"Stop itttt!" I groaned and flicked his antenna angrily.

"Yes dear."

"Say it again, I dare you to," I growled while lowering my antenna. Jax gave me an unsure look before opening up his mouth to annoy me again. Right as he started to say it I grabbed a pillow and slapped him across the face with it, "NO!"

Jax just sat there with a pillow on his head shocked. He gave me an evilly playful glare before grabbing a pillow for himself, "Did you really just start that with me?"

"Yes dear," I said flatly and winked at him. He glared at me before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Now MOVIE!" I shouted with another victory before springing off of him and shoving the disk in the Irken DVD player. The machine scanned the disk and spat it back out so I could put it back in its case.

"Scanning complete, movie starting," The TV computer thing droned.

"Yes, yes that's very interesting, now you!" I shouted while turning around to point at Jax. What I got instead was a pillow to the face. I froze in place as the pillow slid off my face and hit the ground so I could see my lovely…boyfriend (?) Laughing his ass off at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to suffocate you?" I hissed while my right eye started twitching. Jax immediately stopped laughing and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"You've already threatened to handcuff me to the bed and force pills down my throat, how much more torture do I have to go through?"

"So much more," I threatened while slowly standing and holding the pillow up in the air threateningly. Jax pretended to cower making a small smirk grow on my complexion, "That's what I thought." Before he said anything else I shot over to the window and pulled the blinds so the room was darker for the movie.

I jumped into the bed making Jax's side of the bed jump causing him to yelp in surprise, "You planned that," he accused while trying to get comfortable again. I just ignored him while curling up under the covers and covering my head with a blanket.

Jax gave me a strange look that I copied, "It's a good movie, and the blanket helps me love it more."

"Ok," Just said simply before grabbing my waist and pulling me down into his arms, "You're very strange, you know that?"

"Oh yes, people actually used to think I was, Zim's twin sister because I acted like him a lot," I smirked while smiling up at him.

"I don't doubt that," He said while smiling back at me. We stayed like that for a moment just smiling at each other before Jax leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss, "You're my weirdo though and that's how it's going to stay." He leaned down and kissed me again just for a little longer.

I started getting lost in the moment as I repeatedly kissed him back until he pulled away to kiss my neck gently, "We should probably watch the movie huh?" He muttered while continuously ravishing my neck.

"Right about now I'm considering no but since you've never seen it and it's freaking amazing, yes we should watch the movie," I answered sheepishly. Once again I hated being put on the spot like this!

"Alright," Jax groaned disappointedly. He pulled away before kissing me one more time and smiling to himself in satisfaction. I too smiled to myself in satisfaction before snuggling closer to my teddy bear and wrapping my arms around his neck. Jesus I was such a girl…for the time being. I blame it on…embarrassment…yeah that's who I'll blame it on.

As the movie continued on I started feeling more comfortable, like I was in a small cave of warmth. Everything was just…so warm. 'No Jake, think of lives first, not records!' I thought as my eye lids started drooping. 'Besides, Randall's too cool for you boy.'

I moved over and rested my head on Jax's chest with my cheek resting on my hand. I felt his arm wrap around me and give me a soft squeeze before stopping on my stomach where he proceeded to draw patterns on my stomach with his claw.

I sighed contently as my eye lids started drooping again. However before I knew it I was tensely relaxed and I let my eye lids fall over my eyes. Maybe just five minutes of resting my eyes won't make me miss anything too good…

Cari's POV.

I yawned quietly while flipping through the pages of an interesting book called, _Between_, it was about a girl who woke up on her parent's yacht hearing something thump up against the side of the boat. So she went out to see what the infuriating noise was only to see it was her, she was dead in the water. So technically she is a ghost and she immediately starts freaking out then all this crazy stuff happens. It was actually rather good though. It kept me awake to watch over Mia so I enjoyed it.

As I continued reading the book I started exiting reality and jumping into my book reading world where nothing in the outside world bothered me and the book became my everything. I used to love books back on Earth. They always had so many mysteries with twists and turns and so much more. They kept you on the edge of your seat whereas Irken books were all record books, dead soldiers books and every once and a while I could stumble 'how to be an invader, published by Red himself' Let me tell you one thing loyal reader. WORST BOOK EVER. Red's a stupid idiot that I plan on destroying as soon as I get the chance. Well anyways, Irken books never gave me the thrill human books did, so I was very happy when I stumbled upon such an interesting book in Jeb's library or should I say Ocean of books. This book happened to be published by a Vortarian, probably the only Vortarian to actually have a hint of creativity.

Suddenly as if out of the blue something came in contact with my shoulder causing me to go on the defense right away. I shot to my feet and swung around about to smack whomever touched me with a book. Instead of this well thought out plan, my book was knocked out of my hand by said attacker and I was being yelled at seconds later, "What the hell child! I ain't yer enemy!"

"Well you should know better than to sneak up on me, Vex," I shot back and crossed my arms.

"I didn't sneak up on ya; I've been callin' ya since I reached the stair case! Yer the one that needs ta be a tad bit more aware of yer surroundings!"

"Ok, ok. What is it that you wanted again?" I said in hopes to hurry this conversation along. I wanted so badly to get back to my book.

"Well I need ta talk ta ya 'bout somethin' rather important."

"Is it about, Tabitha's past?" I asked hopefully. Vex's face dropped and he gave me a warning look.

"No."

"Ok then what's it about?"

"It's about the future of this little group ya got. Rae says 'er dad wanted her ta tell ya that we only have a week left a oxygen. She told me cause I was in yer room tryin' ta catch some shut eye but she also asked if I'd tell ya an' ya don't tell, Jeb that I know. Rae wasn't supposed ta tell me."

My brain died in this very moment. Millions of thoughts buzzed through it that my antenna started shaking with emotion, "Your kidding right? This is just some hysterically prank someone set you up to?"

"I don't kid 'bout my life er anyone else's life here. I am a guard, remember?" Vex answered making me frown with worry.

"Then what're we going to do. Mia will not be in any shape to start travelling by that time. We don't even know if she'll get infected or not…"

"Well yer takin' this surprisingly well. I don't know what ta tell ya kid. I was just asked ta come down here an' tell ya what I know, that an' switch watch duties with ya so you can get some shut eye."

"You have to have some kind of suggestion! What are we going to do? Should we all discuss this as a group or should we take the risk of taking Mia is such a vulnerable time? I don't know! I don't control this group!" I said as I started panicking.

"Child if ya don't calm down right now, I'm bout ta knock ya out the same way I did ta, Sky. So take a breather an' start thinkin' things through." Vex warned while giving me a sharp look. He didn't have time to deal with panicking females. That used to annoy him the most was when some idiot started panicking when the answer was so freaking obvious.

I nodded and took in deep breaths to calm myself down. I definitely did not want to be knocked unconscious anytime soon. I covered my face with my hands and took in deep breaths again; this could end up being really, REALLY bad.

"Ok, one week left of Oxygen, no vital plans, no place to go, no idea what's outside this compound…yeah we're screwed. It'd be safer to just stay down here and die a semi peaceful death." I thought out loud.

"When I taught ya how ta drive a manual cruiser, was I takin' a risk?" Vex asked sternly. I thought about it for a second and just as I was about to answer he continued on, "When I took both you an' Tabitha ta the outskirts of Irk without any kind of heavy protection, was I taking a risk? Or when I let, Tabitha use me as a target so she could practice throwin' knives, was I takin' a HUGE risk?"

"Well yes and you got a knife embedded in your shoulder because of that…" I answered calmly, "I don't really see the point of thi-."

"The point is; it can't be all bout bein' safe. We need ta take risks ta survive; I took my risks an' learned my mistakes the hard way, but I knew what I was gettin' into before I even started it. We know what we're doin', we're going back ta yer old tree house after the ball. Ya know what yer gettin' into, ya jus have ta be ready ta take responsibility fer something if it doesn't end up goin' the way ya want it ta."

"But what if Mia's condition gets worse and she gets infected? Without the proper medicine she'd die."

"I hate sayin' this…but that's a risk we're gonna have ta take. I'll watch over 'er as best as I can but I can't promise anythin'," Vex sighed and looked over towards Mia's hospital bed. She was still curled up in a little ball. Her big pink sweater helped keep her warm along with her black invader's pants. Those things were pretty dang warm. Her curly antennas were limp and dangling over her bandaged face. Poor thing.

I sighed heavily and looked at the ground before looking back up to look Vex straight in the eye, "Alright, I trust you which sometimes I think I really shouldn't but I do. I'll take this risk IF the others, including, Mia take it too."

"Sometimes the risks ya have ta take on yer own, not with a group. But go ahead an ask em what they think. Fer now you need ta catch some shut eye, ya get moody in the mornin' if ya don't get enough sleep."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "If you say so." With that I proceeded to snatch my book back from Vex and walk towards the stairs.

"Hey kid!"

"Yes, Vex?" I called back and looked over at my shoulder at him.

"I'll give ya a hint as ta, Tabs past. First hint, trading. Ya'll get another one later." My antenna perked upon this hint. Trading? What does trading have to do with anything?

"Trading what?"

"One hint a day child!" Vex protested and gave me an intimidating look.

"Alright, alright; I'll go ponder the subject in my room," I muttered before waving goodnight and heading back up the stairs. Trading…trading…trading? Hmm, maybe an Irken history book could help me out.

I made a B-line from my room down the hall towards Jeb's personal library. He let me use it since I still love reading as a pastime. I pushed open the heavy wooden door before peeking my head inside and seeing that no one was there.

Slowly I pushed myself through the door and lit a dim lantern light. There was no power in this room but plenty of lanterns that worked just as well.

I walked through the circular room looking up and down the massive rows of books looking for any kind of Irken history book or trading books, anything. Finally near the second highest shelf, I saw an Irken history book. It was rather large and looked pretty damn heavy but I really wanted to figure some of this out. Tabitha is my best friend and pretty much my sister. I should at least know where she came from.

I set the lantern on a nearby table before looking around for a latter. I spotted one in the back corner so I immediately went towards it. I grabbed it and slid it along the wall until I spotted the book I wanted again, "Now, just climb the latter and bring that heffer down."

I gripped the latter and a few minutes later came back down successfully with my book. I was right about one thing, it was pretty dang heavy.

I brought it over to the table and plopped it down before flipping through some of the pages. I turned to the context page and saw anything that had to do with trading was within the pages 900-945 in chapter 36.

I flipped to those pages and skimmed through the pages not finding anything that might be of use. I finally got to a page that satisfied me. 'Normally unclaimed Irken smeets are traded into th-,' I flipped the page only and gasp in shock.

"Are you kidding me right now? I hauled this damn thing down just to see that! A torn out page! Are you kidding me!?" I growled under my breath seeing as the page I NEEDED to see was torn out of the whole damn book. Oh how this angered me.

'Where did, Jeb get this book anyways. It needs to be updated,' I though angrily while shutting the book and sitting down in a huff.

I had to find out where Tabitha came from…I just had to.

Jax's POV.

The movie I was watching with Tabitha was actually a REALLY good movie. I'd never seen a human so it was pretty freaking awesome to see what some of them do. Thought I must admit, they are rather fuzzy and ugly creatures. All hair and muscle…no brains.

Well except for this Ben Randall guy. He seemed pretty cool. This other guy Jake has what it takes but he's just too cocky to really get his head in the game. Randall seems to have taken a weird liking to him though. I mean he beat the shit out of some cocky soldier boy for him and didn't kick him out of the class even though he had plenty of chances to do so.

This was literally an on the edge of your seat thriller. There was always some kind of action every second. Half the time I was tempted to scream at the TV what to do. And with the helicopter crash…That's was INSANE! Randall lost his best friend in that! And the ships sinking! Humans are so primitive! The only kinds of ships we have here on Irk are massive cruisers that hover over Irken water. Our water is not this pretty blue color but more of a pinkish goo color. It's pretty but it gets old and hurts your eyes every once and a while.

I also remember Zim mentioning water was deadly to Irkens when on Earth. I wondered why…Maybe too much bacteria in it or something? Ok now I was obsessing. It's not like I'm gonna go to Earth and stick my hand in water just to find out. I'll take Zim's word for it.

Irkens did not have a coast guard because the only people whom ever drowned on Irk were drunken idiots or poor souls from the war that were tossed out of ships and couldn't swim. Also these 'Sharks' humans speak of don't exist on Irk. The only deadly animals lurking in the sea are the large plesiosaur kind of creatures. They look like the humans loch ness monster. Tabitha told me about that myth once.

I even wondered at that time if somehow an Irken was transporting the large beast and lost it over the atmosphere of Earth where the beast made its new home. You never know. Humans will believe anything you tell them if you make it believable enough.

The beast doesn't really have a name to classify it. We just call it the beast or the creature we don't speak of. It's a very dangerous creature and can bite an Irken in half just by pinching it with its jaws. This is why I don't go near Irken water. I kind of like my legs to be honest with you.

I was ripped away from my thoughts when I felt Tabitha move…again. She's been shifting her position quite often in the past hour and she hasn't said a word which made me curious. She did like to talk when she got the chance.

"You ok, Tabby? You seem to be moving a lot babe," I said softly while gently rubbing her side. I waited for a response and when one didn't come, I started getting suspicious, "Tabitha?"

Still nothing. So I leaned forwards and moved her little cave of blankets surrounding her to see she had her eyes gently closed and she was curled up in a little ball, "Are…Are you sleeping!?" I said dramatically. How could she fall asleep to a movie like this!?

Now that I thought of it though, I really didn't mind her asleep and cuddled up to me in such a way. She was very pretty when she was sleeping and very warm, which is always a plus seeing as I'm ALWAYS cold when I'm alone in bed.

I smiled down at my sleeping lover before gently kissing her forehead. She needed some shut eye, especially after her hyper outburst about an hour ago, that had to have taken a lot of energy out of her.

I started watching the movie again while gently stroking Tabitha's antenna. Well that is until I heard someone knock on the door, "Movie, pause." I commanded the TV and it did as I say.

"Come in!" I called quietly seeing as I didn't want to disturb my girl over here.

The door opened slowly and Zim poked his head through, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Zim said with a bright smile, "I thought, Tabitha might've been dreaming when she said you were alive. It's good to see you again man!"

"Same here, Zim my man!" I said happily. I motioned for Zim to come in and he did so as I pulled a blanket more over Tabitha in hopes that she wouldn't wake up, "Geez who threw you into the shredder?" I asked seeing the many scars lining his chest.

"Well brother, it was actually your _brother_ who killed me…well sort of," Zim answered and grabbed my hand to shake, "I'm guessing the same person did that to you," He motioned to the metal piece over my heart.

"Yeah…I don't really see him as my brother anymore…He's done a lot of horrible things but he saved my ass more than once throughout my life. After a while you just learn to stay out of his way unless he does something REALLY bad and you're forced to stop him," I chuckled awkwardly. It's weird saying your only brother killed one of your closest friends then shot you through the heart after threatening the love of your life.

"I know how you feel, as long as you don't follow his example we'll be on good terms. This also includes the sleeping lump next to you. She didn't grow up with any other parents then a guy named, Vex-."

"Oh I'm familiar with, Vex," I grumbled under my breath. At least I got to hit him in the face with a table when I had the chance, Tabitha would kill me if I did it now…but I wouldn't mind doing it again.

"You are? Well anyways, I'll speak like her father for her. Ahem-If you hurt her I'll shove a gun in your face and blow your brains out boy. Bring her back by ten every night or your dead and don't be trying any funny business while I'm around or even when I'm not around. You'll be missing two friends of yours by the end of the day if you do that- there how was that?" Zim said in a fatherly like voice.

I laughed before looking back down at her, "Very convincing, can't wait until you have a daughter, then we'll see the real father come out of you." I looked back over at Zim before continuing, "But I'm serious, I won't hurt her. She…um kind of means the world to me so I'm pretty sure I won't be doing anything to intentionally hurt her. I'll kill anyone who hurts her though if that helps."

"Oh I believe it. She must've had a hard night last night huh?"

"I'm guessing you heard?" I said and smirked up at my old friend. I'd never felt so connected to Zim before. But ever since we both died and even before that we've kind of grown on each other.

"Oh yes, and I squeezed out every last juicy detail," Zim smirked teasingly.

"Grreeaaatttt," I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Actually yes it apparently was great for her. I hear you're a good kisser." Zim teased as I blushed profusely.

"Exactly how much did you get out of her?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh more than you will ever know kid. Apparently you're really warm, soft and comfortable to her. And don't get me started on how she mooned over your 'sexy abs'."

"She didn't…"

"Oh she did…ok maybe not the Abs part but I could see it on her face. She's like my sister; I can read her like an open book. However she really likes you, surprisingly, she usually despises everyone and points a gun in their face, so treat her well."

"I guess my sexy abs just must've been a seller for her," I joked and laughed softly, "And I won't hurt her, I promise but you should get out of here, Zim. She'll wake up if we keep talking and she deserves the rest. She's been up all night watching my condition rise and fall. That and I want to finish this movie."

"Understandable. I'll see you around brother, when she wakes up give her a big kiss just for me~!" Zim teased in a singy song voice while prancing out of the room. I groaned and rolled my eyes at his immature behavior. "Hey!" Someone shouted making me jump.

I looked back over to see Zim with a scary look on his face, glaring at me from the door way, "Yes?"

"I'll be watching!" He randomly shouted and made the eye contact hand sign. It actually made me a little bit worried about my safety. Irk only knows what the psycho would do to me!

I started the movie up again but turned the volume down when Tabitha made a small noise of protest and curled more into a ball on my chest, which by the way was still very sore but I wasn't about to complain, "Alright come here," I muttered before leaning over and scooping her up into my lap.

She growled in protest before settling back down again and sighing with her head on my collar bone. 'Best day ever!' I triumphed in my head over and over. Nothing could make this moment any better than it already was.

I pulled the covers over both her and me as she cuddled up more into my body. After adjusting the covers so that they were keeping both of us warm; I wrapped my arms around her and commanded the movie to play again.

As the movie played out I let my hand trail over Tabitha's waist and onto her bare legs where I drew patterns with my claw. I've noticed before I died and the night after I got to her again that she really likes gentle touches, like they comfort her or something.

However my claw traced over something on her leg, 'What the hell?' I thought as I moved the covers and saw what looked to be a burn mark or her upper left thigh, 'please don't wake up and think I'm peeping, because I'm not.' I prayed as I moved her big T shirt up a little. What I saw not only worried me but confused me as well.

There was a number burned onto her leg- 28- it was a brand. She was branded!? Who the hell would brand an Irken! They only used to do that back in the times where Irkens traded other…Irkens without parents into the…Oh…Damn…

"Oh…honey," I said in a sympathetic voice while moving the T shirt back down and wrapping her back up in blankets, "I didn't know, oh geez Tab…and I thought I had it bad…" I mumbled while holding her tightly to myself.

I couldn't even focus on the movie now that I knew _that _was there…my poor baby. So I made sure to hold her a little bit tighter and gently rock her back and forth while applying little kissed to her antenna and forehead every few minutes.

28…28…._28- _now I couldn't get it out of my head. How could anyone treat such a beautiful, hard working woman like a soulless zombie? And scar such beauty at such a young age…

* * *

_**A/N: Review, follow, fav...REVIEW! I noticed I didn't get the last two reviews I usually expect to get from me besties! Book Casannova and Isabelle Frost! I was heart broken! But I understand XD. So remember my first anniversary for being on FF is coming up in two days! What should I do to celebrate! Tell me via review or PM! **_

_**Jax and tabby sittin in a tree...K.I.S.S.I.N.G, First comes luuuurrrvvveeee then come MMARRRIAGGGGEEE~~~~ Then a honey moon later...comes the smeety in the smeety carriage! And they would have a gorgeous child XD. We all know it LOL. **_

_**~I believe I can murder! By Deathwish chicken murder! LOL. IDK man...Iz hyper!**_


	11. Why You Never Mess With a Necromancer

_**A/N: OK I'm just going to get to the point. There's an awkward moment between Tabitha and Jax in this chapter, so don't be like OH THIS IS RATED ME EEEWWWW. No, you'd be a dumb ass then. This is Rated T for a reason. Tabitha and Jax are infatuated/in love with each other, things happen, get over it. Also I underlined and bolded Their flaws because THEY HAVE FLAWS! My characters are not some perfect panzee'z no, my characters have underlining flaws that shape them into being who they are. I hate it when people say MY OC's Are 'perfect' If you EVER tell me that, I'll hunt you down and punch you as hard as I can in the face. Not perfect, just awesome...NOT PERFECT!**_

_**Well there's my rant for the day. I don't own anything, get over it XD**_

_**Review responses: (Newbies first today) Otherrealmwriter: WELCOME TO THE REVIEW FAMILY OF AMAZINGNESS! I will be answering both of your reviews in just one response *assuming that's ok with you-* THANK YOOUUUUUZZZ for all the nice compliments. I really appreciate you thinking that this is one of the better IZ fics out there. I only wish more people would think that too. But that's just me being ambitious. People just don't like it because my OC's are in it and they think that I'm going to make them perfect. The only one that was ever close to being the stereotypical perfect was Cari in the first book of the Don't Touch Me series. In which she was quite the girly girl. I resent showing such weakness then and I TRY not to show it now. So thank you very much for your compliments and reviews. I really do appreciate them and I hope to hear from you again for this chapter =3. **_

_**Psychochicken (My bro, as always):): Belieber zombies can't have the honor of being called Zombies...no they're just mindless dumbasses. I give you a thumbs up for killing them. JATR is probably one of the more fun romances to write about in this book because they're so new to all this and they're both very exuberant people and fun to be around. So they just click ya know? YOU MUST WATCH THE GUARDIAN! It's SOOOO FUDGING AMAZING THAT I WILL DIE WATCHING THAT MOVIE! It's one of my favs =3. Cari laughs and says yes books are amazing just as much as Zimmy is...maybe more because they don't talk XDDD LOLOLOL *shot* NO worries about Mia my best buddy. Sol will take very good care of her 8D. Tabitha's past is becoming more obvious every chapter. But some of it is just whacked up, like her dads connection to Vex which we will learn about during probably the saddest chapter I will ever write. I always tear up when thinking about it and writing notes about it. No spoilers though. UNTIL NEXT TIME ME BEST BUDDAY!**_

_**Book Casanova: I will also be answering both reviews in this one resonse =D. Jax says thank you for thinking he's sexy and he'd gladly sick Vex on that bitch for you! He also blushed and went DAAWWWWW when you called him cute...but that's just normal adorable Jaxyness. Jax say's he'd cuddle you into oblivion too but that's what he has tabitha for LOLOL. So your on the list my friend. And Zim just winked when you though he was protectively cute. Yeah that's Zim for you. FOr the Jax and Vex not liking each other thing...I'll explain later or read the last few chapters of Don't Touch Me...it'll all make sense then =D. Tabitha's past won't be completely revealed for a long time until I write the one chapter I'm dreading the most but it's drama. Can't write a good story without drama. Even if it hurts. JAXY LOVEEESSSSSS YOOOOOUUUUU and says he's gonna meet you in dat bar we been talkin about! He wants to meet you~~ :S. Keep it PG...my Oc's are fragile LOL. Well...not really so never mind that LOL. **_

_**Last two responded to at the bottom!**_

_**~Boom, I blow you up! That's how DeathWish does it. **_

* * *

Three days…it's been three days since things went to wholly hell and now we're just starting to get prepared for what's really coming up.

At the moment I was helping Vex re-wrap Mia's bandages while she relaxed and calmly talked to us about anything that came to mind really. It was mostly about her sister though. If she was ok, if she could see her, if she was wondering about her…everything. Half of them I could answer but the other half I couldn't. I mean Sky's fine, she can't see Mia yet…probably not until we're all getting ready to leave and I have no idea if Sky is wondering about her sister. She was distraught when she learned she'd hurt her so badly and didn't talk to us for a day or so but Vex went and talked to her privately and when she came back out she was slightly happier.

"Cari…" I mean…Vex looked exhausted when he came out but he always had a way with women. Even girls he'd never be interested in. He was a good person to talk to about nearly anything. As long as it didn't make him mad because then he'd just go on some hysterical rant about how-, "CARI!"

"Huh?" I asked and snapped out of my thoughts. Vex was giving me a concerned look while going another round with Mia's bandages.

"I asked ya bout ten times now fer the scissors, she's done," He said after a moment of silence.

"Oh…yeah; here you go," I automatically said without thinking. I reached over and grabbed something off the table before handing it to Vex and mumbling, "Sorry about that."

There was another long moment of silence while Vex just kept glancing at the thing in his hands and back up at me, "Are ya ok?" He finally asked. I looked over at him questioningly before seeing I handed him another roll of gauze.

I blushed at my stupidity before scrambling to grab scissors and exchanged them out for the gauze. While I was pulling my hand away from him, he grabbed my wrist making me jump in slight surprise. I looked up at him curiously; he was staring at me with slightly narrowed pupils. I already knew he was annoyed and concerned but I didn't really think too much on it, "Cari, are ya alright? I'm askin' ya a question kid."

My antenna perked as he released my wrist letting me pull it back to myself, "Sorry. I'm fine, no worries."

"Uhu, how long's it been since ya ate?" He pressured while carefully finishing up with Mia.

"Just yesterday, why?"

"And slept?"

"…Not recently but I have slept in the past three days."

Vex turned to me with a serious look on his face before sighing and shaking his head a little bit, "Jesus ya remind me of yer father. Now I'm only gonna ask ya this once, go back upstairs, pack yer things an' get some rest. We have a big journey comin' up in two days an' ya need ta be rested."

"But, Vex I'm fine really! I'm just spacy!"

"I said I was only askin' ya once, Car. Go ta bed…now."

"But, Vex I-."

"NOW, Cari." Vex growled with a warning look while resting his hand on Mia's shoulder. She'd gone silent since I handed Vex the wrong medical equipment. I gave Vex an even look before sighing and rolling my eyes, "Don't roll yer eyes at me child, I mean it."

"Fine…" I complained like a grumpy teenager before patting Mia's leg and sulking off upstairs.

"Can ya believe that child? Anyways, let's get ya some food before havin' ya rest again, ok kiddo? We have a big journey in a few days an' I need ta get ya as strong as I can by then. I don't know how far I'll be able ta carry ya." I heard him say softly to Mia whom muttered an 'Ok' very quietly. She may be getting put in the spot a lot more often now but she was still a shy young lady with in securities.

I continued up the stairs to see most the group hanging out in the living room. Jeb was sound asleep on the couch with bags under his eyes. He'd been spending the last few days trying to find us a place to stay under the radar until the ball where we can meet back up with our original…well my original group. Sky was absently staring at her hands, sitting against a wall and being unusually quiet for a loud exuberant girl. Rae was sitting at the very end of the couch, in between her dads legs, messing with a computer with some DNA data on it. Minerva was stretching and practicing some yoga over in the far corner and other than that, things were pretty silent around here.

However soon enough, all hell would break loose AGAIN and somehow, only three adults, Vex, Jeb and I were going to have to keep everything under control.

"Hey, Cari come take a look at this," Rae called out gently making sure not to wake her dad up. My antenna perked upon being called and I sulked over to her side to see what was up.

I looked at the computer screen as Rae started talking, "I've been doing more research on the files we found in, Moon's computer and look at this." She motioned to her computer and pressed the play button on something.

Before my very eyes I watched as a PAK latched onto an Irken and injected something into it before going berserk and stabbing its owner tons of times with its own PAK legs. My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed as I stared at the screen.

"Apparently the PAK injects the Irken with some kind of toxin before killing the host. Weird part is it stays on its victim until some kind of reaction happens, then it detaches and literally walks away on its own…how does that even work?"

"What kind of reaction?"

"Well as you can see here, the Irkens brain gets drowned by the toxin and the Irken's thoughts are now just orders being followed out that its PAK has given it. Then the PAK leaves after the orders are carried out and finds a new victim. Which is strange, you'd think if someone was going to try to wipe us out that they'd just kill us…not make it so complicated…that's why I'm wondering exactly WHAT they have planned for us."

I felt sick, an Irkens PAK betraying it and killing it but…not killing it? It doesn't make any sense to me. How does this thing spread then, "How does it spread?"

"I don't know, it's an infection inside the PAK that is manmade, so it's programmed into the PAK's system."

"So it's like a virus?"

"Yes…it IS a virus, but I don't know how to reverse the effects or stop it yet."

"Well this is bad…really bad. I don't even think we CAN reverse the affects but let's look more into it later. I hear, Vex coming up and he'll kill me if I'm not in bed resting," I said through a yawn while my antenna picked up the soft thuds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Alright," Rea mumbled calmly while going back to more research. Meanwhile, I turned around and started hurrying to get to my room but I didn't make it. Vex and Mia reached the top of the stairs before I could pass it.

Mia's antenna perked upon hearing me coming and Vex frowned at me while his pupils narrowed angrily, 'soooo screwed,' I thought with a sheepish smile.

**Tabitha's POV.**

I yawned and stretched out next to the warm body cuddling me. I don't remember when I fell asleep but it felt good to get a few extra hours in. Especially since I woke up three days ago, only to get sympathetic looks from Jax. He'd been acting funny ever since movie night but I wasn't about to question him on the subject.

It was way early in the morning now…maybe around 3 AM, I didn't know. I'd been shifting around most the night since the TV was still on from the earlier moves Jax and I had been watching. Most of them were horror movies but they were still enjoyable.

Jax was sleeping next to me, spread out on the bed…taking up most of it. I didn't mind though, I'd push him more towards his side of the bed if he ever tried to advance onto my territory and he'd just groan in his sleep and roll over. That's a man for you.

It was ok right now though because he was still cuddled up to me in his sleep and softly snoring with his arm intertwined with mine and our hands locked together. So I was content except for that constant annoying light shining from the TV. What's worse is I couldn't find the remote to turn the damn thing off.

So I just constantly fidgeted and moved around trying to find a comfy, warm spot where the light wouldn't shine right in my eyes. Which is what I was doing now.

However instead of finding my comfy spot, a certain someone stretched out next to me and groaned angrily from being disturbed, "Tab, honey…can you turn the TV off please?" He slurred out quietly. Clearly he was still in and out of sleep.

"I would if I could find the remote," I grumbled back. Jax just yawned and pulled me closer to him while waking up a bit more.

"Where'd it go?" He muttered while groggily looking around on top of the blankets. I shrugged and moved the blankets a little bit to see if I could spot it.

"I'll look for it," I mumbled while reaching my hand under the covers and fishing around for it. My eyes lit up when I finally found it, "I got it."

However instead of actually having the remote, Jax's eyes snapped wide open with narrowed pupils. He shot straight up in bed with a yelp while shouting, "HOLYSHITTHAT'SNOTTHEREMOTE!" I jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst before my face heated up in a dark blush…oops.

"That's not the remote," He said absently while staring at me, still wide eyed, "Not the remote."

"I realize that now, thank you," I grumbled awkwardly while staring at him.

"That wasn't the remote," Ok now I couldn't help but start laughing at his blank expression.

"You've told me that like four or five times now honey," I said as I tried to hold back laughter. He just stared at me for another long moment before repeating the same sentence…again, "Jax I know it wasn't the remote now, you don't have to keep saying that."

He looked down for a second off in his own little world before grabbing something and holding it up in the air, "I found the remote." Ok now I couldn't hold back any longer. I just broke out laughing and holding my stomach because I was laughing so hard.

"You are so freaking hilarious when you're embarrassed!" I hollered while he shook his head for a second and regained his grip on reality.

"More like violated, Jesus woman, you at least have to make me buy you dinner first." Now I laughed harder.

"Finally got that did you?"

"Yeah…it took a while. Anyways thanks for the surprising wake up call, can we go back to sleep now? It's 3:10 AM for Irk's sake."

"Yes we can, just turn off the TV so I can actually sleep please," I said in between giggles and gasps of air. Oh I loved him when he was discombobulated, even when he wasn't of course but he was just so much more fun to tease when he was confused.

He nodded before turning the TV off and setting the remote on the bedside table. He then proceeded to stretch out again and wrap his arm around my waist. Well at least he wasn't taking up the whole bed this time, but he was still more onto my side of the bed, "Jesus Christ move over!" I growled while nudging him with my elbow.

He just grunted before scooting over and pulling me along with him, "Just as long as you don't go fishing for any more remotes." I laughed quietly again when he grumbled this and spooned himself around me.

"No promises," I joked while turning slightly and kissing him in between the eyes.

"Oy, you missed," He grumbled under his breath while leaning forward and giving me a soft kiss. I smiled through the small lip lock and turned over to snuggle into him, "There I'm better now."

"Well I'm glad. I'm better too," I said with a small, loving smile.

We sat there silently for a few minutes just trying to go to sleep even though it wasn't exactly working for me. Turns out…it wasn't working for Jax either and I figured this out when he started trying to muffle some laughing.

"Jax…what're you doing?" I asked in confusion. My mate was very strange at some points but then again so was I so I guess we just worked.

"I can't sleep," He giggled.

"So why exactly is that funny?"

"I don't know!" He said as his voice got caught in his throat and made it sound slightly whiny, "I blame you and your surprise wake up calls."

"You're the one who asked me to look for the remote," I protested and elbowed him in the chest gently.

"Well when I asked I didn't expect a friendly visitor to jolt me awake," He argued back making me crack a small smile.

"I guess next time; you'll just have to do it yourself won't you?" He groaned in defeat and hugged me tighter to himself.

"Or you'll have to learn how to watch where your hands go."

"Hmm are you saying you don't like it when I touch you?" I asked and ran my hands down his chest.

A small smile worked itself onto his face before he responded, "Never mind." Making me start laughing again while showering his face in kisses.

"Well now that you've made me laugh I can't sleep either."

"Oh quiet you, you started this."

"I STARTED THIS! OH HELL NO I DON'T THINK SO! You're the one who asked me to find the remote!" I hissed defensively.

"Yeah but your moving woke me up thus causing me to ask you to simply look for the remote," He shot back playfully.

"That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh," I grumbled and glared at him.

"What're you mad at me now! You violated me; I had nothing to do with that!"

"Yes you did you dumby."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO DID WHAT! SHUT THE HELL UP OVER THERE! UNLIKE SOME OF US, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Someone screamed while pounding on the wall. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Zim is back to full health, still a little sore here and there…and he's back in his room which just happens to be right next to mine.

"Yes your royal highness!" I shouted sarcastically, "Want me to get you a manie-petty too!?"

"You're going to make him come over here," Jax laughed.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Zim shouted back through the wall.

"What!? I-I can't hear you! I think we're breaking up!" I shouted making Jax laugh harder.

I heard Zim shout in frustration before things went silent for a few moments. Then of course my bed room door burst open and Zim stormed in, in his boxers and nothing else, threateningly holding a pillow in his hands, "Oh man…don't start that with her…she'll suffocate you," Jax warned while trying not to laugh. Zim looked like hell; groggy eyes, low antenna, slow movements etc.

"Not if I suffocate her first," He hissed quietly while giving me a demonic look.

Jax looked at me then back at Zim before shrinking back under the covers so he didn't have to deal with this, "I swear to Irk, Zim if you start that with me, you will regr-." I was once again cut off when I got a pillow to the face.

"I needed that," Zim sighed in relief. I however was beyond pissed now. So I grabbed his pillow and stood up while glaring at him.

"And he starts it with her," I heard Jax complain under the covers while peeking out to see if I was going to destroy Zim or not…which I was.

Zim stared at me for a second before I started advancing towards him in which he took off screaming like a little girl, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHINER!" I screamed and took off after, "I'll be right back," I said to Jax right before I exited the room.

"Wait, Tabitha!" Jax shouted but I didn't care, I wanted Zim dead…well not dead dead…just dying.

Zim looked over his shoulder when he got stuck in a corner of the kitchen only to see me standing on the counter getting ready to destroy him, "No hard feelings right Tabby, you woke me up, I threw a pillow at you…we're even right?" Zim groveled and gave me puppy eyes.

"Not even close."

Jax's POV.

I heard a girlish shriek coming from the kitchen so I decided to get up and go see what was going on. However when I got out there I saw Tabitha on Zim's _back, _yanking on his antenna and trying to beat him with a pillow.

My face fell into one of terror as I watched their little _tussle _play out. Finally after Zim kept trying to beg for forgiveness and failing, is when I decided to interrupt this.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking out into the open and started talking, trying to sound as mature as a male my age could, "Tabitha, he's begging for forgiveness, can't you just let this one sli-."

_**BAM! **_

"SILENCE YOU!" She shouted.

I paused for a minute after deadpanning in the middle of my speech and glared at my mate, "Are you kidding me right now?" I growled as I grabbed the pillow that was chucked at me off the floor and stalked forwards.

Both her and Zim had stopped rough housing and were just staring at me, anticipating my next move and boy were they gonna get it. I took another deep breath and made eye contact with Zim. He understood immediately.

Within seconds Zim ducked out of the way and I launched my pillow at Tabitha hitting her square in the face, "HEY! You're supposed to be on my side!" She shouted while grabbing a couch pillow and the pillow I threw at her.

Zim tried to run but got pegged instead while I just gave her an innocent look that didn't work so instead I was hit in the chest with a tough couch pillow.

"Everyone against everyone!" I shouted playfully while diving in to attack my friends…well more like family now. I've gotten to know them well enough to know most _**their flaws**_, the things that make them who they are, how they feel around each other…everything. The bondage between the groups on both sides is fairly obvious. We may act like we hate each other at points but if you look deep down you can see we CAN'T hate each other…it's impossible. We're family now.

Narrator's POV.

While everyone was obnoxiously attacking each other upstairs, some people were still trying to rest in the small hammock they made for themselves inside the broken teleporter.

She tossed and turned in the hammock countless times before her pure black eyes snapped open and her pupils narrowed until they were barley seeable. Her teeth clenched together angrily as she covered her head with the pillow she was given a while back.

Sadly the noise was still piercing through the cotton fabric and straight into her sensitive antenna. She was very good at hearing, sometimes she just pretended like she had bad hearing so she didn't have to listen to hopeless imbeciles. 'Why don't they ever shut up?' she silently asked herself while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

The hammock swayed gently as she threw her legs over the side and slid out. Looking at the clock, it was only 3:48 AM, 'what could they POSSIBLY be getting into at this hour!?' She thought unhappily while storming towards the stair case.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just listened in on the yelling they were all doing towards each other. Looking back at the broken teleporter she wondered if Vex would be up there telling them to shut up or participating in whatever silly game they were playing.

It didn't matter right now though. So instead she stormed up the stairs to see every one of them wrestling with each other, trying to slam pillows into the other's face. So far it looked like Tabitha was winning….not unusual…she was a very competitive person when she wanted to be.

"WHAT'RE YOU IDIOTS DOING!" She shouted angrily making everyone pause in place. It was quite the scene actually. Tabitha was yanking Zim's antenna while he was slamming a pillow in her face and Jax was on the ground about to hit Zim in the face with a pillow.

They all looked over at Oniumare whom was angrily standing by the stair case and right away they all stopped what they were doing and pointed at each other shouting, "HE/SHE STARTED IT!"

"Ok I'm going to put this simply for you fools, it's nearly four in the morning, I've been working up until two in the morning researching a notice I got from the Irken news. Then I wake up an hour and forty minutes later to see you three idiots throwing pillows in each other's faces! Jax you're not even fully healed, this is bad for your health at the moment! This isn't some girly slumber party, so get back to be-."

She stopped when a pillow hit her. She glared at the three of them and almost immediately Tabitha and Jax pointed at an innocent looking Zim whom was sitting on the ground and panting as if nothing had happened.

Her eyes narrowed at him before getting covered by a wall of black as she lifted all the pillows in the room with her dark magic and glared threateningly at the three huddling friends, "Nice going dumbass, now I'm going to die from suffocation!" Tabitha snapped at Zim while punching him in the arm.

Jax cried dramatically and wrapped his arms around Tabitha sniveling, "I've always loved you Tabitha!" She played along and did the same to him.

"Hey what about me!" Zim shouted, "Nobody loves me!"

Oniumare took a step forwards growling, "Love hurts doesn't it?"

* * *

_**A/N: OOOHOOHHOOHHH. Vex gettin a little parent like there XD. I just love Vex, so freaking adorable. I'm gonna steal his hat that he never takes off =3. And Tabitha violating Jax...perfect. Poor Jax, never really been violated before XD. Then pillow fights are always fun, but if you use dark magic it's even more fun! I love the reactions at the end of the chapter XD. Sorry for any errors. Didn't have much time to proof read everything.**_

**_Irresistibly_**_** radical! (IR): It was a rather interesting chapter wasn't it. Tabitha's past is...well complicated and very secretive. But again we won't find out much about it until the worst chapter alive is written. I hate myself for making it official that this happens but screw the world, it's happening. So many bad things D'X. UNTIL NEXT TIME BUDDAY! Thanks for the PM wishing me a happy one year by the way! That was very nice!**_

_**FRITTA CRITTAAAAAA T:UH T: RAndom. Chicken murder becomes chicken dinner which becomes YUMMAY. A slave is not the only thing Tabby was treated as. But no worries, when the worst chapter alive is written you'll learn all about it! And how horrible Her dad was to both her and Vex. everyone wonders why they're so close WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY DAMMIT! AMen to destorying beiber BTW. I agree all the way =D. Also I can't promise five chapters, it might be a tad bit longer, I have to get them to the ball and just a little after that to present Reth and Valenth but they will be in soon my friend. And they'll play a big roll, don't you worry bout that! =D**_

_**Alright, that's everyone. Until next time guys, I'm going out side while the weather's nice to work with the horse and do some fourwheeling. That is until it gets dark but HEY! WHo says you can't for wheel in the dark! *Shot* XD. See ya round!**_

_**~BASK IN THE GLORY HUMANS!**_


	12. Time To Go

_**A/N: JESUS! I'm sorry this was so late, it was a mix of medical health problems, writers block and laziness...go me! SoOOO sorry everyone! I'm sick right now so the ideas aren't flowing as well through my head so I kind of rushed through this chapter...that and I gotta pee LOL. I HELD IT IN JUST FOR YOUUUUUU. Not much else to ! Ok so I'm Irish and have a accent but try to tone it down during school so when I'm sick I can't really help it so all over people are asking me "Dude do you have an accent?" ANd I just nod and mumble, "I'm Irish, the only other thing you should expect from me is to destroy you if you come any closer LOL" Then my friend asked why I was so violent. My Answer: "Hey I'm Irish, we're violent get over it" XD anyways If you have any questions PM me and sorry about the bad spelling/errors in this chapter. I didn't proof read it. **_

_**I OWN NOTHING HUMANS! Except for my deliciously amazing Oc's~~*shot***_

_**Review responses: Pshycochicken (BB best budday): Those three are doomed 0.o' No worries though...they end up surviving LOL. Cari is a stubborn relentless girl...so we'll see about the rest issue. As for Mia she's quite the nervous Irken in this chapter but can you blame her? You'll see why =3 but at least she's conscious right LOL. OY! Save some of that Arm for Me YA HEAR! Moon must be cooked to just the perfect temp. lol. HOPE YOU ENJOY BESTEST BUDAAY.**_

_**Book Casanova! How is you? Well? GOod, Jax is pleased with you and wishes to hug you...just as long as you don't violate him like tabitha did XD. Naw we all know he lurved it, even if he won't admit it! Dat boi got da hots for TABBBYYYYYY. lol. No, jax is just freaking adorable. Like a giant...manly teddy bear XDD doesn't that put a pleasent image in your head? XDDD. Zim says he doesn't think of you as a lesser 'pathetic human' since you think he is funny and adorable. He'll tolerate you X3. I'll PM ya back tomorrow! Sorry it's been soOOOOOO long!~**_

_**IR (Incredible Reviewer!): No worries, Zim's just a drama queen =3 EVERYBODY LOVE DA ZIM AM I RIGHT! I could squeeze him until he pops, no joke. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was funny. This one doesn't have too much humor in it but enough to at least getcha ta crack a smile *Awkward smiley face* LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think! SOrry it was so late!**_

_**Last two will be responded to at DA bottom!**_

_**~Deathwish1234 =D**_

* * *

_**Zim's POV**_.

_Smack!_

"Uhh," I groaned loudly feeling the sun's rays lapping over my face, encouraging my eye lids to pry open and survive another day. My face felt warm and the sun wouldn't stop seeping through the darkness of my eye lids to tell me to get up already.

After another minute of internal complaining, I finally built up enough courage to pop an eye lid open and look around at my surroundings. What I saw was honestly shocking. I was surrounded by pillows! SO MANY PILLOWS!

I heard another groan coming from somewhere else in the room and soon realized someone's hand had slapped my chest, startling me out on my internal complaining. I shouted in surprise and shoved the hand off of me while cowering into the pillows. I knew Tabitha was out to get me, but this was just unbelievable! Where'd she get all these pillows for Irk's sake!?

"Wh...What happened last night?" Someone grumbled not too far away from where I was stationed, staring at the EVIL hand in front of me. I again jumped in surprise when someone slid down next to me, head first, "Oh…hey, Zim…" Jax grumbled while half his body hung in the air, resting back against the pillows.

"Morning…remember what happened last night by chance?"

"Not a clue, I'm going to blame, Tabitha," Jax yawned and flopped over onto his stomach, "I feel like I was hit with a cruiser."

"I do too, maybe it's jet lag from when you and Tabitha freaking woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Not my fault," Jax said simply and closed his eyes again, "Well…ok part of it was my fault; I told Tabitha to find the remote."

"What?"

"…Never mind."

I shrugged and continued staring at the damn hand. It even twitched a couple times as I was watching it, "Where's Tabitha?" I vaguely heard Jax asked.

"I think I'm staring at her hand but I can never be sure…let's poke it."

"Wait what?"

"ZIM SAYS POKE THE HAND! SO YOU POKE THE DAMN HAND BOY!"

"OK, ok, I'm poking the hand. Jesus." Jax said through a groan while reaching forwards to poke the EVIL hand. It twitched when he touched it making him flinch and try poking at it again, "Yup, it's definitely Tabitha."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously while Jax grabbed Tabitha's hand and held it gently.

"She has a scar on this palm, I remember that from before you were teleported back to us and murdered. That and I memorized the feeling of her hands, they're so soft…"

"And you're totally creeping me out. So…wake her up, don't just stand there holding her hand."

"Technically I'm sitting-,"

"Smartass," I grumbled making Jax punch me in the arm and glare at me. I just gave him a sinister grin back.

"As I was saying," Jax growled and shot me another glare, "I'm GOING to wake her up, but I don't want you to be around when I do."

"Ok…why?"

"Same reason you don't want anyone around when you're waking, Cari up," My eyes widened and my face fell into an "oh" expression. A smug smirk then worked its way onto my face as I grinned at Jax, "What?"

"Nothin…give her kisses for Zim! Or Zim will have to do it himself and that isn't as pleasant to Zim as it may be to you."

Jax rolled his eyes at me and sighed, "Ok, Jax will give her kisses for, Zim…now away with you!"

"Uhh, but I'm fat, I don wanna move."

"Don't make me beat you with a pillow," He threatened and cocked an 'eye brow' at me to give me a serious, oh so intimidating look.

"FINNNNEEEE." I groaned like a teenager and rolled over grumpily, "Zim knows when he isn't wanted." And with that, I was crawling through an avalanche of pillows, trying to remember how I'd even ended up there last night. I remember waking up to Tabitha and Jax shouting at each other, then banging on their wall telling them to shut up, then the pillow fighting and Oniumare coming up to stop us but…Oh wait…never mind.

'Sad, I didn't even get my beauty sleep either, Tabitha is going to have to pay for that later.' I thought grumpily while crawling father away. I heard a squeal and a bunch of laughter back where Jax was before things went silent, 'Keep it PG, Jax.' I thought with a smirk while pushing my head up through a layer of pillows and seeing I was nearing the kitchen. Good…Zim wanted food anyways.

Laughter once again broke the silence of the warm room before more silence, "Irk, they're worse than Zim and Cari are." I mumbled to myself while rolling into the kitchen and landing on my bum, "UUHGGG, foooooddddd."

I paused for minute and looked around, nothing at the moment looked necessarily appetizing, but it was early in the morning so food was still a hazy subject in my mind at the moment, "UHHH, Tabitha! Zim requires your assistance!"

I heard another squeal, then silence before… "Uhh…Tabitha isn't awake yet, Zim! I'll bring her over when she is." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Suuurrreeee, Romeo Suuurrreeee."

"Who's Romeo?" Jax called back. My face dropped and I face palmed about ten times, 'stupid, Zim, Jax hasn't been to Earth before.'

"Same person as Ironio," I shouted back. Ironio was the Irken version of Romeo, so it was easier to distinguish him in my native tongue rather than trying to teach Jax the way of the humans…those DISGUSTING…VILE humans.

Jax didn't respond to me and things were silent so I only assumed they were enjoying each other's company a little too much. Oh well, it didn't matter to me, just as long as I was fed. Zim likes his food.

"HEY! Stop making out!" Someone else shouted making me jump, and I was in the kitchen. I spun around to see Oniumare, looking pretty tired as well, sulking towards the kitchen. A frightened Jax and Tabitha followed her, "You!" Oni shouted and pointed to a startled Jax, "Make food."

"We can make our own breakfast, Oniumare, Jax is one hell of a cook but we can't just force him to cook every time we're hungry." Tabitha said with lowered antenna.

"No I can cook for everyone, I'll be just a little slower since I'm kind of sore but I can still make food. You all just have to leave and do your own thing for about half an hour. Like maybe clean up that mess out there." Jax said with a small smile while grabbing Tabitha's hand to reassure her that he was ok with such things.

Oniumare's face fell into a scowl and she snapped her fingers while yawning, "Done." She said in an eerily calm voice before walking out of the kitchen and back down stairs, "Wake me up when breakfast is ready!"

Jax shrugged and turned his eyes towards me. When we made eye contact a small, immature smirk wormed its way onto our faces. Irk we were such horrible people, "Your gift was delivered," Jax said cockily while smirking over at Tabitha whom was yawning and leaning into him for support.

I cringed in disgust before forcing a smile on my face and nodding slowly, "It better have been. Alright, I'm going to mope around because you aren't yet cooking food. So until then, ta ta!"

Jax laughed behind me as I scurried away to get out of range so I wouldn't have to be around anymore romantic love bird stuff. That was me and Cari's job, sheesh.

Cari's POV.

"How much oxygen left?" I asked quietly, trying to regulate my breathing while I was packing up everything I could find.

"Less than thirty minutes," Jeb mumbled. I gulped worriedly.

"That's thirty minutes we have ta pack up everythin', hey kiddo, how ya doin'?" Vex asked Mia as they entered the room, big black bags slung around their shoulders.

"I'm nervous," Mia said quietly.

"No worries, I won't let ya outta my sight," Vex promised while patting Mia on the back and guiding her over to where Minerva was hauling two bags over to the escape chamber.

I hurriedly shoved canned food into bags and grabbed any clothes within my reach. We made sure Rae had her computer, Jeb his research, Vex his hat, Sky her special carved bone knife, Mia's favorite necklace Vex gave her after he made it with some access metal around the house, Minerva was packing her favorite guns and I was making sure to have my picture of Zim and I wrestling in the training room.

"Are ya gonna be ok kid?" Vex asked and put a hand on my shoulder while I was trying not to panic, it'd take a little while to get everyone up the escape route so I was feeling rather claustrophobic right about now.

"Fine…I'll be fine," I muttered while shoving another can of food into the bag.

"Why don't I take that fer ya?"

"…I'm ok, Vex…I promise. You ask me the same question everyday…I'm fine," I answered knowing he was just trying to relieve some of the tension between the whole party. In the past week there had been nearly two arguments a day. Mainly between Vex and Jeb, then I get involved then Rae gets involved then the other's join in just for fun…yeah it's NOT fun.

Lately Vex and I have been kind of edgy around each other but in my defense he's NOT my dad yet he continuously acts like an overprotective father…it just gets a little tiring after a while if you know what I mean. I am 263 now, old enough to make my own decisions.

Vex sighed, feeling the tension growing between us. I knew he wanted to go on some fatherly lecture about how he likes to know if I'm ok or not and how I should appreciate the fact that he cares but this time…he held back, "Ok." He muttered before walking away without another word.

Now it was my turn to sigh, it seems like I'm pushing everyone away when in the long run, I'm just trying to protect them and myself.

"Twenty six minutes left!" Jeb called through the small house/hide out thing. I felt my stomach drop, in about five minutes I'd be sending people up the escape route.

That's something we argued about. Who was to go first up the escape route and who was to go last. We argued for hours-Jeb, Vex and I- finally ending around 1 AM. The decision was made. Vex is the strongest so he is to go up first and help people out of the route while also making sure there's no danger around. Jeb is to go up half way through to make sure things are ok and I am to go up last, after Jeb. To make this plan work we'd have to send people in small groups, it takes about five minutes to raise each party of two to the surface. That's five minutes I didn't have.

"Start the first group going up!" I called while hoisting my bag up over my shoulder. My antenna were low, this place had kind of become like another home to me so the fact that it was now going to be all gone was a little unsettling.

"I am not goin' up first!" I heard an angry shout come from the living room. I face palmed knowing EXACTLY who was arguing and who he was arguing with.

"It's already been settled, or are you scared?" Jeb taunted as I walked out into the living room. Mia had her arm wrapped around Vex's arm, more nervous than ever before while Vex and Jeb were going at it again.

"I'll show ya what scared really is," Vex growled as his eyes furrowed into a deep glare.

"Bring it, pretty boy."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one puttin' on make up every mornin' just ta look pretty!" Vex snapped back and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Break it up!" I shouted. The two males didn't stop hatefully glaring at each other but they did stop arguing. Vex stopped only because he felt Mia's hand gripping his arm tighter, letting him know she was scared.

"Yer not goin' up last, Cari," Vex said frustrated at the people around him.

"It's already been decided Vex," I said calmly and seriously. I didn't have time for this.

"You'll die," Vex defended with a hiss.

"Vex," I said with low antenna, "Stop worrying about me. You are not my dad so stop acting like you are! You are the strongest so we need you to go up first! And I don't have time to be arguing with you about it. So stop acting like you have to watch my every step and get up the escape hatch!"

Vex's eyes snapped wide open and a small hurt look wormed its way onto his face. The whole room was deadly silent, no one even attempting to breathe, "Go, Vex," I hissed while walking over and pushing open the escape hatch. It looked just like an invaders elevator but just pure white and no light.

"Fine, yer not my problem anyways," Vex spat while pulling Mia along with him and a few bags into the hatch.

I stayed silent, taking the anger Vex was radiating and ignoring it, "You're right…I'm NOT your problem." I muttered under my breath while shutting the hatch door tightly and pressing the button to make it start lifting them.

"Cari we have eighteen minutes left…" Jeb warned while checking his wrist watch, "That's not enough oxygen to get-."

"Stop talking," I said calmly knowing very well what he was intending to say, "I'll figure it out."

"But…"

"Just get the second group ready," I demanded while looking away from everyone. Jeb nodded feebly while rounding up Minerva and Sky, making sure they were all packed and ready to go.

The elevator came back down about thirty seconds later and I hurried Minerva and sky in there, hitting the button to go up before they were even giving me the thumbs up.

"Eleven minutes left," Jeb said as the elevator came back down again. They had the most equipment and stuff so it took about three minutes to get everything into the elevator…along with them, "Cari…"

"Quiet, Jeb I know what I'm doing," I hissed angrily.

"But there's only seven minutes left…"

"It'll have to do," I growled while slamming the button in, sending the elevator up once again. 'Well…better hope I can hold my breath…' I thought anxiously while grabbing all my bags and putting them next to the elevator.

Vex's POV.

I impatiently waited for everyone to hurry up while starring at the terrain in front of us. We had about a mile of jungle then complete desert for Irk knows how long. And it was dusky out there; I could only really see the movement of the people as they came up.

Surprisingly even though it was dark, it was quiet warm, I was already breaking out into a small sweat just standing around.

I heard the hatch ding symbolizing the next party was up, "Here these might help," Jeb said quietly while tossing all of us some glow sticks. Mia squeezed my arm, indicating she was nervous so I sat her down in my lap and put a glow stick in her hands…not that it'd help though.

"Can ya see any light from the glow stick? Any at all?" I asked comfortingly. Mia sighed and shook her head in response making my heart sink a little bit. Poor thing had only been blind about a week and a half. This must be terrifying for her.

"Where's, Cari?" I asked calmly even though I could feel myself worrying. No matter how much we argued she was still my 'niece' and I adored her.

"I thought she 'wasn't yer problem,'" Jeb sneered back, making my hands clench into fists. He knew every last Irking thing that annoyed me and someone imitating how I talk…usually pushes me over the edge.

"Jus cause she ain't my problem doesn't mean I don care, dumbass," I spat back wanting to go and strangle him.

"Vex!" Mia said sharply.

"Sorry kiddo," I apologized while glaring in the general direction of Jeb's annoying ass voice, "So where is she…it's been too long."

A small light came on as Jeb looked at his wrist watch, antenna drooping sadly as he looked over towards the escape hatch, "She's been in there three minutes without oxygen…"

"What!?" I snapped, Mia flinching in my lap, feeling how worried I was.

"You can't say you weren't expecting this to happen…" Jeb muttered while sitting down by his daughter.

"Why the hell do ya think I wanted ta go last! Ya motherfu-dger…" I looked over at Mia knowing very well she'd snap at me if I cursed too badly, "I'm goin' back down there."

"You'll never survive but…be my guest." Jeb called back.

"DAD!" Rae snapped and whacked him upside the head. Good the bastard deserved it, "You are 312, start acting like it!"

"I am still your father and you cannot tell me what to do," Jeb defended and nudged his daughter as his 'fight back'.

"Vex please don't go back down there, it's dangerous," Mia said quietly grabbing my arm with a shaky hand.

It was at this very moment that I heard the beeping and the hiss of the escape hatch opening up. My heart stopped when another situation popped into my mind. I really didn't want anybody seeing a dead body in the elevator.

"Stay right here," I said softly while popping her out of my lap and standing up.

"Wait, Vex don't leave me here! I can't see!" Mia howled like a scared baby cat.

"Mia calm down, I'll be right back. I'm only ten feet away kid," I said calmly while continuing on to the elevator. There was a bunch of bags inside the thing but no Cari, "Shit…"

However when something popped out of the bags I shouted in surprise and jumped backwards. It was Cari gasping for air with wide eyes, coughing and spluttering on her hands and knees. I lumbered backwards and fell on my bum after tripping on a big fallen branch. Jesus she scared the shit out of me.

"CARI!" Minerva and the other girls shouted. However I don't think either of us was listening, we were just staring at each other. Cari was staring almost apologetically while she was trying to get her breath and I was just staring in shock.

It only took me a few moments to regain my thoughts before I remembered stubbornly, 'she isn't my problem.' I stood up seconds later and walked off back to Mia without another word. The other girls were all tackling Cari shouting about that she had survived and everything was going to be ok.

I grabbed Mia's arm gently and let her coil around my arm while shaking like a leaf, "It's too hot out here," she muttered squeezing my arm tightly like she was afraid I was going to let go again.

"Hopefully it'll cool down jus a tad bit as we start movin'," I replied and grabbed a bag of supplies on my left arm.

"I'm just going to slow you guys down…"

"No yer not, I'm gonna carry ya on my back," She stiffened up, obviously not really thrilled with that idea, "Yer only going ta have ta have one supply bag on yer back and ya ain't gonna hurt me."

"Come on, we need to get moving!" I heard Jeb shout while everyone started grabbing their gear and throwing it over their shoulders.

"Come on kiddo," I said while sliding a lighter bag onto her back.

"I'm not so su-!" I didn't let her finish her sentence before I scooped her up and got her on my back, "I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad," I teased making her flick my face and wrap her arms around my chest, holding on like I was a life line, "Yer gonna have ta loosen up kiddo, can't have me suffocatin' on the job now can we?"

"No…" She mumbled, loosening her grip even though she was very much afraid. Hell I would be too, not being able to know what's going on around you, new territory, putting all your trust into one person you've only known for a few months…that's grade A fear right there.

I scurried after the rest of the group with Mia on my back, nervously gripping at my shirt every time I moved too quickly or came to a jerking stop.

We were moving dangerously close to the desert but something didn't feel right. I kept feeling like someone was watching us or following us, "Mia can ya hear anything?"

"I hear footsteps, but they don't match our groups' footsteps," I beamed proudly. I'd been working all week with her, getting her to remember the way we sounded when we walked and how we felt if we touched her arm so she could verify that it was us. Only problem was that that meant someone was onto us.

"A'ight, I'm gonna speed up ok? Just hold on," I said before taking off in a small fast walk. I passed the rest of the group easily, signaling to them that there was danger and we needed to hurry up and hide. Not go towards the desert where we'd be out in the open.

I spotted a large tree with a hollow cave like thing under its roots; that was a good enough place to hide if any. I turned to warn the group, "This wa-."

_**BAM!**_

_****_A loud ringing shot through my antenna sending horrible pain through out my head, 'aw shit...not again...not now...'

"Vex!" Mia shouted as we fell to the ground.

* * *

_**A/N: Well...that escalated fast O.o. Anyways it was mostly diolgue...sorry about that... you can clearly tell I had writers block by the way I rushed through everything. I'm terribly sorry. Anyways...LAST TWO REVIEW RESPONSES! Also...ask your friends to read my book and fav follow anything, I feel like we have a shortage but I don't want to sound snobby or greedy. I would like more interested people though! **_

_**Fritter Critter: hahaha you know...typical Zim, can't even remember what he had for breakfast. Don't worry now that they're out of the 'base' things are about to go down! YAY! So no worries, Reth and Valenth will appear very soon =). I love our RPing session, it makes meh laugh =3 Well other than that I don't know what to talk about...I'm pretty tired so I think I'm just gonna crash. PM me! =3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**AND TREE FROGGGIESSS YOUOOOOOO BACK! I'm so glad your back and I hope your caught up! If you have any questions just ask me! I'm glad chapter seven made you laugh like a maniac. I was hoping that line would make SOMEONE laugh their ass off LOLOL. IDK if you PM'ed me but I'll get back to you tomorrow if you did or didn't. As for now, Zim blows kisses at you wishing you goodnight ;D lol. If you were tabitha...you'd be gagging and or running right about now. LOL. Hope you enjoyed~~**_

_**Deathwish ready to crash and fall asleep finally! Hope everyone enjoyed~~**_


	13. Personal

_**A/N: Ok I know this is late and I have no excuses, I just couldn't get my head in the game but that was probably because THE LACK OF REVIEWSSSS! And fanfiction going nuts. I was offended when my lovlies didn't review but I understand completely so don't feel bad. Besides, I at least got three and that's what counts right?**_

_**Alright well Disclaimer: I freaking own nothing, do you have any Idea how insane this series would be if I owned it, there'd never be a dry moment!**_

_**Speaking of Dry moments: This is a warning: Major JATR scene and Vex being EXTREMELY PISSED, every other word coming out of his mouth is a curse word and you'll see why =3 the title of the chapter suits it well =D. So there's a warning it's rated low M this chapter is! YOU'VE BEEN WARNNNEEEDDD**_

_**So...review responses (Cough cough) I'm going to do one up here, then the last two at the bottom...**_

_**Pshycochicken! How are you budday!? We haven't talked in a while, Sorry about that I have been BUSSSYYYYY. They do enjoy their brekky in this chapter (laughs evilly And jesus I just love Zim, he makes me lauuughhh. Anyways, yes Cari and the group are FiNALLY out! And already there's problems! It's even better because it becomes personal! LOL. I love exodus and friends but I'm extremely tired...it's 1:15 Am right now...so yeah...I'm about to die...I'm glad you reviewwweeddd! *hugs***_

_**~Deathwish1234 PS. Sorry for any mistakes, it's 1:15 Am and I have NO pateince to proof read this. But i promise treefrogs77 it'd be up before she woke up in the morning X'3.**_

* * *

Tab's POV.

"Wanna help me cook?" Jax asked once Zim left. I looked over at him inquiringly. He actually looked serious…

"Are you kidding me? I'd probably burn the whole house down," I scoffed but his look didn't change…he seriously wanted me to cook with him; well breakfast was going to be rather…interesting.

"Not if I'm helping you," He smiled making me smile right back. 'Why the hell does he have to be so nice?' "So do you want to?"

"Umm, sure just don't get mad if I destroy everything without even trying," I said with a nervous smile. I once burned coffee…COFFEE how does one even DO that?!

"I don't think I could get mad at you that easily," Jax shrugged while pulling something's out of the cupboards. These were things such as Pancake batter, bread and a bag of rare Irken fruit that Vex had been collecting before he was teleported away from us, "If I assign you to cutting fruit, would you cut your hand off? Or should I have you put the bread in the toaster for an amount of time that I set it to." I laughed loudly while shooting him a playful look.

"I am a trained guard, I've learned how to cut things very well…but I think I'll stick to the toaster this time…just to be safe," Now it was his turn to laugh. He tossed me the loaf of bread and walked over to the toaster we'd obtained years ago, "How long are you setting it for?"

"A minute and thirty seconds, just to be safe, if it needs to go longer then I'll adjust it," I laughed again and socked him in the arm, "What you told me you'd burn the house down! I don't want to be taking risks here!"

"I took a risk falling in love with YOU!" I shot back and snatched the toaster from his hands, "lettme do it!"

"And what a risk that turned out to be," Jax rolled his eyes and hovered over me as I turned the dial to a minute and thirty seconds, "Ummm, Tab…That's an hour and thirty minutes," My face fell and I handed the toaster back to him.

"This is exactly why you're in charge of food, I'd kill you guys if I was in charge of cooking," I said in defeat as Jax reset it and handed the thing back to me.

"I'm aware," Jax muttered while I started pulling bread out of the bag, "Do you know how to push the lever down or do I have to do that for you too?" I growled and spun around to punch him in the arm while he laughed his ass off and turned to work on making the pancakes.

"I'm not THAT pathetic!"

"No comment," he answered and shrunk back to get away from me in case I decided to hit him again…which I was now debating in my head on whether I should or shouldn't.

"When I find something you suck at, I'm going to use it against you every day of your life," I grumbled under my breath as the first batch of toast popped.

"Well, I suck at lying," Jax said in a cheery voice, clearly teasing me.

I frowned and glared at him without him knowing, "Something you suck at that I CAN use against you," I groaned while putting the next two pieces in and waiting for them to pop.

"Hmm ok I suck at drawing," He offered up, setting the first batch of pancakes onto a plate as the second batch of toast popped.

"Oh because THAT'S a big deal," I sighed feeling even more defeated than I had been earlier.

"I'm not good at wrestling, but I am extremely good when I'm fighting for my life or for someone I care about's life."

"So if I wrestled you right now; you'd lose?" I asked curiously.

"No, hey I'm getting better at lying too," Jax laughed while handing me a pathetic, very dull knife and a cube of butter.

"I dislike you," I groaned with an appalled look on my face, he just HAD to go and pull that card on me.

"I know you do. Hey I gain weight really fast, that's never a good thing."

I laughed loudly and turned around to whack him in the arm again, "No you don't, you have a nice tummy."

"Tummy?" Jax mocked while trying not to laugh really hard but failing horribly.

"Yes tummy, if you have a problem with it then you can take it up with Mr. Freaking six pack over here," I growled and poked his very muscular stomach.

"Hey it's not an eight pack, that's saying something."

"Shut up, Jax. You're just failing miserably," I sighed and hugged him tightly from behind, "I think I'd be scared if it was an eight pack, that's too many packs."

"Yeah? Well maybe I WANT an eight pack what would you do then?"

"Wrestle you but oh wait, you'd win. So never mind, I'd shun you for the night then stare at you the next day."

"Well I better not get an eight pack then, I can't have my beautiful girlfriend staring at me all day now can I?"

"I honestly don't think you'd be complaining."

"Never said I would be," Jax teased and turned around to embrace me tightly, "When the toast is done will you please put cinnamon and sugar on them?"

"Do you have one assertive bone in your body?" I asked and gave him a look.

"Well of course, but you broke it the day or night I guess that you found me alive again."

"Honey, that wasn't a bone," I laughed while Jax glared at me and blushed.

"Well ok, just take it THERE then, whatever I was trying to make you feel better."

"Oh and what a good job you did at that," I teased sarcastically while wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning my forehead against his.

"You wanna go on a walk later? Just you and me? I'm sure Zim can hide from Oni for at least an hour without being blown up for random reasons."

"Sure, that sounds fun actually, I can push you into a lake…well if we find one," I smiled as leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips against mine.

"We'll find one," He muttered before going back in and kissing me again.

"How do you know that?" I asked just slightly pulling away so he could at least answer me.

"Because I'm a very lucky person," He answered, pulling me closer by my arms and giving me ANOTHER kiss.

"And why do you think that?"

"Why else? I have you and a family that actually cares about me, I don't see how I can get any luckier," My eyes snapped wide open and I stared at him in shock, 'is he serious about that?' I wondered while he gave me a funny look.

"Are…are you serious?"

"I suck at lying Tab, of course I'm serious. I care about you more than you think I do," He responded while kissing my jaw line a couple times and nuzzling my face with his. I also noticed his hand was covering my weird burn mark on my hip, like he intentionally put his hand there because he knew I had it or something.

"Wow and you fell in love with _me?_ You must be either sick or insane then Jaxy."

"Well sick…yes in a way and insane…you hit it right on the dot. But I wouldn't have it any other way, I've never felt so vulnerable until I've been around you so that must mean I'm either terrified you're going to kill me, or seriously in love with you."

"Irk must like me," I said more to myself than him, there was no way in hell I'd find another guy like this on my planet. I smiled at him before noticing that his pancakes were burning, "Jax babe your pancakes are burning."

"Eh, let them burn, it's when they catch on fire that I have to be worried," He shrugged and gave me an innocent smile.

"Are you going-?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or not? That's all that matters right now," I froze; well SOMEONE was desperate for attention today. I gave him a shocked look and he just gave me puppy eyes in return.

"Well ok then," I said in a flustered voice as Jax and I leaned in and met in the middle. We kissed for a few seconds before he grabbed my hands and slowly pushed me back into the counter top, pinning me there so I couldn't get away if I wanted to.

I smiled through the kiss while wrapping my arms around his neck and grabbing at one of his antenna. As soon as I touched it he tensed up and started getting more passionate with his kisses, trailing them from my lips down my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Jax, the pancakes are on fire now," I muttered quietly while soaking up the gentle love. I didn't get this everyday so it was nice while it lasted.

"Uhu," He mumbled absent mindedly, being too caught up in his own world to even register what I said, "Wait did you say fire?" He snapped out of his trance and looked over to see that the pancakes WERE on fire, "OH SHIT!" He pulled away from me quickly and tended to the burning food before it caught anything else on fire, "See NOW I have to worry about it."

I laughed and turned to start putting cinnamon and sugar on the toast that had popped up and was now cooling.

A little while later breakfast was finished and Jax and I were getting ready to go put it on the table, "Breakfast is ready!" Jax called down the hall where Zim was probably soundly sleeping right now.

I grabbed two plates and walked them out to the dining room where Jax had been setting the table for the past five minutes, "It's beautiful Jax, thanks for cooking," I said with a warm smile. There were pretty white candles that were lit in the middle of the table and two red Irken roses in a small glass of water between them.

"Thanks for helping, now I just have to get the apple juice and milk."

"No, you've done enough for one hour, I'll get it."

"What if I wanted to get it?" He challenged.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Jax gave me a teasing smirk before bolting off towards the kitchen. I growled and bolted off after him, tackling him out of the way of the refrigerator door so he wouldn't work anymore, "You've done enough!" I snapped while trying to reach for the fridge's door handle.

Jax tackled me to the ground right as I was about to open the door and laughed in triumph, "HAHA! I win!"

"In your dreams!" I shouted playfully while 'tazing' him in the side with my claw. He yelped in surprise and curled up like most people do, giving me the chance to get to the door and swing it open. I shouted in triumph while pulling the apple juice out.

"It's mine!" Jax yelled while grabbing my waist and hauling me to the floor. We wrestled over the apple juice for a second before he snatched it out of my hands and started struggling to get up.

"I thought you were good at wrestling!" I taunted while jumping on his back and trying to grab the apple juice out of his hands.

"I told you I suck at lying!" Jax yelled while gator rolling out from under me and scrambling to get away.

I laughed while jumping on him again and flipping him, so I could pin him easier. I sat on his chest while he tried to keep the apple juice just out of my reach, which was working seeing as he was taller than me, "Jax!" I snapped, "I'm just trying to help!"

"TABBBB, I don't want help!"

"WELL if you two are just going to be having sex in the kitchen! I'd LIKE the apple juice please!" Someone snapped making Jax and I freeze from our wrestling match.

"WHAT!?" We both shouted as our faces flushed in embarrassment. I glared up at Zim who took the apple juice out of Jax's hands and walked into the dining room with it.

Jax and I looked at each other before rolling off of each other and not making eye contact, "Oh yeah and Tab?" Zim said coming back in with a pillow in his hand.

"What Zim?" I asked moodily. I looked up just in time to be hit with a pillow…again, "OW!"

"That's for interrupting my beauty sleep last night," Zim growled, leaving me shocked and pissed on the kitchen floor.

"Well so much for THAT moment," Jax grumbled, lying on his belly on the floor.

"Can you turn on the water and give me the spray hose for a second…I need to kick his ass," I growled with low antenna.

"I'm afraid that if I don't, you'll kick mine instead so…coming right up darling!"

"Oh ZIIIIMMMM~" I drawled in a fake sweet voice. In reality, it was dripping with poison and the stalks of revenge.

Cari's POV.

I jumped back when I saw the laser shot fly through the air, straight into Vex. He fell to the floor with Mia falling along with him, "VEX!" I shouted in horror as the other's scattered and more shots were fired, "Mia roll out of the way!"

"I can't see!" She shouted in fear. I dove down by her and pushed her into the underground cave Vex had been heading for.

"Motherfuckin' ASSHOLES! That was my GOOD ANTENNA!" Vex shouted in agony while ripping off his hat and grabbing his right antenna. The whole tip of it had been blown off and it was bleeding like crazy. Irkens antenna are very sensitive parts of their bodies and it's like a human breaking their femur and that's scientifically proven to be the most painful thing in the world, other than torture. So yeah…ow.

I was shocked, I'd never seen Vex without his black cowboy hat on and I sure as hell had never seen his antenna, he looked like a whole new person to me. Both antenna had been shredded before but this was news to me. He'd use to tell me stories but he'd never show me, "Vex, vex are you ok!?"

"No my fuckin' antenna was shot! What the hell do ya think!?" Vex snapped back. His head was probably pounding by now, "Git under cover!"

"But-!"

"JUS DO IT!" He snapped and literally tackled me into the cave, clearly he was pissed and in pain, "Fuckers! GAHH I fuckin' AGAHHH!"

"Vex please! You're scaring me," Mia shouted, cowering in the only place she could; the open. She couldn't see a thing so Sky was trying to calm her down but she wasn't too keen on listening to sky either.

Vex sucked in a couple deep breaths through his teeth before ripping a piece of his shirt off, wrapping the antenna and sliding his hat back on, "Mother of Irk in holly hell that hurts like a bitch slapping ya on a cold winter mornin'. Somebody's gonna fuckin' pay fer this."

"Vex, tone it down," I said sternly. He was really pissed, more pissed then I've seen him in a long time.

"I'll be right back," He hissed before walking back out of the cave.

"Wait Vex!" I shouted but Jeb put a hand on my shoulder to silence me.

"He'll be ok, he once got like this in the academy when a jerk broke Axel's wrist…surprisingly that how they met pretty much. They'd seen each other once or twice before hand but never talked face to face…until that night. If he wants someone dead, that person is going to be dead."

"Then why aren't you dead?" Sky asked obnoxiously.

"I ask myself that question ever day of my life, Sky. Thanks for bringing it up again, I hadn't thought about it today," Jeb answered sarcastically.

I sat quietly as I waited for Vex to come back but after a few minutes I was starting to get anxious. Well…that was until Vex jumped into the roof of the cave, dragging a person down with him.

He slammed the person into the ground and grabbed her collar, "YOU!" Vex fumed angrily. His pupils were nearly just little slits now as he hatefully glared down the girl.

"YOU!" She snapped back while struggling under his grip. He didn't let go though, in fact, he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the stony wall, making her yelp in pain and try grasping at Vex's hand. She was already bleeding through her teeth; probably from biting the inside of her cheek at one point.

"How does it feel ta be beaten!? Ta have everythin' that ever mattered ta ya ripped away from ya in three heart beats!? HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL!"

"I wouldn't know!" The girl spat back angrily through the choke hold Vex had her in.

The group and I were just…shocked, there was absolutely nothing we could do to stop him and they clearly seemed to know each other…but Vex doesn't usually hurt a woman.

"That's right ya wouldn't know! Too bad I do huh? I promised ya I'd come back an' kick yer ass SO hard fer what ya did ta me!"

"Next time, you shouldn't lie to a cop!" She choked as Vex dropped her to the ground and glared down at her.

"Wouldn't you if it meant protecting your family?"

"I wouldn't know," She growled, while rubbing her throat, "I never had a family to fall back on."

"Clearly," Vex hissed grabbing his gun and pointing it straight at her face, "Gimme one damn good reason why I shouldn't blow yer fuckin' brains out all over this cave, right now?"

"Because there are children here," The girl said back, her light purple eyes glaring deeply into Vex's pissed off green ones.

"Then I'll just take ya outside! Yer runnin' out of time ya bitch, better start talkin'!"

"I don't have a reason!"

"Well then I guess yer sore outta luck then aren't ya?"

"Well you two seem to know each other very well," Sky said making the rest of us stiffen up. Vex looked over at us, to see we were scared and shocked. We had no idea what was going on right now.

"Damn straight we do," Vex hissed, shoving the girl to the ground and hovering over her with his gun, "This is the bitch that took my whole fuckin' life away from me. She took away Axel from me an' she's ABOUT to DIE if she doesn't start talkin'. Yer choice bitch."

* * *

_**A/N: O.o...well things escalated fast here...If no one remembers this girl...go back to chapter 5 CX. Anyways I hope for more reviews on this chapter! But I'll understand either way. And isabellefrost!? Where have you gone!? I haven't heard from you in forever! We miss you!**_

_**So last two reviews right here:**_

_**Fritter Critter (BB Bestest Buddy): Zim did start acting like his normal self didn't he? I love him so but Jax is just too freaking adorable, I could cuddle that man into oblivion! He's so pathetic and romantic it makes you sick but also it makes you crave more! XDDD. And yes they are FINALLY out! And being stalked by the same girl who ruined Vex's life after it was just starting to shape up. Funny isn't it? Alright, well thanks for reviewing...I'm about to pass out...**_

_**IR! Incredible reviewer! How are you! I haven't asked many people that lately! Anyways, thank you too for the review, it was much appreciated =3. And yes, some action in this chapter but from here on out it jsut keeps goin up and up and up! It's INSANE! Until the worst chapter of my life is written and crap loads of hate mail fly at my face, then it starts sliding down hill XDDD. Alright well I'm gonna pass out now. Have a good day/night!**_

_**Bad; g uc;ao gc a (I just fell on the keyboard...my face did...yeah time for bed XD) Basdass brady **_


	14. Oh Males and Their Moments XD

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Oh well, you'll still love it. ANyways WARNININNNGGGGG for this chapter! MUST READ! This chapter's a little...well to put it easily dirty. It's just Jax and Zim exchanging words etc. but still, boys conversations tend to be out there. And don't try to contradict me because tons of my friends are boys and they tell me EVERYTHING...and I mean EVERYTHING! Also, the scene with just Zim and Jax...yeah that happened to me when I went camping with my best, closest friends. It was just WONDERFUL. Her name is Jade, now note, I was just just putting clothes over my bathing suit. That's all, and as for Jax's thoughts...well those of you who's minds are in the gutter will think one thing, other's will get creative and maybe think of something else, that's much less...creepy XD. So yeah, just mild hinted dirty talk, nothing you all haven't heard before. **_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

_**REview responses. I'm going to make these quick. **_

_**Pshychochicken: I did get sleep, but I could always use more XD. And yes you get the blood. Burning apple juice? Hmm I'll have to try that too XDDD. And you'll see what happens with the cop, she actually plays a huge roll as the story digresses =D Ok sorry this is brief but I have finals tomorrow and need to study!**_

_**INCREDIBLE REVIEWER IR! XD: Excited to see if Vex blows her brains out? LOL. YOU SHOULD BE! Anyways, thanks for wishing me a good day/night as well! I was flattered! XD. I hope you enjoyt his chapter and you'll soon see what happens next! Just keep reading, don't keep swimming, just keep reading LOL. **_

_**LAST TWO AT BOTTOM BYE!  
**_

_**~Death wish bitch XDDD**_

* * *

_**Oniumare's POV.**_

I yawned and growled to myself upon hearing commotion upstairs, I was hoping breakfast was ready this time, or someone was bound to die. So, I got up and pulled on some pants, looking back at the teleporter I was sleeping in with sadness. 'I wonder where Vex is and how he's doing…' I sighed to myself before looking at it one more time. My antenna drooped in sadness, I really did miss my best friend but I had no way of locating him, his PAK had been shut down before we even met.

I tore my eyes away from it before I started getting depressed; that and a loud shout was heard from upstairs, "What now?" I groaned to myself, taking the door handle into my hand and opening it slowly.

"Well don't kill him!" I heard someone shout upstairs. I groaned again before slowly walking up the flight of stairs, one by one until I reached the top.

I looked over to see Zim drenched in water, very pissed and holding a plate of pancakes in his hand. His antennas were aggressively pressed forward and he did NOT look happy at all. Tabitha on the other hand was laughing as loud as she possibly could, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW MY PANCAKES ARE WET!" Zim snarled angrily.

"Then you shouldn't mess with me huh, Zim?" Tab teased back, happily crossing her arms across her chest while smirking at him in triumph.

"What you mean like this?" Zim snapped, throwing his plate of pancakes at her face. They hit her right on and covered her head and antenna in syrup. Now it was of course Zim whom was laughing…but not for long.

"You gonna act like a bitch, you gonna die like a bitch," Tabitha snarled darkly, picking up her own pancakes and chucking them at Zim. Now he too was covered in syrup. Before I even knew what was happening, there were pancakes, apple juice and fruit flying everywhere; I even saw a candle or two fly through the air as they started an all-out food fight.

"HEY! I worked hard on that!" Jax shouted, seeing the carnage of pancakes.

"You let them catch on fire!" Tabitha protested, earning a dirty look from Jax.

"Oh like you didn't play a part in that." Jax hissed, turning away from the two fighting adults. They looked at each other for a second before each grabbing a plate of pancakes and smashing them into Jax's head. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jax snarled, whirling around to glare at them.

As for me? I just sauntered over and snapped my fingers, making them stop moving it what some people call 'Stopping time'. Which was ridiculous, I was just pausing THEM for a moment, not time. Time shall forever go on.

I walked by, grabbing a plate out of the air and some pancakes also from the air. I poured syrup on them, grabbed a glass of water and grabbed a whole fruit before slowly walking by them again and down the hall.

Of course I re-snapped my fingers once I reached the safety of the hall to let them continue with their brawl. It made me smile to know I still had some power left. But I WAS running low, and that was never a good thing. My family used to charge me up back when they were still alive but I was too young to learn how to do it myself when they died so now I'm just slowly running out until I will no longer be able to use them anymore.

Which made me nervous because I had the feeling something bad was coming up…and it was coming up faster than I'd hoped. I started walking back down stairs when my PAK started going crazy, buzzing and lighting up. 'What the?' I thought as I commanded it to answer whoever was calling me.

"Who is this?" I asked, not recognizing the vibration. Every Irkens PAK had a different number and your PAK would buzz those numbers to let you know who was calling you.

"Hey darlin', it's me." My heart stopped and I dropped everything I was holding, letting it shatter and splatter all over the floor.

Jax's POV.

"OW! Hey, do you know how long it took to find that?" I shouted as Zim threw a piece of fruit at me. Tabitha in turn smacked him with a pancake and I dumped apple juice on her, just to piss her off.

"Ok, ok! ENOUGH!" Zim shouted, holding up his hands, "Zim would LIKE to at least eat some of this food before we destroy each other with it."

"Well now I have to go take a shower," Tabitha growled to herself, looking down at herself.

"I do too," I grumbled, copying her move of looking down at myself. I was covered from head to toe in batter, syrup and sticky fruit. And I'll tell you one thing it did NOT feel pleasant.

"Well I want food, so go, do what you must but Zim wants his food," Zim growled, crossing his arms, "Besides before I was attacked with food I'd already gotten a shower, no thanks to Tabitha."

Tabitha just smiled innocently at him while he rounded the destroyed dining room, grabbed a fruit and plopped himself down against the far wall. I sighed and looked over at Tabitha whom was looking down at herself again, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok," I said with a small smile, I'd just have to wait until she was done.

"And you're coming with me." Now my eyes snapped wide open as I stared at her. Zim on the other hand started choking as he drank and spit out the juice.

"WHAT!?" Both Zim and I shouted at the same time. Tab just looked at us evenly before grabbing my arm and dragging me off into another room.

"It's just an offer; jeez don't have a heart attack about it." My mind whirled like a hurricane, "I could care less at the moment, I just want to go walking and thought it'd be faster."

"I think for now, I'll just wash what I can with the hose outside. Besides, it's a pretty hot day outside so it'll feel good. But you go shower and I'll meet you back here in about ten, fifteen minutes."

"Alright," Tab said with a small smile. I could tell she was seeing me with a new respect but I wasn't exactly comfortable with that yet…especially since she'd just violated me the night before. I didn't want to be violated again…

"Ok, I love you. I'll be back in a few." I said leaning down and giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too," Tab said winking at me and walking away. I sighed contently as I walked outside into the warm morning light. It was probably just about eight thirty now, so the sun would be blazing down in just about an hour.

Looking around I spotted the water disposal just around the corner of the house. I smiled and hooked a hose up to it before stripping out of my shirt and spraying myself with the hose. The warmth of the day and the cold water felt great against my skin. Next were the pants. I unbuckled my pants and tossed the belt away as I pulled it off my hips. My chest was still sore from my earlier treatments but it was getting better, so I could successfully take my pants off without TOO much trouble.

Soon enough I was feeling safe enough to strip all the way down and start washing all the pancake batter off my legs and antenna. I now HATED pancake batter, next time I might as well make fried pumpkin…too bad those things weren't growing yet.

Everything was nice, I was enjoying myself until SOMEONE came outside, "Well, enjoying ourselves aren't we?" I yipped louder than a hurt puppy and quickly covered up, glaring up at ZIM of ALL people.

"What the hell are you doing out here Zim!?" I snapped angrily. My whole face felt hot from blushing as I glared at him. Again, I don't exactly like being violated.

"Just checking on my FAVORITE lover boy!" Zim teased, clasping his hands together and giving off a girlish shriek, "How am I doing?"

"Only part missing is when you go back INSIDE!"

"Oh come on lover boy, I'm just messing with you!" There was an awkward silence between us before we both started breaking out laughing.

"If I didn't know the things you and Car do behind doors, I'd ACTUALLY think you were Bi!" I laughed, hauling my pants on while he was distracted and hurrying over to shut the hose off.

"I have about twenty Bi friends' dumbass!" Zim laughed back, nearly falling over the banister in his 'happiness'.

"There's nothing wrong with that! In fact…they give better advice than your gay friends. Know what I'm sayin?"

"OMFG I know!" Zim shouted, making a face with his wide bug eyes, "I get SOOOO much relationship advice from them! Well…I used to…"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard being wanted and all huh?"

"Oh yeah big time," Zim answered, still slightly chuckling.

"Why're you still laughing?"

"I am SO going to gossip to Tabitha. She might be scared, maybe shocked or happy but damn brother how were you not a ladies man in highschool. But oh yeah, I'm gossiping," He then started cracking up again as my whole face fell and paled.

"You. Wouldn't. DARE!"

"Oh TABBBBBBITHA~!" Zim called in a singy song voice.

"Zim! You ass don't make me tell Oniumare you have a crush on her!"

"…Well I don't so you could say whatever the hell you want about me to her."

"Really so if I saiiiddddd."

"Don't you dare say another word," Zim snapped, already knowing what I was going to say by the look on my face.

"What? Get your mind out of the gutter man! I was just going to tell her how to suffocate you with peanut butter!"

"MY MIND IS THE GUTTER! Sanity just drops by once and a while to give me a refresher on life."

I was about to respond with a disgusted look on my face but before I could, the door to the house swung open again. So instead I was hurrying to zip my pants up in a flustered manner, I did NOT want any more attention on what's below my waist line. That's for me to know…and…well the readers can figure out the ending of that thought.

Narrator's POV.

"You're not serious," the officer said, giving Vex a slightly worried look. Vex glared at her and pulled the trigger. She screamed as the bullet slammed into the wall RIGHT next to her face, centimeters away in fact. "Ok, ok so you're serious." His look hadn't been phased since she challenged him.

"Vex please," Cari mumbled behind him, "You're scaring me."

"Last I heard, ya ain't my problem," Vex snarled back, his hand gripping the guns handle tighter as he glared holes into the cops face, "Ten seconds." He warned.

"Umm…" The cop said, nearly sweating now.

"Five seconds."

"Vex," Minerva snapped, trying to stop the bloodshed.

"THREE seconds!" Vex snapped, "Two…One."

"OK I CAN HELP YOU FIND AXEL!" The cop shouted, covering her face in fear. When she wasn't shot, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Vex. He seemed to be in shock.

"Where is she?" He growled quietly.

"I-."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Vex snarled, back handing her with the butt of his pistol. She yelled in pain and sprawled out on the floor, holding her cheek in agony as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"I don't know WHERE she is, but I have the locations as to where she was taken after I arrested her." Vex growled quietly while glaring at the cop. His eyes were narrow and hungry for her blood if she didn't start giving him useful information.

"Where?" He growled.

"All the new Irken prisoner routes were messed with when I sent her off to the jails in the main parts of Irk. She was redirected to a Vortarian prison. There's a ball coming up, next winter. All vortarians will have prisoners with them and be using them to advertise any Vortarian products."

Vex exchanged a look with the rest of his group, everyone thinking the same exact thing, "Is this the one where every Irken is allowed ta come?"

"Yes, the Irken slaves will be freed apparently at the end of the night, as a sign of peace in our cultures, they just have to work that night and then they're free. I promise I'm not lying."

"Oh I know yer not," Vex growled, grinding his teeth together, "That's why I'm pissed." She gave him a confused look before realizing his frustration and looking away, already being nervous with that gun in her face.

"Can you please take the gun away from my face now?"

"No, yer going to come with us, so if I find out you're lying. You'll die." Vex growled grabbing something from a nearby bag and handcuffing her with her own handcuffs, then tying a rope to the chain, so she couldn't get away.

"You don't have to be so aggressive about this," She growled, not liking being tied up by her own handcuffs.

"Oh yes I do," Vex snapped back, tightening the handcuffs more just to piss her off, "Ya'll know how I felt by the time I find Axel again."

"The only family I ever had left me after I started obsessing over catching you." She spat back.

"And who's that? Yer mom?"

"No dipshit, my husband!"

"OH gettin' feisty aren't ya?" Vex chuckled teasingly, anger still pooling around in his sharp green eyes, "Does yer tummy hurt a little bit, knowin' that I'm right. Am I pissin' ya off a little?"

"Vex, you're being really unlike yourself." Someone said from behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Mia…even though she couldn't tell that, "I thought you were a respectful man."

"Sorry darlin' I am jus not very happy right now." Vex apologized, cooling down just a little bit. He liked Mia; she was quiet and very fun to talk to so he didn't like hurting her in any way possible.

"That doesn't give you the right to bully this girl, even if she did ruin your life."

"Well, I ain't apologizin' fer that," Vex huffed, glaring over his shoulder at her.

"Is she blind?" The cop asked, noticing the lack of Mia's eye movement.

"No shit Sherlock," Vex growled back to her, "Now leave it."

"Vex," Mia warned again.

"What do ya want from me child?!" Vex asked desperately, he just wanted his damn wife and child back!

"Please stop cussing, mam what is your name."

"Demon bitch from hell," Vex grumbled under his breathing earning a hard punch on the arm. He looked up in surprise to see that Mia actually was able to locate and target his arm precisely, "Ow…"

"Who wants to know," The cop snapped back unhappily. Her light purple eyes boring into Mia…but she could care less, not being able to see had its perks.

"I do, I'm Mia." She answered. Sticking her hand out in the wrong direction of the cop. Vex quickly corrected her, so she wouldn't be embarrassed but kept her at a distance in case.

"I'm Riley…but I just go by Rye." She answered on high edge, "I'd shake your hand but your friend here handcuffed me." Mia put her hand down in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Rye," Mia said calmly before taking a breath and searching for the closest wall, "Can we please rest here?" She asked no one in particular.

The group exchanged looks before sighing, "Yes Mia, we'll rest here for a little while," Jeb said, plopping himself on the ground and keeping a distance between he, Vex and Riley.

"So Riley," Jeb said calmly, "How much do you know about this ball?"

"Enough," Riley answered swiftly.

"I'm guessing enough isn't enough," Jeb countered, "Anything you'd care to share?"

"I don't trust the vortarians, so I advise you take a weapon." She huffed, trying to put distance between herself and Vex.

"How do ya know so much bout the prisoners and where they're gonna be?" Vex questioned, still acting rather aggressive.

"I know people," She answered before going quiet again.

"Yeah," Vex scoffed, "What else do ya know? To pixies an' fairies exist too?"

"Well yes of course, how do you think children were made, natural birth? Of course they're not real dipshit," Rye snapped back, antenna lowering aggressively.

"I asked Vex not to cuss and I'll ask you too, I don't appreciate it," Mia called softly, still searching for a wall. Riley glared at her before going silent again. Vex on the other hand drug Rye over while she snarled in protest and helped Mia find the wall and sit down, "Thanks Vex."

"Don't mention it."

Vex sat down by Mia, letting her lean against him and rest, knowing she was tired from all the stress of having to move and stuff. Suddenly Riley's face lit up evilly, "I also know that there's cops surrounding you as we speak, let me go and no one gets hurt. If you don't, I can order them to aim for the youngest and weakest first."

* * *

_**A/N: Ok I freaking love Jax and Zim, I JUST LOVE THEM! I love writing about them, thinking about them, developing who they are, bringing out their imperfections and bringing out their perks. It's just so much fun. And come on, you gotta love the cops sarcasm, I love Riley too ...but not as much as the others, she'll have to earn her place as the others have. Vex is REALLY aggressive, pretty unlike him hu? He ain't all rainbows and unicorns my friends and fans, he is actually a pretty big ass, but to people he cares about, he sort of knows how to behave XD and if you can't except him for who he is...then why are you reading this. I want you to wake up tomorrow an look at yerself in the mirror then say "Why do you live?" TO yourself. I DON'T HAVE **__**PERFECT CHARACTERS DAMMIT! I hate it when people don't read my books because I use OC's in there, I think if you use them right then they add color to your story. But you have to use them right. But as soon as people see OC's they're like "Oh this story sucks because there's perfect little OC's in there" IF only they knew the truth huh? **_

_**Anyways. Review responses. quickly. **_

_**Fritter: I always laugh at your reviews but I laughed so hard I almost peed when reading this review. So yes, you never fuck with Jax, Vex or Zim. They'll destroy you. lol. I liked those chocolate chips cookehs by the way. I might have to steal more... O.o**_

_**AnD LOOK WHO'S BACCKKKK AYYYYAYYYAYYAYAYA~~ Treefroggies 77!: I changed the cops name but hey, sue me right LOL. I'm glad you liked the other chapters! I love violating Jax, makes me laugh LOL. Don't you just love beating people with pillows? Pancakes and other things, it just makes life more interesting =D**_

_**TAT A FOR NOW! Wish me luck on my finals! ~Deathwish!**_


	15. No More

_**A/N: Hello lovlies XD. So let me start out telling you a wonderful little story about a stupid teenager named me. I went to friends house, there's a trampoline in back yard...right next to the roof. We climb on undsterdy latter up onto roof. I make latter fall and have to jump to save myself to get on roof. Then friend jumps from roof to trampoline safely...yeah then I jump. I fail and sprain my back unknowingly. So I say "AGAIN!" Like an idiot. We do it again. She does it perfectly again...then there's me. I miss the trampoline, hit the net and back flop in thus causing further damage to my back. aren't I smart? I have five pulled muscles and a sprained back. I can't bend over! It's horrible...but this is a lesson learned to everyone out there...don't jump off roofs onto trampolines...it doesn't work...DX. What's better is that I'm also terribly sick so every time I cough I strain my back causing me more pain...life's just great ain't it?**_

_**So that's my story, what's yours? lol. Oh me, always getting hurt. So I'm resting now, not allowed to leave the bed unless I want food and I refuse to go back to the hospital so yay me...This is also my disclaimer! I own nothing but my own teenage stupidity 8D So also, Zim goes total Sherlock Holmes on Oniumare in this chapter...I love Sherlock Holmes but it was weird putting it with Zim. Tell me what you guys think! **_

_**REVVVIEW RESPONSES!**_

_**IR~ I'm so glad Vex is your favorite character! He and Jax and Zim are my favorites SOORRY OTHER OC'S! LOL. He is very bam bam bam when he's cussing and very clever, but you'll know if he doesn't like you, that's for sure X3. I hope you have a good day/night too! It's 9:14 for me ;D so night pretty much LOL. But I'm having as much of a goodnight as I can with a sprained back! WHOOO. I'm glad you like Vex and his funny ways, he's just so defensive and combacky its AMAZING! I hope you like this chapter too!**_

_**PSYCOCHICKEN TO DA MAXAIH AFbiu OI: lol random~ No sadly Zim and Tabby will not want to kill each other every time they see each other. They're just like brother and sister when they're young. So technically immature around each other. But hey, I think immature adults are sometimes the best kind right :D. COUGH COUGH MY DAD COUGH COUGCH COUHG. So yes anyways...BACK TO THE WAR! Oh and text me, I wanna know about CANNNDDIIICCCEEEEE C*8 LOVE YOU BROTHER! XDDDDDD**_

_**Last two responded to at the bottom. Isabellfrost and Book cassanova...I haven't heard from you guys in a few chapters. I'm hoping things are well? WE MISS YOU! **_

_**~Deathwishhhhh! :D I LOVE...YOUALLLLLL! FOr now...:D**_

* * *

_**Oni's POV.**_

I walked outside to see what all the commotion was about, only to find Zim hysterically laughing and Jax fallen on the floor. He was both soaked and clearly embarrassed. "I'm not even going to ask," I said, turning towards Zim with a sigh. My eyes were probably still puffy from…weeping but I had to get the message across.

"We will be housing nearly eight more people within four months," I spoke slowly, letting it sink into the idiot's brain.

"More people?" Jax asked, clearly confused, "Who?"

"Friends," I answered simply. Zim just gave me a blank look, "We are to meet them in the city during some sort of ball, which is where we are to pick them up."

"Why can't they just come all the way out here?" Zim asked, starting to understand the words I was saying to him.

"They'll already be travelling a long way," I answered, "And there is an important point to this ball that I do not want to explain at the moment. It's been the start of an OK day and I don't want things to break and arguments to start. So for now, I'm just here to tell you we won't be alone anymore."

"We were never really alone," Zim said, giving me a quizzical look, like he was reading my unreadable body language, "Who did you say these people were again?"

"Friends."

"Then why had you been crying about it?" I froze but kept an emotionless face.

"I haven't."

"Yes you have, Zim is not _that _dumb. You were clearly close to this person seeing as they had your PAK number, you've been crying over them and your clothes have been adjusted to fool both Jax and Zim, you're nervous." My jaw dropped a tiny bit, "You've also been frustrated; your usually clean and sharp nails are now dull and dried blood has been washed off of them, most likely from digging your claws into the palms of your hand. This PAK call has clearly upset you." Both Jax and I went silent and stared at him.

"No one you need to worry about," I said, eyes glaring into his unreadable mind. Usually, if I want I can see what he's thinking but right now, he knew what I was doing and was trying hard to keep me out.

"Clearly it's someone YOU need to worry about, which leads Zim to two conclusions…make that one actually."

"Try me."

"Vex called you." Zim said, crossing his arms over his chest. I glared at him as he glared back, knowingly, "Am I wrong?"

"What makes you think I care about, Vex?"

"Five reasons actually," Zim stated, earning weird looks from Jax. I was starting to get frustrated with Zim, the little idiot was so observant sometimes and other's he was completely oblivious to the world around him, "One, Vex took you in when you were hurt, two, you tried to help him when he lost his wife, three you didn't leave him after he went rogue, four you didn't shoot my best friend even though you clearly could've shot through Vex and saved him later and finally_…you're in love with him._"

"WHAT?" Jax shouted, with a dumbfounded face. He was now searching for his belt and trying to slip on his shirt all at the same time…idiot.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Please, don't act like I'm wrong. You sleep in the very place he disappeared all those months ago. It's been plainly obvious for some time now but I just haven't found the right time to address you about it. Remember, I fell in love too, I know the signs."

"He's my best friend, nothing more."

"That's what you want to make it off as when in truth, you nearly beg for his attention whenever you're around him and you hardly talk to him about Axel."

"How the hell would you know that? You've never seen Vex and I interact, hell you don't even know what he looks like!" I snapped, claws digging into my already pierced palms again.

"Ahh that may be true but I've heard plenty. You see Oniumare, many people of the world think I'm incredibly dumb but in truth, I can see right through you, I can see right through anyone if I try hard enough and I can sure as hell detect when someone has feelings for another. Like Jax and Tabitha for example."

"That's easy; they're making out every chance they can get." I growled, antenna lowering threateningly.

"WE DO NOT!" Jax shouted in his own defense, "Only when you people aren't around…"

"You're not good at hiding it," I snapped, glaring down at him. He just shrugged, not really caring and leaned against a tree to hear more of what Zim had to say.

"Am I wrong?" Zim asked, crossing his arms and giving me a sharp look.

"Yes."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you say it so suddenly? Why do you take to the defense right after I accused you of such things?"

"Why do you have to pry into other's lives?" I spat back.

"Because those other's you speak of, just happen to pry into mine," He growled back, "Want me to open my mind back up for you to look through now?" I growled again and spun around to walk away.

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"Only when I'm right," He shrugged, antenna twitching in annoyance.

"Well you're not, I do not_ love_ Vex. I do however care about him more than myself, he saved my life and I owe him one."

"So it was he whom you were talking to, yes?" Zim asked smugly.

"What's going on?" Tabitha asked, walking out to join the conversation in a black robe, "Why is Jax floating?" My antenna perked at that and I looked down to see Jax was in fact upside down, floating in the air, struggling. I had gotten so angry with Zim I hadn't even realized that I was unleashing my anger into the ground, thus affecting Jax.

"No reason," I said coolly, snapping my fingers and dropping Jax to the ground. He landed with a grunt and glared at me.

"Love you too, Oni," He grumbled angrily, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Tabby!" Zim squealed, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly, "Have I got news for you!"

"SHUT UP ZIM!" Jax snapped angrily. Tabitha looked at both he and Zim in confusion before looking to me for answers.

"I don't know," I told her, still quite pissed, "If you come back and Zim's dead…it was the bears."

"Ok now I'm worried, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Tabitha we were just…conversing, weren't we Oniumare?" Zim said, shooting her a look, "Apparently were going to have guests in a few months."

"Really?" Tab said, antenna lowering slightly, "Who?"

"Friends."

"Vex and the others."

"VEX!? He's coming back! I didn't even know he was alive!" Tabitha said, a huge smile now spreading across her face, "I should ready a room for him!"

"It's not Vex," I spat, making Tab flinch and Zim shoot me a glare, "It's nobody any of you care about." With that I stormed off, into the house and shut the door angrily.

_**Tab's POV.**_

"What did you say to her, Zim?" I growled, whacking him upside the head.

"The truth," Zim answered, "She won't accept it until she sees it."

"See's what?"

"Many things, Tab…many things. Now if you don't mind, Zim need to go be insane somewhere else. Have fun," Zim answered, slinking away from me, back into the house.

"Should I even ask?"

"No, because I don't even know what just happened," Jax answered, looking up at me with a 'da faqk' face.

"Well then why don't you get changed and let's go. I'm tired of waiting!" I said and gave him an innocent smile.

"Fine, shouldn't you get clothes on too?"

"I'll do what I want!" I protested, shooting off inside into my room. I ripped the robe off and got changed quickly, just managing to struggle into my pants when Jax came in, "PANTS!" I shouted at him making him flinch back in confusion.

"Wonderful…?" He said, trying to get by me without being attacked with insanity, "Are you hyper again?"

"I found some chocolate before I took a shower…" I admitted smiling innocently while grabbing my combat boots and getting into them, "It was good chocolate too."

"And people wonder what's wrong with me…" Jax sighed, pulling his shirt off and grabbing a clean, dry one. It was just a black T shirt but it fit him snugly.

"Other than the fact that you're a teddy bear in disguise? There's not much wrong," I joked as he shot me a look, rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet to get his pants on. He came back out with dark grey wrangler jeans on, a brown belt and the black T shirt tucked in.

"Well I feel slightly better now," He sighed before stopping for a moment in thought, "Has Zim always been really observant?"

"Zim?" I asked in surprise, "Well not really but he has his moments, sometimes he reads people like books and other times they're like lead bricks to him. I guess, does that answer your question?"

"I guess, he just went totally Sherlock Holmes on Oniumare a few minutes ago."

"How do you know who Sherlock Holmes is?" I asked curiously as we walked out of the house and started off into the woods.

"I've read a couple Earth books you guys have kept here. Sherlock Holmes is neat honestly, very observant," Jax shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking around the bright green leaves.

"Huh, I never would've thought…" I mumbled to myself, wrapping my arm around his and falling in sync with his walking pattern.

"How long until we get to the city?"

"It's about ten miles from here, dangerously close if you ask me but it's somewhere to stay. I'm just happy we haven't been discovered yet."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell do we have to stay in hiding, why can't we be like other people and go to our jobs or even take a walk without having a weapon on us?"

"Well I don't have a-," Jax shot me a look and I looked away, stuffing my tiny gun deeper into my boot. It was just for safety… "We're wanted Jax."

"By who?"

"The Tallest, or at least Zim and I are, Oni too. You were just being held captive by the Vortarians, the rest of us were actually struggling to survive when we found you."

"You think I wasn't?"

"I never said that," I said calmly, hoping not to start an argument, "I'm just saying that the Tallest don't hate you. But they hate Zim and I. And Oniumare is a criminal, or was I guess."

"I'm just tired of having to live in hiding, seeing the same faces over and over again, never getting to experience anything new. It's boring. All we do is sit around the house or work out in the mini gym, we never DO anything Tabitha, hell this is the first time we've actually walked somewhere together since I died," Jax huffed in frustration, "I want to see my mom again, and tell her I'm ok that I'm not still being poked and prodded by insane scientists."

"Who's your mom?"

"Elena, that's what her brother-my uncle-called her. She was really pretty, but I don't look much like her."

"What about your dad?"

"Never met him, mom never talked about him either. She'd avoid the subject every time I asked. What's funny is she was never married when I did research on her…so I think I was maybe I mistake? But moon is my brother and I don't know how. So clearly we must've had the same dad but different mom. Moon was much older than me when I was born."

"Oh…" I said, not knowing exactly what to say to that, "I don't think you were a mistake."

"Moon did, that's why he kept trying to get rid of me. Like he held a grudge or something I honestly don't know. I'm just done with hiding. I want to DO something, see somebody, and work ANYTHING I just don't want to feel like I'm being held here."

"You're not," I said firmly, giving him a worried look, "Jax you've never been _held_ here, you can go when you please."

"I am being held here Tabitha, don't you get it?" He said, chuckling softly, "If I left now, I'd have to cut off all ties with everything and everyone here. No matter how much I want to leave, I can't."

"No one's stopping you," I said, unlinking my arm from his and taking a couple steps away from him, "You don't have to feel bound here, hell you could tell the tallest were here and we wouldn't care. We'd just run again, like we've always had too."

"I wouldn't do that," Jax said firmly, looking over at me with regret in his eyes, "I'm just not fully used to everything…still."

"Then go back," I said, not feeling comfortable with this conversation, "If we're just the same faces then go. See some new people and maybe find your mom. You know we'll be here. You can leave."

"No, I can't leave."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise that I intend to keep to someone I care about," He sighed angrily, looking away from me. I looked at him as my antenna lowered. I didn't want him to not be happy here, but earlier he said he has everything he's ever wanted…Now I was confused.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, even though he tried really hard not to. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before leaning in and kissing him gently, "Tab no," He said, grabbing my hands and trying to pull away.

"Yes, just stop for a second," I growled back, kissing him again, "Stop and think."

_**Vex's POV.**_

I glared at Rye as she threatened the safety of my friends, "The hell yer not, I'll cut yer tongue out."

"You can't cut as fast as I can scream," She spat back; "I'll have them kill you all, you realize that right? I am not afraid to shed blood."

"Yer a cop, ya should have some Morales shouldn't ya?"

"Morales disappear when you start obsessing."

"Clearly."

"She's bluffing, right Vex?" Mia asked, tensing up next to me and moving closer, until her antenna were pressing up against my hat.

"She better be, or she'll die," I stated bluntly, pulling my gun out and pointing it at her face again, "I can shoot faster than ya can scream."

She glared hatefully at me before going silent and turning her back to me, "Dumb little bitch," I growled only to get elbowed by Mia in the gut. I shot her a look that she couldn't see but didn't press further on it. Instead I just relaxed and looked around at the group. We'd move again tomorrow, for now everyone was stressed and tired. That and my antenna still hurt like a friggen bitch, I should shoot off Riley's antenna, show her how it feels.

I looked around to see Jeb and Rae curling up on some bags in the far corner of the cave, where it was the warmest. Sky was looking at Mia apologetically but not confronting her while Minerva sat next to Cari near the edge of the cave, softly speaking to each other. I narrowed my pupils at them when Riley spoke up again.

"Isn't that the lost princess?" She pointed to Cari.

"No, she's not," I spat back, glaring at her and warning her to shut up. Cari was not a princess; she was just a young lady trying to find her way in life. But that was none of my business if I remember right. Not my problem.

I watched as Cari stood up and nodded to Minerva before starting to walk out of the cave, "Where are ya goin'?" I called. Her antenna flattened on her head and she shot me a look that I evenly copied.

"None of your business. It's not your problem what I do and don't do." She said, continuing to walk out of the cave without a second glance. I growled angrily to myself before looking away and trying to focus on something else.

"You really hurt her feelings," Mia said, sensing the tension.

"Yeah well she knows how ta suck it up."

"Vex, you were more of a father to her than her own dad was, getting defensive with her isn't going to help."

"She told me she wasn't my problem, so I just go by that."

"I think she just acted out of frustration, trying to get you out of harm's way and you took it way too much to heart. You got your feelings hurt too, but it shouldn't turn into a full blown fight."

"My feelings did not get hurt," I argued, leaning my face up against my open palm, wanting nothing more than sleep right now.

"Then your pride did. You're not used to being yelled at by someone important in your life…are you?"

"I was yelled at by plenty of people when Tallest Blue was murdered. That was the one day he told me to just let my guard down and relax for once. Life's real fun ain't it?"

"You didn't let your guard down though…did you?" Riley asked, turning around now curious with the conversation. My eye's snapped wide open and I glared over at her for listening in.

"Fer yer information, no I didn't, so he wouldn't let me go ta the stupid meeting thing with him, he took someone else. I went anyways but it was too late when I got there."

"Were you the one performing CPR on him? They showed it on the news."

I looked away and put my face in my crossed arms, "Yes," I grumbled, not wanting to talk anymore, "He told me ta watch over the two things that meant the world ta him before passin' away."

"That's…horrible."

"Yeah well so is havin' yer pregnant wife ripped away from ya only ta find out she was moved ta some Vortarian testin' lab!" I snapped at her, pushing my face back into my arms, "I'm goin' ta bed," I growled after a moments silence. I pulled Riley over to a wall with some trees and tied her up tight to it before looking around. Almost everyone was resting now.

Not too long later they were all sleeping, Cari had yet to come back but I didn't notice that until Mia fell into my shoulder, totally passed out. It startled me out of my trance of resting my eyes and thinking about what I was going to do about everything. I needed my wife back, even if it was just for comfort. I needed her back.

I sighed and pulled Mia off my shoulder, resting her on the other cave wall for a second. I got up and fished through some bags for a blanket and pillow, once found I walked back over and laid the pillow in my lap and another behind my head, "Come ere ya little runt," I grumbled while pulling Mia over and resting her head in my lap. I threw the blanket over her afterwards and settled down to sleep when once again someone startled me awake.

"Is she your daughter?" I looked over to see demon bitch from hell sitting in the shadow watching me closely.

"No."

"Then why do you treat her as such?"

"Cause no one else will. She's had it rough too, jus needs someone ta be there fer her. I like bein' the shoulder she can lean on, it makes me feel like I'm makin' a difference in someone's life…at least."

"So you take care of children that aren't yours?"

"Well ya know, if I knew or had MY child with me, I think I'd be takin' good care of it too. Too bad I don't huh?" I growled back while petting Mia's antenna and tucking her more into the blanket, "You have no idea what ya did that night do ya?"

"I was doing my job."

"That's right, yer a soulless rule follower ain't ya?" I challenged, "Axel and I were happy, Riley…fer once in our fucked up lives we were HAPPY, but ya jus couldn't let us have that could ya?"

"How was I supposed to know what was going on in your lives?"

"Ya weren't, but the least ya could do is look into my wife's scared eyes, listen to way that she begged and pleaded for me not to let ya take her, how _scared _and _alone _she must've felt and havin' the burden of our child with her…" I swallowed hard and looked away, begging my inner self to not get emotional about this, "How much she needed me to be there fer her. But ya jus didn't see that…did ya?" I looked down and sighed this time, "I miss her so much…"

* * *

_**A/N: Well...now we've seen a much darker side of Vex. The sherlock Holmes in side of Zim and Jax's bottled up frustrations. Plus...Oni's feelings? Is Zim right, is she in love with Vex? Is he wrong? What do you guys think? Is Zim just pissing her off to do so, or is he really on to something here? Well you tell me =), me loves me reviews which leads us into the last few review responses.**_

_**Treefroggger ;zshug pciurh [ci9t gL LOVEEEE XD : Aren't you follow the book! I didn't know if you were or not, I just assumed you were so I no say nothing! Riley's a funny character, we as readers forget she has feelings too and she WAS just carrying out her job...though she did it very heartlessly if I may add. But that was years ago...can things change? IDKKKKK. Well anyways, yes Zim and Jax are just...yes. Insanity lol. I love them when they talk because it's always so much fun to write about. I responded in our RP too ;D**_

_**And finally the amazing Fritter Critter! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! AHHH I am going to try and have your characters premiered on the 29th which is I believe when you told me your B day was, we'll see what I can do! ALso I'm almost done with that picture of Jax, Vex and Tab I promised you. I'm just trying to get Tab down...she's so frustrating! But Vex is also without his hat because hurrr I suck at drawing hats XD. Oh and don't you just LOVE riley's little nickname XD. Suits her don't it? Yes Mia is the peace keeper oh and here! Dumps tons of Jax, Vex and Zim plushies all over you as an early b day gift! Tab doesn't have to be desperate with a man like that WHOOOOO. DAMMMNNNN. But he is very shy about his body, that's for sure. He knows he loves it when Tab violates him though lolol. AND WITH YOU EVEN FUNNER BADASS XD. I'll respond to your PM in just a sec! SOOO HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**~Deathwish...is STALKING you! O.o...on a horse! .0..0**_


	16. Now THAT'S How Ta Have Some Fun!

_**A/N: Hello lovelies. I have another chapter for you =3. So this turned out to be an insanely long chapter it was like 20-30 pages actually so I'm splitting it up into two or three parts. So just stick with me and some action will happen really soon. :D I have no warnings for this chapter but the next chapter is high T and low M, nothing too graphic, but you'll definitely know what's happening. I block out any...disturbing parts though. If you want those go to the rated M section please XD.**_

_**I don't own IZ but I do own my characters so please don't steal, write, or draw them with out my permission thank you. :). **_

_**I was disappointed that I only got 3 reviews but I appreciate them and I get what I get! :D So thank you! Also thank you DarkLexi for following and favoriting DMD I hope to hear from you in the near future! So I'm going to respond to one review now and two at the bottom. Also near the end of this chapter Vex goes all out country and does some insane stuff that shouldn't be tried at home...trust me O.o well anyways it's a really REALLY long process to actually do what he does, and he doesn't automatically have control so sorry about that but I had to fit it in the first part of this. 8D**_

_**My bestest budday psychochicken! I understand, they don't die that easily do they? XD And yes Zim was going for Robert Downy Junior huh? Actually I was also basing him off the new series of the British Sherlock with Dr. Watson as that guy from the Hobbit ;D. I LOVVVEEE that series and I'm so mad they don't have more episodes out yet. Anyways, suspicions are suspicions but we'll see what goes on with Oniumare soon. She's watching you in a dark corner with a butchers knife though...so be careful O.o...She knows...EVERYTHING! LOL. **_

_**~ÐΞΛТHШłSH12З4**_

* * *

_**Zim's POV.**_

I groaned and leaned my head back against the couch. It was SOOOO boring around here lately, Oniumare still hated me for initiating the truth and Jax and Tabitha never left each other's side so I was nearly left alone the whole time to just rot!

Today was a little different though. Jax actually decided to spend some time with me while Tabitha was getting a room set up for Vex and the others for8 when we retrieve them in about three days. I know lots of time—boring time—has passed and the ball is a few mere days.

Things have been especially tense between Oniumare and me; she nearly throws me out a window whenever we're around each other or if I ever bring the subject up again. Albeit it was fun to be tossed around like a rag doll by a necromancer, it was still slightly annoying. Talk about keeping a grudge.

Jax and Tabitha. Now that was an interesting subject…they've been really touchy feely lately seeing as they've been 'together' for a little less than a year now. In fact we're nearing Irksmas again; I'd have to start thinking of presents to give everyone. Well anyways Jax and Tabitha have been 'tense' around each other just in a different way.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Jax asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I groaned in defiance before slowly lifting my head and shooting him a look, "No, I should though there's nothing else to do around here."

"Well you could go to the city, Tabitha and I are going tonight," Jax offered up. He looked out a window to see it was cloudy and pretty much raining. Remember pure Irken rain doesn't hurt Zim and the others, Earth rain though…

"Why are you two going to the city?"

"She wanted to go on a dinner date and I would like to move around a little bit so I'm not bored around here. I think I've read like fifty books since I woke up here nearly a year ago. It's time for a little change."

"Yeah we'll we're about to get a big change here in just a few days," I grumbled while leaning my face against the palm of my hand. I was tired but not at the same time. My body said go do something, run five miles, fight a bear…anything but there really wasn't ANYTHING to do.

"I don't know what I think about that. I don't know about this ball…"

"More likely you're not thrilled that Vex is coming back and will most likely be watching your every move with, Tabitha?" I summed up, quirking an 'eye brow' at him with a small smirk.

"That too and I don't have anything against, Vex other than the fact he tried to kill me and Tabitha but I just feel like a nuisance when he's around. Tabitha is usually more interested in talking to him then even glancing at me."

"So you're jealous?"

"I guess in a sense, yes. I just don't want to get in the way of them but at the same time I want to be in the way…if that makes sense," He shrugged while tearing his eyes away from the window and glancing back at me, "Didn't you ever feel that way with Cari?"

"Well sure, all the time actually. You just have to learn to live with it," I answered while scratching at my antenna in boredom, "But she is your cousin so I'm sure you felt weird when I entered the picture."

"Cousin?" Jax asked, giving me a funny look, "I'm not related to Cari."

"Sure you are, before you joined the military you were Miss Elena's…son." I mumbled before realizing I had just made a HUGE mistake, "Wait never mind HA I mixed you up with someone else."

"Wait now I'm confused, I AM Miss Elena's son. I never had a cousin though; I joined the military when I was just a young kid. I didn't get a lot of time with family before that."

"Yeahhhh sorry about that," I said while biting my tongue really hard. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. He doesn't remember that!' Jax was still giving me a suspicious look while his antenna shifted around, not really being able to know his exact emotions which were probably all over the place at the moment.

"I mean, my mom let me visit some family once or twice. But it was always for short periods of time. She always had business to attend to. And once I left I never re-contacted anyone. I didn't even know who they were. I nearly lost contact with my mom when she learned that I'd started fighting for money underground."

"You fought for money?" I asked in actual shock. That and I was trying to make a quick subject change.

"Oh yeah. I didn't win as much as I'd hoped but when it came down to me or him it always ended up being me as the winner."

"So you went underground," I quirked an eyebrow at him again, "And beat the shit out of random slaves from gang owners to get a few loans."

He paused for a minute, antenna lowering in shame and his eyes dropped to the ground, "I never said I was proud of it. But I had to, to survive. I was also bid on a lot by other gang owners and beat up if I lost the fight."

"So it's all a big game then? You either win, get money and approval from crime lords or get beat up, killed and hated by everyone around you?"

"…Yeah…that's basically it."

"Geez how did you explain that to your pilot trainers?"

"I didn't, I'd only fight when I didn't have class over the weekends and stuff. No one really knew."

"So I'm guessing you weren't really known around your academy?"

"Well I was known as the kid who got bullied all the time. And I'd use that as an excuse for my underground fighting injuries if I needed too. But other than that I never really kept any close friendships."

"Huh…I…never knew that about you. If you don't mind me asking…why were you bullied?"

"Oh that's nothing," Jax said waving it off, "I refused the football team, didn't want to get in bed with any popular girls and I was quiet. They were all mad at me because I chose not to fit in when I could've ended up like them."

"Why didn't you?"

His antenna lowered again, "I just didn't want to be like them. I once saw a jock trying to force a girl to…do things and I tried to interfere."

"You lost didn't you?"

"Yeaahhh, I ended up with a concussion, a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. What's worse is it turned out the girl was actually just pretending because the jock—her boyfriend—liked to be in control."

"So you got beaten up because you were trying to help someone."

"Oh all the time, pilot's academy isn't different from anywhere else. I just learned to cope with the abuse. I wasn't thrown into trash cans or anything but I was that weird quiet kid everyone saw as an easy target," He shrugged and looked back out the window. How could he be so calm about this? Getting physically abused every day of your life because you didn't want to be like someone you know you're not is just…just sick!

"Jax why the hell didn't you fight back? Zim would've at least TRIED to defend myself."

"Zim," He chuckled slightly and looked over at me calmly, "I was stronger than the fastest jock that had a hundred pounds of pure muscle. But if I fought back I'd be stooping just as low was them. Sure I'd try to defend myself. But I'd never initiate or egg on a fight."

"I think you're insane," I mumbled and crossed my arms, "your mom must've played a big role in that lesson huh?"

"Well of course, moon wouldn't ever teach me it. I was afraid to be around him even if he is my brother. I had to learn from someone right?"

"What about your dad?"

"Never knew him. My mom was single all her life so I'm guessing that Moon and I were accidents." He shrugged again, "She never really confirmed that though so I honestly don't know." My throat tightened in frustration. This whole time Jax has been living an oblivious lie but he wouldn't believe me if I told him the truth. I don't even know if I believe it myself.

"Hey lovely, ready to go?" a voice asked startling both Jax and I. We both looked up to see Tabitha in a pretty black dress. Jax smiled brightly as his eyes lit up upon seeing her and he stood up eagerly.

"Of course gorgeous. Zim and I were just talking about the academy," He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her in for a short lived kiss and looking back over at me with a kind of warning look. I gave a small nod understanding that he didn't want what he just told me spreading to Tabitha, that'd cause unnecessary arguments and long talks about the past.

"Yeah…good times. When will you two be back?"

"Most likely sometime tomorrow. It's quite a journey to the city and it's already nearing dinner time so either exteremly late tonight or tomorrow sometime." Tabitha shrugged while grabbing Jax's hand eagerly.

"Uhu," I said clearly not believing a word coming out of her mouth. It'd take two hours with their physical condition to zip ten miles to the city. Not long to eat and then to zip back here would take less seeing as it's mostly downhill. That's alright though; I'm not her father…just her best friend. "Alright well come give Zim love and go have a good time I guess."

"Ok," Tabitha said with a bright smile. I was glad she was happy. She came over and nearly bowled me over with a bear hug before we kissed each other's cheeks and let go, "We'll be safe I promise," she muttered while winking at me.

"You better be," I grumbled back, "I'll just be here bored out of my mind." Both of them kind of chuckled at that, "What it's true!"

"Alright Zim, we'll see you later," Jax said before smiling over at Tabitha and heading towards the door and ladder descending to the ground.

"THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" I wailed as soon as they exited the building. I waited a couple minutes before screaming, "ONIUMARE! THROW ME OUT A WINDOW!"

Cari's POV.

It turns out, that Vex's old house actually turned out to be the place we could stay under the radar. We were only about two hours away from the city by cruiser and we were in the middle of nowhere so it was actually extremely helpful.

We still weren't on good terms with each other but we stood up with each other long enough to walk a mile making small talk. At the moment we were about twenty miles from Vex's house. He seemed eager to go home but also a little depressed. I understood why but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Vex…we gotta stop," Rae panted while collapsing down onto the steep hill we were climbing.

"I second that notion," Riley grumbled. Yeah we still had her 'captive' as she liked to call it. She was still handcuffed and roped to Vex's waist so she couldn't run.

"No one asked ya," Vex growled at her still being fairly hostile towards her, "And Rea we can't stop now, we're nearly to safety."

"Look around you!" She panted, motioning to the rest of us including me. I was exhausted but I could still go another mile or so, "We've been nonstop travelling for the past three months! Can we not just rest for a day?"

"The ball is in three days!" Vex shot back.

"And if we miss it, we miss it." Jeb hissed, taking a step forwards to support his daughter, "It's not as important as our health." Vex glared at him angrily before looking around and sighing. He was hand in hand with Mia so she wouldn't trip or get lost but he could still clench his other fist.

He looked down for a second before his head snapped up and his eyes brightened happily, "Yes, everyone rest. I got an Idea."

"Oh brother," Jeb sighed earning a hard punch from his daughter.

"He doesn't shoot down your ideas."

"When you're around he doesn't," Jeb shot back, rubbing his now sore arm like it was a treasured object.

Vex quickly untied Riley from his waist and tied her to a close tree, "Minerva watch Mia fer a second will ya?"

"Yes but why?" She asked, taking Mia's hand and leading her over to a stump to sit down and rest.

"Ya'll see," Vex said excitedly before shooting off up the hill like it was nothing.

"I'll never understand him," I groaned.

"He's used to hills and hard physical work," Jeb said catching my comment.

"I realize that but still. How is that even fair?" I grumbled back, plopping down on the freezing cold ground. We were all bundled up seeing as it snowed last night and the snow made the ground muddy and wet, making this climb harder than it had to be.

"Didn't he used to like…nonstop work back when he still had Axel?" I asked Jeb after about five minutes of waiting.

"Yup," Jeb said simply, "It was either studying, Axel or the gym for him. He never had parents to fall back on. He lost them when he was about 80 to cancer and heart problems. So he had to learn to fend for himself at a young age. He was never much for sports though if I remember right. Well his sports like wrangling calves and breaking horses yes, football once and a while but anything else was nothing to him."

"Sounds about right," I huffed.

"WHOOHOO!" All of us looked up when Vex jumped over the hill, excitement lit up his eyes and he looked genuinely hyper, "Come on! Yer gonna miss em!"

"Wha?" Riley muttered to herself. I hurried over and untied her from the tree before motioning for everyone to follow me. We got up the hill in a few minutes but stopped in shock when we got to the top. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Riley shouted as we watched Vex hiding in a shaggy piece of grass, stalking some wild horses.

"Come on! These guys used ta live round me an' they clearly haven't left! They're gonna be our ride back home."

"You're insane you imbecile! You'll kill yourself!" Rye snarled trying to pull her rope out of my hand but I just shot her a look and kept it tightly wrapped around my hand.

"Oh no I won't," Vex said excitedly. He grabbed something that looked to be a make shift lasso out of wines and small, flexible tree branches, "I used ta do this all the time."

He slunk along the ground eyeing a certain large horses grazing in front of the rest, "Catch one and ya catch the others." He mumbled to himself while crawling closer until he was within reaching distance of the massive animal. "HA!" He shouted while throwing the lasso around its neck. It instantly reared up in fear while Vex pulled the rope tight and jumped on its back.

Almost at once the horses started bucking and running around in circles, throwing itself on the ground and running up to trees stopping right before them and rearing up. Anything to get him off, but he stayed on like he was stuck with glue. Only one time did he intentionally fall while wrapping his arms around its neck and swing to the ground when it threw itself into a tree. He hopped back up and proceeded to break the horse until it just stopped and huffed angrily. "THAT'S How ta have some fun! Jesus I haven't felt so alive in ages!" He hollered happily while hopping off the horse and tugging it along behind him.

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. I looked around to see the others were just the same, "What. The. Hell." Riley said before rolling onto the ground and curling up, "I'm stuck with an insane freak," She squeaked while rocking herself back and forth, "I'm gonna die…"

"Come on! They're all at my command now so let's get going!"

"You're command?" Jeb scoffed, looking at him like he was a lunatic.

"Sure, he's the leader of the pack, now I'm his leader. See where I'm goin here?" Vex elaborated while patting the horses face. It was still not happy with him. In fact it tried desperately to bite him anywhere and everywhere but stopped as soon as he shot it a look.

"How am I going to ride a horse if I can't see?" Mia asked as Minerva led her over to them.

"Easily, I've tamed two other horses in this pack. In fact," He whistled loudly and looked around eagerly until two or three horses moved and a tallish grey Tobiano horse came out tossing its head around and stamping its hooves into the ground, "Darlin' this is Angel. First girly I tamed," Vex smiled brightly as the horse approached and tossed its head up, "Don't sass me child I know I've been gone fer a while!"

"Is he…talking to a horse?" Rae asked Jeb quietly.

"I don't wanna talk about it…but yes." Jeb groaned face palming a few times.

"Mia I want ya on angel and she had a baby round here somewhere. I named him arrow." Mia gulped nervously before stepping forward and holding her hand out, "She ain't gonna hurt ya. We've been good friends for a few years now. I helped assist with her birth. She ended up in my pastures alone and in labor. Axel demanded I helped and I did. Momma didn't like me too well but she did."

Mia nodded before reaching out and letting Vex guide her hand to the horse's muzzle, "She's…soft."

"Yup, now let's get ya up on 'er. Riley, you too." Riley's jaw dropped and she choked out a fake sob, "Stop yer snivelin' and get yer ass over here!"

"Vex I don't think this is such a good IdeAA!" She didn't get time to finish before Vex grabbed her and tossed her up on top of the horse.

"Don't be afraid, she'll sense yer fear." He then hauled Riley over and tied her rope to the horses neck, "Run and ya die. Yer choice." She glared at him but clutched Mia's shoulders tightly while Mia was clutching Angel's mane tightly.

"The rest of ya choose a horse." We all gulped and headed off into our own directions. I chose a large black Morgan horse that looked to be kind of old. He shot me a look like 'don't touch me' but I tried anyways. It took a minute but I was eventually allowed to touch it and grab its mane, "Oh Irk please don't buck me off." I prayed. I jumped on with a small struggle and earned a bite in the leg from the damn thing, "Hey! That hurt!" I went silent when Vex came over though. He literally just touched the damn things face and gave it a look and it was perfectly fine again. 'I hate you world.'

As soon as everyone else was on a horse, Vex jumped back on his and kicked it gently, "Don't buck me now." He said calmly when the horse started backing up and resisting him again, "come on darlin' just a short jog, just twenty miles." It threw its head up but soon decided it was going to listen…for now and started walking. The other horses followed it, seeing as he was the leader of the pack.

"I'm gonna die," I heard Riley muttering over and over again.

"Relax and ya won't," Vex shot back. She stuck her tongue out at him before realizing he wasn't even looking. I tried not to laugh at her but it was starting to be pretty hard. However once I was jerked forwards and the horse was moving insanely fast I yelped making her laugh at me.

"Can't handle a little canter can you?" She teased.

"I'm not the one chanting about my pathetic life ending every few seconds," I shot back giving her a dirty look and urging my horse to move a little faster.

"Just twenty miles guys! We're gonna start gallopin' now!" Vex called back, kicking the horses sides a little harder and moving so he was propped up on the creature. We started rushing and jumping over anything and everything, it was frightening actually but kind of…fun. I was actually starting to enjoy myself.

"Imma call you Midnight," I said for my own sake while stroking the horse's mane as I clung onto it for dear life.

* * *

_**A/N: So yes, Midnight is my horse and he was an ass when I had to re break him after nearly a year and a half of slack and no riding. It was wonderful. Again that process takes SOOSOOOOOO much longer and you won't have control of the whole herds riding formations if you tamed the leader. The pack would follow 'you.' but others wouldn't be able to ride the other herd horses without breaking them also. So sorry about that being wrong guys. Again don't try that at home. I dislocated my shoulder trying this on a new horse my close friend purchased. She had to sell him not too long ago :'( but that's ok...he was an ass too XDDDD. And JAX! Fightin' undergroundddddd. OOOO you bad boy you XD. I still love him...he is my lovely SO DON'T STEAL, DRAW, WRITE OR USE HIM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM PLEASE MY LOVELY! NOT YOURS! Thank you! XD. **_

_**Review responses!**_

_**Insane Rocker! IR: I feel for Vex too, but we see a bit of a younger side to him in this chapter don't we? LOL Country folk know how to have fun, that's a fact LOOLLL. Anyways, thank you for your concern on my back, it is MUCH better thank goodness, I was even able to ride my lovely horse today. And yes, Zim is insane and can read people when he wants but he doesn't really 'control' it lol. I hope you have a lovely day/night as well and again thank you so much for your concern. I feel more like a human that way not just some random author :D **_

_**AND FRITTTEREOTR EOT ! You're birthday is in THREEEEEE DAYYYSSS! EEEEEE SOOO exciting yes? ANyways YES go laser tagging and go karting SOOOO much fun. I went laser tagging for my BFF's B day and it was my first time, so I literally took it like a military initiation. I even jumped over a ramp and slid down it shooting everyone in sight screaming "BRING IT BITCHES!" Yeah that was fun lol. THE PLUSHIES! And yes, I totally know how you feel. My life gets ruined when one little mistake ruins the drawing D'X. Demon Bitch from hell will learn don't worry lol.**_

_**~ɖελτħώίȘħ12З4**_


	17. Love

_**A/N: Ok guys so here's the deal. In this chapter there is a mild lemon I guess (?) it's nothing really descriptive Nothing below the neck so that's nice, but it is awkward for ME to be posting this and for me to know that you guys are reading this. So if you enjoy it, whohoo, if you're someone who doesn't really care for that kind of smutty stuff then skip over Tab's POV and the Narrator's POV. Just go straight to the last Narrator's POV, there's nothing sexual in that. But yeah the middle Narrator's POV, is the most descriptive and I couldn't go on so it's hella short there. And I wrote this because it's a key part to the story, not because I'm some horny teenager, I'd expect a little more respect then that honestly. But anyways, the last line is a major clue. But don't start guessing because you'll get it wrong...trust me. Well anyways that's my major warning WARNING, I'll say it again just once more WARRRRNNNIINnNGGGGG! Rated low M to really High T. **_

_**I don't own IZ.**_

_**I also might not to review responses for the next chapter because it's just SO awkward, I was a blushing mess the whole time I wrote this...O.o. And don't get me wrong, there's nothing (Well not much) wrong with sex, it's just...just no in my book. It's plainly obvious that I'll be in jail once or twice for knocking out a friendly person here and there, everyone knows it XD. So that's why there's so much of a warning. I'm not doing last chapters review responses this chapter, I'm saving them for the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy and have a good night!**_

_**~Deathwish1234, at the awkwardest moment in time... -.O I listened to Hello by evanesence, Iris by the goo goo dolls, Acoustic three by the goo goo dolls, last to know by three days grace, Redneck crazy, Wastin' all these tears, we went out last night and roads untraveled by Linkin Park while writing this chapter. So now you know a bit of what I like to listen to =D I don't own the songs, they go to their respective owners. **_

* * *

_**Tab's POV.**_

Jax and I walked down the hall of a fancy hotel hand in hand, "Dinner was…interesting," I commented, smirking slightly.

"Well you know, when a guy talks to us and just stares in one place on your body when I'm RIGHT there, there is going to be some kind of tussle," Jax huffed back, ever so slightly smirking.

"I thought that guy was you," I teased making him roll his eyes and smile at me.

"Well, I must admit he wasn't the only one. You are extremely gorgeous in that dress, and it's a showy dress what do you expect?" He mumbled while sliding our key into the door. I laughed loudly and socked his arm as the red light beeped and turned green, letting us know it was ok to go in.

"I expect you to respect me and look me in the eyes."

"What like this?" He said, towering over me and getting up into my face. He crossed his eyes at me making me laugh and shove him off.

"Almost, you're close though. A for effort," I teased. We opened the door to our room and stepped inside, smiling at the site in front of us. It was a small place with a living room and kitchen at the bottom then a small ladder that lead up to a loft where the bed and bathrooms were. I smiled at the site of the bed, it was surrounded by a pretty crystal that glowed a gentle purple, it was gorgeous. The hue from the energy crystal illuminated the room making everything look shiny and dark all at the same time.

Jax went over to the wall and felt around for a light switch, "Here we go," He mumbled flipping the switch. When nothing happened I glanced over at him to see him try again with no luck, "Annnd there's no power. Wonderful."

"Oh no worries, the energy crystals around the bed give off enough light to at least see the outline of everything," I replied and smirked over at him, "It illuminates your skin too, looks good on you."

"My skin?" Jax asked, quirking an 'eye brow' at me, "Take a good look at yourself miss. But I must say I am flattered." I laughed and threw my jacket at him.

"Who says I was talking to you? Maybe I saw myself in a mirror!"

"Hmm, I think I could just assume from the way you were one staring at me and two undressing me with your eyes," I laughed loudly at that comment and stalked over to him.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Eh well…" I blushed at the teasing look he gave me and socked him in the arm again, "What!? It's kind of hard not to when you're the prettiest thing in the city!" I halted at that and slowly turned towards him. He tilted his head slightly as his antenna perked, "What?"

"You think…I'm? The prettiest thing in the whole city?"

He blushed and looked away, "Well…yeah, is that a bad thing?" I smiled and walked back over to him, grabbing his tie and pulling his face close to mine.

"Not. At. All," He smiled gently at me when I pulled him forwards and kissed him with passion. We stayed like that for a minute before I felt his arms gently wrap around me and pull me closer to himself as we broke apart and went back in again.

The heavy kissing excelled until we were both panting gently and grabbing fist fulls of the other's clothing. I looked Jax straight in the eye for a second while he looked back into mine, stunned. "I need to get out of my clothes and by the time I'm back you better be in bed waiting for me."

"Well I can help you take your clothes off," Jax teased, grinning at me like a smeet during Irksmas.

I blushed insanely at his comment before answering him, "I'm sure you can but this tight dress, ain't coming off without a little grease and muscle. So I had better do that, but you can take anything else off when I come back," He laughed and leaned in to kiss me again.

"And you're sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you're not ready."

"No I'm ready, but this I've never done anything like this before," I said, blushing again.

"I know, you told me earlier. I'll be gentle I promise," He reassured while cupping my face in his hands, "Now go on, I already miss you and you haven't even left yet." I laughed and smiled at him before walking off and grabbing my bag full of clothes. I quickly struggled out of my dress and pulled on some sweats and a tank top before reemerging and throwing my bag onto the couch.

I took a deep breath before climbing up to the loft and spotting Jax on the bed, he'd taken his over coat and tie off before settling down in the comforters, "Hey beautiful, come here often?"

"Clearly not often enough," I smiled while crawling into the bed and straddling him. He smiled gently at me before grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Ready?" He asked gently. I nodded and leaned in to gently press my lips against his while grabbing his button up shirt and slowly unbuttoning it. We gently fell back into the bed as he helped me unbutton his shirt and get rid of it.

_**Vex's POV. **_

After about an hour of continuous riding we halted at the edge of my old home. It was dark out now, maybe around ten o'clock at night, but we were there and that's all that mattered, "We're…we're here!"

"FINALLY!" Rye shouted in relief. Mia was surprisingly calm was she held onto Angel's mane and used her antenna to try and imagine what was going on around her.

"What can't take a little saddle sore once and a while?" Cari teased with an evil smirk. I shot her a disapproving look while jump off my horses back and stroking his neck.

"Can ya?" I asked her, seeing her jump off the horse and hiss in pain. She shot me a look that I just shrugged at while going over to help Mia down. "Come 'ere kiddo, I'm right here."

She reached her hand out and grabbed mine before using her other hand to search for my shoulder in case she slipped. "I gotcha," I said while gently pulling her off the horse and setting her down on the ground.

"What about me?" Riley asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I think ya can jump off the horse yerself," I snorted while grabbing Mia's hand and taking a step back with her. Riley rolled her eyes and ungracefully slipped off the horse and collapsed onto her knees on the ground. I rolled my eyes and led Mia over to untie the rope from the horse before wrapping it back around my waist and dragging her after me as I made sure the others got off safely and were standing at the fence line.

"Does everyone have everythin'?" I asked and glanced around while adjusting my hat on my head. It was a little loose but it still fit snugly.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"I think so," Everyone replied. Mia squeezed my hand and I looked down at her.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Do you know where my bag is?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I've got it. Now come on, I want ya ta get a good feel of the property before I let ya wander off ta bed." I said eagerly while leading her through the fence and through the long, grassy pastures. It's been more than three years since I'd even glanced at this place, so clearly things were a little over grown. Not far off the barn was still standing tall, that's where I helped give birth to Angel. Around the barn were tall grass and a bunch of scraggly lookin' weeds that didn't belong there in the first place.

"I don't have enough places in the house fer everyone to stay, so Riley, you're stayin' in the barn," I commented, glancing around as the emerald grass swayed gently back and forth in the breeze.

"WHAT!?" She snarled, yanking hard on her bonds and sitting down to make it more difficult for me to pull her along.

"Well ya won't be alone," I shrugged, "I'll be stayin' out there too an' probably one other person, but they can work that out."

"Do I not have a say in this?!" She spat, antenna lowering angry as she glared hatefully at me.

"No ya don't, sounds familiar huh?" I growled back, glaring hard at her before taking a deep breath. 'Don't judge her,' I told myself as I held myself back from strangling the life out of her.

"I can stay in the barn too, Mr. Vex," Mia said quietly while staring blindingly at the ground. I gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand before answering.

"A'ight kiddo. We'll see about that, I'm not sure I wantcha out there when it's so cold."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Riley hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I thought for a moment before glancing at the fence post near her, "Fine, suit yerself. I'll leave ya out here." I waited for a second, watching her expression closely as her ferocious look turned into a cowardly one.

"The barn will be just fine…" She muttered, looking back down at the ground.

"Good little demon bitch from hell," Mia smacked me with her antenna at that comment. I just rolled my eyes and ruffled her antenna before turning my attention back to Riley, "Then let's get movin'. Everyone's cold 'n hungry."

She growled under her breath before getting to her feet and slowly sauntering along after me and the others. We made it into the house with ease seeing as it wasn't locked after it was confiscated by the government.

"There are three guest rooms, the living room an' my room. Take yer pic," I said to the others while they piled in and collapsed down onto the couch.

"I call a guest room," Minerva and Sky said eagerly. Sky glanced over at Mia to see she didn't seem to be listening. I too glanced down at Mia before pushing her forwards slightly.

"Why don't ya go stay with the other girlys?" I said softly, hoping she'd agree and make up with her sister.

"…No," She said like a shy little kid before taking a few steps backwards and grabbing my leg to hide behind, "I wanna stay with you."

I sighed and ruffled her antenna again, "I don't think it's a good idea kiddo. It's real cold out since winters comin', I don't wantcha to freeze."

"Vex I want to stay with you," She said seriously, holding my leg tighter as her antenna drooped, "I don't care what the circumstances are." I looked up at the other girls who seemed to look a little sad that Mia didn't want to hang with them. But I understood, even if I didn't approve.

"Then at least go say night to em, then we'll head off ta the barn," I mumbled to her. She shook her head and tried to hide her face behind my leg which was initially a little hard, "Mia come on. She's yer sister."

"She made me blind," Mia hissed back.

"Mia," I said sternly, "it was an accident." However when I was about to make her go say goodnight to her twin, I'd looked up to see Sky had already left the room with Minerva slowly following in her footsteps. "Night girls, stay warm. An' there's extra comforter's in the closets'!"

"I'll take the other guest room," Rae said before grabbing her back and hugging her dad goodnight. She walked off not a moments later before poppin' her head back out, "Vex do you have a shower here?"

"Yup, second left hallway, third door down," I said with a small smile. I still knew this place like I knew my own hat…and I knew everythin' about my hat…EVERYTHING!"

"I'll stay in the living room, I'm more used to that anyways," Cari said calmly while nodding to he who shall not be named, "Besides you need a work space and a room close to your daughter."

He who shall not be named looked a little awkward at first before giving off a curt not and heading after his daughter while dragging some heavy bags behind him. I looked over at Cari with an emotionless face before muttering, "Night," and turning to head off to the barn.

_**Narrator's POV.**_

Meanwhile, Jax and Tabitha were frantically kissing each other, their clothes having been discarded a while ago. Tab's arms were wrapped around Jax's shoulders gently while she twirled his antenna through her claws. Jax made a small noise of pleasure and broke away from her to gently kiss her neck.

Neither of them had ever felt this way before, they felt wanted and loved by each other. It was…nice. Nice to be held, to be touched, to be wanted and to be loved. Jax gently bit the soft skin on Tabitha's neck while she growled and scratched his antenna gently. She felt like she couldn't blush any harder where as he felt like he was loving the most beautiful women alive.

They were wrapped up in the heavy comforter together, in a tangled mess of arms, antenna and legs. Jax reached up and grabbed her hand, pinning it by her side and interlocking their claws together while giving her butterfly kisses up her jaw line and back to her lips, "I love you," He panted gently, locking lips with her again while gently closing his eyes.

"I love you too," She said back, frantically trying to keep up with their heavy kissing.

(I got lost right there and couldn't continue without feeling EXTREMELY AWKWARD, so Yeahhhh. XD)

_**Vex's POV.**_

I walked with Mia out to the barn while dragging the demon bitch from hell along with me, she didn't seem too impressed about staying in the barn but I could honestly care less. I was right when I said it'd be cold out tonight, it was dropping to freezing temps and since there were no clouds the stars were out, making the world even colder…but a little brighter.

I was carrying a bunch of comforters, pillows and a lantern under the arm I wasn't holding Mia's hand with. She seemed a little nervous and kept tripping but I just kept catching her and getting her back up on her feet, she had to get to know the property before we left again which didn't sound fair, but it was good for honing her other senses in while she wasn't able to see.

"Come on, we're sleepin' in the loft," I mumbled having Riley, then Mia then myself climb up until they were in the loft that was still filled with tons of straw and other amounts of hay.

"What a five star hotel," Riley said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and groaned, 'this is gonna be a lonnnnggg night.'

"A'ight, Riley you get the farthest corner, which is also the warmest," I said calmly walking her over to the corner and tying her to a tick post. I dropped a heavy blanket, bottle of water and a large pillow to make her comfortable.

"You're just going to leave me here?" She asked, looking up at me with fake puppy dogs eyes. I stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah." I walked off seconds' later and put my hand on Mia's shoulder, "Come on kiddo we're over here." She nodded and followed me next to a large pile of dry hay and felt around before sitting down and leaning up against the bales.

"Can you describe the barn?" She asked as I threw a blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Hmm well, it's large but not too big. A liver chestnut color with a red trim an' a black roof. Inside there's about ten thick wooden posts juttin' up from all corners an' the middle of the barn," I stopped to make sure she got it all and she nodded quietly, willing me to go on, "And the loft is about ten feet wide on each side, there's a bunch of old hay everywhere, a few ropes and windows an' that's about it."

"It sounds pretty," Mia mumbled, leaning heavily onto my shoulder while curling up into a ball.

"It's not," Riley called. I glared at her before rolling my eyes ONCE again and turning back to Mia.

"She's lyin', it's real pretty. We'll be safe here for the next few nights but fer now it's time fer ya ta get some sleep don'tcha think?"

"But I wanna stay up and hear more about your property," she complained through a large yawn, "The barn sounds pretty, but it must be nothin' compared to everything else around here." I couldn't help but crack a small smile at her. She was tryin' so hard ta stay awake when in reality; she'd be out like a light within' a heartbeat.

"Ain't nothin's gonna change by the time ya get up tomorrow, so ya need ta go ta sleep miss," Her antenna lowered in disappointment before she decided to crawl into my lap and rest her head on my shoulder. I was surprised at first, she's usually not the type to get close to someone but it wasn't all that bad. I felt like she was my child that I never had so it was kind of nice ta be the dad again.

"You won't fall asleep before I do right?" She asked while burying herself in the comforters and holding onto my arm for dear life.

"No, I won't. I promise," I said gently while pettin' her antenna and leaning back against the wall, "You'll be safe."

"…Ok," She yawned again while closing her eyes, "Night uncle Vex."

"Night sweetheart."

"Night sweet heart," I heard Riley mock from her corner of the barn.

"Could ya shut up…fer five minutes?!" I growled at her, throwing a small water bottle at her. She yelped and dodged out of the way before sticking her tongue out at me and curling back up, "Immature little demon bitch from hell. That's a good name fer ya," I muttered to myself while glaring angrily at her.

"You started it," She snapped, apparently hearing my insult.

"Ya ended it," I spat back, "Want me ta knock ya out with the butt of a gun? It feels great," I snarled sarcastically while my pupils narrowed in hatred.

"No, that's an officer's job."

"I was a guard; I had a license ta kill people and yer tellin' me I can't hit someone with a gun? Ya ain't in a real good position ta be back talkin' smart ass."

"Ooooo what're you gonna do to me? Hook me up outside like some wild animal!?"

"Well now that you've mentioned it," I droned smirking when I heard her yell in anger. She wasn't so bad once you got past her bitchy personality. In fact, it was almost fun to piss her off and get a little riled up. I don't get to argue like this with someone everyday so it turns out to be quite entertaining.

"You're an asshole."

"What I'm sorry, I was just over 'ere not givin' a shit so PLEASE continue talkin' ta yerself…it's very entertainin'." She shouted in anger again before chucking the water bottle back at my face. I caught it before it could hit either Mia or myself, "Ya throw like a little girl."

"You back sass like a cocky guy," She spat back, glaring at me with her gentle purple eyes from her corner.

"Why thank ya," I said, smiling sarcastically, "It ain't everyday a girl gives me a compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment!" She roared banging her head into the floor, "And you know they say the cockier the guy is the tinier his best friend down south is."

"Ooooo now that just hurts, you'll have ta take that up with my wife, I think she'd have something ta say bout that but oh wait, ya can't because SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Complain, complain, complain! It's not savin' lives!" She shouted back.

"What an' ya are?" I shot back, giving her a hard look, "the only life yer savin' is yer own by bein' a cowardly little bitch."

"Ooooo someone's grumpy, looks like they haven't been laid in a while!"

"Three years ta be exact an' I'll have ya know before ya so rudely interrupted my wife and I, I had a very healthy sex life."

"Oh yes because that's why she was only pregnant with your first child."

"First child that made it," I spat back. Riley paused for a second, "Three miscarriages, and one survivor."

"Oh…well then clearly you were doing something wrong…"

"How can ya do somethin' wrong while-!"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Grumpy little demon bitch from hell," I grumbled before turning away from her and pulling my hat down over my eyes, "Go ta bed ya little brat."

_**Narrator's POV.**_

The moon rose high into the sky while shining gently upon the quiet city. Everyone seemed to be in bed tonight, not even wanting to go out and party throughout the night. Albeit some were at work, the others just seemed to appreciate the night and the fact that the moon was so bright. The small red moon next to it looked a little more menacing though, but not horrible.

There are three moons on Irk, the biggest and brightest blue moon, then the second smallest red moon and finally ending with the smallest moon that gave off a whitish silver hue. Currently the silver moon was shining gently into the hotel room Jax and Tabitha were currently resigning in making everything glow and shine in the darkness.

As for the two lovers, well they were tangled up in the comforter asleep. Jax was on his back with one hand resting on his bare chest and the other still interlocked with Tabitha's. His face was turned towards hers as they laid together. Tab was curled up in a ball pressed up against Jax. Her face resting on his shoulder, pressed into his neck and under his chin. Their eyes were gently closed as their antenna intertwined above their heads, resting on the pillow.

It was cold in the room around them but with each other's warmth and the blanket they were keeping up a pleasant temperature to soothe them throughout the night. It was clear neither of them were going to move an inch for the next few hours, they were too comfortable and too happy with each other to even THINK about moving away from the other. Albeit their bodies moved naturally while sleeping into different positions, they still weren't about to let go of each other.

This moment was just too good…Almost too good to be true.

* * *

_**A/N:...So...um...yeah. I guess I hope you guys enjoyed (?) It was hard to write which is why I'm updating so late, but I think I handled the situation very well. So yes...I really don't know what else to say. **_

_**Oh hey I got another horse yesterday! His names skipper and he's coming home wednesday. He's hella tall and very gentle. I'm excited to get him home so everyone give Skipper a WARM welcome! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SKIPPER!**_

_**Review responses in the next chapter that may or may not be mixed with the other ones. ALSO I'm travelling until the 8th so updating is going to be hard. I'll type a lot but hardly any updates...sorry. Don't worry though, the real action is literally just about a chapter or two away. 8D**_

_**GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! **_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


	18. Long Time No See

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here to graciously update for you and boy does this chapter have lots of action and even introduces three new characters. Two of them are mine but Sol does belong to Psychochicken so please respect that XD. **_

_**I sadly own nothing but my OC's which honestly guys everyone is like Oh I'm not reading that book because there's OC's in it and it'll be zim falling in love with some girl and him having to save her and shit. HA NO! WRONGGGG! I hate that, it's like so what, give the fucking book a chance and HEY you might find out you actually ENJOY it! So yeah, don't be hatin' me because I know how to fucking right a soap opera booky thing, understand? Ok sorry bout the small rant but seriously, give Oc's books a chance, you might realize they're actually GOOD! At least I think my book is good. It has everything I'd hope you guys would want. Romance, action, angst, drama, horror, suspense, western, humor everything. Jesus.**_

_**Anyways onto the review responses eh? I only got three reviews :'( sadness but that's ok. I loved all three reviews XD. I'll be responding to both chapters' reviews. One on top, two or three on the bottom. :D **_

_**Psychochicken :D :Ok first of all, your chapter 16 review was funny as hell, let's just throw that out there. And Riley plays a bigger roll than people think, but you'll see! Also you're really going to like this chapter! Wink Wink, you know why I mean it's clearly obvious but also the relationship between Difetto and Areo and Sol is like a brother hood. It's awesome XD. Now for you chapter…17 review response. Thank you, I tried really hard to not be descriptive in the lemon and it was pretty obvious I was uncomfortable XD. But yes Book Casanova will probably be all over it XD. And hey, Jax is hot I'll give him that, he's a good lookin' guy, momma didn't raise no dumb ass either so I can make it ravishing, but still keep it PG13 if anything. I'll get Skipper's pictures to you when I can but right now, I think I have to go take some of Riley's blood for Exodus XD. Until next time!**_

_**Alright enjoy this hella long chapter! =S**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_

* * *

Narrator's POV.

As the sun started rising into the sky, the lovers in the hotel room started stirring…well one of them did.

Jax slowly opened up his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute, 'What time is it?' he thought while slowly blinking the sleep out of his vision. He sat up slowly, letting the comforter slide off of his chest into his lap and his small golden necklace to his chest.

Jax yawned quietly looking over to make sure he hadn't woken Tabitha up before he smiled to himself and moved slightly in the bed, "Irk you are SO gorgeous," He mumbled, tracing her spine with one of his claws. She didn't even stir. To be honest, Jax was kind of relieved she hadn't woken up yet. He had…things he had to attend to. He lay back down for a few minutes, just staring at Tabitha feeling his heart race slightly. Whenever he saw her his heart would race though so he was used to it. He leaned in gently to kiss her shoulder blade and jaw seeing as she was now turned away from him. "I love you miss," He whispered into her antenna before sitting up again.

He threw the covers off of himself before grabbing his clothes bag and slinking off to the bathroom to shower and change into some more decent clothes. He poked his head out of the bathroom door and glanced up into the loft to make sure Tabitha was still asleep before checking the clock and writing a quick note.

'Be right back lovely, just going to get us some coffee,' the note said as he laid it next to her in the bed. He knelt down and ran a hand over her antenna before leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. With that he slid back down the loft's ladder and headed out the front door. He made sure he still had his room key as he exited the room and took one last look back up into the loft. He shook his head slightly before shutting the door and heading down the hall towards the elevators.

His antenna drooped slightly when he thought of what he was really doing. The guilt had been gnawing at his stomach for months now but it was also a tad bit of fear, 'I knew I shouldn't have gotten emotionally attached,' he thought to himself angrily before shaking his head slightly, 'it'll be ok. She's the one remember?' He'd never been put in such a situation before, he wasn't sure if he should go for it or not but he knew he had to at least be ready for either one to happen.

Jax sighed and reached up to grab his necklace for a minute. The necklace ended with a small golden symbol of a character in the Irken language. It means luck and or hope. In human form it would be called a lucky charm and right about now he was praying that the luck was real.

The elevators opened again as he stared at his necklace but almost immediately he felt his antenna twitch, telling him he was in danger. He looked up and nearly slammed himself back into the wall as the two people he hated the most smiled evilly at him and stepped in. "Long time no see, Jax." One said, blocking Jax from leaving.

"What the hell do you want?" Jax spat, antenna lowering in worry. He knew he was in deep now.

"I think you know what we want."

"Yeah well you can forget it, I'm not one of you anymore," He growled, eyes narrowing, "And I don't owe you shit. We technically don't know each other right now."

"We're not here to say you owe us, Jax," The man spat his name and shoved him back into the wall and the elevator started closing, "We're here to give you an option." Jax's eyes widened. Options were never good, none of them EVER worked out.

"An option for what?" He growled angrily.

"A choice between life and death of not only yourself but the ones you love," The man smiled sickly again while pressing the button on the elevator to bring them back up to the floor he and Tabitha were staying in, "Or shall we just chose for you."

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Jax snapped, sending a punch into the man's jaw, "If you even GLANCE at her I will rip you limb from limb and force you to watch yourself eat them as you beg me for mercy!"

"Big words for you to be saying in this situation," The second man said, slamming Jax back into the elevator wall again, grabbing his throat and squeezing hard. Jax coughed and gasped for air as he grabbed the man's hand and tried to struggle out of his vice like grip.

"You have two choices Jax, do everything we say, or we'll kill her slowly and right in front of you," Jax's eyes widened again, shock, hatred, anger and fear pooling into them as he glared at them. 'What do I do…what do I DO!?' he mentally shouted to himself.

After a moment of thinking and fell slack in the man's grip and lowered his face in defeat, "I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt her…please?"

"Good boy," The first man growled happily while pulling something out of his coat pocket. It looked to be a needle gun type of thing, "Hold him still."

The second man did just that as Jax angrily eyed the long needle, "Wait what the hell are you doing to me?" He said as he struggled and tried to shove the man off.

"We just need a…little blood," The man purred bringing the needle close to Jax's arm.

"Haven't you shoved enough needles into me?!" Jax snarled as the man pinned his arm to the wall and shoved the needle under his skin.

"Clearly not enough," Jax glared hatefully at them as he felt his blood being pulled from his veins into the cartridge. He cringed slightly as the man moved the needle under his skin, poking further into the vein, "Good boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What're you gonna do about it squirt?" He rumbled pulling another vial out with a bright blue liquid in it, "Hold him still again."

"Hell no, keep that thing away from me," Jax snarled while kneeing the man in the stomach. He dropped him and hunched over giving Jax the opportunity to knee him in the face and punch the other man in the face. He jumped for the roof tile to get out and was nearly there when the men snarled at him and grabbed his arm.

"If you don't get your ass back down here you little fucker then I will personally shove your girl into a wall and show her the true meaning of fear before killing her slowly and painfully."

Jax ground his teeth angrily while grabbing the man by the collar and lifting him up to eye level, "Why don't I just fix you so you have nothing left but to whine to my brother about how you don't have dick to shove up his ass anymore? Or are you still his little bitch?"

Jax glared at the man, waiting for a reply when suddenly he was smacked hard across the face, sending him falling to the ground below. He yelped when his shoulder impacted the ground and made a sickening popping noise but he didn't react to the immense pain. No, he wouldn't give them that joy.

"You're still as hissy as ever…maybe I should cut your tongue out, free of charge," Jax glared at him before slightly shrinking back when a knife was slammed into the wall right next to his face, "You either hold still, or you know the consequences."

'I've had enough of this,' Jax thought angrily while standing up and grabbing the vial from the man's hand, "You know if my kiss ass brother wanted to inject me with some kind of mutagen and or antigen then you can scurry on back to him with your tail between your legs and tell him to do it himself. But oh wait, the only tail between your legs wouldn't be long enough to do even that would it?" He smashed the vial against the wall, being careful not to cut his hands on the glass while glaring the two angry men down.

"You're going to regret ever saying that, stupid ass," The second man hissed pushing the automatic door opener on the elevator.

"Hey at least I have a gun that still shoots, unlike you ass kissers," Jax spat back as they slowly exited the room, "Oh and please tell my brother that his baby bro is pissed and says hi will you? Or tell him to grow the balls to be man enough to face me himself." With that, Jax shoved the last man out and hit another button on the elevator. He waited for a second, making sure no one was following him before sinking to his knees and falling back against the elevator wall. His hands reached up to gently rub the new bruises forming on his neck and to his shoulder to make sure it was still in the socket. The last part of him that he checked was his still burning cheek, hoping it wasn't leaving a mark for Tabitha to see. To be honest he was frightened, he was scared for Tabitha's safety and everyone else he'd emotionally attached to but what scared him the most was, 'How does he know I'm alive?'

Tabitha's POV.

I slowly woke up as I tossed and turned from lack of comfort, the comforter was not doing a very good job at keeping me warm and the bed was slightly cold whenever I turned or shuffled around, "Jax," I muttered while rolling onto my back, "What time is it?" When I didn't get a reply I assumed he was still sleeping and popped an eye lid open to see.

Instead what I saw was an empty half of the bed and no Jax, "Jax!" I shouted, glancing around frantically, "Jax!" I shouted again; still no response. My antenna lowered as all the worst case scenarios started haunting my thoughts. Well that is until my hand skimmed over a note that was laid on his side of the bed. 'Be right back lovely, just going to get us some coffee,' now my worried face was slowly melting into a smile. I was still slightly mad he left me here alone but at least he left a note to tell me where he was going.

I read the note a couple times before hearing a beeping at the door. I heard it open making my antenna perk, "Jax?" I called gently.

"Yeah baby?" He called back. He sounded a little upset though, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but you could tell his voice was tense.

"How long have you been gone?" I questioned as he climbed up the ladder. Only thing I noticed was that he'd cringe whenever he put his right arm to the ladders pegs.

"Oh not long, probably an hour at most," He answered sitting down on the bed next to me, "How long have you been awake."

"I just woke up," I answered, noticing that there was a dark green line on his neck, it almost looked like a…bruise, "Jax, what happened to your neck?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek. He flinched back making me pull my hand back quickly in fear I hurt him or something, "Jax?"

"Nothing happened sweetheart," Jax said quickly, moving away slightly.

"Did…Did I do that?" I asked in shock while looking at his neck again. It was definitely bruised but more in the shape of hands almost.

"What, no!" He said glancing over at me with a small smile, "Not at all. You were fine, Tab." His smile grew a little bit as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, "In fact…" He started pushing me back down into the bed while applying small butterfly kisses to my face, jaw and neck.

"Get off of me you oaf!" I said while laughing and playfully shoving him.

"Oooo playing hard to get are we?" He teased, smiling down at me while he pinned me down into the bed.

"I ain't playin' son. I AM hard to get," I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh and lean down to kiss me.

"Yeah I figured that out about ten months ago," I smiled and winked at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him over into the bed, "And apparently I'm still learning," He mumbled while laughing calmly and closing his eyes.

"Did I say you could sleep?" I asked, prying his eye lid open and staring at him in authority.

He groaned and rolled his eye back up into his head, "No, but I'm still tired."

"Oh come on, I didn't hurt you THAT bad last night did I?" I asked making him smirk and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Uh no," He pulled me into his chest and kissed my temple a couple of times before just relaxing. Even though he made sure I couldn't go anywhere because I was stuck between him, his arm and a wall, "And I didn't hurt you right?"

"No, my pride…maybe just a little but other than that no," I said while inspecting the bruises on his neck while he wasn't looking. They looked pretty brutal and fresh but I didn't want to ask him about it anymore. That could start a fight that I don't want to get into. However when I leaned onto his shoulder and his jaw tightened I knew something was up.

I looked down, trying to see under his shirt and onto his shoulder but I could only see a tiny bit of discoloration on it, "Jax take off your shirt." I demanded.

"Wha? Why?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes and looking over at me. He looked distant and out of it and his eyes were hazy. Something was definitely up.

"Just do it," I said, trying to sound assertive.

"Baby I'm really not in the mood to be stripping right now. I'm really tired." He mumbled, trying hard to not meet my gaze.

"If you don't then I will," I growled, grabbing his antenna and making him look at me, "Or would you rather tell me what's going on and or who tried to hurt you."

"What? No one tried to hurt me Tabitha," He said with a small growl, "Just drop it, I'm fine."

"No you are not," I hissed. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up quickly making him growl in pain and anger…not that I cared I wanted to make sure he was ok.

I gasped when I saw the bruise forming around his shoulder blade and the way the shoulder was in place in the socket, it was slightly off and he was clearly in pain, "Baby what the hell happened to you?" I said gently putting my cold hands down on his bruise. It was still warm clueing me off that it was fresh and very much so hurting.

"I just fell, not a big deal. I tripped and landed hard on my shoulder. I couldn't tell if I dislocated it or not though," He shrugged. Did he honestly expect me to believe he just "Fell?"

"My Irk Jax, this looks really painful," I fretted while moving my cold fingers across the abused flesh, "Let me go get you an ice pack."

"No Tabitha really, I. Am. Fine. I don't need your help," He growled back, antenna lowering into a threatening position.

"No. You're. Not, I've known you long enough now to know when you are clearly trying to hide something from me. And don't worry, I'm not going to pry but seriously I am your girlfriend the least you can do is talk to me about it."

He didn't speak for a while, he just sat there staring at the roof with a somber expression before his expression turned into one of extreme worry, "We've got to go."

"Jax wait," I snapped, grabbing him and shoving him back down into the bed. I grabbed his antenna and slowly started massaging them, "Just relax for five minutes," I growled again seeing as he attempted to struggle against me.

"I can't…I-I can't…can't," He kept repeating, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"You can't what baby?" I asked, kissing his cheek gently.

He paused for another minute, gently purring at the fact that his antennas were being touched before he muttered out softly, "I can't…lose you."

Mia's POV.

"Come on kiddo, it'll be fun!" Vex cheered, while grabbing my hand, "Just in and out, I promise."

"But people will be looking at me…wondering why I'm not blinking or looking around…" I fretted, feeling my antenna lower unhappily.

"Nonsense! Sides' if anyone looks atcha like that, I'll punch their lights out, ok?" My face sunk slightly in worry as I thought over his proposition a few more times. He just wanted to run into town and get me a dress for the ball and maybe some food but then again, it was town and there'd be people crawling around everywhere…judging me, "Mia I promise, it'll be quick."

"W-who else is going?" I muttered shyly.

"Jus ya an' me, no one's awake yet so it'll be quick," I could hear the zealous in his voice. He REALLY wanted to go. I also heard someone shifting around not far off.

"Riley's awake," I whispered, moving closer to Vex. I didn't want a water bottle thrown at my head…not today anyways. I heard Vex's antenna shift under his hat as his body moved to look over in her direction.

"She's nearly awake, so come on, let's get outta here," He said hurriedly while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the barn.

"Vex, I-I really don't think that-," I started only to be quiet upon hearing the house door open up.

"Mornin'," Vex said in a kind of harsh way. Which only meant two things; it was either Cari whom he was still not happy with or Jeb whom Vex hated with nearly all his heart.

"What's going on?" A female voice asked. Yup, definitely Cari.

"Mia an' I are runnin' inta town," Vex said quickly while pulling me along until I felt my hand on a soft nose again, 'Oh Irk, not the horses again!' I begged silently. I didn't even know how LARGE the animal was compared to me, which made the fear of falling off that much worse.

"Member Angel?" Vex asked as I gently stroked the horses muzzle, feeling my heart jump into my throat when it moved, "She can sense yer fear kiddo, so don't be afraid, she ain't gonna hurtcha."

"Because that makes me feel oh so much better," I grumbled, gently stroking the horses face again. Vex laughed and picked me up making me squeak in surprise and fear.

"We're on the same horse, so ya won't fall off," He 'reassured' before jumping up with me and grabbing what I could only assume to be Angel's reins.

'Oh goodness, here we go,' I thought desperately while grabbing onto Angel's mane and clinging to it tightly. "Loosen up kiddo, I ain't gonna letcha fall," Vex said, trying not to laugh.

"You think this is funny don't you?" I growled, elbowing him in the chest.

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Yeah." I groaned and rolled my eyes before feeling his arms on either side of me and grabbing onto one.

"Dang uncle Vex you have muscle under there!" I said while poking his arm.

"…Awkward," he muttered, "Kiddo, I've worked most my life member. Can't be a guard without havin' some muscle."

Narrator's POV.

"You know if you'd hold still, this would go by MUCH faster," A deep voice growled, trying to keep his temper down as he dealt with a rowdy patient.

"Sorry doc, I just don't like needles," His patient said, closing his eyes and holding his arm out. The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes before getting closer to the man's arm with the needle, "WAIT!" The man shrieked, ripping his arm away, "Can I reschedule."

"For Irk's sake man, it's a tiny pinch. Close your eyes and take a deep breath, it'll all be over by then," the doctor said, starting to get impatient with this man.

"Ok, ok. Taking a deep breath and…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and rehanding the doctor his arm. The doctor waited for a second silently counting down from three in his head when the patient pulled back again, "No, I don't need the shot…do I?" He chuckled nervously.

"It's to help your pathetic immune system so you don't need MORE shots," The doctor said, tapping his fingers on his dark blue wrangler jeans, "Do I need to call in a nurse?"

"No," the man sighed, "Just get it over with."

"Ok well I need to find something really quick, why don't you just take a breather and close your eyes," The doc said, pretending to walk away as the man closed his eyes.

"Good idea," The patient mumbled closing his dark yellow eyes and sighing. The doctor took his chance and sprang forwards, grabbing the man's arm and quickly pricking his skin with the needle. Of course the man shrieked at this and tried to jerk back but it was already done, "What the hell!"

"Areo please, it wasn't that bad," Areo glared at his close friend and registered doctor.

"Want me to shove an arrow up your ass, then you'll know how I feel," Areo grumbled, rubbing his arm thoughtfully.

"You know for a hunter, I'd expect more manliness out of you," the doctor shrugged grabbing his long antenna and nibbling it gently.

"What's on your mind, Sol?" Areo sighed, knowing his friend enough to know when he chews on the long antenna, that he was deep in thought about something.

Sol's shorter antenna perked and he let go of his longer antenna, his hazel greenish eyes darting to Areo's face with a hint of a glare, "I'm just wondering why Difetto isn't back with my supplies."

Areo's face hardened, "You know he doesn't like to be called that. And I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I think he embraces it," Sol shrugged, pulling his lab coat off and pulling back on his black and dark green plaid shirt over his black T-shirt, "Besides he only responds to the name Rivian every once and a while."

"That's because he's not used to it yet," Areo defended his brother, "Rivian is his official name now. I don't care what our mother," He spat the word, "Named him."

"Well I wouldn't have known what it meant but I do speak Italian, so I understand but do you honestly think he cares?" Sol asked, cracking his knuckles on his thighs and sitting down by a computer.

"Yes, he's my brother I should know these things."

"Should. That's the key word," Sol mocked, smirking in his short lived Victory.

"Whatever, Sore outta luck."

"I swear to Irk if you warp my name like that one more time I am going to jab you with a needle in places needles should never go!" Sol snapped, giving his friend a threatening glare.

Areo made a noise of displeasure before hauling his legs up onto the hospital table and holding them close to his chest, "Stay away from me."

Sol rolled his eyes and re-grabbed his longer antenna which looked a lot like Zim's…just longer, "It's been an hour for a half an hour pick up."

"Geez mom, if you're so worried, why don't you go out and find him," Areo teased. He smirked to himself in silent victory before shrieking when a medical text book slammed into his head, "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good," Sol hissed, opening up a larger medical book and glancing through the text. He twitched a little, clearly being antsy about the whole ordeal before slamming the book shut and standing up, "No…I'm just going to go out for some air."

"Whatever, I'll be waiting around here until I can find an arrow to jab you with," Areo mumbled, leaning back against the wall and grabbing something to play with until Sol got back.

Meanwhile…

"Hurry up kiddo, they're onto us!" Vex shouted, grabbing Mia's arm and tugging her along as a group of angry Irkens eyed them.

"You had to shout city slickers at them DIDN'T YOU!" Mia snapped hurrying after Vex as fast as her legs would take her.

"Well ya know, when yer kind of wanted in nearly every state, yer gonna get singled out one way er the other." Mia groaned loudly as Vex pulled her through crowded streets and busy alley ways. Vex was carrying a few large bags full of fancy clothing and anything they'd need for tomorrow whereas Mia was only carrying a small lengthy box, containing a shiny quarts necklace carved with a heart at the end also made out of dark red quartz.

"Slow down Vex," She begged as she felt her grip slipping from his hand.

"No time, keep runnin' kiddo," Vex called back.

Little did either of them know, they'd turned a corner running down a slippery street with only a few people walking down it. Mia slipped a couple of times, yelping every time before Vex slipped and lost his grip on her, falling to the ground with a loud yip.

"Vex?!" Mia shouted, scared to death now that she didn't know where her protector was. She swung her head back and forth trying to locate where he was with her antenna and slipping all at the same time. She nearly screamed when she slid slightly and slammed hard into someone, sending them both falling to the ground.

"OW!" Sol shouted, not expecting someone to ram into him. Though he was asking for it. He'd had his face buried in another small medical book, trying to find how to treat a foggy eye, not looking up or listening to anything to clue him in that someone was about to slam into him.

He shook his face off slightly before prying his eyes open about ready to snap at the person when he realized it was just a young girl, "Sorry," She squealed, trying to get off of him, "So sorry!" Sol could tell she was frightened but something was off. She wasn't looking directly at anything. And she was feeling around for something on the ground. 'Is she…blind?' Sol thought, trying to help her up.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't looking," He said before someone else came and nearly shoved him over. He looked up to see a rather large man glaring him down with very intimidating green eyes. His antenna lowered.

"Mia come on, we've gotta go kiddo," The man said quickly, grabbing Mia's arm and hauling her to her feet. She grabbed the first item she felt on the ground which happened to be Sol's medical book and an important one at that. Though she hadn't realized it wasn't her necklace case as Vex drug beside him.

"Mia," Sol repeated to himself, finding himself cocking his head slightly while looking at the girl curiously. Vex shot Sol a death glare while stepping in front of Mia and hurrying to get her going.

They hurried off seconds later with Sol just staring after them, thinking that was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen before noticing the small box the girl had dropped upon slamming into him, "Hey wait!" He shouted to them, "You dropped this!" He waved his arms around but got no response out of the fleeing Irkens.

Sighing he looked at the box curiously, "Mia," he repeated, liking how it rolled off his tongue. A small smile etched onto his face as he looked back up towards where they ran off to. He threw the box up a little bit before catching it and turning on his heel, "Mia," He said again, his smile growing slightly.

He trotted back to his office, hardly noticing Difetto waving his arms-both robotic and real- around, trying to get his attention. Areo gave him a funny look as he sat down in front of his computer and set the box down, "Alright, spill it what's going on?"

"I," Sol said, proudly, "Just met a girl."

Difetto's jaw dropped in shock as Areo broke out laughing hysterically, "You," He pointed at sol, "Just met a woman, a real woman?"

"Yes you idiot," Sol snapped, punching his friend in the arm hard, "And she was pretty."

"Ohhhohohoho," Areo chuckled, elbowing his mute brother in the arm, "She must be blind." Difetto smiled, showing his sharp teeth and nodded, his bright leafy green, dark rimmed eyes glinting with humor. He had to black stripes leading from his eyes down to his jaw line under each eye that would shift whenever he was laughing, however no sound would come out. He was mute at birth which is why his mother named him Difetto, or Defect in Italian. However sometimes it was hard to tell when he was showing emotion because his skin was really dark green, being dark enough to compete with the black stripes under his eyes.

"Actually, I think she is. Her friend seemed to be her guide and she dropped this," Sol said, showing his friends the box containing the priceless necklace that Vex just managed to bargain out of a stupid market owner. That and the market owner was a girl whom clearly had a great interest in Vex, "Sadly she ran off with my medical book…but that's alright."

"So what, you met her for like five seconds?"

"Well…yes," Sol shrugged, "Her name is Mia and I am going to find her at the ball, to give this back."

"If she goes to the ball," Areo muttered with his brother slowly nodding next to him.

* * *

_**A/N: OHOHOHOHOOOO So clearly there's a lot going on right now. Next chapter is what we've all been waiting forrrr THE BALL! C: YAY! Well anyways, what'd you think? Do you guys like Sol, Areo and Difetto? I love their brotherly bonds...well areo and Difetto ARE brothers but still. Also the chapters will probably be getting longer from now on, like thirteen to fifteen pages worth so sorry about all the words, I know it can get hard to read sometimes but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!**_

_**Review responses:**_

_**Treefroggs77: GURRRL XD I know, Jax is a naughty boy XDDD *Shot* anyways, yes anyone who asks has persmisson to draw anyone from any of my books, but if you don't ask, there would be hell to pay XD. And yes immature little bitch from hell does describe WAY to many people in RL. I know how you feel. I'll post pictures of Skipper on deviant art soon! and reply to the rp! Also for chp. 17, thank you for sparing me the embarrassment. It was mainly supposed to be sweet and cute and yes I love how Jaxy and Tabby fell asleep together too, it's lovely and romantic. I being the creeper I am would probably just snuggle up in between them and be like "Wassup?" XD And Vex and Mia's relationship is very loving. Vex is sucker for kids. **_

_**FRITTER! Bro, I know Zim is very interesting and totally second best line ever! I agree 100% "THROW ME OUT A WINDOW!" Can you just imagine? XD. Anyways I personally dislike lemons too XD Love the description by the way. Jax's and tabs 'lemon' wouldn't even be in there unless it was a huge part of the plot line that a lot of things fall back onto. Mostly hate and mistakes but you'll all see XD. But yes, I feel your passion of hate for lemons and sex scenes it honestly is very dumb but I am not just some sex craving teen, I am a dedicated writer who must plan each action carefully to work with the rest of the story. Which you will see that scene does in many ways or it wouldn't even exist XD. **_

_**Ir: I didn't hear from you last chapter! (can't imagine why) But anyways, I hope you're having hella fun during this wonderful summer time instead! But I hope to hear back from you again soon! You're my incredible reviewer XD. Anyways yes, Vex and his young side are allowed to freely run around and frolick when I let them. I love his younger side because he's so full of vim n' viger it's just hella fun to write about. Plus he could care less if he gets hurt or not XD. Hope you're having a wonderful day/night as well! **_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


	19. THE BALL! Part one

_**A/N: AAAD PYIBF :IUABS UG BUISAJ C I freakin hate myself. So I say "It's ok cari I can make this whole thing in twenty pages or less then just post two parts, two different sides of the story kind of thing" BUT NOOOO of course not! It ended up being nearly 38 pages long. *Cries dramatically* So I'm separating all of this into different parts and this is part one! YAYYYYY. I'm also going to work on shortening the other parts. SO yeah FINALLY THE BALL HAS ARRIVED! God this story was so BORING until now when the problem FINALLY arrives...well sort of. I hate myself...**_

_**Anyways I don't own IZ and you'll all hopefully like this chapter. Zim, Tab and Jax's POV are all the next chapter :D. We don't see any of them in this except for Zim once. And yes everyone I'm sorry if you have a problem with it but Difetto is Bi. I find nothing wrong with gay's, Bi people or anything. It's not my business who they fall asleep with at night. So yes, to represent that, I made my lovely Difetto Bi. get over it.**_

_**Quick review responses! Treefroggies~ Damn that was a long review. but I lurved it I Laughed so hard at the waffles and Wassup? Thing. It was so funny. I think you'll end up loving both Areo and Difetto lots. Sol is easy to love but the two boys really are something else XD. Thank you, I just have creative mind flow and I've been wanting a mute OC for a long time now. SOl is a bit like Jax, but he is very shy around the ladays XD. And Yes Vex is like an unstoppable killing machine when the girls he loves dearly find boys Wink WInk lol. The ball will still be happening for another chapter or two so enjoy it while you can! XD Ten freaking pages worth of insanity...**_

_**Psychochicken: I'm so glad I got Sol down for you and Yeahhhh I always wanted someone to throw a book at Areo from all my plans XD it was going to be rivian/Difetto but I decided Sol would be more likely and entertaining. Also you brought up something that interests me. Areo is pronounced Air ay oh. Or like saying Arrow in Irish or said Oreo with an A in front XD. and Difetto is actually pronounced Defecto but instead of more of an eckt it more ett. The two that cornered Jax and took his blood will be explained later but they're technically like Jax's baby sitters well in a sense I guess. It's hard to explain XD. Remember moon's a genius with the wrong idea on justice so he's evil and has plenty of connections. Mia is Kawaii when she's scared, panicked or nervous. THank you! I hope my genius flows well in this chapter too! Thanks for letting me use Sol by the way, He's an awesome addition to the family!**_

_**Last three will be responded too at the bottom :) Enjoy and please review! I lurve them so XD. **_

_**~Deathwish1234**_

* * *

"How ya doin' kiddo?" Vex asked me as I clung to his arm and whirled my antenna around frantically. There were so many people in the room, all around me, bumping into me and laughing and talking and and... "Mia it's alright," Vex said again, bringing me closer to him for comfort.

"There are so many people here," I whimpered, trying to hide my face in Vex's chest so no one would look at me and wonder why I wasn't looking at anything. I felt so exposed, I was in a dress that felt too short and heels that were not comfortable at all. I didn't even know if people were dressed fancy or normally which made me feel even more insecure, "I-I wanna go home."

Vex wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my arm comfortingly, "It's alright, ya look beautiful miss so I betcha anythin' someone's goin' ta ask ya ta dance with them an' I'll have to destroy them and put the fear of Irk into them," I cracked a small smile at that and hugged Vex tightly.

"I don't want to dance with anyone, they'd probably see I'm blind and walk away, leaving me alone," I fretted while clenching Vex's over coat in my hand. I made him wear a suit even though he protested for nearly three hours before the ball even started. I of course couldn't see how he looked, but I knew he looked good because he sounded happy which meant he knew he looked good.

"Mia fer the last time, people ain't gonna judge ya cause yer blind. Yer still a beautiful young lady and there ain't nothin' ya can't do now that ya could do then."

"Except see," I said unhappily. I heard Vex sigh before ruffling my antenna making me shrink away from him.

"I don't know what ta tell ya kiddo. I still think yer a very beautiful girl blind or not, I can't change yer opinion about yerself though so I'm just going to be that annoying uncle that never shuts up," I laughed gently and hugged him tightly again. He was a larger Irken and I was really small so it was kind of hard to wrap my arms all the way around him. He wasn't fat…not by a long shot but he was tall and muscly.

"You're not annoying, just…persistent and very opinionated which isn't a bad thing," Now it was his turn to laugh.

"I can't win can I? Now I wantcha ta stay close ta me, I'm goin' ta walk around and see if I can spot Tabitha or Oniumare."

"I don't even know who these people are," I said while clinging to his arm like it was a life line. I didn't want to get separated from him in all these Irkens, I'd never get found again.

"Oh yer gonna love Tabitha, she was a shy kid like you but she's somethin' else now. She's real pretty too; vibrant orange eyes and her antenna are shaped like little pumpkin things. She's not real tall, but at an average height an' ya member what I look like right?"

"Yes," I answered, I mostly remembered his stunningly green eyes. They stuck out on his face and help frame his jaw and hat.

"A'ight well her skin is pretty much the color of mine. She looks a lot like me, structure wise an' she's very strong. She was my apprentice when she was just a young kiddo like yerself."

"She sounds pretty," I said softly, sticking right next to Vex as he led me through a crowd of Irkens. Everyone was so loud and the music wasn't any better, I was lucky I could hear Vex!

"She is pretty, she an' Jax were pretty infatuated with each other when I left, so I wonder if they're actually datin' now…I hope to irk not but that's cause I'm her Uncle."

"Jax?" I said happily, "He's still alive? Is he going to be here with her? Are we going to get to see him again! Oh my Irk I bet you he's a lot bigger than he was the last time I saw him!"

"I'm sure he'll be with Tabitha, so once we find her we find him," Vex said, chuckling softly, "Do I sense that someone had a crush on Mr. Pretty boy?"

I blushed and socked him in the arm, "Shut up Vex! Both Sky and I did when we were little. All little kids get dumb crushes." Vex laughed loudly and ruffled my antenna AGAIN, "He's a good looking guy, you can't blame me!"

"Naw, but I sure can tease ya about it. Was it his charmin' good looks, or the fact that he's tall?"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped, socking him in the arm again, "He was funny!"

"Ohhhhohohoho, so you liked the personality?" Vex laughed harder, "Or was it his 'I'm sexy and I know it' voice?"

"For Irk's sake Vex have some decency!"

"HA! That ain't in my code kiddo, but OOOO that's funny as hell," I thwacked him with my antenna and growled in embarrassment.

"You're a horrible Irken, you know that?"

"Hell yes I do! Why do ya think I'm wanted nearly everywhere? Or is it because I'm sexy and I know it too?" I laughed loudly and shook my head back and forth. Vex may be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he sure did know how to make me feel better.

"Vex that is the most ridiculous saying I've ever heard! I almost feel awkward talking to you about this!" I chanted happily shoving my shoulder into him playfully.

"What!? It's true! Not all of us can be as-," He stopped abruptly in both walking and talking after that. I heard him suck in a breath and hold it and his antenna snapped up, nearly throwing his hat off of himself. His grip on my hand tightened and his muscles bunched. Clearly something was going on.

"Vex?" I asked, sensing the tension and raw emotion flowing off of his body.

"Oh my Irk," He muttered, "Mia, I wantcha ta stay with Rae. RAE!" Vex shouted. Rae's antenna perked and she trotted over with a cup of punch in her hand. We were close by the punch table which is why she heard us.

"What?" Rae asked cheerily.

"Watch Mia fer a minute, I'll come getcha both soon," Vex said handing me off to Rae.

"Wait! No wait Vex!" I shouted, feeling scared again. Rae was fine and dandy but she was no Vex, she wouldn't be able to protect me if her life depended on it.

"I'll be back kiddo!" Vex called back.

Oni's POV.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I snarled to a couple smeets that wouldn't move. I've been here nearly an hour and nothing has turned up…or no one I should say. I hated dressing up I felt like some stupid bimbo when I did but I was in a silver dress that gave me enough leg room to move around if I wanted, but I hated this damn thing and itched and dammit I just wanted to find Vex.

I was shoving Irken's aside with my dark magic, trying to spot a cowboy hat or a big guy insulting someone, anything to clue me off that he was around. I was antsy and I wanted to leave already but there was no way in heaven or hell I was leaving without my partner.

"Move you pathetic mortal!" I spat at another Irken while shoving him aside and pushing through the next swell of idiots that kept getting in my way. It was hot and muggy in this stupid ball room house thingy and the loud music was making my head hurt. I couldn't even make out half of the words that were coming out of the singer's mouth!

"Even country music is better than this," I spat to myself, Vex made me listen to country music ALL THE F ING TIME when I was still with him. I still had just got started lovin' you by James Otto stuck in my freaking head.

I looked around, trying to spot him but it was near impossible in this giant hoard of Irkens. I hated crowds hell I hated Vex at the moment that stupid buffoon told me to meet him here and I don't even know if he IS here! I am going to have to slap him across the face or nearly suffocate him with dark magic if I ever find him in this idiocy.

I ground my teeth together when I thought of that idiot. He was my best friend and partner but he sure as hell could be annoying. For Irk's sake I think I robbed more gun stores with him than I ever would have in my entire life. But NOOOO he just had to find ONE specific gun! I could've destroyed him that night. But then again, then I wouldn't have my loveable, funny, smart, good looking idiot.

"I hate the fact that I love you as a friend so much," I hissed to myself shoving some stupid couple making out, out of my way. Make out to that idiot's.

I searched for another good five minutes before getting frustrated and locating Zim to throw him into a wall. This was so dumb! If he had called from HIS PAK three months ago I could locate the stupid ass, but did he NOOOO of course not, 'you know he can't even store anything in his PAK anymore,' her conscience scolded her.

I was about to head off of one more sweep to look once more when someone slammed into me like a freight train. I screamed in surprise as whoever SLAMMED into me fell to the ground, dragging me down with them. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MOTHER FREAKING STUPID IRKEN!" I snarled whipping around only to choke on my words and nearly faint.

"Nice ta know ya missed me," I smiled and started having a hard time breathing before slapping him across the face as hard as I could and slamming into him, hugging him as tightly as I could. "Ok OW! And hello lovely, I missed ya too."

"Shut up you stupid idiot," I snarled, feeling tears starting to boil out of my eyes and I held onto him like if I let go, he'd disappear again. He hugged me back just as tightly and kissed my cheek over and over again, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd ever see ya again," He mumbled lifting me up and swinging me back and forth like a rag doll, "Jesus please don't disappear again."

"Speak for yourself you oaf," I cried, trying hard not to suffocate him. We finally pulled away from each other and smiled happily. I could hardly breath as I bawled my stupid eyes out, he on the other hand was just teary eyed and happily smiling at me. "I-I don't know what to say," I whimpered.

"There ain't nothin' ta say, just shut up ya stupid ass," he said, choking on his words and pulling me back into to hug me again. It was the most passionate hug I've ever been given by him and I hated it but loved it all at the same time.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all.

Narrator's POV.

Meanwhile while Vex and Oniumare were reuniting, Mia was left by the punch table with Rae standing next to her. They were both awkwardly silent as they waited and wait and waited for Vex to come back. It'd been nearly ten minutes since he ran off like no one's business.

Within seconds, Mia felt another presence around both her and Rae. It was definitely male, not too tall but tall enough to be good looking, average build, and clearly trying to show off everything about him, 'Cocky jerk,' Mia thought sensing his personality like none other. It was even stronger than Vex's.

"May I have this dance?" His voice was kind of smooth but rough at the same time, clearly charming but not likeable. If he were likeable he'd be in a steady relationship. 'Definitely a cocky jerk.' Mia thought again.

"M-Me?" Rae nearly shouted, moving slightly back into Mia.

"Of course, who else?" The man asked again. Mia's antenna lowered, she already didn't like this guy, "Unless your friend-."

"No I don't think so," Mia spat back, turning her back to them and walking a few steps away.

"I'm so sorry, she's not usually like that," She heard Rae say, clearly shocked that a living being had taken an interest in her.

"No worries, so shall we dance, or talk?"

"I think dancing will be fine," Rae chuckled. They took each other's hand and walked off, Rae not even giving a second thought about Mia being left alone.

However when Mia turned around she knew Rae was gone, "Rae!" She shouted, cold fear boiling up in her now, "Rae I can't see!" She screamed, really starting to freak out now, "Oh my Irk I'm lost," She murmured to herself.

She tried to just stay in one place but people kept shoving her aside, spitting curses at her and telling her to get the hell out of their way like it was her fault they're day sucked. She tried to find a wall or to walk somewhere but she just kept running into people who would constantly snap at her. She wanted to be mad at them but she was terrified and she was about to break down into tears.

"I don't know where I am," She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Then stop drinking, stupid bitch," Someone said, shoving her aside again.

'I hate Irkens,' she thought unhappily, feeling herself starting to really panic.

Meanwhile…

Difetto punched Areo's arm and pointed to a young girl that looked on the verge of tears. Areo noticed this and looked at his brother, not knowing what to do.

"Hey sol!" Areo shouted over the loud music.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to find someone?" Sol shouted back. They'd been annoying him all night and he hadn't even gotten a moment to himself to find Mia. It was starting to really grind on his nerves.

"Well stop looking for a second and come here!"

"No," Sol spat, "You've been attacking my sanity all night and I just want to find this girl."

"Well if you'd shut up and listen maybe you'd find that both Difetto and I want to know what she looks like!" Areo snapped back, crossing his arms and turning away from his lifelong friend. This was normal for them to be bickering back and forth then apologize for it later.

"Big pink eyes, her antenna were just curled at the end like a normal female. Light green skin, she may or may not be blind. I'm not positive yet." Sol called back, trying to see over everyone's head to get a glimpse at antenna or colored eyes.

Difetto looked over again as his brother grunted and walked off in a different direction, trying to help Sol find this girl. All three of them were gussied up, they had to force Areo into his suit and make it so he could rip the sleeves off the suit to feel more comfortable. "GAH! I feel like a monkey!" Areo snapped, still trying to rip his sleeves off. Difetto rolled his eyes and adjusted his sleeve, hoping no one would see his robotic arm or look into his darker colored eye. He lost his right arm when he was just a smeet, his mom left him alone at a work sight not caring about him and he got hit by a construction truck. Areo was the one that took him to the hospital, being two years older than him and only being 70 years old. Difetto's arm was shattered and un-repairable, plus they didn't have the money for a prosthetic so they amputated his arm and Sol made him his mechanical one.

Getting hit by the car also turned one of his leafy green eyes to s slightly darker color and inverted the pupil so it was leafy green and his eye was a shade darker. The other eye was normal, but not his right eye.

He glanced around again, back towards the young girl who was getting pushed around by a group of teenage Irkens. He was not happy about this and glanced over at his friends to see they weren't watching him, so he decided to take care of the problem himself.

He walked over and shoved the largest, jock like Irken out of the way and stepped in front of the clearly distressed young lady, "Hey watch it you idiot!" The man snapped. Difetto didn't move, he may be short but he was fast and strong when he was pissed. "Aww does the little brick in the road need a knight in shining armor?" The man hinted to Difetto's metallic arm and laughed along with his friends. He was clearly the instigator of this whole situation; "Come on say something defect!" he pushed Difetto to the limit now. No one and he means NO ONE called him a defect, being named defect was bad enough.

"Heh maybe you're scared? That's what defects do they get scared easily," Difetto bared his teeth and growled even though no threatening sound came out. He stepped forwards and grabbed the taller man's tie, bringing him down to eye level. Before raising a fist to punch him in the face. Or so the jock thought. As the Jock went to stop Difetto from punching him, he quickly slipped his knee up and nailed the taller man in his groin…hard.

The man shouted in pain and surprise as his hand flew down to grab his hurt pride; literally hurt pride. Difetto didn't feel good about making the jock hurt, but he pushed him to the edge and he was a fighter, dirty fighting or not, he could fight and pushing someone around for no reason was not tolerated by him. He glared at the other people in the group before grabbing Mia's wrist and dragging her off.

"Let me go!" Mia snapped, trying to pry her wrist out of his metallic hands grip, "I said let me go! Can't you hear me?" Difetto nodded but quickly noticed she couldn't see him. She was clearly blind from the slightly dark green scar running across her face and eyes. 'This is the girl Sol was talking about!' Difetto thought as a smile worked its way onto his face. He let the girl go gently, not knowing how to communicate with her before zooming off and plowing into his friend. "What Difetto, I am not going to dance with you for the last time!" Difetto glared and shook his head back and forth violently. He pointed in the direction of the girl but Sol had looked away. Difetto was getting mad, he flailed his arms and stamped his foot onto the ground a couple times, trying to get Sol to listen to him.

"Wonderful dance Difetto why don't you go show Areo, I'm sure he'd love to see it." Difetto bared his teeth at his friend before looking back over to see the girl was still helplessly alone. 'That's it, throw a book at me later but you asked me for help and now you're denying it!' Difetto snarled in his head before grabbing Sol and literally shoving him in the girls direction. He grabbed his friends squishy face and turned his head towards Mia, pointing at her.

Sol's eyes widened as he removed Difetto's hand from his face and smiled, "You found her!" Sol cheered only to be slapped in the face, "OW what the hell Difetto!?" Difetto just crossed his arms and glared at his friend, his antenna twitching annoying. His antenna also looked like Zim's just like a slightly curled crescent moon, "Ok I admit, I deserved it. I'll be back!"

Sol ran forwards and grabbed Mia's arm gently, "Mia!" he said in relief.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Mia screamed, trying to get away from him.

"No, calm down! Your ran into me a day or so ago, on the street!" Sol pleaded pulling her aside where there were hardly any Irkens.

"So!?"

"Well umm," Sol then blushed heavily, he didn't know how to talk to girls, especially a really pretty one, "You uhh."

"I uhh what?!" Mia snapped, growing impatient and still very frazzled, "I've been attacked by various jerks tonight, one who wouldn't even answer me and just left and now you!?"

"You dropped this!" Sol said, shoving the necklace box into Mia's hand. She went silent and ran her hand over the box, "You grabbed my book instead of your necklace when we ran into each other," Sol muttered bashfully.

"This is my necklace…" She whispered, opening the box and feeling the priceless quartz under her claws.

"I know, you and your friend ran off before I could give it back…I umm…hope you don't mind. I carved your name into the heart at the end of your necklace, so I'd remember who it belong too…" He was blushing really bad now. He felt like he sounded like an idiot but she hadn't slapped him yet so that was nice.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're friend said it, when he came to get you and led you away from me…" Sol muttered, 'oh god she thinks I'm some freaky stalker doesn't she?' he fretted. Feeling like it just got 1000 degrees hotter in the room. He seriously did not know how to talk to a woman, so this was all being winged.

"And you've been looking for me to give this back?" She asked, antenna popping up in slight surprise. Sol stared into her pretty pink eyes and looked away, 'Stop staring man, don't freak her out.' He thought in agony while gulping down the lump in his throat.

"Umm well I uhh…yeah I guess I have. It's an expensive necklace so I thought it might be important to you."

"That's…" 'Oh here it comes, she's gonna slap me,' Sol thought as Mia ran her claw across her necklace again, feeling the three small engraved letters in it, "Really sweet of you. Thank you." Sol deadpanned as his antenna snapped up in shock, "I suppose I should give this to you then," Mia continued, grabbing a small but thick medical book out of her black purse and handing it to him in the wrong direction.

"Uhh…" Sol said calmly, "You can keep it, it's a good read."

"Sir I can't read," Mia said, making a face of unhappiness, "The ability was taken away from me some months ago."

"Wha?"

"I'm blind." She said sadly, "My sister and I fought and she accidentally made me blind."

"I'm…So sorry Mia that must be really hard."

"Well it's not barrels of fun I'll tell you that. So what's your name?"

'John, Clint, Areo, Max!' All the fake names shot through Sol's head, she'd probably call him sunshine or laugh at him if he told her his real name. But she did tell him that she was blind (Like he didn't already know XD) so why not, "Umm my name is Sol." He waited for the hysterical laughter but when none came he felt his face making him smile happily.

"Sol," Mia said, "That's a wonderful name. Better than the guy who randomly drug me off and then left me without saying a word."

"Oh…" Sol said, chuckling softly, "He's actually my broth-uh friend, he's pretty much my brother now but he's just a close child hood friend. He's mute, so he can't talk to you." Mia gasped as a blushed heated her face.

"Oh my Irk I feel so bad now, I have to apologize to him! I yelled at him for not saying anything!"

"It's ok, he's used to it and he could probably tell that you can't see," Sol soothed, "Difetto was trying to help me find you. His brother and he are probably laughing about this whole situation right now." He chuckled, his hazel green eyes brightening happily at the fact that he was actually talking to this girl.

"Difetto?" Mia asked, "Is that his name? Doesn't that mean…defect in Italian?"

"Yes," Sol answered simply, "he was born mute, so his mother saw him as a defect and named him after their native language. Both Areo and Difetto are pure blooded Italians but they don't embrace it."

"Areo, is that Difetto's brother's name?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't elaborate," Sol said timidly.

"No that's alright," Mia said shyly, she hadn't realized she was actually talking to someone she didn't know up until that point and a guy of all things. Then her shy mode slammed back into her. She took the necklace out of the box and felt around for the clip. She found it but kept messing up with it so it wouldn't stay on.

"Uhh may I help you?" Sol asked, feeling his face heat up again, "Put your necklace on?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Could you please?" She sighed in relief and handed him her priceless necklace which meant the world to her.

"Of course," Sol said with a small smile, he took the necklace gently, even though she was handing it to him in the wrong direction but he covered for her and walked behind her to clip the necklace together for her, "Annnd there!"

"Thank you, it was starting to annoy me," Mia chuckled.

"You're welcome," Sol said with a big smile. 'I can talk to women, I can talk to women!' He chanted in his head gleefully.

"So umm…Thanks for giving my necklace back, I should probably go find my family," She said clasping her hands together and looking in the direction of the ground. Sol's eyes snapped wide open and he looked at her in slight disappointment.

"Wait!" He called as she started to slowly walk away. She turned around and perked her antenna, willing him to go. Now his face was REALLY dark, he didn't know what he wanted to say, he just didn't want her to go. 'Come on man you're a medical genius and you can't think of anything to say!?'

"Yes?" Mia asked, quirking an eye brow towards him.

"Uhh do you umm maybe oh I don't know…"

"Wanna dance?" Mia asked, giggling gently, "I'd love to." Sol sighed in relief and smiled at her.

"Your burly friend isn't going to come rip my arms off is he?"

"Well…maybe but he told me someone was going to ask me to dance so he can't do anything about it now."

"Is he your dad?"

"HA! No, Vex is like my caretaker, he's a very close friend and I just call him my uncle but he attached to me when I became blind and helped me with everything I needed help with."

"Vex, that's his name?"

"Yes, he's really very sweet once you get to know him."

Meanwhile Difetto and Areo were watching from far away the whole conversation. Areo was laughing as hard as he could and Difetto was smirking as his eyes glinted in humor, "Oh this is rich, look at his face! Perfection," Areo wailed, trying hard not to fall over so instead he used his brother's shoulder for support.

He waited for another minute or so, chuckling and giggling as he tried to catch his breath, "Oh ok, ok. Wait what's going on, where'd they go?" Areo wheezed while looking around frantically. Difetto silently purred in amusement before flicking his brother's forehead and pointing over to where Sol and the young girl were dancing and smiling at each other.

"WHAT!" Areo shouted, "NO FAIR! I want a hot chick to dance with!" Difetto nearly fell over silently laughing and nearly in tears. His brother could be so immature sometimes. So Difetto grabbed his brother's hand and waist before winking at him and horribly dancing with him. Areo shouted in horror and tried to get away from his brother but there was no use, he just flung him around and dipped him as Areo screamed in defiance, "I will not be labeled as gay with my own brother!" Areo spat while struggling to get away. Difetto didn't care one way or the other, he was Bi so he seriously didn't care what people thought of him dancing with a guy or girl. Both were funny, smart, strong, fun and good looking. He'd only ever had one boyfriend who ended up not accepting him because he could not speak. It was harsh and made Difetto not want to date anymore, but then his friends told him it was just one fish in the sea, there were plenty more to come by. His brother of course was an exception and so was Sol, they were too close to be…close. And Areo IS his brother so that would just be so wrong in so many ways.

"Rivian I am going to rip your antenna out! Bad boy, BADDDD sit doggie, heel, beg anything just let me go!" Areo shouted, pushing his brother's chest to try and get him off. Difetto glared and socked his brother in the chest hard making Areo wheeze and gasp for air. 'You deserved it,' he thought while squeezing his brother tightly and dragging him off towards Sol, to embarrass the living hell out of both of them.

And thus…the war had begun.

* * *

_**A/N: Annnd that's why I love my two immature boys right there. Always fighting and really not caring well all except for AREO! He just can't handle da truth! XD. No I really love how Difetto's Bi, I planned him like that for a little but it never stuck until now. I feel like it's better for the story and kind of brightens it up so we don't always have straight people ganging up on each other XD. Besides Bi and gay people are awesome in my mind they feel ya bro XD. Anyways so there's part one. Gotta love Vex and Oniumare soo amazing XD. And Rae dropping her responsibility over Mia for some cocky jerk!? OOOHHHH It's on sister lol. Please REVIEW!**_

_**Review responses: **_

_**Fritter! Reth and Valenth's entrance is much different well ok not so different then it is in our RP. But it's a surprise so I can't tell you. it won't be long just a couple chapters after this whole ball ordeal and they'll really be introduced. Areo would probably squeal like a little girl if you licked him, Difetto honestly probably wouldn't mind he hardly cares XD Sol on the other hand mighhhhttt punch you...so just be warned. Or he'll just have a disgusted look on his face for a while XDDDDD. so yes anyways, don't worry my daily supply of tacos has yet to run out and I'm still happily gorging myself on them.**_

_**uss71823: I'm glad my book got you interested in invader Zim, the show really isn't pleasing and it's really disgusting in some parts but again I really like the plot line and the character development...just somethings really aren't meant to be seen on Kids cartoons to be honest XD. I hope you keep reading and enjoy! :) **_

_**Incredible reviewer! : No need to be sorry my incredible reviewer! I hope you were living it up in the sun somewhere having a great summer! If you're in summer right now and if it's hot where you are O.o...Never really thought about that hahaha. Have a wonderful day/night and I hope you enjoy the hoard of new OC's coming in. We may be drowning in them but they're lots of fun. People really just have to give them a chance ;D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


	20. The Ball Part 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, been a little while hasn't it? Yeah well I've been having a few problems at home so I left for a few days. My dad came home last night and I knew this because the police were looking for me. Not a big deal though, I just hiked up into the mountains after the first night and stayed in a few beautiful area's I've stayed before. So, home now. I had my phone, which is traceable unless im not in range of a cell tower. So the mountains were the way to go. However I did get to continue playing a few games on line to keep me busy such as Howrse. Also traceable but it wasn't hard, I just hiked back to the bottom of the mountain, put my phone in a bag, tossed it up into a tree and left it there for the night. Then went back to my 'camp'. So they wouldn't be able to find me one way or the other. Don't want to talk about it. **_

_**I don't own IZ. Or the OCs that aren't mine.**_

_**This chapter to me sucks like none other, but I haven't edited, this was technically going to be the second writing dump. More action next chapter. whoo, anyways I am not going to do review responses this time. Not until everything is straightened out the way I need it to be straightened. Hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**Also I haven't replied to many Pm's that I've received and I won't for a couple more days. There's a few...things I need to take care of before I have my own free time. One of which is that I'm hell bent on going hunting right now. So I'm going to go saddle up Midnight, grab my cross bow and go. Hopefully I can at least catch a deer or a few birds. IDK. So yes, hunting=stress reliever at times. **_

_**Until next time, deathwish.**_

* * *

Meanwhile…

A certain couple was huddling close to each other, not really knowing what to do or say at such an event like this, "Well, I certainly feel exposed," Tabitha mumbled, grabbing Jax's hand for comfort. She was wearing a black dress that split by the hip all the way down on either side, looking almost military like but more fancy then serious hard core stuff. She had a dark purple necklace around her neck and a couple black bracelets that crossed into the shape of an X on her forearm. Only some mascara on for makeup and her antenna were very high and in a proud stance, showing off her authority in the crowd of mingling Irkens.

"Well you look gorgeous, besides at least you have the decency to really cover up unlike SOME people," Jax mumbled looking over at a crowd of girls who were hardly dressed. They looked like the next models for a play boy magazine.

Tabitha smiled and hugged his arm while glancing around the large room, "Thanks Jax, you look very handsome yourself but let's find Uncle Vex."

"How about," Jax said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back to him, "Instead of finding Vex whom I know for sure will find us and try to murder me; we dance?"

"What? I can't dance Jax!" Tabitha squeaked blushing heavily, "I may be a guard and light on my feet but I cannot dance."

"That's what the guy is for dumby," She shot him a look; "I'm supposed to lead…though I've never really DANCED with my beautiful girl friend before. So you'd probably try to kill me."

"Hey I'm liking the thought even better now that you mention it," She said, smirking evilly at him, "Alright fine. I'll spare you this time mortal but really, you're going to regret this."

"I don't regret anything when it comes to you…well unless I've hurt you somehow then I guess I regret that." Tabitha smiled again before rolling her eyes and leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Don't suck up Jax, it may make you look fucking adorable but you're supposed to be my _man._"

"Hey now what's that supposed to mean!?" He growled back, leading her out to the dance floor where surprisingly a calmer song was playing so Irkens were actually trying to dance sophisticatedly.

"That you are mine, all mine," Tab laughed and leaned into him as he grabbed her hand and hip to lead her into a dance.

"You gotta move tab, just follow my lead. I promise I won't let you fall or anything," Jax teased making Tabitha glared at him and actually try moving.

"I think this is weird…you're weird."

"Yes, yes I know now be quiet and relax lovely." She nodded and carefully followed his lead, trying her hardest to stay standing at least, "Babe look at me and just follow the way I'm moving."

"I'll fall over…" Tab mumbled, glancing up into his eyes for a second. He quirked an 'eye brow' at her before hooking her chin with his claw and lifting her face so she'd look him in the eye, "I'm gonna fall over…"

Jax smiled gently and brought her closer to himself, until they were pressed up against each other gently, "Better? Now you technically can't fall over."

"Much better," She purred back, leaning her head onto his shoulder and sighing contently, "I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt really corny but she could honestly care less at the moment. She was genuinely happy and being happy obviously made her feel good. Jax made her happy; Jax made her feel good and at the moment that's all she needed was him.

"I love you too," He said back. However Tabitha swore she heard a hint of pain in his voice when he said it back to her. She glanced up at him to see he was looking off into nothingness. Her thoughts immediately went to the day before when she found those bruises on him.

Trying to be sneaky, she glanced at his neck from where his shoulder was to see the bruise was still there and it was very dark. It was kind of hard to see under his suit collar but she could definitely single it out. Her heart sunk slightly, he still refused to talk to her about what really happened. Jax would just keep saying he fell or bumped into something the wrong way but Tabitha didn't believe this. Why should she?

She felt Jax lay his head on top of hers, keeping her as close as possible with his arms while lowering his antenna down in a sad manner and staring blankly ahead. She knew something was up but she didn't want to pressure him about it.

_**Vex's POV**__**.**_

When Oniumare and I were done crying over each other like idiots, we went back to find Mia and Rae only to find they were both gone, "What the!?" I snapped feeling my heart lurch in slight fear, "Where'd they go!?"

"Didn't you say one of them had deep purple eyes or something?" Oni asked calmly while glancing around the punch table where two young ladies happened to be missing.

"Yeah, that's Rae but what bout Mia? She's the one I'm worried about. She's blind Oni, what if she's lost? God only knows what could happen to 'er!" I said desperately while looking around frantically for Mia and Rae.

"Well there's a girl that looks like what you described Rea over there. But she's with a boy, I don't see another girl."

"That couldn't be her then," I grumbled lifting my head up and looking over to see none other than Rae herself dancing with some ugly cocky guy. I could sense his fake attitude from here.

"She abandoned Mia!" I hissed loudly, "How dare she! She knows Mia's fucking blind!" Now I was in a panicked search to find Mia and bring her back to me. 'How could I leave 'er like that? What kind of guardian am I fer Irk's sake!? Oh Irk she's probably scared ta death right now!'

"Wait Vex look, there's a girl over there. She looks blind," I look over with my antenna snapping forward, nearly shoving my hat off my head. As soon as I caught sight of yellow eyes I knew it wasn't her.

"Naw, her eyes are pink, vibrant pink. She's in a shiny pink dress an' has a black sparkly purse thing a mobobber. No sleeves on the dress, she's very pretty."

"Great description," Oni grumbled looking around again, "Let me get on your shoulders and see if I can spot her."

"Are ya crazy?" She shot me a look, "On second thought, I'm crazy too. Let's do this." Oni smirked at me before hopping up onto my back where I tossed her up more and moved my shoulder blades under her legs until she was up on my shoulders.

"Drop me and die, understand?" Oni hissed down at me while looking around. I on the other hand couldn't even see. My face and vision was covered by her silver dress, blinding me and making me look back and forth like 'Where the hell am I?' "THERE!" Oni shouted making me nearly throw her to be able to see if she was right, "She's sitting in a booth with a guy, he has like greenish hazel eyes? They look like they're getting along wel-."

"OFF NOW!" I shouted loudly, "KILL ME LATER!" I then screamed before tossing her, letting her catch herself with her dark magic.

"Vex!" Oni snarled, "What the hell!? VEX!" She hurried after him, hoping not to lose sight of the dumbass.

I shoved through crowds of Irkens, nearly breaking one in half before running up to the booth and grabbing this stupid guy by his collar, "YOU!" I snarled, shaking him like a rag doll, "I fucking told ya ta stay the fuck away from her!"

"You didn't tell me anything!" He shouted back, kicking me off and jumping backwards, clearly getting ready for me to attack him. Predictable.

"You're a man ain'tcha?! Take a fuckin' clue!"

"Vex! Stop it! Sol is nice; he brought my necklace back to me!" Mia cried out, keeping one hand on the table while trying to find me to stop me.

"No Mia, I don't care if he brought ya half a friggen Irk! You are to stay away from him!"

"What did he ever do to you!?" Mia snapped, finally locating me and lunging forwards to grab my arm roughly. Hell I didn't even know she could be so violent so this was actually kind of promising.

"He looked at you!" I snarled back, not even thinking about ripping my arm away from her. She wouldn't know what to do if I did that. I also noted that she had her necklace back on. And her name had been carved into the heart at the end of it, 'Aw hell no.'

"Vex, please I am 160 years old as of last month! Let me mingle with another Irken."

"Of course I'd let ya do that darlin'," I said soothingly, seeing that she was really upset, "But not him."

"Why!?" She hissed back.

"Because he's a _BOY!_" I snapped back. I heard Oni sigh in the background, clearly not being impressed.

"Vex let her have another man in her life for Irk's sake," Oni growled, coming over and whacking the back of my head, "The girl likes her men, back off." I shot her the deadliest glare I could conjure up, ready to rip her apart. No one understands the protective daddy side in me…

"Ya know if Axel were here right now, she'd hang ya an' snap at ya fer tellin' a 160 year old young lady ta be frolickin' with some…some…city slicker!"

"HEY!" Sol snarled, stepping closer, "First of all, just because I live and work in the city does not make me a city slicker, and secondly how do you know Axel?"

"I'm her husband!" I snapped back, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sol flinched back slightly; I was clearly enraged and overly pissed off right now. Who was this kid and what did he know that I didn't?

"Then why aren't you with her? She's serving the Vortarian, Rigger I think his name is. I talked to her when I entered the ball." My heart stopped. Oni and Mia went silent, even the stupid kid knew he'd struck a nerve inside of me.

I was deathly quiet as I lunged forwards and grabbed the kid again, letting him see the fire boiling in my eyes as I growled demonically, "You tell me where the hell she is, and I'll let you sit by Mia…six feet apart of course."

"Hey let go of him!" Another voice shouted. My head snapped up to see some strange ass kids glaring at me, "CHARGE!" One shouted, throwing a fist in the air and sprinting towards me.

"Gee what a Calvary," Sol mumbled glancing over as the two ran at me, one made it all the way here but I just stepped out of his way, letting him slam into a table and fall over like a dumb ass. The other however stopped right near me and stared at me. It was the creepiest fucking thing in the world. He was just silent, looking me up and down before his whole face—which was already dark to begin with-got even darker and he slid up behind Sol, grabbing him by the waist and pulling until I just let go of him.

"Difetto its fine, we were just talking…right Vex?" Sol growled, dusting himself off and standing up, helping his friend up too, "He just wanted me to show him to an old friend."

"Sol," I heard Mia snap. Sol looked over at her as his antenna rose, "Don't even tease him about it. Show him where Axel is or I will no longer talk to you. Vex is my guardian, he comes first at the moment." I smiled in triumph as Sol's antenna sunk back down and he looked down at his other friend whom was still wheezing on the ground.

"She's-."

"Show me, don't tell me." I growled, grabbing Mia gently and glancing over at Oniumare who had suddenly gone silent and started looking at the floor. I'd have to ask her what's up later but right now. Axel was all that was surrounding my thoughts.

Sol was quiet for a minute as apparently Difetto went to help his other friend up; he still had yet to stop staring at me. He looked pretty young, but clearly had been through a lot seeing the robotic arm and darker eye compared to the other, "Ok, just follow me." I willingly did so as he led us through the crowds of Irkens until we made it to a flight of stairs, "I may warn you that she's barley clothed. The Vortarians find it entertaining when their slaves are like this. She's not happy so just be ready."

"Just lead me ta my damn wife," I hissed, glaring at him angrily. I wanted my wife like no other and I wanted her _now._

"Vex, please calm down," Mia whispered, grabbing my arm and turning her face in my direction, "You're starting to scare me."

"This is my wife," I growled back, making her flinch, "I lost her four fucking years ago. I am NOT going to calm down."

"There, she's right there," My heart flew into my throat when I looked down the hall after climbing the stairs and seeing her. And not just any her. MY HER!

"Go with Sol," I ordered to Mia who didn't seem to protest, "Oni go with them, keep in contact."

"But Vex I-."

"Please." She paused before nodding and heading off with the rest of the small group.

"Come on Difetto," One of them snapped, grabbing the straggler and hauling him down the stairs with them. My skin tingled as I slowly walked forwards. I couldn't even breathe. I didn't know what to do, what to say…I didn't know. Four years, it's been FOUR years and she hasn't aged a day in beauty…or personality…

I felt my throat tighten as I approached her slowly from behind. She didn't have a swollen stomach any more, which means either the baby came or didn't make it. And Sol was right when he said she was barley clothed. I was almost embarrassed to be seeing her like this, "A-axel?" I said shakily. My throat felt dry all of a sudden. It was like asking her out all over again just worse.

"I already told you Rigger I am not going be sold again. Especially not to those fucking creeps who you've been talking to," Axel said back, not turning around.

"I-I'm not Rigger," I said hoarsely. This time her antenna perked as she turned around and saw me, dropping everything she'd been carrying in the process. Which happened to shatter all over the ground…not that I cared of course.

"Vex?" She whispered. I didn't know what to say, I was looking at her like she was a ghost before I just felt an on slaughter of tears coming on.

"Oh my god," I trying to breathe, trying to do anything other than be a freaking wuss and cry! "Baby?" Oh shit, my voice cracked and she knew that was it.

She slammed into me, hugging me full force on as I fell to my knees and started bawling like a smeet. I couldn't say anything other than sobbing, "Oh my god." I pretty much shoved her onto the ground and hugged her as tightly as I could, still trying to breathe.

"I never thought I'd see you again," She was sobbing this time. Ok so I was now man enough to cry like a baby and spill everything to her.

"I'm so sorry!" I yowled loudly, shoving my face into her neck, "I'm so sorry it was all my fault Axel, this is all my fault. If I just hadn't answered the fucking door…If I had just…just…"

"Vex, calm down," She said through clenched teeth, "You have to get out of here."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving without you," I sobbed, not being able to move, breath, speak or see, "I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please just, dammit I fucking love you so much."

"Right back at you oaf," She said, probably crying a little harder than I was, "I missed you so much."

"You have NO IDEA!" I wailed feeling like I couldn't touch her enough, that I couldn't say enough. I didn't know what to say, I just didn't know. I suddenly remembered our baby and started crying harder, "Axel what about our baby?"

"She's fine," my heart jumped into my throat again.

"She?"

"Yes, I named her Angel; I know that's what you wanted if it was a girl. She's about three years and seven months old now. She was not allowed to come here so she's waiting with my master, Rigger."

"Hell no, who is Rigger he is not selling you to anyone. You are _mine _now where is our baby?" I growled through my sobs, there was no way my child was living in slavery a day longer. I'd kill someone in cold blood to save my family.

"He's the best owner I've had. Australian Vortarian, he takes care of us but definitely shows us he's the boss."

"He hasn't touched either of you sexually has he?" I asked, taking in shaky breaths as my teeth clattered together, swelling with emotion.

"…Vex I-."

"Has he?" I demanded, grabbing her chin and making her look at me seriously.

"No, but my previous owner is a different story." She looked away as tears of hatred and pain started leaking out of her eyes. We were still on the ground, sobbing like fools but no way was anyone going to stop me right now, "He…made Angel watch him 'teach mommy a lesson'."

I was now ready to kill someone, "Where is he, is he here?" I demanded, pulling her in so she could cry on my shoulder and so I could silently cry knowing because of me this happened to my wife and my child. Because I wasn't strong enough to protect the people I love with all my heart.

"I don't know," She said, taking in a deep breath, "I don't want to know."

I sat there for a second, trying not to imagine the horrors my wife has had to go through since we were separated, "Vex there's something you have to know. It's about the PAK virus."

"No," I said, looking her straight in the eye, "Let's get you out of here first."

"No, no, no!" Axel said breaking away from me, "You don't understand Vex. I CAN'T go with you and if you'd just listen to me-."

"Axel it's been four years, can we please just argue later. Please? I have to get you and Angel out of here."

She paused for a minute, looking at the floor, "It's just better this way. Riggers a good guy."

"What're ya sayin' Axel, that you're goin' ta stay with him over yer own husband?"

"No!" She said, shaking her head quickly, "You just have to get out of here. This is all a trap so please just leave."

"An' why can't ya come with me?" I said in a hurt voice going over to her and cupping her face in my hands.

"Because you'll get hurt," She answered, leaning into my hands and walking into my chest. Just standing there for a minute. I dropped my hands and wrapped my arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. I loved this woman more than I love Irk itself.

"I don't care," I whispered, closing my eyes gently, "I can't lose you again."

Cari's POV.

I sat quietly in a booth as far away from Irkens as I could get. I really wasn't happy. I searched for Zim for a while before doubts started popping into my head. What if he was dead? What if he wasn't here? Vex had said something about my lover boy…but what was that something? I couldn't remember. I just wanted to get away from everything for a while. I couldn't stand the constant shouting and dancing and the heat the Irkens were radiating. It was excruciating.

I was leaning over the table, staring into a cup of punch when I heard someone sit down behind me in the opposite booth, "Lonely?" They asked calmly.

"No." I answered curtly. I didn't have time for men right now.

"You sure, you look pretty lonely to me?" They said again.

"Will you shut up if I say I am lonely?" I asked annoyed already with them.

"No," They answered, standing up and walking around to sit on the other side of me, "Because I'm lonely too. I don't have my beautiful mate insulting me every other five minutes, so life's pretty boring."

"Sucks to suck," I grumbled, not looking up at them.

"Can we suck to suck together?"

"What are you talking about," I said finally looking up to stare straight into my idiots eyes. He smiled at me before hopping over the table and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I mean you and me annnd that friendly little closet over there," He teased ruffling my antenna.

"You're an idiot," I said calmly. Inside I was squealing like a little girl but I did not want to attract attention to myself, "My idiot."

"And if I said that to you?"

"You'd lose all privileges of touching me for a week," I said smiling up at him, "I missed you Zim."

"I missed you too lovely lady whom I don't know." I looked at him for a second before catching on that he was playing with me. God it's our first date all over again…

"Come here often? Or did I just make it in at the right moment?"

"Hmm, I'd say you made it just in time," He smirked, "May I have this pathetic excuse to dance?"

"No," I said, standing up and grabbing his arm, "You may have this pathetic excuse to get your ass over there and shut up."

"But why?" he whined until I grabbed his collar and kissed him gently, "Oh…that's why. Never mind." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him kissing his jaw line all over before kissing him right in between the eyes, on the antenna, on his cheeks, claiming every piece of skin that was visible to be mine.

"First dates are always interesting aren't they?" I teased as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Oh so interesting."

"Yeahhhh I'm kidnapping you."

"Where we going?"

"To heaven." He answered simply.

"Oh honey, it's gonna be hell if I'm there," I teased letting him carry me across the ball room like a rag doll. We got weird looks from people that I ignored. I had my man, I was happy.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes I know, it's bad :C. Vex and Axels reunion sucked, but hey they had Angel :D. Yes Axel was a sex slave for her last owner. Zim and Cari's scene just...no. It just sucked al around. I didn't want it all to be let's go cry and blubber over each other or whatever. So I wanted to try something different and it failed. Oh well, I'll fix it by the next chapter. *shrugs* JATR scene wasn't too bad, but I wanted it to be better then it was. **_

_**The only good part in this chapter to me was the Calvary coming to save Sol from Vex XD. And Difetto with his little crush on Vex LOLOL. Well maybe not a crush, but if it wasn't obvious, he clearly thinks Vex is good looking. Ok IDK what else to say so I'm going to go. **_

_**Thanks for reading, please review~**_


	21. The ball Part 3: Hell On Irk

_**A/N: Hey everyone. So I kind of felt bad about my aura from the last chapter and worked my arse off tonight hoping to make it up to you guys. Last chapter sucked and my people skills weren't making it any better so for that I sincerely apologize for. So this is the chapter that's going to knock you back down on your asses, just to let you know XD. I stole the term Walkers from the Walking dead NOT MINE. **_

_**I don't own anything but my doofus, fun OC's. **_

_**Review responses! I'll answer to both from the past few chapters since I was an ass last chapter D': **_

_**Psychochicken: Mia and Sol do like each other already, not a lot of focus on them in this chapter but you'll see why. And Vex did end up throwing his Vex moments didn't he XXDDD. Yes she really threw Zim into a wall, he's the chew toy of the group we all know the truth XD. There's anything and everything on Irk. O.o...as for last chapters review XD: Difetto is such a gay best friend, I love him. I've Rp'd about him with some other friends and omg he's so freaking huggable. He may not be the strongest but he knows how to handle a scanned out situation. And since Areo was his only 'parent' really growing up, he kind of had to learn how to fend for himself. Even with his robotic arm XD. Personally, if I were Tab. I'd be sewing that dress up every second. I hate being exposed. But hell Jax liked it *shot* VAAR and ZACR romance, gotta love it. Zim and Cari aren't all lets maul each other with love. THey're more like best friends in love...if that makes sense. THey clearly love each other, but they enjoy each other's company more then they care about what acts of love they must show to each other. The truth is out, if it knocked you on your ass, tell me da truth...but you seem to be able to predict my story pretty easily so...hell with you XD. **_

_**IR: HOHOHOHOOOHOHO, some likes Areo yes? LOL. I like Areo too, he's an idiot, but you gotta love him. My two immature boys *girly squeal* I could hug them until they pop. Or be immature with them and make fun of stupid things XD. I updated soon for youuuu! LOL. And yesss Axel and Vex must be togetha! If you felt sad then...wait until you see what's going to happen not too long after all these parts. Have a good day/night lovely! XDDDDD. **_

_**Last two at the bottom. Sorry about last chapter guys I really was being abitch and I was just having hard times. Alll RP's and PM's will be responded too by tomorrow. I promise. 3 thanks for always being there for me everyone! *internet hugs***_

_**I listened to Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, Just like you by three days grace also by them, Goin' down, Last to know, Wake up, Someone who cares, I hate Everything about you, Lost in you, Break, Bully, Without you (Also by BB too XD) and Life starts now. I also listened to Love song by Sara Barellies, Had enough by BB, Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood, How you remind me by Nickle back, You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring and finally Would you go with me by Josh Turner. Jesus I love music ;"D**_

_**~Deathwish1234, chsss: Captain Chseesees: What lieutenant? sssfhuc hc: The badass is in the house. cshshshh: Send her in chseeese: Roger XDDD**_

* * *

_**Tab's POV.**_

Jax and I continued to slowly dance so I wouldn't fall over and make a fool of myself to everyone whom was looking at me, but I could feel in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. It was just a small feeling and could be nothing but Vex trained me to always listen to my gut, no matter the circumstance. Hence forth why I took Cari back to Earth in the first place. But that was so many years ago…it was a memory that had nearly been lost over and over again by now.

"Still no sign of Vex or the others," I said quietly, nearly falling asleep on his shoulder I was so tired, "You see them anywhere?"

"No." He answered simply and quickly, "I'm sure Oni will find him before he finds us."

"Don't you think that's because we're not looking though?" I asked gently, lifting my head off of his shoulder and looking up at him. I wanted to attack him with questions. Hell I wanted to pin him to a wall and demand answers like I was trained but I cared about Jax so I didn't want to hurt him.

"We already have two people searching, why does it matter if we're not?"

"Because that's two less people who could be finding Vex and the others. Didn't those people used to be your group? Don't you care about them?" I was starting to get a little confused now. And that wasn't all, I wanted—no—needed to know what the hell was going on and why he wasn't talking to me about it.

"If you hadn't noticed, they kind of left me to die as a test subject for the Vortarians," Jax said back, looking at me with a nearly expressionless face. This also wasn't like him. Maybe he just wasn't comfortable with all the people around.

"So you just forget about them and see them as a burden now?" I challenged, stepping back a little, "Jax you have left me in the dark about so many things lately and I've brushed them off like they were nothing. Now I understand something's are better left unsaid but I want the truth."

"The truth?" Jax growled gently, "You know, if you knew the real fucking truth Tabitha then you would hate me and want my head on your wall every day of your life. Sometimes truth is the wrong answer, sometimes when someone wants to protect someone they love, they stretch the god damn truth." I flinched at his harsh words, he actually sounded a little crazy, "And sometimes, those someone's," He glared at me, "Should stop prying and questioning every fucking thing they do. OK? How's that for the truth?"

"Well you know," I growled back, poking a claw into his chest, "Sometimes those _someone's _may just be trying to help."

"I don't need your help," He snapped making me flinch again. Something was clearly troubling him…but what?

"Then what the hell DO you need from me Jax? Do you need me to never question you and let you suffer with some kind of emotional pain all your life? Do you _need _me to be your excuse for everything? What do you need Jax."

He looked down now, clearly feeling bad but still irritated, "I need you to…" He looked up again but started trailing off when something over my shoulder caught his eye. His whole body just stopped and I mean _stopped. _He was now just staring over my shoulder, his eyes being the only things moving as he traced whatever he was looking at. I glanced over my shoulder to see someone walking away through a crowd of Irkens. I couldn't tell who it was though.

"Well?" I growled, tapping my fingers impatiently on my thigh.

"I-I have to go uhh do something really quickly," He said, his whole face turning into one of worry as one hand slammed into his coat pocket and the other covered up the crook of his elbow, "I-I'll be right back."

"Jax no!" I snapped lunging forwards and grabbing his arm, tugging it making his hand come out of his coat pocket and something fall onto the ground. I glanced down at the item which just looked like a tiny little box with a bow around it. When I looked back at him his whole face was flushed dark green and he quickly backed away, making me release him. I was going to grab him again when another Irken got in my way, letting Jax bolt off, "JAX!" I snarled after him, trying to shove past the Irken, "Can you just get the hell out of my way?" I snarled again, this time towards the Irken blocking me.

"No I don't think so," The Irken growled back, his dark blue eyes glaring down at me as a creepy, crooked smile worked itself onto his face. My stomach dropped, this was not a good Irken. My instincts were screaming to get the hell out of there but the small box thingy Jax dropped was still RIGHT behind this massive Irken.

"Who are you?" I hissed, taking a step back, the loud music still pounding in my antenna, all the lights had gone off just blinking colored lights and flashers were all that had been left on now. Making this Irken look even more dangerous.

"Not anyone you're going to like pretty girl," I stiffened up. All I could think of is, 'at least there are plenty of witnesses.'

"What're you gonna do big guy, attack me in front of zillions of Irkens? Don't you think that's a little moronic? Or does that big head of yours only think through your balls?" He grabbed my arm in a death grip and pulled me closer to him.

"You're going to regret ever saying that," He hissed in my face, glaring at me with pure hatred, "And if the boss didn't want your ass alive, you would regret it a thousand times more." I was then about to kick him in the groin when…someone did it for me.

"Ya never grab a woman like that ass hole," my antenna perked.

"Vex?!" I shouted looking up only to be shot back down. A young yellow eyed Irken stood in front of me, tilting his head a little in confusion.

"Uhh no," He said, chuckling slightly, "Sorry ma'am, ya jus didn't look too happy in ugly's grip 'ere." My jaw dropped, he sounded like a younger…smoother Vex. What. The. Hell. He was in just some casual clothing. Light blue wrangler jeans, with a black button up formal shirt. Boots, belt, hat, antenna piercing and everything. Yep, definitely another country boy.

"Uhh uh oh oh yeah," I said, shaking my head a little bit, "Thanks."

"Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. Liao is the name, nice ta meet ya," He stuck out his hand that I eyed for a second before shakily reaching my own out and shaking his firmly.

"Tabitha," I answered calmly, I was staring again. He was a young Vex with yellow eyes and that freaked me out beyond belief. He tilted his head again slightly and quirked an eye brow at me.

"I got somethin' on my face 'er what?"

"Oh no," I said looking away in embarrassment, "You just…you remind me of someone I was very close too. I'm sorry."

"No worries…as long as it was a good person I'd hope? Not the next creep 'er anythin'?" Liao asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling just like Vex does. I felt like I wanted to hug him and blink my eyes then he'd be Vex…but he wasn't.

I shook my head again, blinking my eyes tightly and opening them to see the same thing again, "No…no, I just…do I…know you?"

"I don't think so," He shrugged, "What academy did ya go ta?"

"Private school, I was being mentored," I answered.

"Hmm we probably don't know each other then, I went ta the academy near the great assignin' buildin'. Majored in bein' an enforcer?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," I said, giving a small laugh. As his eyes trailed over the small box on the ground. He knelt down and grabbed it before tossing it to me.

"Guessin' ya dropped that."

"No…a friend of mine did. I-I mean he-well no I guess I-…"

"Do ya wanna sit down or somethin', ya look like yer about ta fall over dead."

"I-yes, I think I need to sit down." I sighed and gave in. I followed close behind Liao until we made it to a far corner, where there were booths and places to sit if people wished. I flopped down in the seat and quickly put my face in my hands, the small box sitting in front of me.

"Everythin' ok? Ya seem kind of…startled?" Liao asked, leaning back in his seat and sitting in the traditional Vex way. One arm over the seat the opposite leg propped up on his other knee, making an almost 90 degree angle. And the other hand on the table.

"I just…got in a fight with my mate. A little shaken up still."

"Don't tell me that guy I kicked in the kahoonies back there was yer mate?" Liao said, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull as he gave me the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"NO!" I said quickly, "No! No, never ever. No. It was someone else, he was pretty upset about something my prying I guess. I don't honestly know."

"Well sounds like he's hidin' somethin' from ya ta me. Could it have ta do somethin' with that little box?"

"No," I sighed, "Unless he had to fight a bear to get it," I cracked a small smile at myself, "But with him you never know. He was just startled by something…and I think I am too." Liao quirked an eye brow again and I shook my face. 'Not vex,' I kept reminding myself, "I shouldn't even be telling this to you. I don't know you."

"No one really knows anyone until they talk fer a while, don'tcha think?"

"Jesus you sound just like my uncle," I laughed, letting my face fall into my crossed arms on the table.

"Is that supposed ta be an insult?"

"Compliment," I corrected, smiling up at him, "Trust me if you ever met him, you'd understand."

"And this him? Vex is it?"

"How'd you know?" I said sarcastically, "No he'd probably never want to meet you."

"Never wanna meet who?" A voice growled behind me. I jumped and stiffed up before swinging my head around and seeing Mr. green eyes himself.

"Vex!?" I said, a smile instantly overwhelming my face.

"No," He growled back, scooting in next to me, "Who as in who the hell is he?"

"Liao," He said, standing up and reaching out to shake Vex's hand, "Ya must be Vex, we were just discussing ya as a topic of interest."

"Yeah kid I don't understand yer big words," Vex growled, grabbing Liao's hand in a really tight grip and shaking it. Liao didn't even flinch. I knew Vex was testing him already, he always assumes things. Some people may not realize, but Vex is actually incredibly smart. He had to be to be a guard for the tallest so it was pretty clear he was messing with Liao's head.

"Good cause I'm tired of talkin' in em," Vex's eyes narrowed as he looked at me for a second, huffed and looked back at him, "Apparently ta yer lovely niece here, we're very much alike."

"Don't insult me," Vex hissed, leaning forwards onto his elbows, Liao copying his every move, both of them with determined looks in their eyes.

"Didn't mean any harm."

"Ya gotta reason ta be talkin' to 'er?" Vex growled, his eyes narrowing further.

"No, gotta problem with it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"How bout we settle this over who a game of catch the horse?"

"I like ya already," Vex growled, making my antenna perk. What the hell men are so weird, "Ever been man enough ta tame a wild one bareback, no protection."

"Sure as hell learned my lesson afterwards," Liao said, smirking in triumph, "Ever shoot a target from-."

"The back of a stampeding horse? Don't insult me son give me somethin' ta work with," Vex was now the one smiling in triumph, "Ever snuck yer little ass inta a guarded farm? And got away without a scratch?"

"Can't say I have," Vex's smirk got wider, "Well at least not without three scratches," Now Vex's face fell, "Let's jus say doggy wasn't too happy I was teasin' 'im."

Vex looked at me, grabbed me a pulled me to him before grabbing my antenna and whispering, "I like this one better." My mind was blank before I elbowed him as hard as I could.

"Keep him out of this," I hissed back, "He did nothing to you."

"Oh he did plenty."

"Am I…missin' somethin' here?" Liao piped up, boredly fiddling with his antenna piercing while smirking at the fact that he one upped Vex.

"Nothin' ya need ta worry bout," Vex growled back. At this moment in time, Vex had noticed the little gift box Jax dropped and snatched it up off the table to examine it, "What's this?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to get it back, "Jax dropped it." Vex held it just out of my reach before pushing it into his pocket and glaring at me.

"Did I miss something in the past nine or so months I've been gone?"

"Plenty," I answered truthfully.

"Then yer not touchin' this box." I glared at him before sighing and sliding down into my seat more. How much worse could this day get?

Then of course as soon as I thought this the lights came on, music turned off and every Irken shouted in surprise, huddling in tight circle at the sudden surprise. Even Vex jumped a tad bit when all the bright lights came on, blinding us for a moment, "What the?" Vex asked himself.

"Up there!" I heard an Irken call out. I looked up to where the Irken was pointing to see a group of Vortarians and a couple Irkens emerge slowly. Two of which I recognized as the love of my life and the man that tried to kill me a long time ago. Vex looked at me, worry written all over his face before he stood up quickly and reached under his over coat, pulling out a pistol and cocking it discretely. I knew what he was saying. His gut was wrenching and I knew it because mine was too. Apparently so was Liao's for he too was reaching under his coat, holding what looked to be a gun as well.

As for me, I had a gun in the tight strap around my thigh but I wasn't getting it out or cocking it. That was Jax up there, he looked quite different as well, his body language did.

"Good evening, _guests," _The man who tried to kill me—Moon I think his name was—hissed, glaring hungrily down into the crowd. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and quickly looked over to see our group, and Vex's group all around us. Cari ran over to and we quickly wrapped our arms around each other, looking up at Jax with slight worry, "I hope you're all enjoying your little party." We froze as loud noises were herd. Looking around to be identified as all the exit's being sealed off by metal walls, windows included. Now people were really starting to worry. Many pulling guns out of nowhere, probably knowing about the PAK virus as well.

"What the HELL is that?" Liao whispered, looking over in the direction of where two burly looking men were standing by a door that looked like people were trying to push through.

That's when tension set in, "You're all probably wondering what exactly is happening. Maybe a little sliver of fear is worming its way into your PATHETIC bodies." Moon snarled, grinning insanely and looking over at Jax, whom grinned right back at him…

"But please, don't let me be the attention hog. Let my little brother explain," Moon grinned, looking back over…straight at me. Some people looked over at me two of those people including Vex and Liao and I just knew. I knew I was wrong about everything…Vex was right.

"Jax?" I muttered to myself, taking a step forwards as Jax took the stage, grinning like an insane person.

"There's really not much to explain," He said slowly, smiling at me and leaning over the railing a little, "You are all idiots, simpletons and fools. Falling right into the trap we've been planning. Some more than others," He looked at me again making my heart sink more, "You see, you all have two minutes to live. Then we will unleash a little project we've been working on. To extinct the Irken race except for a various few whom will be kept for personal purposes." Vex grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest.

The Irkens were now starting to murmur to themselves in fear, many starting to cry or get angry, "What is this?" Vex shouted loudly, bringing attention to himself making Jax smile again, "Is this just some damn game ta ya? Or we're we all just puppets to begin with."

"Now that, should be directed to my lovely girlfriend now shouldn't it," I froze again. I was going to have to speak at one point or the other.

"Jax," I started calmly, "What's going on?"

"Isn't it blissfully obvious!?" Jax shouted, laughing to himself, "You were nothing to me. You never have been. You were just too stupid to fall into my trap, all of my 'loved ones' were. Don't you get it Tabitha. I played you like a fucking instrument. I had to be the good guy in someone's eyes, sell off the act a little bit eh?"

"You cared, this isn't you. You aren't Jax!" I snapped, stepping forwards even though everyone's eyes were on me.

"I suck at lying tab, never said I wasn't good at acting. But for you, HA it was easy. From the moment we met you were putty in my hands you fell for the nice guy act perfectly and decided I was the light of your life, when really I was always cheating you. I've been helping Moon plan this since before we even knew each other, you just happened to get in the way. So I used you."

I was silent for a moment before I heard a loud gun shot and snapped my head back up in alarm. Jax shouted in pain and surprise before his hand shot to his shoulder, holding it tightly as blood seeped out of it. I turned my head to see Vex reloading his gun, the most pissed off look I've ever seen in his eyes.

"Oh sorry fuckin' Jack ass, looks like I just missed yer heart. Best not make that mistake again huh?" Vex shouted in anger, pointing the gun and firing again, this time Jax easily side stepped out of the way, still holding his shoulder of course.

"Ah yes, Vex nearly forgot about you," Jax chuckled, clenching his teeth tightly together while smiling down at him, "But you knew all along didn't you?"

"I knew enough," He snarled back, "enough ta know the lyin' son of a bitch you are."

"Too bad you didn't warn little tabby then huh?" Jax smirked looking at me with hatred in his eyes, "She was only enjoyable for one night so you didn't lose too much ground old man. You taught her how to fight, but you didn't teach her how to know the simple and easy signs of when a guy just wants to get in bed with you."

My whole face flushed as I felt my eyes water, 'Don't show emotion dammit' I growled in my head, biting my tongue hard.

"If you did so much as touch her I-."

"You'll what? I've already touched her everywhere she can be touched," he taunted. I can't believe I let this happen. I made a huge mistake.

"Well that was a big mistake," Vex hissed, looking over at Oniumare before they nodded at each other quickly.

"No Vex, the mistake was not what I wanted, but what I didn't get. And you're mistake was distracting everyone long enough for there to be no hope left. Boys, I think it's time they meet our little friends, don't you?" He then looked straight at me again, something glinting in his eyes…regret maybe? "So baby; How's that for the truth?"

"Now Oniumare, throw me now!" Vex shouted, knowing what was about to happen but it was too late. The burly Vortarians unlocked the doors and instantly, Irkens, dead Irkens with PAK legs sticking out of them everywhere came out, their eyes vacant, some limbs missing. They were literally fucking Zombies. Instantly everyone started screaming. Those things were attacking everyone as more and more doors opened up, letting the floods poor out. I watched as people, living people were grabbed and stabbed repeatedly by the PAK legs, PAK's detaching and reattaching to everyone making the Irkens drop dead for the others to feed off of. It was literally a blood bath.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Vex shouted loudly, grabbing me and shoving me behind him, he shot a few rounds off, Liao copying his move as I sat there, in complete shock. Everything I knew was a lie, the man I put my trust into was a fake, an _actor _and I was just that oblivious bitch who fell into his trap.

I only looked up again when Vex made a noise of worry and pulled me closer to himself. They were everywhere, death going around nonstop. "We have to get the hell out of here," Vex said, turning and yelling it out to the others.

"There's no way out," I said quietly, Irkens were running around, banging on walls, scratching at them or shooting them until their claws started bleeding, leaving bloody trails raking down the sides of the closed doors.

"Don't give me that shit child!" Vex snarled, grabbing my arms and shaking me, "There is ALWAYS a way out!"

"Vex…" I said, tears starting to poor out of my eyes. I felt helpless and stupid and used, "There is. No way. Out."

"NO!" Vex snarled as Irkens shoved us, some infected racing towards us, PAK legs out stretched and ready to kill and eat.

"Mia, run!" Sol shouted, "Areo, Difetto come on! We have to go!"

"Rae!" Jeb shouted loudly, looking around frantically, "Rae! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Tabitha come on!" Cari snarled, grabbing me and Zim's hand, "Vex you too we have to go!"

"Not without my baby!" Vex snarled angrily, racing off while shooting everything in his path. He had to get to Axel. I was alone, not physically but mentally I was all alone all fucking over again.

"Look out!" Liao shouted, shooting in my direction. I screamed and dropped the floor only to have a dead guy with PAK legs sticking out of his chest land on top of me. Once again I screamed and struggled to get out from under him. His blood was all over me, staining my hands and skin. Liao ran over to me and grabbed my arm, "We've gotta run! Yer friends are right Tabitha. We've gotta try!"

I was about to answer when I heard the most agonizing sound I've ever heard before. It was a scream and cry of help then a cry of agony. I snapped my head over to see a young girl with purple eyes being eaten ALIVE by those sick monsters, "RAE!" Jeb screamed, racing over to his daughter.

"DADDY HELP ME!" Rae screamed back, "HELP!" She was being ripped apart, skin splitting apart and blood pouring out of places she was being bitten and pulled and stabbed repeatedly.

"RAEANNEN!" Jeb shrieked in pure agony while sprinting towards her, shoving infected Irkens like they were nothing to him.

"JEB NO!" Cari screamed but it was too late. A walker came in and slashed its PAK leg down. A flash of bright silver in the unsuspecting eyes of a helpless victim. Blood spurted out from where the PAK leg seemed to be going in slow motion across Jeb's arm. Jeb didn't jump far enough away and his arm, a few inches below the shoulder…was just gone. Obliterated by the force and impact.

Now Jeb was screaming, everyone was screaming. Liao was pulling my arm, trying to get me to move and I just looked up…looked up for one fucking second to see _him _smiling at me, waving a little before walking away like I was NOTHING to him.

"Get the hell away!" I heard Vex scream, a pretty woman behind him, wearing his over coat and holding small child. Both of whom were crying. What was surprising to me was that Vex was shooting the walkers away from Jeb. He hated Jeb, but he was shooting them away and racing towards his old best friend, "Oh shit, oh shit." He chanted as Jeb withered in grief and agony. His arm was bleeding like no tomorrow, squirting out blood from veins and arteries. Flesh and muscle being apparent in the bloody mess, "Hold on, hold on Jeb it's going ta be alright." Vex said quickly ripping his white shirt off and clumping it up around Jeb's severed limb. "Tabitha I need that thigh strap!" Vex screamed, shooting walkers that were piling onto us from everywhere, "NOW!"

I shook my head and snapped out of my self-pity before shooting forwards, Liao on my tail and quickly giving him the leg strap. "Sky! Sol where is my sister, SKY!" Mia was screaming, holding onto Sol's arm like a life line, "Sky!"

"She's gone!" Minerva shouted, hot tears flowing out of her eyes as she ran to Mia, "She was gone right when it started Mia I-."

"No!" Mia screamed, ripping herself away from Minerva, "NO, you're lying! NO NO NO!" She was wailing, howling and screaming frantically searching for her sister with her antenna, "No!" she was crying now, badly. Sol was trying to calm her down but even he wasn't even going to get close to her at this point, "Sky!"

I looked back down at Jeb, pulling my gun out and shooting the walkers like no tomorrow. Half of them just kept coming, "The PAK!" I heard Zim shout, letting out his own on slaughter with a gun, "Shoot them through the Pak! It's protected it takes at least three shots! I can't find any other weak points!"

"Hold on man," Vex said, as Jeb's eyes started rolling back into his head. He was still calling out to his now dead daughter, crying unlike anyone had ever seen before, "Jeb listen ta me, stay awake, yer gonna be ok. Don't even think about dyin' on me man. Stay with me bud, come on, COME ON!" Axel was holding onto Vex, using her other arm to hold her child and shoot any on coming walkers with Vex's gun. My heart was racing, hell I think everyone's was.

This…this wasn't just a slaughter house…it was extinction. And we were all about to die…

* * *

_**A/N: SOOOO? How was that for knocking you all back on your asses JAX IS EVIL! GOD i debated this FOREVER and finally decided that it had to happen. If you guys read the first book, you may remember when Jax was introduced, and I said I loved him too much to make him Evil? HA well I freaking LIED! This ain't no trick boys and girls, this is pure evil. Regrets mixed in there too but PURE EVIL! Oh and yes before you ask, Rea and Sky are both literally dead now. I will never be writing about them again. So not too dramatic for them, but HEY Jeb got his arm cut off by a walker! A look who's risking his asss to save his old best friend HURRR XD I love my life sometimes LOL. **_

_**Review responses!**_

_**Fritter Critter!: I'm glad you like and are ok with Difetto being Bi, and yes sol is a bit of a idiot when it comes to talking to Mia huh? LOLOL. 3 And yes...Vex is something else sometimes when it comes to his girls LOL. And Rae may be a bitch and some may feel like she got what she deserved but I don't think anyone deserves to die like that...HA well too bad my story I'll kill who I want LOLOL. ANd hey fritter! In just a couple chappies, Reth and Val are coming! SQUEAL WITH DELIGHT FOOL! XD. I like dem tacos and I promise I'll reply to the RP when I eventually wake up since it 3:26 AM over here LOL. And You can write better then me any day. Hell anyone could if they put there mind to it. My parents says its not that it's good writing, but it's clever and keeps you wanting more. Which I guess is all you need? Well anyways thank you for the compliment but again you could do just as good if not better. :D**_

_**Treefroggs!: HURR I love Areo and Difetto's brothership and Sol's in there too. Areo is just an awkward bunny and Sol's just like...NO. But yes it is hilarious isn't it. And yes tell Axel she'll just shrug and be like, I'm about to die I could care less XDDDD. And the JATR kind of went down hill huh? ZACR is just...ok then...I'm glad you liked that it wasn't a blubber crying fest, I tried to sort of avoid that. And yes Difetto has his crushes on Vexy, He has good taste in men XD. He helps with da ladies alot too XD. You're reviews are not terrible, I happen to 3 them! XD**_

_**ALSO thank you to Invader Katt for following and Favoriting and following me as an author. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3's for you! If you want, leave a review and join the review family! It's fun yelling horrible things at each other LOL. My reviewers are my family I 3 them very much XD. So if you wanna join the review family, feel free to! :D**_

_**Whoo anyways now that THAT's off my back.**_

_**Captain: Lieutenant the Badass went crazy, she flipped a Table about a JATR problem. Lieutenant: I know...I did too. XDDD**_

_**~Badass brady**_


	22. Partners

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Jesus! Anyways, I got my first job three days ago and quit yesterday. It was a fine job but I want veterinary work and I felt they were treating me like a slave. I got no breaks and my 'pay' was to pay my employer for horses lessons. Hell no. So that's my quick thingy of the day. Onto the review responses.**_

_**I don't own IZ. **_

_**ngrey651: Who does this? A pissed off scientist does this. THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT PEOPLE! Moon could've been saved by his own race but he WASN'T that's the POINT. He hates his own race and wants revenge against them. He'd do anything to be in the body of a different alien which is why he sticks with the Vortarians. HE WANTS EXTINCTION. He WANTS to destroy his own species to make them PAY for what they did to him. He's not just insane like loony. He's a mad freaking scientist hell bent on destroying those who did him wrong which he stereotypes as the whole Irken race. His brother is his clone, he wants to keep Jax around (Even if he tried to kill him in the first book XD) Jax is still his brother. Like Daryl and Merle from the Walking Dead I guess. When you're a scientist in Moons field nothing is impossible, toxins and diseases are easily used, abused and manipulated to work the way you want them too. If you're mad enough, nothing not even an elaborate plan will stop you. He thought of everything and so far it's going his way. But *Spoiler alert* He also didn't think of the one person who was cloned and created to be immune to any possible disease *cough cough* Jax. But that's not a problem for him because jax is evil too. The only reason they are sparing a few Irkens is for their own hormonal needs or slave labor OR to be sold to others for hefty amounts of money since the Irkens are now going to be a rare species. So yes, you wonder why this plan makes no sense. Well it does make sense and it makes sense enough to the random Irkens ABOUT TO DIE! It's the zombie frucking apocalypse. Get creative bro XD. **_

_**INCREdIBLE REVIEWER! Phew,rage quit there for a second XD. I feel sorry for Jeb and Mia too. I lean more towards Jeb on the sorry scale because he just lost his daughter and his arm but that's tough because Mia didn't even get to say goodbye or tell Sky she loved her or what ever the case may be. So dat guilt be wayin her down! AND JUST FYI FOR ALL READERS! Tab like snaps out of the emotional pain in this chapter because her instincts and job come first at this point. Saving people and kicking ass XD. So as soon as her 'survival' mode kicks out then you'll see the real emotional break down XD. But yeah Jax is really evil, I have decided :D. He's much more fun evil anyways XD. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY / Night lOVAAAAA! XD**_

_**FRITTA! I am about to answer to the RP, I thought I did then I saw your Deviant art comment and I was like OMFG WHY ME! So I'm about to do that XD. Jax is pure evil, don't you worry about that. But he's still freaking attractive so hey, the more evil his is the more smokin' he gets TROLOLOOL. I have a certain scene your charries come in at. So don't feel like shunned or nothing if Lexy (tree froggs OC) comes in first. Lexy is Liao's little sis as we see soon so she'll come in a chapter or two before Val and Reth come in. AGAIN DOn"T FEEL SHUNNED LOVER! It just fits the story line better :3. **_

_**LAST TWO AT THE BOTTOM!**_

* * *

_**Tab's POV**_

"Tabitha help me!" Vex snapped making me snap my gaze over to him, "We have to get him out of here!"

I looked over at Liao, knowing it was going to be hard to keep the walkers off while I was helping Vex move Jeb, "Go on, I'll cover ya," Liao said, shooting me a small smile, "Much like yer uncle, member?"

I nodded quickly before rushing over to Vex and a now very much passed out Jeb. His arm was HIDEOUS and looked hella painful to me, the bone and nerves were clearly severed, major arteries had been clipped and needed to be clogged immediately and the excess skin and muscle needed to be cut off, "It's a clean cut," Someone said rushing up by me. I looked over to see someone I didn't recognize but he seemed to be with Mia so that was ok with me, "I'm a doctor. You go look for a way out of this hell, I'll help Vex." I looked over at Vex who slowly nodded.

"Zim!" I screamed making him snap his head over instantly, "I need you to help cover me and the rest of the group if you can! I'm going to get us out of this!"

"Good luck, Zim will do what he can but he is running out of bullets unnaturally fast!" Zim shouted back, worry lacing his voice, "Please find a way out, even if it's just to get a few out. I don't want Cari to die like this."

I nodded and shot off spotting some Vortarians shoving innocent Irkens back into their deaths. One that was shoved back was a child no older than 100 years old and now…now I was pissed, "If you can't find a way out, make your own way," I muttered to myself quickly drawing my gun and shooting the largest Vortarian in the chest. He didn't die, not yet I was too far to puncture a Vortarians tough skin from here but as soon as I got a little closer….

I shot again, three times all in the exact same place and the guy didn't even budge, sure he took a step back and put a hand over the wound but he didn't seem to be in too much pain, in fact it looked to me like there wasn't even any blood, "Oh I swear to Irk if you're wearing a bullet proof vest!" I snarled to myself as he shot back at me. The first two bullets I narrowly missed, the second struck a small pendant on my right hand bracelet and THAT right there was way too close for comfort, "Oh so that's how you wanna play huh pal?" I spat the word, reloading my gun and rolling behind a knocked over table. Three bullets were already gone when I had to shoot a couple walkers off my flank but now NOW it was on, "I'm not afraid to fight dirty asshole."

I looked around and grabbed a leaking wine bottle, smiling evilly when I also spotted a lighter. Perfect, "Hey stupid ass! Ever have a hot cocktail!?" I shouted throwing the now burning wine bottle into the air, instantly distracting him. As he went to shoot off the offending wine bottle, I sprinted forward and took two shots, one missed, one hit and that hit just happened to pierce through whatever armor he was wearing. My last bullet went into another walker that took a close swipe at me and then it was time to reload again. Zim was right we needed a way out, but I need this Vortarian to GET out, so looks like I'm just going to have to put my training into action, "Well, they don't call me a stupid guard for nothing," I sighed taking in a deep breath before sprinting forwards again, trying to avoid bullets and walkers all at the same time.

When I finally got close enough I ripped off my heel and threw it at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him off balance, "And people say heels are useless," I grumbled to myself while lunging forwards, knocking his weapon out of his hand and kneeing him hard in the stomach. He yowled in pain, bending over slightly as his breath was knocked out of him giving me the perfect opportunity to flip throw him over my shoulder, slam him hard into the ground and grab his horn, pulling him up so he couldn't see the ground. At the same time I was using my last heel to pin one of his wrists down while he flailed and used the other hand to try and get his weapon back. "Why…Can't…You…Just….DIE ALREADY!" I snarled slamming his face into the ground as hard as I could, knocking him out as soon as I hit a pressure point in his temple. "Well I could care less if you're dead or unconscious so come on ugly," I hissed pulling him by his horns and using him as a shield from any other oncoming bullets or Walker swipes…Well if he wasn't dead before he sure as hell is now.

I hauled his ass over to a barred window, taking a couple shots at the undead before lifting his face up and grabbing his rather sharp horn that would make a PERFECT crow bar. It started working as I bent the bars as far and fast as I could until I heard a sickening snap and his horn cracked off, blood and ugliness oozing out with it, "Well you're just useless all around aren't you?" Now I was using the other horn, being careful to NOT break this one as I pried the bars as far open as I could get them. It'd fit all of us if we could get out fast enough. Last thing to do was break the window.

"BEHIND YOU!" I heard Zim scream so I whirled around, wide eyed and frightened to see a very much alive Irken trying to hit me with a chair.

"What the hell I'm not!" I shouted before realizing just who this jack ass of an Irken was, "Ok you've fucked up my life plenty of times now. Don't need to ruin the moment any more Jax!" I snarled, my antenna shooting up straight aggressively as smirked at me.

"Now's not the time to be working out our _problems _Tabitha, now is the time for you to finally get the hell out of my life," He answered taking another swing at me with the chair.

"What, afraid the dead couldn't kill me first?" I snapped, grabbing the chairs leg and swinging it around, making him drop it and me send it crashing through the window, "Thanks _sweet heart." _I smiled in triumph, lunging forwards and kissing his cheek before sprinting off, leaving him angrily scrubbing his face off with his hand while giving me a disgusted look. He of course took chase after me and I thought about shooting him but something in my heart told me not too, maybe it was the fact that I still loved him even though he took my heart and pushed it through a shredder then fed it to his angry hell hounds that he PROBABLY borrowed from Cari one time or another but hey, can't blame him. I'm not exactly someone you can get along with, let alone keep a good relationship with anyways. I get set off too easily.

I however also couldn't just lead him back to my REAL friends and family, so I had to do something…but what? I looked around, avoiding the undead that were really starting to freak me out if they hadn't already when it hit me. Vex always said your enemy is your greatest friend and your weaknesses are your greatest strengths. I hadn't realized it until now but he was saying, use what your enemy is using against you, against him. So, Jax was going to get a one way trip down to hell from his own problem.

I ran up to a walker, my heart screaming at me to run like hell but I had to get its attention. I yanked its antenna which disgustingly just fell off onto the floor before it turned around and hissed at me, "Come on ugly, just a little closer!" I coaxed as it lunged forwards and tried to attack me. Perfect.

Jax was right behind me now so as the Walker jumped at me, I fell backwards and kicked my legs up, sending ugly here flying straight into Jax, knocking him down with a very pissed off walker on top of him. Sure I pulled a muscle doing it but it was worth it to get back at him.

I was about to start running again when my heart started telling me something different. I hated myself. So…I looked back to see Jax had dropped his gun and was now holding back an angry walker that was clearly trying to stab him with random PAK legs and bite his head off. He was cussing loudly, even stooping as low to sounding panicky when I decided I'm an idiot but I still loved him. 'I hate myself,' I snarled in my head before lifting my gun and shooting the monster through the PAK. Instantly it fell limp onto Jax making him scream and shove the thing off of him, blood now coating his once nice looking tux. He sat up and stared at me in shock but I didn't waste any time saying bye bye before sprinting over to where the others were clearly struggling. Liao was now just slamming walkers in the face with the butt of his gun which had no more ammo, "Anytime now Tabitha! I'd like ta keep my skin taday if ya don't mind!" He shouted, shoving another walker back and making a tighter circle around Jeb and his mutilated arm.

"I got us a way out but we need to move quickly!" I called running over and pulling on his arm.

"We need ta hold these freaks off until they all get out!" Liao snapped back, fear and panic apparent in his bright yellow eyes.

"Ok, I'll get everyone moving."

"Quickly please, I'd be much obliged!" I shouted an Ok before jumping to Vex's side, Sol was now doing what he could to keep the bleeding down while giving Vex doubtful looks.

"Vex we gotta move. I got us a way out but we have to go now before my lovely boyfriend comes back."

"Jeb's still bleedin', I ain't leavin' him here ta die!" Vex snarled, looking me directly in the eyes while grabbing onto Jeb's one good hand now, "I may hate 'im but I'm not gonna leave 'im here ta die like an animal!"

"Then let's move him!" Cari screeched pressing her back up against Zim's as they fought off walkers with the butts of their guns, "I have little to no ammo left and Zim's out. We either go now or we die as is!"

"Then we move," The guy named Sol said quickly, "Vex, get Mia. Oniumare and I will get the others and Jeb out."

"We'll cover you!" I said quickly as everyone quickly formed a tight circle, knowing exactly what their jobs were and what they needed to do to survive.

"What!" Vex snapped, looking at me with fear, "Absolutely not!"

"Dammit Vex there really is NO time for arguing so just GO!" I snarled back, taking off without his consent and pushing my back up to Liao's, "I got your back."

"Same ta you partner," He said smirking slightly, "Hey for the record if we do die, I jus wantcha ta know that I'm glad we met. Ya seem like a sweet girl so if we die, I'll see ya on the other side."

"Why so negative," I said teasingly, "No way in hell am I going down to DEAD people," He laughed as I kicked a swiping walker back. Surprisingly the PAK legs couldn't extend very far with the infected PAK's and half of them were already in the dead Irken so hey, not too much to worry about other than the foaming mouth, sharp bloody teeth, razor like claws and hissing face…yeah not much.

"Than that makes two of us," Liao answered after a moment of knocking back another dead Irken. We were slowly walking behind the group, holding off everything we could while they slowly filed out of the hole I made in the wall, "Hey we gotta live one!"

"That'd be my oh so lovely mate, just punch him if he gets close or let me deal with him."

"Well someone's confident, but he looks like he's on our side personally," Now I was interested. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Jax, but shooting walkers. Of course that was so he could run and be safe but he was shooting walkers near us, not moving very fast or anything though.

"Don't know don't care, just keep watching my back not my oh so lovely boyfriend," I scoffed grabbing the undead by a severed limb and struggling to throw it away from us.

We fought for another minute or so until my muscles started burning; begging for me to stop and give up but my adrenaline was enough to keep me going until I heard a loud noise and a body slamming into me, "WATCH IT!" Liao shouted, apparently deciding a flying chair was going to kill us so he threw me to the ground and jumped on fucking top of me.

"Get off you idiot, it was a chair! A CHAIR! We have bigger problems!"

"That was no chair Ms. Tabitha that was an infected PAK. Legs outstretched and everythin'." Now I felt stupid and mean.

"Sorry then I guess," I grumbled taking my last couple shots at a few nearing walkers.

"No time for that, we have ta go an' now!" He snapped back, grabbing my hand and hauling me to my feet before pulling me after him. The group had gotten out safely it looked like and some other random Irkens had somehow found their own way out through the air ducts so there were Irkens, dead and alive pouring out of the oh so secured building.

"On yer six, three walkers. Hine site fire at 60 degrees, lower stomach if ya have any shots left!"

"Got it!" I said, turning and shooting the three walkers not disconnecting my back from his, "Watch your three partner you've got two rookies' with PAK legs wagging out of their stomach. Aim down through the throats if you can!"

"Smart but I got no bullets!"

"Trade guns in three…two…ONE!" I snapped, tossing my gun up in the air as he did the same, catching his gun as soon as he caught mine.

"Nice throw," He muttered.

"Nice catch," I scoffed back, clocking an Irken in the face as we made it to the broken window which random Irkens were not struggling to get out of, "Looks like it's going to be a minute."

"That's a whole nother minute I got ta think some things through," Liao shrugged against me, "I'm mostly worried about my lil' sis. She's a pain in the ass but I lover 'er."

"Is she here?"

"Na, I wouldn't let her come. Too many creeps floatin' round. She's back at my place; I'm on the border line of this city leading in to Irkania."

"South?"

"Nope north," He answered as more Irkens started getting through. By now the dead were sort of feasting on the newly dead people. But there was still too many to hold off for much longer.

"Well, looks like we have a goal destination," I said, feeling a small, broken smile work its way onto my face.

"Yer kiddin', yer gonna bust yer ass jus ta help someone ya don't even know?"

"You can't really know someone until you've talked to them for a while, don't you think?" I copied him from earlier making him laugh and whack my antenna with his.

"And yer group?"

"I don't know yet, I'm hoping they're long gone by now. But I'll call as soon as we get out and tell them to meet us somewhere if they can," I answered now panting and DYING from the heat all the panicked Irkens were giving off. That and I'd just been running like no one's business so it was a little difficult to keep up with some things.

"Well then…hope ya like fried chicken. It's basically all we eat back home."

"And how old did you say you were?"

"280 as of today, happy birthday ta me. And yerself?"

"262," I answered swiftly.

"Well consider this a partnership, Ms. Tabitha," Liao said reaching a hand around for me to shake. I gladly accepted it and laughed.

"A partnership it is. Mr. Liao."

Cari's POV.

"Where are they," I fretted, grabbing onto Zim's hand and pacing back and forth while glancing back towards the building of horrors.

"I don't know, they may not have made it out," Zim answered sadly coming over to try and get a better look with me. We had to go and soon so this was getting down to the point of if we leave them or we don't. And anyone who knows me knows there's no way in hell I'm leaving Tabitha behind.

"Don't you dare say that," I growled at him, making his antenna lower further.

"I'm just preparing us for the worst. Clearly unexpected things happen like Jax being evil for one."

"I can't believe that," I muttered.

"Neither can I, he seemed reasonably happy when I met him. And he didn't give me any signs he was evil or anything but this was just unexpected for all of us I think."

"Yeah well I'm jus sorry I didn't get ta fuckin' clock 'im in the face, maybe break his jaw while I'm at it," Vex growled, still trying to work on Jeb with Sol and keeping his wife close.

"Get in line," Zim growled back squeezing my hand tightly, "She may be your apprentice, but she's my best friend and no man plays my best friend like that. I will kill him if we meet again and the circumstances are right."

"Hey, I'm included in this too," I said, antenna lowering aggressively.

"I think we have bigger problems right now," Sol said while injecting Jeb with a blood coagulator to clog his bleeding out veins, "Areo, get Difetto I need him for a second."

"Uhh where is he?" Areo said, worry quickly lacing his voice, "He got out with us right? He was right behind me!"

"Difetto!?" Sol called, looking around slowly. No signs of him.

"No, no, no fucking hell no. We have to go back!" Areo snarled, suddenly getting this pissed off look on his face as his antenna shot straight up in the air.

"We can't risk that Areo I. Am. Sorry," Sol hissed through clenched teeth, "He was my brother too."

"You didn't save him from his car accident, you weren't there for him when he was a shunned smeet, you don't see how fragile he really is. He is MY brother and we HAVE to go back to save him!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Sol blew up, turning and grabbing his collar roughly, "I cared about him too but right now I have a patient who NEEDS me HERE and NOW."

"Then I'll go myself!" Areo spat back.

"Both of you shut up!" Mia snarled, stepping in even though she wasn't sure where she was, "Difetto was helping me out, he got out before me so clearly he's out and still alive. If you'd all shut up and help Jeb then maybe we could organize a strong but small group to go look for him!"

Everyone went silent and stared at her, never had they ever seen her blow up like that and so ferociously too it was startling, "Girls means business," Sol muttered with tad bit of humor in his eyes. He soon went straight back to work though, chewing his longer antenna slightly in thought, "I don't have any pain killers on me or back at my office. The shipment was coming in late next week. I also don't have all my tools it's just me and luck right now. I don't know what else I can do to help your friend without the proper supplies."

"Anythin', I'll go ta yer office if I have ta. Jus…don't let 'im die," Vex piped up, surprising everyone more so than they already had been.

"What about Difetto!" Areo snapped, "And your friend Tabitha. Are we just going to leave them for dead!?" The room went deathly silent again…which answered his question, "What the hell is wrong with you people!?"

"There is nothing we can do," Oniumare said, helping Sol with Jeb's wound by patching up major arteries with dark magic.

"There is ALWAYS something!" Areo snarled frantically, "If my brother is dead because you people didn't care enough about him to help him then you can consider me dead too!"

"You're not going out after him," Mia said, still slightly frazzled.

"I'll do what I damn well please!" Areo snapped at her.

"Hey watch yer tongue around her ya asshole." Vex spat, glaring Areo down hard, "Look I'm sorry about yer brother. My niece is still out there too ya know. Yer not the only one sufferin'! Jeb lost his daughter, Mia her sister, you yer brother and me my beloved niece so back the FUCK off!"

Areo gave Vex a disgusted look before growling and turning around quickly and storming off into another corner of the bridge we were hiding under. I looked at Zim with a worried expression that he copied. We were both thinking the same thing about Tabitha but we didn't want to say it, "I don't know what to do," I said, voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I-I don't either," Zim answered, looking defeated and hurt, "I should've stayed behind to help her but I-."

"Don't even start that Zim," I said seriously, knowing how depressed he gets and how fast it happens, "You couldn't have done anything different to change this."

He looked away, clearly not believing me but nodded nonetheless, "We need a place to stay, to hide. The walkers will find anywhere we've settled already."

"We're going to have to settle there for a couple more days I'm afraid," Oniumare said while focusing on Jeb's arm, "We have medical supplies there. And if we keep it on a down low we can hide from these things."

"What about the food situation," Zim piped up, "And the rooming situation?"

"We'll have to make runs and work the rest of the kinks out later," she answered making me frown.

"Are we just going to leave Tabitha then?" I asked softly, feeling my throat tighten, "After all it took to see her again?"

Zim looked at me before quickly wrapping his arms around me and shielding my face from the others so I could cry into his shoulder as discretely as possible, "We'll no—I'll—do everything in my power to find her Cari. But for right now we need to think about us and the others. Tabitha's strong willed and she's physically strong as well. She's a smart girl she'll get a way out of this mess." He whispered down to me, kissing the top of my head and hugging me tighter, "I promise you I will do what I can."

"I know…but will that be enough?" I chocked out while biting down on my tongue hard, "I don't want to lose my best friend Zim."

"Neither do I," He whispered back, "But some things are out of our control Car." I tightened my grip on his black over coat, "I love Tabitha just as much as you do so please don't make this hard for me. I promise I'm going to do what I can."

"I never said you weren't going to," I muttered back.

"You were thinking it, I know these things. But Cari," He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him, "You have to understand if I can't get her back that I've done everything I could."

"…I know."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeaaahhh I didn't know how to end that chapter XD. So Tab and Liao are a bad ass team eh? And Tab putting her training into action duurrmmm gurl XD. Pretty awesome. Just wait until the real horror starts kicking in ;D. **_

_**Review responnnnsseesss:!**_

_**PSYCHOCHIKYYYYYYY: Sorry Sol didn't go bad ass in this chappy. I'm saving that for a chappie not to far from this one ;D. We threw Moon out a window, we sadly did not kill him. MUAHAHAHAHAHA yes my lovely Jaxy boy iS EVILLLLL. And I like it that way *Smiles evilly* Sol and his deception XD I laugh. he be good investigator no? TAB TO THE RESCUE! Gotta love it XD. The group still has far to go, they made it out of the ball but what about out of hell hmmmm? Yes yes I don't yet know either but it will be GLORIOUS! Until next time!**_

_**TREEFROGGIES OMGGGGG XD: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Jax is evil! You must admit he is much more attractive evil MUAHAHAHAHAHA. And more blood bath just for chu! Yup Sky and Rae are dead. Jeb's only missing ONE arm, his right to be exact and no moon lives in more ways then one. Remember Jax is his clone ;D And se box? Well you'll have to wait and see won't you XD. I know what everyone THINKs it is but hur hur hurrrrr. You may be wrong ;siug yucv a;klh byuy. Lexy is actually coming sooner then you think. And the massive is safe. They're set on Earth right now but the Tallest will in a sense get involved with this. BLOOD! 3333 LOVE YOU LOVER XDDDDDDD. Yes I am hyper could you tell?**_

_**NEXT TIME ON DMD!**_

_**"Who the hell are you!" "No time for questions, he just saved our ass now lets go!" "...We need to start cloning again." "I can't believe you made me fucking do that! I could've died!" "You're the one who wanted to see her one last time." **_

_**HURRRR XD**_


	23. You're Sick

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Sorry it's been a while hasn't it uhg this chapter gave me just a little trouble. It's graphic at the end of this chapter but that crap really does happen! SO yeah that's a warning. ONTO THE REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

_**IR: SQUUEEEEE I think Tab and Liao make an awesome team too, and they are just like oni and Vex. I LURRVES THEM. I hope you think this chapter is good too even though it hasn't been proof read and edited D: I didn't have time and I wanted it up. So what do you think of Jax being evil? I LOVE IT he's much more fun to look at now XD. and SOOO many people are mad at him, so what do you think? I was mad at Jax in this chapter XD and I'm the one who wrote it but hey, you know insanity exists for a reason :D. HUGGLES! Have a MARVELOUS day/night. **_

_**TREEFROGGIES OMFG: Lexy appears in this chapter *FANGIRL SQUEAL* LOVEEE MEEE FOOL! Hope I got her right for you. She's feisty and hostile but that's for a reason :D. And yes, Jax is a freaking smexy arse villain. But in the end he would be my slave, I would not be his toy. And I would play with him SOOOO much MUAHAHAHAHA. Probably dangle him out a window and make him beg for mercy but ya know XD. I LOVE BLOOD you should talk to my brother (Not real bro but my bro) Psychochicken he too is one of us blood bathers. THE BOX IS FOR LATER SO MEH! And Tab X Liao is a debate right now. Hell I might make it a poll. We'll see. Depends because tab is going to need some time after THIS MESS. LOL. But I agree JAX AND TAB SITTING IN A TRE G! Sounds MUCH better LOL. 3333 LOVE ME! XD**_

_**Uss71832: SO MANY NUMBERS! XD. Anyways yes walkers are highly disgusting! BLEECKKK and they are my nightmares and wonders at the same times. But they're great slaves since they have no brain :D. AND MAAANNN I need to update Don't Panic Just Don't Panic don't I JESSSSUSSSSSS it's been too long. I just realized that! *Stays up till 4 am to update XD* I'll get straight to work on that. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! 3**_

_**LAST THREE AT THE BOTTOM SLAVES!  
~Badass Brady :D**_

* * *

"Any other bright Ideas!?" Liao shouted as both he and I were starting to get swarmed by these disgusting, fleshing eating, PAK corrupting freaks.

"Uhh," I said with a small noise of worry escaping my throat, "N-not yet, but it'll come to me…I'm sure!" He laughed and nearly slammed into me, jumping back from a close call swipe a walker was trying to deal out.

"Well it had better come fast er we're gonna be eaten alive!"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" I said frantically while shuffling deeper into a corner. There were walkers everywhere, some even whining in excitement from the free food they'd been getting. There was one or two who were coated in fresh blood, it was even dripping out of their mouths that were labeled with sharp teeth like every Irken owns. They're clothes were in shreds and just dark red from all the guts and blood they must've mowed down on.

Liao had gone silent and was just grunting every time he had to body check a dead Irken to the ground and whack the back of its PAK hard. "Ya know, I never thought I'd die like this. But I told my sister I love 'er before I left so I got no worries."

"We're not going to die!" I snapped back throwing my other heel into the face of a rotting walker. Probably having been turned months before this ball even happened.

"Looks like we are ta me!" Liao said back grimly standing as close as he could get to me. I was scared, my heart was pounding in my chest faster than it ever had before. I really was going to die. And for the first time, I was actually petrified of death. My silence told Liao everything and he knew I had nothing, I didn't know what to do. I was out of bullets and we were surrounded. It just wasn't going to happen, "Any last regrets?"

"Falling in love with an asshole," I growled back. He offered me his hand which I hesitantly accepted before feeling my PAK hit solid wall. That's it…we're screwed, "I'm scared," I whispered as I tried to shove another walker back.

"Yeah…me too," Liao said calmly, "At least we got yer group out. My friends probably weren't as lucky."

"I'm sorry I drug you into this mess," I said, feeling my voice crack slightly, "I never thought I could lose so much within the course of 24 hours."

"Neither did I," he said looking over at me. He was breathing hard, just like I was from the rate our hearts were pounding, "Yer a kick ass partner though."

"Agreed," I said, a small smile forming as we kicked walkers away from us. We were just delaying our fates now. There was nothing more we could do.

I took my last few moments of life to look around. There were millions of dead people crawling around. Even just some loose PAK's finding dead peoples PAK's and injecting them with something, infecting them, corrupting them, making them turn. There was blood all over the walls, even scratch marks and gouges where people had tried to escape with no success. Other than that it was quiet, stunningly quiet. Quiet enough to make my antenna ring and time slowdown in my mind. I was snapped out of it when I heard the walkers making noises of excitement and gurgling hungrily. Many of their heads turned to look at something else, even a few backing off. Then there was just suddenly a table, a very large cloth covered table, slamming into the walkers that were surrounding Liao and I.

I looked over with a noise of surprise to see a shorter Irken standing there, using his PAK legs to fend walkers off. He looked over at me and waved his arms around, pointing to an exit. If he was saying something, I couldn't hear it…

My eyes instantly went to Liao whom had closed and clenched his eyes, preparing for pain that wasn't coming, "Come on!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him after me, "We've got to go!"

His eye lids snapped wide open as he saw what had happened, "What the? Ok kill me later ma'am but ya can't run in a dress!" Liao snapped, quickly lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I shouted in surprise and slight anger as we sprinted towards the exit hole. The little Irken was still fending off walkers. I gasped when I saw a walkers PAK leg pierce through his right arm but he didn't even react. He just looked down at it, broke the PAK leg with the part of it still in his arm and turned to run. And that's when I realized he had a robotic arm and most likely couldn't feel it.

When I felt cold air sting my face I knew we were out side. It was winter time which was even worse. Survival conditions at this time were bound to be little to none at all. All reaction times and movements are slower when it's colder. I was quickly set down but was given no time before Liao was jerked back, "Run!" He gasped a walker having grabbed his arm. He pulled trying to get it away from the thing, but it wasn't letting up on it's own pulling. It wanted his arm and it wanted it badly.

I stood there shocked and not knowing what to do as he grabbed the side of the broken window and tried to get the monster to release him, "I said run!" He snapped at me, his eyes cold and serious, "There's four horses, two miles from here towards the northern woods. A few belonged to my friends. Take one and go ten miles straight from where you are. You'll see a small cabin with a barn and chicken coop outside of it. That's my house. Tell my sister I'm sorry!"

"Like hell!" I shouted back, running back over to him and grabbing his waist. He gasped in surprise when I started pulling him, trying to help him.

"Yer tearin' me in half!" Liao shouted in agony as we started losing the battle for his arm. I was about to respond when I looked up to see that shorter Irken sprinting towards us. He pulled out a very long blade that glinted in the growing moon light and sliced the walkers arm clean off, making Liao and I fall backwards and making Liao's arm scrape across the jagged and broken glass, cutting the skin open and spurting blood into the air.

Liao shouted in agony and quickly used his other hand to try to cover the massive gash in his arm. The smaller, younger looking Irken hopped out of the window and shook the blade off before nodding to us and trying to get us to move again.

"Liao come on!" I said hurriedly while struggling to get up myself.

"Mother of Irk is my arm still even attached!" He shrieked, getting up quickly, "It's hurts like a fuckin' horse kicking ya in the groin when it's 20 below out!"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly before helping him put pressure on his bleeding wound. The irken running with us ripped something off his neck, it was a dog tag necklace. He pulled the tag off before tying the actual chain part right before Liao's gash in his arm, cutting off the circulation. It was then that he ripped the sleeve of the suit off of his right, malfunctioning robotic arm and wrapped the bleeding part tightly. He had clearly either over shadowed a skilled doctor or was familiar with the medical fields.

"Come on, the horses aren't much farther!" Liao said through clenched teeth. All three of us sprinted harder though Liao was looking a little loopy. We had to get him real medical attention and fast.

We bounded around a few buildings avoiding the dead that seemed to be everywhere and came across the edge of a deep wooded area where sure enough there were three really tall horses there and one shorter looking horse. They all looked anxious and were rearing frequently, "What's your name!?" I asked the shorter Irken whom was giving the horses a worried look.

He said nothing, but handed me the tag that used to be on his necklace. I looked at it and saw that he was a label defect name: Difetto. On the back of his tag was why he was defective: Mute at birth. So that's why he hadn't said a word yet, "Alright Difetto, I'm Tabitha and this is my partner Liao. Thank you, you saved our lives."

He shrugged as I handed his dog tag back, "Pick a horse, we need ta leave." Liao groaned, starting to look just a tad bit pale, "Before I pass out from blood loss."

"Ok, ok just stay awake for a little while longer. We'll get you some real help," I said hurriedly. I waited until he struggled up onto his horse before picking the random one next to his which happened to be very tall, had weird curved in ears and was colored a dark liver chestnut Tobiano, it had a western saddle though so I was satisfied.

"Good choice," Liao said gently, looking over at me with a worried smile. Surprisingly Difetto left the other tall horse, undoing it's binds and slapping it's hind hard. It took off running instantly as he ran over and grabbed the shorter, mouse grey colored horse, "Hope ya know how ta stay on a horse! Because we ain't lettin' up fer nothin'!" Liao called grabbing the reins and pulling it to a hard left. I followed having had experience with horses and surprisingly Difetto seemed to as well. Or maybe it was just his instincts kicking in.

"Yah! Come on, move ya fatass!" Liao snapped at his horse making it rear slightly before sprinting off through a small trail in the woods. My horse galloped right after it, not letting up and quickly catching up with Difetto right along behind me. The horse had a nice gait while galloping, it was smooth but still a jerky kind of feeling just the way I liked it. If I wasn't scared to death I may enjoy it even more also if I wasn't in a horribly annoying dress. I did bring along some sweats and a shirt if I needed it. And they were in my side bag which I still had on, but it's not like I was going to strip on a horse and change my clothes. No thank you.

I gasped when Liao jumped a very large and thick log like it was nothing. It had to be nearly five feet tall! And I was next…

When my horse naturally flew over the log I felt like I was flying. It was amazing but it was quickly over when the horse landed with a jerking motion and continued to speed forward. Difetto had also made it safely over but his wide green eyes told me it scared the shit out of him too.

"Just…three…more miles," Liao said as his eyes started glazing over. He was still trying to put more pressure on his arm that was still stubbornly bleeding out but he was quickly passing out and did so not more than two minutes later.

"Liao!" I snapped, pulling my horse so it was closer to his. He was slumped over the horse's neck, still firmly in the stirrups but with another high jump coming up, I knew he'd fall off, "Wake up! Liao wake up!" Still nothing, "Ohhhoho Irk just fucking kill me now!" I cried out taking a by leaning over and grabbing his reins, such a bad idea but it had to happen. I pulled one leg out of my stirrup but stopped when I nearly slipped off. My heart started pounding again as I reached my leg out and just barley skimmed his saddle. One right jump and I'd make it. One wrong jump and I was so screwed.

I took in a few deep breaths before looking at my partner—my friend. I once said I'd do anything for my friends and I meant it. So here goes nothing. I clamped my eyes shut and jumped over, with a scream of 'Oh shit I'm fucked' but stopped when I slammed into the side of the horse. I gasped and hauled myself up the rest of the way before shouting in horror and holding onto Liao tightly. We'd just reached the jumped, "Liao wake up!" I shrieked feeling both of us become air born. But we landed—a rough landing I'll have you know—but it was a safe landing and I saw a house approaching us in the distance.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow!" I growled as the saddle kept slamming into me, but Liao was a rather big person so he took up most the freaking saddle, "You…So…Owe…ME!" I snarled as he started slipping off again. I pulled back on the horse reins HARD and the horse reared making me fall off and Liao's limp body slam down on top of mine, knocking the air out of me.

Difetto jumped off his horse not seconds later, running over to us and falling to his knees to make sure we were ok, "Just help me carry him!" I gasped, still trying to get air back in my lungs. I shakily stood up and grabbed Liao's arms, trying to drag him to the house not more than thirty feet away now. I suddenly felt Liao being ripped from my grip and looked as the shorter Irken just threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing, hurrying over to the dark house, "Show off," I grumbled following him closely as we burst through the houses door, screaming frantically for help.

There was about five dogs on us instantly, ranging all from different sizes and barking up a storm, baring their teeth at us. I yelped and jumped when a very tall dog tried to bite me but that was nothing when I heard a loud gun shot fly by my head.

I screamed and looked over seeing a girl with sapphire eyes coming out of the darkness, her antenna were in the shapes of little moons and she didn't look to be too much younger than myself, "What've you done to him!" She snarled reloading her gun and pointing it directly at my face.

"PAK virus, he got hurt we need help!" I said through pained breaths.

"Down boys," She barked at all the various dogs who backed off immediately but didn't stop growling, "Get out of my way!" I did so instantly as she hurried over to Liao's side, checking his pulse and looking at the wound carefully, "You are such a fucking idiot," She hissed to him before glaring back up at us.

"Anybody here type O+ or B-?" I raised my hand instantly as did Difetto, "Which is O+?"

"I am," I gulped stepping forward. Difetto lowered his hand, "I also know how to stitch if you need it."

"Nope just give me your blood, come on you're my donor for the moment. He's going to need a blood transfusion."

"How do you know that?" I asked her worriedly.

"I live with him dumbass," She spat, "And I was an invader, had to pass the medical portion too." My antenna flattened at her hostility but I under stood.

"You must be his sister then."

"And you are?" She turned on me, glaring into my eyes. She reminded me a lot of Cari but just a little less ferocious when mad…

"Tabitha, his partner."

"Never heard of you," She growled before looking over at Difetto who was looking a little shy at the moment.

"We just met tonight, at the ball," I said hoping she wouldn't point the freaking shot gun in my face anymore. She was clearly asleep when we barged in. There were bags under her eyes and she was in black pajamas.

She looked down at her older brother and cringed with a look of disgust, "He wasn't trying to pick you up was he?"

"No," I said with a disgusted look on my face, "He's my partner for Irk's sake!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed Liao's arms hauling him up onto a nearby couch and rechecking his pulse, "Now I told you my name. What's yours?"

She glared at me for a second, studying my body language before her expression softened slightly, "I'm Lexy. Liao's little sister."

Narrator's POV.

"This is awesome!" Moon shouted wrapping his arm around Jax's neck and strangling his little brother slightly, "Look at all that blood! Just perfect! No thanks to you anyways." Jax shoved him off and glared at him.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Jax spat his antenna lowering as he glared harshly at Moon.

"No~," Moon sang and insane smile present on his face, "Isn't it beautiful runt? Within at least three months the Irken race will be a rare species. Think of the money we can make by selling our own kind."

"Enough to bomb the planet so there's nothing left when we're done," Jax smiled antenna twitching in excitement, "Maybe Tabitha will die with it."

"I like the way you think," Moon said grinning from antenna to antenna, "Now be a good boy and go make sure all the walkers have left the building."

"Why can't you?" Jax challenged.

"Because I am your surperior, and don't forget it. Remember your life hangs in the balance every day I'm alive. One wrong move and you will no longer be a bother to me."

"Then why haven't you just killed me?"

"It's more fun this way!" Moon sang again, exiting the heavily protected room and heading towards the safety of a ship, "Besides, I need you if this plan goes wrong."

"Why because you know I'm your plans only weakness?"

"No!" Moon snarled, whirling around and gripping Jax's neck, making him cough and struggle slightly, "Because I know, if I have to kill someone to save myself, I have one stupid clone I can dispose of." Jax glared hard at him before realizing what exactly he said.

"did you just call me your clone?" He choked out, moon dropping him not seconds later.

"Well sure, you've turned your back on everyone that ever thought of you as a friend, you're just like me," Moon smiled, insanity pooling in his eyes, "But of course that can easily be changed."

"They meant nothing to me," Jax snarled whirling around and going to do his brother's _bidding. _

"When you're done, come in and pick a captive to play with. It's tons of fun, the more they beg the harder the punishment."

Jax smiled at this, feeling himself get slightly excited about the whole situation, "With pleasure. I need relief after THAT. Next time, you be the innocent nice guy in our plans. I hated it."

"I can't act Jaxy boy, besides you got a few scores out of it. And a woman who will do anything you say if you ask nice enough. If I could act, I'd gladly trade jobs with you. She was hot."

"She's mine!" Jax snarled, turning and baring his teeth at his brother, "She is mine and only mine. I will be the one to kill her and I will be the one to deal with her, understand?"

"Do I sense some jealousy in there?" Moon teased following jax as he headed back through the corridor where a few burly Vortarians were awaiting orders, "Or are you just obsessed?"

"I'm possessive of what I've already claimed!" Jax hissed, "I claimed her and she is _mine_."

"Alright, alright," Moon said smoothly, grinning insanely again, "but if you ever get bored or anything, just send her over to my room."

"We don't even have her stupid ass."

"Yeah you failed in that area too," Moon growled back.

"Shut up, she isn't exactly the easiest person to catch you know. She was a trained guard."

"And I'm a mad fucking scientist, who cares runt? A woman is a woman. Pathetic is what they are, now go and hurry up. I might just decide to leave without you."

"They aren't pathetic moon, just easily manipulated."

"You're right, they're good ass kissers when you give them too much of a good thing. Now go!" Jax bared his teeth at his brother for a second before stalking off to the ball room again. A Vortarian blocked his way, not recognizing him, "Get out of my way!" Jax snarled at him, "I was ordered to do this!"

The Vortarian moved after that, letting Jax through with a glare and a suspicious smile. Jax just glared at the idiot before slinking into the main announcing room. He looked over the banister to see only a few walkers remaining, chowing down on the already dead people. No sign of Tabitha though which infuriated him. She must've escaped with that _other _guy. "She's mine," Jax hissed to himself gouging the metal railing of the banister with his claws and barring his teeth at nothing in particular.

With one more quick scan of the beautiful scene in front of him, Jax left the room and walked into the heavily armed ship that they were taking refuge in with the Vortarians, "No survivors," He growled to his brother whom was giggling madly and resting in a command chair.

"Perfect. Now take your pick," He motioned to all the female Irkens that had been captured trying to escape. There were only two male Irkens who had been badly cut up, one of them having their eye swollen shut and the other having a bruised face.

"Why are there males?" Jax growled with low antenna.

"Burgsly doesn't care what they are, as long as they can be used so they're reserved for him." The male Irkens cringed upon hearing this. But both were staying strong and glaring down at the floor. Some of the females were too, but many of them were crying over a lost loved one or the fact that they were now just slaves.

Jax looked through them, walking by each other them before stopping at an aggressive looking female. She had dark silver eyes with a tattoo on her right exposed shoulder. "What's your name?" Jax asked, taking slight interest in how perfectly shaped the girl was.

The girl glared at him before muttering something and looking away. Jax scowled and grabbed her antenna making her gasp as he yanked her forwards, "I asked you a question you useless whore, now answer me."

"Laya," She spat back glaring deeply into Jax's eyes, "Happy now you tiny dicked fucker." Jax's jaw clenched before he released her and slapped her hard across the face, making her head whip to the side and causing her to yelp, shrinking away from him.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure you scream and beg for mercy that I will not give," Jax said darkly grabbing her chin and making her look at him. She said nothing as her breathing accelerated. She was scared now. Jax had put her in her place, "Good girl." He shoved her away from him not seconds later and continued walking down the line stopping once again at a ruby eyed beauty, "How bout you sweet heart?" Jax asked, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him, "Gotta name?"

"Abby," She whimpered back.

"Abby huh?" He smiled circling her and quirking an eye brow at her, "Do you fear death _Abby?" _

She was silent for a moment, "I asked you a question," Jax growled, hovering at least a foot over her, "Now answer it."

"Y-yes," she stuttered, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I-I do fear death."

"And how old are you Abby?"

"179," She sobbed out, it was clear she was petrified.

"Would you do anything to save your own life?"

"I-I don't know," She cried looking away from him.

"It's a yes or no question Abby."

"Leave her alone, she's scared can't you see that!" Someone snarled not too far down the line. Jax's head snapped over towards the blue eyed girl near the end of the line. His eyes brightened instantly and he left Abby alone, scurrying over to this new girl and slithering up right in front of her, not more then 4 Cm away from her face, smirking down at her.

"And you are?"

"Teri," She spat back. Jax smiled and grabbed her chin, turning her face side to side to see that she had just recently been used.

"You gotta lover, Teri?" Jax purred circling her with interest as well.

"I _had _a lover before you killed him," She hissed back, gasping in surprise when Jax came right up behind her and pulled her hips into his.

"And are you afraid of death?" He whispered in her antenna as she cringed in disgust.

"No," She growled stubbornly. In truth she was terrified of death, but she wasn't about to tell them any of this, "Are you?"

Jax purred in excitement before putting his head on Teri's shoulder and giving her a sharp toothed smile, "No Teri," He got right up close to her neck before whispering, "But you will be when I'm done with you." Her heart nearly stopped when he licked her jugular and bit it softly.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked flailing out and slapping Jax hard across the face. Her eyes were wide and frantic and she shivered in disgust. Instantly there were Vortarian guards on her in a second, pointing a gun in her face and grabbing her by the neck, getting ready to kill her. Jax held his burning cheek for a second before chuckling and getting back up.

"Let her go boys, I like them feisty. I want her, take her to my chambers and hand cuff her to something, preferably…soft." The Vortarians did so instantly as she screamed in horror and flailed. They hand cuffed her wrists together and gagged her before dragging her away down the ships corridors and towards Jax's sleeping chambers. The other girls started crying harder now, knowing the exact same fate was awaiting them not too long later. The males had just turned their faces away and closed their eyes, not wanting to watch as the poor girl was roughly dragged away, knowing they'd never see her alive again.

Jax slowly stalked in front of all the other captives before halting in front of the mass of them, "That's a good example of what will happen if you act out," He smiled before turning away quickly and walking over to sit in the second command chair by Moon.

"Don't stay up too late tonight, you'll miss the rest of Irk falling to its knees in the morning," Moon smiled, tapping his fingers together and scanning the shivering ladies out below him.

"I'll just stay up all night," Jax smiled back making Moon laugh and pat his back harshly.

"Fine. Tomorrow, we dine in victory. No more Irken race."

"And tonight," Jax said standing up and brushing himself off, "We celebrate the starting of the end of the Irken race."

* * *

_**A/N: D8...*holds out hands towards this mess*...D'3. What...the...fudgers. My lovely Oc is being a BAD boy. Imma have ta teach that boy a lesson! *gets hand cuffs and opens window.* OR *Ties lead rope to his neck and handcuffs his hands. Ties other side of lead rope to horse, slaps horses bootay and smiles.* **_

_**My lovely Bother Psychochicken: You should tell Tab how you escaped from Irk! She'll need it! XD. And her jumping from one horse to another, PRICELESS. Did you see I used the Table Idea you gave me with Difetto? YES YES I DID. Sorry sol ain't in this chappie, we had to see some Villain action though :3. And you deserved it...DORK. We'll see with Vex and the other next chapter X3. If someone on Earth is trying to be like Moon or Jax right now. I will personally fucking kill them with a tommy gun and a bread knife. And I will cut off their man hood slowly as they beg me to stop. Then I'll force them to eat it XL. No one touches a woman, not when I'm around. I LOVES YOU! HUGGLES BEFORE SLAPPING ACROSS THE FACE AND RUNNING AWAY SCREAMING SOMETHING ABOUT CHEESECAKE! XD.**_

_**Fritter Critter: Well...that was interesting. I'm sure you had Jax even more now no? Jax is a bad boy. Want to help me dangle him out a window? He must keep his man hood because he's mah boy, but let's destroy everything else shall we :D. I'll reply to the RP soon and let Jax know you're coming for him. Jax: BUT I"M NOT E-" Slaps hand over mouth and glares, Me: Yes Jax, yes you are."**_

_**Treefroggs77 again?: I REPLIED TO THE RP ON HOWRSE FOOL NOW RUN AND LOVE ME ABOUT LEXY. JAX IS MY SMEXAY MAN. WANNA HELP ME SNUGGLE HIM INTO OBLIVION!? 3333**_

_**And with that I wish you all a good night. **_

_**~Bad ass Brady. **_


	24. Animal

_**A/N:OH MAI GODNESS! So Im all playing black opps zombies right, got my homies with me and I'm like screaming at the TV for things to happen and kicking zombie arse XD but still dying after like round ten-twelve. **_

_**Psychochicken: Oh my death of Irk. I could freaking huggle you right now XD. Jax is really something else right now isn't he? But yes, feel free to call in any squads you may please to call. X3. I just want to bash dat boi over the skull right now. Maybe teach him slaves are not to be kept as slaves well HUMPH. But yeah...tab really does deserve the final head shot in the end don't you think? I think she's been through enough but more is revealed in this chapter! I have so may plans that all of you will hate me for sooner or later X3. HUGS AND PUNCHES BROTHER!**_

_**FRITTER! O M G Jax is just uhg, I want to throw him out of a building right now. But I just frucking love him too much. He has crossed a line though and it makes me want to beat him to a pulp but eventually lover...eventually. Anyways...thank you, I love how I make my charries meet too X3. Tab, areo, Lexy and Diffeto are just something else and they're meeting times are...something else. CX. **_

_**LAST...Three? On the bottom!**_

_**~Badass Brady X3**_

* * *

Narrator's POV.

Teri's breathing was hard and ragged as they handcuffed her to a bed in a dark room. She was terrified and especially worried about what was going to happen when Jax came in. "You can't just leave me here!" She pleaded, pulling hard on her restraint and giving the Vortarians a frightened look, "Please!"

"Watch us," They snarled back shutting the door and the only source of light she had in the room, other than the stars of course but they didn't provide much of anything.

"No, no, no, no PLEASE!" She cried out pulling hard again and flailing in many useless attempts to get away, "No please I can't go like this. Please, oh Irk please." She was sobbing now, curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth slightly. She couldn't get loose, that would be a miracle all in itself and even if she did, what would she do? Wait by the door with a vase to hit him with? It'd do her no good except give her the pleasure of hitting him again. That one slap to his face did happen to feel good to her, but she was still haunted about why she had to slap him.

Her eyes searched the inky darkness around her, searching for anything that may aid in her escape but she found nothing that was within her reach. Hope was starting to fade away for her as she struggled to reach for anything, just something that might help her. There was nothing. There was no one. She was…alone.

"Why the hell did I let him talk me into going to this thing!?" She wailed jerking on bed one more time in sheer rage. However her antenna popped up in surprise when the bed moved slightly, having made a squeaky noise across the ground. 'It must've come unhinged.' She thought with thoughtful eyes. Her antenna twitched a little in slight excitement and a new idea popped into her head. She loved being clever.

Meanwhile Jax was waiting for a Vortarian guard to give him an update on _his _property. He wanted to know if she was available to him yet, "Well!?" He snapped as a shorter Vortarian with short horns crept in, not wanting to invoke his wrath.

"She was last seen leaving with two other males. They were headed north towards the outskirts of the city and the woods," The Vortarian reported, backing a few steps away upon seeing Jax's eyes light up with anger.

"She is _MINE," _Jax snarled grabbing the Vortarian roughly by the collar, "You find her and you bring her to me!"

"Sir we don't even know where she went," The Vortarian rumbled, trying to pull away from Jax's vice like grip.

"THEN FIND HER! I don't care if you have to burn half the fucking planet down! I want her and I want her _NOW!" _He roared, his chest heaving from all the anger bubbling up in him. She was his and no other male would take her away.

"And what about the other males that were with her?" Jax thought for a second before releasing the Vortarian and smiling like an insane person.

"She was with one, working with him in ease. He had yellow eyes. I want him too; I want him to watch as I prove that she is MINE and watch as I carve the message into his stomach." He laughed for a moment before hurrying over to his chair and rolling into it until he was upside down in it.

"What if she is tainted?"

"NO!" Jax snarled, suddenly turning back into rage and obsession mode, "She will NOT be tainted! You will make SURE of that! And if she is…then I'll just have to purify her again." The guard just gave him a slightly worried look, fearing the male in front of him even more than his psychotic brother, "You are dismissed! Leave me!" Jax hissed.

The guard did as he was told as quickly as possible, only stopping once at the door to look back at Jax again. This time though he looked like a kitten with a curiosity problem. He was still upside down in his chair but he was playing with a random sphere shaped like irk. He was just pawing at it curiously and if he dropped it, he would roll over and whack at it again. The guard cringed in disgust before getting out as quickly as possible. He was acting almost animalistic and it was frightening. He hadn't seen an Irken act like that since he was in an academy, watching a video about ancient Irk and how much Irkens evolved when the control brains came and infected the planet with their superior knowledge.

The guard now rounded a corner, nearly ramming into his superior, "S-Sir!" The Vortarian stuttered, saluting respectfully and taking a step back. The larger Vortarian was pulling two male Irkens after him; they had their necks chained and hands cuffed. However only one of their gags were in and one of them had a slightly broken antenna.

The Vortarian just glared at the lesser guard and walked by, continuously pulling the two struggling males behind him. The larger male, having more muscle build and age on him was thrashing, wanting to run and get away. Clearly he was the more desired male. He had a collar on his neck, pulled tightly to the point of choking him and he knew his boss happened to like lively males. He once said they scream louder than smaller females do. Plus he's always been captivated with male Irkens. Some were aggressive and other were subordinates, you wouldn't see such things on Vort.

It's true that to some obsessors like his boss, Irkens were gorgeous creatures. They're rare humanoid body structure was something to be fascinated with and their varying shaded green skin was captivating. Not to mention the plethora of colored eyes. There was never one Irken that looked identical to another, unless it was a purebred clone of course.

The two males his boss was hauling were interesting. One had a black eye and a dark orange eye, the other had solid red eyes with tiny fleck of black surrounding their 'pupils.' The large one had to two different colored eyes, the smaller one having the boring but vibrant red colored eyes. Both were huddling close to each other and whimpering helplessly.

The larger male looked at the smaller for a second before digging his heels into the ground and stopping like a stubborn horse. Burgsly or Burg for short turned around when his arm was jerked back. The larger Irken male was holding his head high and pushing his antenna forward, a rebellious look on his face.

"Come, slave," Burg rumbled in his deep throated voice. He tugged on the chain again only to have the Irken pull back and bare his teeth at him. The smaller, red eyed Irken looked a little more submissive and was not making eye contact, not wanting to get hurt, "I said come!"

"No!" The male snapped, not even caring that he was speaking out against a superior, "Do what you want with me, but let the boy go. Give him a chance out in the real world."

"You are in no position to be bargaining," Burg snarled walking back and tugging the collar of the large male until their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"You only need one of us," The male growled at Burg, his antenna pressing forwards more to show his superiority, "And it's clear you like me better. You're just going to kill him."

Burg grinned silently before turning to the younger male and grabbing his face, pulling the gag out and smiling, turning the males face from side to side in sheer fascination. Even the way their muscles moved was fascinating to him. "You're right, I do like you better." The larger male's eyes widened when Burg lifted the smaller Irken and slammed him against the wall making him writher in fear and agony feeling the Vortarian grope him roughly, "So I don't need him."

"Stop it!" The larger Irken begged as the smaller Irken screamed from being violated, "Please stop it!"

Burg looked over, letting up on the little Irken before another smile worked its way onto his face, "I'll stop it all right," He growled before pulling a gun from his belt, putting it under the smaller screaming Irkens chin and firing without a second thought. The now dead Irken went limp and slid to the floor, leaving a streak of dark red blood behind him. His eyes were still wide open and vacant, not holding anymore emotion in them, just blank and glazed over.

The larger Irkens jaw dropped as his breathing suddenly got very ragged and hesitant. He was just staring at the little dead Irken, falling to his knees in defeat upon seeing the only other person he could talk to die because he spoke out, "Now, are you ready to come?" Burg smiled, happy that some of the blood splatter got on the larger Irkens face. Shocking him into silence, "What's your name pup?" Burg asked coming over and grabbing the Irkens jaw, forcing him to look at him.

"Phoenix," The Irken lied still wide eyed and shocked at what just happened.

"Your name is phoenix?" Burg asked, not believing him, "Do you take me for a fool?"

"It's my code name," Phoenix hissed back, "I am an Air Force officer."

"Ohhh interesting, alright Phoenix let's see just how high I can make you go before you scream, signaling that you're falling back to Irk. Does that make sense fly boy?" Phoenix cringed and gagged slightly upon hearing the Vortarian talk to him in such a way. It was disgusting.

"Too much sense," He muttered under his breath. Burg just smiled before re-grabbing his chain and dragging him down the hall way with him thrashing unhappily again. He was silent again as they passed by a room with a younger looking Irken in it. The Irken was laughing happily while sitting upside down in a chair and carving a name into the chair's metal. Phoenix's heart lurched with fear upon seeing how insane the Irken was acting. He watched for a second as Burg tended to another guard. The young Irken ended up carving three letters into the metal, breaking his skin so the letters were also labeled with blood. 'T…A…B,' Phoenix read over and over again. It was short for Tabitha and he knew that much, which meant the Irken, was carving a females name. What was even weirder is that his mood changed instantly as soon as the last letter was carved. He looked…almost sad and made a noise of pain while rubbing his face against the carving and caressing it like it was the actual woman itself. This only lasted for a moment before his eyes snapped wide open and he snarled at the name hatefully.

"You ruined my life!" He spat at the carving, quickly throwing the chair into a wall before searching for something else to destroy, "But you are _MINE _and I _WILL _have you!" He threw a small globe of irk into the wall after the chair before collapsing onto the ground and staring at the shards of shattered pink glass, panting hard from the moment of weakness. He then growled and punched the wall, managing to leave a slight dent in it before he started yanking on his antenna angrily.

"Interesting isn't he?" Burg grumbled making Phoenix jump in surprise.

"W-what's wrong with him. Why is he acting like an animal?"

"His mind is stuck in between two worlds. The old instinctual Irken world and the one where he had to act like he loved a woman that he is now obsessed with." Burg answered pointing into the room as Jax pulled part of his shirt down and undid some wrappings around his shot shoulder, licking it over and over to make it heal faster, "He isn't naturally like this. Only when someone gets into his head," Phoenix cringed and watched as Jax started biting into the wound, growling every time he missed his goal. He hadn't realized what he was doing until Jax pulled something out of the flesh of his shoulder and spat it onto the ground. It was a piece of a single bullet that apparently didn't make it all the way through his shoulder as a whole. Phoenix pulled back in shock in disgust, just watching as Jax curled up and started licking his newly bleeding shoulder again.

"No…no something is wrong with his PAK. You can see it!" Phoenix said as Jax suddenly snapped out of his animalistic mode and sighed, rubbing his face before standing up to clean the mess he made. His PAK blinked once before going dark again.

"Well of course, he doesn't like following orders so we had to pull a common sense wire and replace it with an obeying wire. Now every time he acts out, his PAK delivers a shock to his brain and incapacitates he thoughts. Making his instincts go wild. It has glitched a couple times since we installed it though, now it just on and off whenever his emotions play it right." Phoenix watched on in horror as Jax sat down on the floor and began rubbing his temples muttering something about stupid Vortarians liking to mess with the switch that controlled his obey line in the PAK.

"Moon!" The Irken snarled suddenly, aiming his face towards a close by room.

"WHAT!" Moon screeched back throwing something against the wall, "I'M BUSY!"

"What did the Vortarians do to Teri? I need to know!"

"They put her in your room like you asked stupid runt! Now leave me alone!" Jax growled unhappily and bared his teeth at nothing before getting up and brushing himself off, stopping with a gasp of pain as his hand shot out to his hurt shoulder.

"Right…medical bay first." Burg yanked Phoenix back after that, continuing to drag him down a hall way while he wandered his thoughts. He'd never seen an Irken act off of pure instinct and emotion before. It was frightening to know that poor soul did have to act like it. Even if he was the asshole violating those women not any more than an hour ago.

MEANWHILE!

"Is he dead?" Vex asked worriedly while hovering over Sol whom was checking Jeb's pulse.

"No, but he's close. We need supplies and fast," Sol said back changing Jeb's bandages again. There was still plenty of blood coming out but it wasn't enough to make him bleed out…not yet anyways. Oniumare had done a nice job of helping the arm start its healing process with dark magic.

"Where's yer office? I'll do anythin' jus tell me where it is," Vex pleaded pacing around in circles from stress. Even he was panicked and that's saying something.

"You are not going," Axel spoke up. Vex looked over at her to see she looked at him and then looked back down at their daughter whom was now asleep in Axel's arms. Vex hadn't seen his child yet so his eyes snapped wide open immediately and he scurried over to her, just wanting to see what his baby looked like.

"Can I hold 'er?" Vex begged completely disregarding Jeb's injury for a minute or two.

"She's your daughter Vex of course you can hold her," Axel said, a small sad smile present on her face, "She was born prematurely so she's kind of small and fragile." She slowly handed Vex the baby, adjusting his arms so he could hold her right and soon enough she was a sleeping lump in her dads grip.

Vex looked down at her curiously, moving the blanket she was wrapped in to see her completely. She was beautiful. Her antenna were just like Axel's which were much like Zim's but with an extra hook and curve at the end. Her skin leant more towards Vex's color of skin. Not pale green and not really dark green, almost like a dark minty kind of green that you see in grass after it's been buried under the snow for the whole winter. Her eyes were big and framed with dark eye lashes also a lot like Axels, "This is mine?" Vex asked in awe while looking up at his wife.

"Yes idiot, she's 50% you…well her attitude is more like 90% you and the rest just like me. She never stops asking about you, though she doesn't know many words since I haven't exactly been able to teach her anything."

Vex looked down at Angel again not knowing what to say. She was gorgeous and even though she was small, she was healthy which meant she was being treated right. Or as right as a slave can be treated.

Slowly, Angel started stirring, stretching out in complaint since she wasn't on her mom's chest, she was in foreign land to her. She blinked her heavily framed eyes before looking over at Axel, realizing she wasn't in her mom's arms which then she turned to look at Vex. "Angel, this is your daddy. You're real daddy," Axel said with a look of affection as Angel blinked her eyes in shock and looked up at Vex again. She had the same sharp green eyes as Vex did, just a little more compassionate like her mothers.

"Hey pretty girl," Vex said with wide, happy eyes. She stared at him for a minute before reaching up and grabbing his face as if to see if he was real. Axel smiled at Vex and wormed in beside him nuzzling his face and smirking upon seeing the 'This isn't real' look on his face.

"Ahem, Vex I don't mean to intrude but we need your help getting those supplies," Oniumare said, with a bit of venom dripping off her voice. Zim eyed her like a super computer before his face fell in shock. He knew he had been right about what he confronted her with earlier…months ago. And it was starting to show.

"I'll go," Zim said quickly making Cari grab him by the collar and nearly slam him into a wall.

"Are you crazy!" She spat in his face, "You're a moron you won't even make it half way."

"I can do it, Cari and I'll come back with those supplies," Zim said putting his hands up in a way to calm her down…if possible. Cari glared over at Vex for a second before dropping Zim and going off to where Areo was, plopping down by him and crossing her arms so she wouldn't confront anyone.

"Zim ya don't have ta do that," Vex said turning around slowly with a worried look, "I'm probably more compatible with the mission anyways."

"No, stay with your family. I'll take Oniumare with me, she's capable of killing dead people—wow I never thought I'd have to say that in my life time."

"I need to be here," Oni said looking over at Zim knowingly, "Take Sol."

"Sol's the actual medic here," Mia cut in protectively, "He stays."

"Take Areo," Sol said, looking over at his friend, "He knows the way there and he can search for Difetto along the way."

"He'll run away," Cari countered making Areo shoot her a look.

"That is true…" Riley cut in, "I'm a cop I know these things." Vex rolled his eyes at her remark and disregarded her being.

"Why don't I jus go an' get out fast. It'll save his life faster," Vex spoke up again.

"No I'm going, that's final. Oniumare you are too," Zim said with a growl before grabbing Oni's arm. She glared at him and threw him into a wall with black magic before standing up and brushing herself off.

"Fine, Sol make the path from here to your office in your mind," Oniumare instructed looking into his eyes coldly.

"Ok, it's there," Sol said. His face suddenly scrunched up in pain and he coughed as his eyes widened and went vacant for a second.

"Got it," Oni said before looking away from him. He then gasped for air and put a hand on his throat.

"Never…do….that….again," He rasped with Mia quickly finding her way over to his side, trying to see if he was ok.

"At least let me help," Vex begged taking a step closer to both of them, "I can't let my nephew in law and my best friend jus leave with no bullets or a gun."

"Good point," Sol said reaching into his boot and pulling out a piece of metal, "Here," He handed the thing to Zim whom looked at it in interest.

"A tooth pick thing?" Zim asked.

"Activate," Sol said boredly. Zim shouted in surprise not seconds later when the toothpick suddenly turned into a long narrow sword. Everyone except Areo looked at Sol in shock.

"What?" Sol said, "I can be a doctor and still be bad ass at the same time. Don't give me that look."

"He trained with that thing for five years," Areo groaned, still not willing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Zim has no experience with a sword," Cari hissed angrily, "He should stay."

"I am going Cari," Zim said sternly, getting up enough courage to speak out against his lover. She glared at Zim for a moment before looking away and turning so her back was facing him. He sighed; it was going to be a long night for him.

"Then it's settled, grab anything and everything you can from my office. And good luck," Sol said quietly before his face lit up, "Wait where's my other sword!?"

"How the hell should I know?" Zim asked motioning to the death weapon in his hand.

Sol searched his coat pockets and boots and pants pockets desperately only coming up with nothing. Suddenly Areo started laughing making Sol glare at him, "WHERE IS IT!"

"I'll bet you anything, Difetto took it from you when he was trying to make you feel uncomfortable at the beginning of the ball. He was reaching his hands into your pockets and awful lot."

"He made people think he was my lover!" Sol snapped unhappily, "You know how embarrassing that was."

"Uhh yeah, he's my real brother. I grew up with that. He was embarrassing me and pretending to feel me up all the time. It's not news to me." Sol growled in annoyance before taking a deep breath and looking back at Jeb.

"Just go…before I kill someone," He growled angrily trying to focus on his work not on Difetto's idiocy. Zim nodded to Oniumare and they left without another word, slinking out into the freezing cold darkness towards Sol's office.

"I know why you drug me out here," Oniumare hissed as they slid through buildings, trying to stay hidden from all the dead people running around, eating anything they could find that was alive.

"Then you should answer my question. Why help him if you felt that way?"

"Because of that very reason," She spat turning on him quickly and getting up into his face, "If you knew anything about us then you'd understand I was the only one there for him that whole time. I was his best friend through thick and thin, I was the selfless one by agreeing to help with anything."

"So you're jealous?" Zim asked quietly.

"I'm not jealous, just…unfortunate," She growled back.

"No you're jealous, you want that life. But you don't have the heart to destroy what's already been taken from you."

"Shut up Zim," She snapped now starting to ignore him completely.

"Why didn't you tell him!? He would probably understand!"

"Like it would change anything. I'll always be the second—nope now third—priority in his mind."

"What's the first?"

"His gun," Oni grumbled, "The one Axel gave him."

"Why have you hidden it?"

"It wouldn't make a difference Zim, so just drop it."

"No I can't, if you love someone they should at least know so they are aware you are really something to them or vice versa."

"Yeah well that's not Vex. Vex is a cowboy, he's selfish at times and not otherwise."

"Yet you still love him."

"I care about him more than myself. I do not _love _him," Oni growled back with flat antenna.

"You DO love him and you know it. Clearly he's off the market now but that doesn't mean you should hide it."

"That's a damn good reason for why I should hide it. I am a spell caster and a bitch for a reason and it's to keep stupid emotions like love out!"

"But it didn't work."

"It worked well enough! Vex is my best friend and nothing more."

Zim was about to speak again when Oniumare slapped a hand over his mouth and motioned around the corner where there was a herd of walkers chillin' and slowly walking through the streets, looking for prey.

* * *

_**A/N: WELL THEN! See Jax is just his head is just...just no. He's acting on instinct because he's like INNSSAAANNNNEEEEEEE! But yeahhhh dat little red eyed Irken is DEAAADDDD now sadly. But you all know it had to happen. I do not like Burg...but I created him so SUE ME LATER!**_

_**LAST REVIEW RESPONSIES!**_

_**IR: OMFG thank you I just...ugh I loves you! *Cries dramatically* Jax's evil turning point was nearly like a highlight of my book I just omg I love himso much but something major had to happen and it just had to be with him. He was a too loved character XD. HAVE A WONDERFUL AND LOVELY NIGHT AND OR DAY LOVELY!**_

**_TREEFROGGIES AHH *Spaxzz attack*: I'll reply to the RP later I'm killing zombies at the moment XD. Yes don't you just lurve lexy. She's not in this chpater thouhg...sorry, that's for next chapter. And I KNOOWWWW. Jax deserve to be hit in face and burned at a steak. Psychochicken and I would LOVE that, such good meat on that boi :D. Anyways yes Cari is a rather agressive character isn't she. So wonderful XD. And thanks for following and stuff again LOL. 8D. I have to go now because I am being haled XD. LOVE YOU!_**

**_~Bradz_**


	25. Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

_**A/N: Wow such a soon update from me? Surprising isn't it. I got bored and tried to get the creativity moving but it didn't work out so well. So I went through the writing dumps for this chapter and this was the best one that I decided I had. It has not been proof read for mistakes so please forgive me if you catch something that's off. It's just Tab and Jax's POV's this chapter, well their scenarios anyways, we technically don't see through Jax's eyes this chapter. I shall keep you in suspense for Zim and Oni until next chapter. And hey guys should I split this into two stories? It's already getting kind of long...O.o, but there's still so much to be covered! So my weekly update: Skipper bucked me off yesterday, I proudly stayed on as long as I could but it came to either fall and relax or get stuck in the stirrup and get dragged and possibly really hurt. So I fell :D. I landed on my head but since my helmet was on I only sustained minor injuries, just a bump and a few torn muscles But I got right back on! Yay me...soo much pain though LOLOl. Gotta love my life XD. Then my neighbor goes up to my parents the next day right in front of me and is like, you have one hell of a daughter, she just about kicked that horses ass yesterday evening after he tried to kick hers...I was SO embarrassed. Anyways, i am ok and happily back to riding mr. Bring it on. So yay! **_

_**I own NOTHING FOOLISH MEAT BABIES! NOTHTHTHTTIIINNGGNGNGNGNG! I also don't own any songs seen here D:**_

_**Review responses: Psychochiken (As always XD): Do not fear too much, Teri is holding her own as best as she can with Jax and yes I'm glad you liked Sol's sword, I had to make it so it fit on his person somehow without being seen so I thought like hey! TOOTH PICK SWORD But then I realized Percy Jackson already used that idea. But I said fck it and went with it anyways LOL. Glad you like it! Xd. And you know Zim, he has no fear around Oniumare so he could care less about what she does to him as long as he confirms his suspicions. So Tab's going the black squad huh? She be lookin good in black XD. Plus she's very aggressive when she wants to be. :3. **_

_**Ngrey651: It's a good suggestion, but this is planned for Irk only. If I was spontaneously writing this, I might consider it and really like the idea but since I have already planned every nook and cranny of this book out, I'd really like to keep it going as it is. But I laughed when you wanted professor M. To dissect both Jax and moon. I think we'll leave Moon to psychochiken and Jax to Tabitha though. Again, good suggestion though. :)**_

_**Fritter Critter! Your charries are next chapter with Zim and Oniumare, so do not frett my friend :D. And yes, Jax is REALLY evil, but he does have aline in his PAK that makes him obey an order, since we all know he doesn't like being told what to do. He is pure evil though, just a manipulated evil. Yes, Jax did just rub his face against a sharp carving, he's obsessed and insane so it's like...O.o with him. However the toothpick sword was not from percy jackson but once I realized percy jackson already used it I about flipped a table, however going along with it anyways I guess it is like Percy jacksons little pen sword thing XD. I appreciate you defending my book and I, but it's ok. I shall handle any problems that come up XD. **_

_**IR: I'm really glad to hear Sol's little badass speech made your day XD. Psychochicken will be pleased to hear that too. Sol is just so funneh LOL. I hope you're having a wonderful day/night as well. It's night for me O.o...11:30 exactly to tell ya the truth XD. WEEE SO TIER! X3**_

_**LAST THREE AT BOTTOM! I LOVE YOU ALL :D**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the PAK virus started. You could see the nearby cities being destroyed and still hear the groups of survivors screaming in agony as they were torn apart and infected. It was unbearable.

Though at the moment, things were pretty calm. I was just emerging from the room I had to share with Lexy, since Liao needed his room and Difetto begged for the couch, plus it seemed reasonable enough. Lexy was in the kitchen with Difetto. She had learned a special way to communicate with him and that was pretty much yes or no questions, writing and antenna emotion. It was actually very clever. Usually Liao and I just did charades with the poor guy.

"Wow you actually came out today," Lexy commented as I sauntered by the kitchen. I just shot her a look while rubbing my probably really blood shot eyes. I will say the last three weeks have not been easy. It took a night or so but after that the news of the man I loved more than myself, cheated me, and technically threw me under the bus. He didn't even care about me. It was just a fucking act. Once that fact really hit me in the face, I was going downhill fast with depression and late nights spent not being able to sleep.

I continued through the small living room before pushing the door and screen door open, noting that Liao was sitting on a swinging bench, tuning an acoustic guitar. His antenna perked upon seeing me and he smiled slightly. I did my impression of a smile back before sitting down next to him, watching him tune the instrument, "I never knew you knew how to play guitar."

"You've only been here three weeks, an' with my damn arm not healin' fast enough, I never really had time ta work with it again," He responded slowly, being much too focused with his guitar to be able to speak in a normal speech pattern. After a minute, he strummed the guitar and smiled in triumph, "Ha! Finally, without a tuner this thing was harder ta fix then the barn when it collapsed!" I smiled slightly, he was kind of over dramatic about things, but he was nice.

"I assume you are pretty good at it then?" I asked leaning over to study the material of the thing.

"Well sure, ya know any good songs?"

"Uhh, Vex and I used to listen to a lot of Sugar Land," His face brightened instantly.

"Aw hell I know every song by 'em. Ya know their cover of _Life In a Northern Town_?" He asked with a bright smile, "You've GOT to know that one at least."

"Yes, I do but I haven't heard it in forever," I said and looked down slightly, "Then again I haven't heard much but my own patheticness in a while."

He sighed and gave me a look, quirking an eye brow at me when I noticed, "Look Tab I don't know anythin' bout what happened between you an' that boy, Jaz or whatever the hell his name is. But think about it, he was an ass to ya. And yer lettin' him win by lettin' it affect ya."

"I loved him!" I said back in my own defense.

"Yeah well he didn't love you," Liao said back, a little frustrated at that last sentence, "Men are assholes Tabitha, get used to the hurt before it gets a little too used ta you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That mopin' round all day ain't solvin' any problems. Yer life is here now, with me," He said with a huff before quickly adding, "An' Lexy and Difetto. _We _care about you _here _an' _now_. Think bout that once and a while would ya?" I looked away and shifted slightly so I was kind of giving him the cold shoulder.

"He was my first everything, and the first person I trusted with my heart. So what do you suggest I do?"

"Well first off, he was yer first everythin' but he wasn't good to ya. So fer a first, come on. I wanna show ya somethin'." He stood up then, setting his guitar down and holding his hand out to me.

"I can get up on my own," I growled defensively.

"Doesn't mean ya have to," He answered, giving me a calm but serious look. I growled to myself before grabbing his hand and standing up, "LEXY!" Liao snapped making Lexy poke her head out with Difetto right behind her. Lexy looked at me for a second, before noting the fact that he was holding my hand, and then she was glaring at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm takin' Tabitha out fer a second. If anythin' happens, anythin' at all, grab the guns get the horses and run like hell ta the springs. Ok?"

"Alright, may I ask where you're taking _her?_" Liao shot her a look before shaking his face and sighing. He was clearly annoyed but too nice to be a bitch about things.

"Where ya go when someone's pissed ya off," He responded letting go of me and walking over to wrap his arms around her in a bone crushing hug, "Now wipe the jealous off yer face an' go care fer the horses. I love ya kiddo."

"I'm not jealous!" She growled back while shooting him a look. He just smirked down at her and rolled his eyes, "Fine," She hissed, sighing in defeat and wrapping her arms around him to hug him back, "And yes, someone I love you too. Now let me go before you break my back."

"Naw, yer too much fun ta piss off," He answered lifting her up and walking down the porch stairs as she flailed and protested.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted kicking her legs out but since Liao was quite a bit taller than her she was helpless and could only flail.

"What's the magic wooorrddd?" Liao purred, I smiled silently before sitting back down on the swinging bench.

"PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Nooooo, ya have two more tries," He purred back, "Before I hang ya upside down from a tree."

"LIAO!"

"One more try."

"…Please?"

"Hmmm, yeah ok ya pass…fer now. Now get I have things ta attend to! Yer wastin' my time by bein' pretty little ankle biter."

"Well," Lexy huffed as he set her down, "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful."

"Naw, I love ya but not cause yer beautiful. Now go, shoo, ya bother me Jesus!" She stuck her tongue out at him before turning around. He whacked her butt making her growl at him before trotting off faster, Difetto following automatically, trying to be of use in any way possible.

"If you were my brother, I'd kill you," I said as I walked over to him. He laughed and held out his hand to me again.

"Good thing I ain't yer brother then huh? Now come on, yer gonna like this," I thought for a minute before hesitantly grabbing his hand which he instantly pulled as he took off running into the woods.

"Where are we going?!" I called trying to keep up with him as he sprang over random logs and drug me over them with him.

"Oh just a…place," He purred back with an evil smile on his face, "I hope ya can climb." My face paled, me and climbing weren't exactly two peas in a pod, but I could do it. I had to, to pass the guards testing…and to survive Vex.

We ran for another few minutes before bursting through some trees to come to a clearing with a MASSIVE bridge in it. The bridge was broken on either side and covered in vines and foliage, it was…stunning. "Come on, yer gonna have ta carve yer name an' add it to the list!" I just gave him a funny look before running over to some strong looking vines that he was already throwing himself up into.

I carefully followed in his footsteps struggling to get to the top and slipping once I nearly got there, "Whoa now, don't fall before ya get ta really see the view," He teased, grabbing my wrist and pulling me the rest of the way up.

I looked around and all the air left from my lungs, he really wasn't kidding when he said there was a view here. I could see the now slightly over growing city and all around. Things were of course covered in snow and it was freezing out but it was gorgeous. The sky was clear and perfect, even some stubborn stars were still shining and the silver largest moon was in a crescent shape. It was just absolutely stunning, "How did you…"

"Find this? Well it took a while but Lexy and I found it on a ride a long time ago," He purred back while rummaging through some stuff that was up here, "It's basically a junk yard fer Irken ships but it's pretty damn cool when ya get ta really finding stuff. Like this fer example," He tossed me a solid metal arrow with an amazingly sharp head on it, "Pretty neat. Come on its even better when ya get ta the cave in."

I shook my head and slowly followed after him, choosing him steps carefully so I wouldn't slip on the heavily coated ice up here. When I finally reached him, he was pacing the edge of a very slipper looking downhill, but it was just a piece of bridge that have caved in, symbolizing that the bridge was hollow and there was what seemed to be a cave down there. "How do you get out?" I asked breaking his train of thought.

"The fun way, come on I gotta show ya what's down here." He instantly grabbed my hand and _jumped _over the side making me yelp and go down with him, sliding and falling down the whole way down. When he finally skidded to a stop I just continued sliding and slammed into him hard making both of us yelp and start rolling down into the cave. We landed with an oomph but we were ok, which was a plus. And Liao was laughing so clearly he wasn't hurt, "See! it's fun, a little dangerous, but no one can live without a little thrill in their life."

"I guess that's true, how can you see down here, it's nearly pitch black," I whispered, huddling in close near him wondering exactly WHAT was down here.

"That's the awesome part, watch this," He said, you could hear the grin in his voice, "HELLLOOOO!" He shouted. I waited for a second until suddenly things started…getting brighter?

"What?" I asked as a light blue glow lit the whole room up. He wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, pointing up at the ceiling. I looked up and saw a bunch of florescent moss and it was glowing.

"It reacts ta sound, pretty neat huh?"

"It's beautiful," I muttered back, looking at the back wall and seeing all the names and pictures carved into it.

"That's the carving wall. Everyone that lived nearby had a name on that wall. There's even some real pictures hung up there, mostly of Lexy and I but still. You can join the wall now!" I laughed halfheartedly as he trotted over and threw me a sharp rock, "Just start carving." I sighed and nodded before slowly chipping away at the crumbling cement walls. I felt his presence behind me, but it was nice and not threatening, "There, yer part of the wall now," He said happily and RIGHT behind me.

"I haven't finished though."

"Of course not, but you've started meanin' you've left yer mark on this wall and it'll leave its mark on you."

"Is that supposed to be some twisted metaphor about my…problem?"

"If ya wanna take it that way, then yes it could be. I think of it more as just something fun ta do. But then again I ain't hooked up on some jerk." I sighed and rolled my eyes turning around to face him.

"Liao I am not hooked up on Jax, I'm just…recovering."

"No, yer hooked up on him," Liao shot back, sitting down near me and leaning against the wall, "but if ya jus…let someone help ya, then maybe you'll get over the past, right?"

"He's left his mark on me, they're scars now…"

"An you've left yer mark on him, just like the wall. Let someone else in fer a change, Lexy enjoys Yer Company even though she's a ball of jealousy and Difetto gets a crack up tryin' ta communicate with ya. But you jus don't get ta see that, because yer hooked on a jerk."

"What about you?" I asked, finishing my small carving and sitting down near him. His antenna popped up and his eyes widened upon hearing my question, "Am I supposed to let you in too?"

"Well personally I think ya already have let me in, or I wouldn't be here right now. But I mean if ya don't want ta or anythin' I can jus back off I guess."

"That's not the answer to my question," I shot back. He looked at his hands for a second before looking back up and smiling.

"Yer one hell of a partner, that's what I think." I nodded and shivered, I hated cold weather but I also wasn't wearing too much clothing. Only a light jacket and some sweats, so I wasn't really fit for the winter enjoyment, "We can go back if yer cold," Liao spoke up, crawling over next to me and resituating himself so that we were pressed together side by side.

"But it's so pretty here," I said back making him smile.

"Told ya you'd like it."

"I do like it and I don't want to leave, but it is sure as hell cold. Maybe I'll go back and get a heavier coat or something."

"Or," Liao said glancing over at me, "If ya don't mind. Ya can just share my coat with me." I looked at him for a second before looking down at myself and biting the inside of my cheek. Why the hell did he have to be so selfless and nice? I always hate saying no to him because he's such a freaking selfless person. I'd feel like a bitch saying no to him. So I slowly nodded and he went to work at getting his arm out of the sleeve, pulling me closer and wrapping the indeed really warm coat around me, "There, much better don't ya think."

"Yeah…thanks," I mumbled leaning heavily against him. We sat there for a while in silence until I was nearly ready to fall asleep, my butt was numb but I was warm and relaxed which was knew to me since about three nearly four weeks ago.

The only thing that woke me up again was Liao's hand over mine, "Uhh, what're you doing?" I asked and he instantly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I just…slipped," He said back, looking away and putting his hand back into his lap, "We should probably get back soon, before it starts getting too late."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly five but ya know how it gets in winter, in about an hour it'll be pitch black outside," Liao shrugged rubbing his still patched up arm.

"How is your arm?" I said changing the subject and just wanting to know out of pure curiosity.

He shrugged and handed me his hurt arm to inspect it. I grabbed it and undid the casting slowly to see it was healing nicely, but slowly and we had no more pain killers, so the skin was inflamed and clearly hurting. I ran my fingers across the warm flesh making him jerk back a little in pain, "Sorry, sorry. You might want to put ice on this when we go home. It's pretty inflamed today."

"I'll live at least. Thanks fer the concern though, I appreciate it."

"Jesus stop being so nice," I mumbled seeing just how strangely the glass gouged him; it was a strange pattern kind of like a vein line but with little slices in it.

"Is bein' nice a bad thing? Or do ya jus like ta be pushed around by men?" I shot him a look and rewrapped his arm tightly, making him cringe in pain.

"Let's go home."

_**Narrator's POV. **_

All Teri's attempts to get Jax away from her had failed horribly. He was strong enough to just push the bed away from the door three weeks ago, and he just hit her and hurt her whenever she acted out against him. But the weirdest part was when he'd get into a strange animal like mode and want nothing to do with her.

Every time she acted out, she was stripped of something. It started out with her pride, then her hope, then happiness then her shirt. She hasn't acted out since. But now, she was formulating a plan. Sure it was a rookies plan but it was a plan.

She had found some wire floating around and with the now freedom to walk around the room, she use the wire to make a trap. It was just a trap to trip him and give her enough time to run and hide or find a way off of the ship.

She knew enough about Jax now to know that he was obsessed with a girl named Tabitha; he would always speak of her when he was asleep. She also found that Jax is more about being heard and dominant then actually wanting anything to do with her. Finally she found that when he gets really, really mad his mind in a sense snaps and he goes into an animalistic mode, sometimes even wanting nothing to do with her. Usually when this happened he was always laying like a curled up dog in the corner, carving things into the ground with his claws and acting out upon any movement or sound. Sometimes it was frightening and other times she almost felt back for him, but he excused the matter every time he'd come back to reality and blame it on the Vortarians for agreeing to let them play with his PAK for a little while.

Today was different though, when Jax fell into her trap he had merely just shut the door behind him as he fell; making it so Teri couldn't run any longer. She could try but it'd get her nowhere, plus she hadn't expected him to be back so soon from the meeting with his brother. They usually took a good two hours with each other but today it was merely an hour and a half, "You stupid little bitch," Jax hissed as he got himself up and snapped the flimsy wire like it was nothing.

"Don't call me that," Teri hissed back, hunching over slightly and baring her teeth at him. She always did this, she was a tough challenge and that's exactly how Jax liked it.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please to call you," He snapped back, lunging forwards and grabbing her arm, throwing her into the side of the wall and being on her within seconds, "I have not had the best day today and you are not making it any better. Well unless I just decide to have some fun with you, it would be a nice stress reliever for once."

Teri struggled as he grabbed her already bruised wrists and squeezed them until she cried out in pain, "Then I'm guessing your nice little girlfriend is still under the radar from you?" She taunted through clenched teeth.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! She is merely MINE!" Jax spat back, punching her in the stomach and shoving her to the ground, "And you should be hoping I find her because when I do, all you will have to do is watch or help. Or let me watch you and her entertain me. So think before you act next time you stupid bitch."

"You're sick!" She wheezed, holding onto her stomach tightly while trying to regain her breath, "I hope you _never _find her." Jax's face scrunched up in anger as he got onto his knees, straddled her and grabbed her neck, pushing down hard on her wind pipe.

"Then I'll just have to work you, harder." Her eye's pooled with fear. He's done a lot to her as it is, but he's never actually entered her being. He never seemed to want to, sure he made her do things to him at gunpoint but he never, ever initiated actual sex with her.

Teri not being able to talk or breathe was frantically clawing at his hands, trying to make him loosen up on his grip. He growled in her face before letting go of her wrists and slapping her hard across the face. Her head snapped to the side as she started gasping for air, though she was still under him and at his mercy, "Why don't you make yourself useful and get on your knees?"

"Never again!" She hissed back, swiping at him when he came close to her.

"I don't think you have a choice, _Teri _now get on your knees or be mercilessly raped, you're choice."

"Is there a difference!" She snarled not wanting to be anywhere near him anymore.

"There is much of a difference. For a first, I could get you pregnant and then just make you miscarriage, not giving a single fuck about if it hurts you or not. Or I could make you birth the child and watch as I mercilessly rape them too. So you see there's plenty difference between getting on your knees and me raping you." She glared at him spitefully while biting the inside of her cheek.

"And what if I said I was sterile?"

"Then I'd just help you by cutting out your uterus myself and feeding it to my crew members as you watch. But that's not all; I'll keep you alive this whole time and make sure you can feel every last little thing I let them do to you. Would you like that better?"

"If it means getting away from you, then I'd like anything better," His face darkened again and he grabbed her, trying to get a hand down her pants as she fought back and hit him as hard as she could.

"Then you'll like being tortured. It'll be so much fun for you, it's to _die _for," Jax snarled in her face, making her cringe as he tried to continue forcing his hand down her pants. She screamed in fear while lashing out, scratching him hard across the face to the point of drawing blood.

He pulled away with a shout of pain and held his now bleeding cheek, "You're going to regret that, bitch," He growled while lunging forward and slamming her into a wall, pulling her arm behind her back and reaching to yank her pants off again.

"Get off of me!" She screamed helplessly, "GET OFF!" It took a minute but suddenly there was just nothing. And when she turned her face, tear soaked and everything she saw that he had a blank look in his eyes and was just staring at a carving he had made the previous day in the wall.

He pushed her out of the way and to the ground before getting into that strange animalistic mode again. He always looked so…innocent when this happened, but only at points.

Right now he was running his claws over the carvings and rubbing his face against them, as Teri usually caught him doing. He let his face rest there for a minute before gouging the wood with his claws and baring his teeth at nothing, "I _hate _you," He spat at the carving. He slashed his claws against it once more before backing up and glaring at Teri angrily, "Away!" He shouted making her dive under the bed and look at him in fear. This was her hiding spot whenever he went crazy like this. If she didn't hide then she'd get hurt and the scars from last time still had yet to heal.

She watched as he threw things at the wall and cussed in every language he knew before curling up in his corner again, a bunch of carved names surround him almost like a blanket. Each name had a word next to it. There was Oni: Foolish Bitch, Vex: Prey, Zim: Easily manipulated, Cari: No body and finally Tab: _MINE_ and that was literally it, all other names had either been scratched out or were not readable through the bloody wood. There were also tally marks, probably marking every few days he couldn't find Tabitha and bring her back to him.

Teri always wondered why he was so obsessed with this girl, surely if he was just an actor to her she should've meant nothing to him but she seemed to mean everything to him. He wanted her more than he wanted all the carnage. However they both knew she was still alive, Teri just from over hearing conversations and Jax from finding her PAK signatures but not being able to pull up coordinates to them.

She watched in pure horror and satisfaction as he once again started undoing his bandages and licking his healing bullet wound. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen an Irken do but he was hell bent on licking the wound and biting off any excess skin that was hanging down. What was worse was when he stuck his tongue _into the_ small bloody hole, to see how deep it was and hiss at himself when he realized it kind of hurt, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Teri muttered to herself as Jax scratched at his antenna and continued to test the depth and pain levels of his bullet wound. It was utterly disgusting.

And…Insane.

* * *

_**A/N: WELL THEN! See Jaxy is a BADDDD boy and will be punished. As for Liao and Tab O.o...Liao is just hella nice and really touchy touchy feely feely. Since you know he is a younger Vex and him and his lil sis mess with each other all the time. So he treats everyone like he wants to be treated which is usually really nice and loved. Though he does have his moments and is kind of forward. He ain't perfect I'll tell ya that. And he can't dance, just like ME! :D.**_

_**So what do you guys think of Lexy! She's a budle of joy ain't she! XD Actually she's just really protective over her brother since she's been the only girl in his life that he shows affections towards SOOO ya know. Jealous much LOl. **_

_**Review responses: Treefroggies: XD I about died upon reading your review lololol. Yes, I love Jax's little insane side too, he's like an abused little kid in the body of a man XD. And a hot man at that LOLOL. XD When you kill someone with a toothpick come talk to me lo, then we'll upgrade to a toothpick SWORD! Like Sol's :DDDD. Thanks for sticking up for my book as well, but I'll get it handled no worries. I hope you like the way I portray lexy, I just find it kind of neat with the broX sis bond know what I'm sayin? If you want me to change anything don't be afraid to tell me :D. **_

_**uss71832: Jax is quite messed up in the head at the moment, he just doesn't have a single clear thought running through his head, it's all obsession and emotion. He is technically in agony of not knowing what to do, he's like a little trapped guy in a jar inside himself if that makes sense XD. AS for you chapter 23 review: Yes, those walkers are just ;SFNWDACGU LIUC FREAKY, but awesome. They're a huge threat I just haven't really gotten into the threatening part yet, still trying to establish the relations for everyone. And yes, both psychochicken and I felt horribly for the irken slaves as well, it gets worse though, just not descriptively worse since I have a hard time doing that XD. But Jax is quite messed up and must be treated with extreme care *gets out flame throwers* soo much care XD. **_

_**Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing! "D**_

_**~Cari**_


	26. Walkers

_**A/N: Hey guys so I'm really freaking sorry I haven't updated in nearly two weeks. I've been having some…personal issues that are being taken in stride. So nothing to fear. :D. School is also starting in less than ten days so please respect that I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been able to this summer. I'm taking AP Euro, Honors Lit & comp, Spanish 2, Health, Geometry (I wanted algebra 2 **__**) and Biology (Again, I wanted marine bio or chemistry. So as you can see I'm taking on some pretty hard courses, but that shan't detour me from my life's work. **_

_**Oh and here's the deal with this chapter! Tab and liao are three weeks and a day into the dilemma. But Oni and Zim are in the past right now. Still being in the first night of the dilemma so you guys don't get confused. It's at two different times right now. Looking into the past and the future. But in reality both are in the future at the moment. I'm just writing about what happened with Zim and Oni the first night within the PAST. So with that complicated explanation…XD**_

_**I do not own Invader Zim, Valenth, Reth, Sol, Lexy and Minerva. They all go to their respective owners. However all other OC's are mine and are to stay that way. Do not copy write or you will be reported. Thank you. :3. I also do not own any songs premiered in this chapter. They also all go to their respective owners.**_

_**Review responses: Treefroggies: I'm glad you like Lexy, again if there's anything I am in need to change for you please do not hesitate to ask about it. And thank you! We'll see a lot more bonding time between all characters including Lexy and Liao. Well the BLOODY SWORD can be shrunken down to toothpick size instead of trying to jab someone with a tiny piece of wood! XD. and yes Jax is in major need of punishment. But I am a very big women's right's person and in truth kind of sexist at times ^.^'. I tend to believe Men should have NO power over women because we can do everything they can do, but also give birth and labor a child whereas they can't. And besides when people say grow a sac or whatever. It's like really? Why grow something that can make you shriek in pain whenever it gets hit. Grow a crotch; those things can take some shit. XD. But yes, no rape scenes…yet :E. And maybe never but we shall see. More Marwari breeding adventures eh! XD. **_

_**IR!: thank you! XD You always make my day upon reading your reviews LOLOL. Yes, Jax is getting more and more insane as time goes on BUT…there's a reason for said insanity that shall be addressed later in said book :3. Liao and tab's relationship is very…complicated. It's a growing bond of two broken people who only seek comfort in each other but at times it just doesn't fit correctly if you know what I'm saying so it's a very strange relationship between. Almost as if you can't exactly know if this is just a friendly gesture of if that was a move to be made or anything you know. SO COMPLICATED XD. I hope you are having a wonderful day/night. It's a beautiful day at this time for me, about to get ready to go surfing again! WHOOHOO. **_

_**Psychochicken: I'm sorry you've had troubles with your plan. It shall be fixed soon though. I'll send in Gir to work with Tabitha as he did in book One XD. I'm glad Tabitha has decided to join forces with you. She'll be eager to try out some of those weapons I'm bound to send in here in an hour or so. However I agree, hold on Teri just hold on. All YOUR misery will end here soon…depending. I am very evil in my talents ;3. I'll get back to you via text here soon and I read your story. I liked it and how you wrote it quite a bit. The plot line of the first chapter was a little…unsettling XD but it IS anime so I totally get it. Thumbs up to you brother! I liked boxer by the way, he added a nice touch to the gang. **_

_**I listened to blue on Black by Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Fall into Me by sugar land, Roads Untraveled and Lost in the Echo both by Linkin Park, No more By three days grace, Lullaby and Rockstar by Nickelback, as well as Anthem of the Angels and Give me a Sign by BB. I freaking love music. As for country stuff you may ask? Well I listened to My Kinda Party by Jason Aldean and she's country also by him, Two Black Cadillac's by Carrie Underwood and finally White Liar by Miranda Lambert. **_

_**Thank you! Last two reviews at bottom :D. ~Burdass Burdy XDDDD.**_

* * *

The next morning, Tab woke up surprisingly early. Lexy was gone, as usual she most likely got up in the early hours like her brother to go find eggs from the chickens and ducks whom were laying quite a few as the winter months slipped further and further into reality.

She was kind of sore today but that was understandable from all the running around yesterday. Liao instead of taking her home brought her to a water fall that froze in the winter and pointed out a small deadly fish that was frozen in the pink waters of Irk. That little fish was to one day grow into a monster that haunted the Irken seas, which is why no Irkens ever swim or use boats on the water. They'd be killed within seconds.

Tab stretched and pulled on some pants and a black and orange plaid shirt before lumbering out into the kitchen. It was still fairly early and there was snow everywhere making it even harder to want to get up and do things but at eight in the morning, it was time to get moving.

This of course didn't apply to Difetto who'd been up nearly all night 'talking' to Lexy and learning new things from her such as how to tell chickens apart and horse logic. Difetto was a considerable listener, but like any man he tuned out half of it whilst just nodding and looking around. So he was still passed out on the living room couch.

Tabitha rolled her eyes with a small, forced smile before going to sit at the table. She only stopped upon hearing music playing out on the front porch. Now curious as to what was going on, she silently padded over to the screen door to see Liao and Lexy sitting together, singing a song she knew as Blue on Black by Kenny Wayne Shepherd. Liao as usual was playing the guitar and singing along with Lexy as if they didn't even care if the whole world was listening, "Hey blue on black, tears on a river, push on a shove yeah it don't mean much. Joker on Jack, match on a fire, cold on ice is a dead man's touch. Whisper on a scream doesn't change a thing, doesn't bring you back yeah blue on black~" They sang in harmony. It was kind of funny because Liao liked to mess Lexy up all the time so she'd sock him while trying to hold a note.

"See ya know the lyrics, you jus need the tune ta go along with it," Liao purred as their singing parade ended.

"I think I could understand the lyrics better if you'd stop messing me up, jerk," She grumbled back lowering her crescent moon shaped antenna and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Dork," He retorted, smiling at her innocently, "'Sides ya need ta know the lyrics even if someone's messin' ya up."

"Hippie," She said back making him laugh and ruffle her antenna, "Liao I am not a smeet anymore!"

"Yes ya are, an' ya always will be. So now it's time fer gossip," Lexy's face fell, she loved her brother but when he wanted to gossip….well let's just say things tended to get ugly, "What's been goin' on with you an' Difetto missy?"

"Right now I'm trying to teach him basic sign language, but he's kind of confused with it unless he can see it first a bunch of times. He's a pretty good listener and he really likes learning about the farm and how things work. I was going to show him how to use the tractor last night, but you were already asleep by then and I didn't want to wake you up," She shrugged slowly, there wasn't much else to say honestly.

"I ain't talkin' bout that," Liao teased squinting his eyes at her, "I'm talkin' bout a little of this," He teased again scooting closer to her, "An' this," He then held her hand and blinked his big eyes at her a bunch of times. She screeched and shoved him away from her while glaring.

"What are you talking about!? He's nice, he's not my boyfriend!"

"MMMMMMHMMMM," He taunted while giving her 'the look.'

"Well, what's been going on between you and Tabitha? Huh! HUHHHH!?"

"Fancy stuff kiddo, fancy stuff," He broke out laughing seconds later at her horrified look before patting her head and standing up, "I'm kiddin' lil jealous, now why don't ya go wake yer lover boy up and fetch me some of those chicken eggs. We'll have breakfast for dinner again tonight."

"Again?" Lexy groaned swiping at his hand so he'd stop ruffling her antenna, "We've had that for like three nights in a row though."

"Until I can devise a way inta town, that's what we're gonna be eatin'," Lexy gave him puppy dog eyes and looked down at her hands, trying to earn extra cuteness points, "Stoooppppp, yer makin' me feel guilty."

"You should feel guilty, messing up my song like that humph," She said with a small smile, indicating that she didn't mean it, but she liked to mess with Liao's head whenever she got the chance.

Liao rolled his big yellow eyes before opening his arms for a hug that she gladly accepted, "Oh I love ya, now go, the chickens ain't gettin' any fatter ya know." She stuck her tongue out again before elbowing him in the stomach and scurrying off, knowing that if he caught her, then she'd be upside down in a tree begging for forgiveness.

Liao smiled to himself for a minute watching her trot off to the chicken pens before sighing and turning to walk back inside, shouting in surprise and nearly falling backwards upon seeing Tabitha right behind him, "Holy shit ya scared me!" He gasped pawing at his heart while giving her a 'where did you come from' look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Tab said, feeling embarrassed now, "I was just coming out to hear you guys singing but you stopped pretty quickly."

"Well you can sing can't ya? Why don't you an' I sing?"

"Oh no, no I can't sing Liao that's just a fact of life," Tab laughed stepping out into the cold and forcing a smile towards him. She still wasn't feeling good about Jax and it still hurt to think about, but she was at least trying.

"Ya don't have ta be good at it, jus have fun tryin'. Come on, jus one song?" He smiled sitting down and grabbing his guitar, "I'll sing with ya."

"No, no that's ok," She said feeling her face heat up as she sat down and pushed his guitar back into his lap gently, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Well ok, what? I'm an open book."

"I would like to leave to find my family within the next month, but I have no idea how to get out of here, let alone get through town alone. Can you help me find my way and then I'll be out of your antenna," She said slowly, watching as his face fell and he looked down at his hands for a little.

"If that's what ya really want…then sure. Do ya know if they're even alive though?"

"I'm sure of it, they're a strong group," Tabitha answered, not really noticing how much his body language changed once she brought up leaving.

"Ok, fine then. I'll get ya back ta yer family so ya don't have ta stay here an' deal with us anymore," Now tab's face fell and she gave him a defensive look.

"It's not like that; I just want to see my uncle again. Plus I am a guard without my 'employer' so technically I should be being fired right now. But since it's the end of the world I think I've been cut some slack."

"So yer jus gonna leave us then? Yer not even goin' ta stay ta help or anythin'?" Liao asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and playing with his low hanging antenna.

"I told you, it's not right away but yes I am going to go. My family needs me right now."

"Well…what if we need you? What if I need you," Tab gave him a look, "As my partner?"

"You have your sister and a very kick ass friend here to help. You won't need me around, plus you must be getting driven up a wall with two ladies in the house always telling you what to do. Trust me, it'll be better if I stick to my group and you stick to yours."

"Well I thought we were a group. The four of us," Liao responded, looking over at her in disappointment. He didn't want her to go, but if that's what she wanted then he wasn't going to hold her back, "That's ok though. We'll talk more bout it later…fer now, I think I jus need ta rest fer a little," He stood up without another word and headed out to his old two seated truck, shutting the door tightly and resting his head on the back rest, leaning it back so he could get more comfortable.

"That was harsh," Someone said making Tabitha jump. She turned her head to the side to see _him _standing there, looking cockier than ever. Her eyes snapped wide open and she stumbled to her feet, nearly falling backwards onto the ground, "He seems to enjoy your company quite a bit. But that's too bad because you are _mine._"

"What do you want? If you're here to kill me then it's not going to work, sorry," Tabitha spat back, backing herself into the bannister.

"Oh I want plenty _Tabby _but I'm not here to kill you. Oh no I'm here to do much worse," he slowly stalked forwards and pressed himself against her, getting into her face and grabbing her chin, "But you'll find out soon enough won't you?"

Tabitha screamed and shoved him out of her way, racing straight for Liao's truck and nearly plowing through the passenger side door, flinging herself in and ramming into Liao whom gasped in surprise, "Tab what's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her only to find she was shaking like a leaf, "Tabitha?"

"Yeah Tab, what's wrong baby?" He said leaning against the door and smiling at her, "I thought you loved me."

"Make it stop!" Tabitha shouted, burying her face in Liao's chest and crying out loudly, "Make him go away!"

"Tabitha! Tabitha calm down its ok! There's no one there!" Liao said worriedly. He hadn't actually seen her cry like this before but then again she usually hid when she was really upset, deciding to come out of said hiding place on her own time, "Shhh there is no one there Tabitha, he's gone, jus calm down," Liao wrapped his arms around her as she continued to shield her face in his chest and cry, not wanting to look around and see him again.

"Don't let him hurt me, please don't let him hurt me," She sobbed, starting to shake uncontrollably again, even her antenna were quivering with fear.

"No one's going ta hurt ya Tab, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt ya so please jus calm down. It's ok now I swear." Liao soothed as she moved her face into his neck and held onto him tightly. Fear was pulsing through her body in radio waves, alerting Liao and making him start to get nervous too, which isn't initially hard to do. But it was rather rare, "He can't get ya here, yer with me now its ok. He can't get ya anymore."

Zim's POV.

I froze in trepidation as I observed the walkers make little warbling noises at each other while promenading around together. Oni's hand was still covering my mouth as her pupils shrunk in revulsion. My eyes were the same but my body was slightly trembling, just gazing upon how _many _there were in one place at the same moment.

Albeit they weren't an ultimate threat at the moment, I know it sounds hysterical huh? Well they MAY be brainless freaks hungry for a decent snack, but they were BRAINLESS. Which in this case could potentially give Oni and I the upper hand in the situation.

"Good they haven't seen us," She said quietly while releasing my mouth from her death-defying grip. My antenna were slick against my head as I clutched the toothpick weapon thing Sol loaned me, "Zim calm down, they can smell you when you reek of fear you know."

"Oh yeah because THAT'S going to calm me down Oni!" I hissed back, she just rolled her eyes and continued to examine the herd of freaks as they trudged along, still making their little noises to each other.

"I think…they're…communicating."

"Oh yes because gurgling translates to 'hey let's go eat some flesh guys!'" I scoffed sarcastically as my pupils narrowed, the herd was coming closer.

"They're animals Zim, look at them," Oni snapped back quietly, "Their movements are forced and controlled, it's animalistic but it's not the brains doing. Hell half of them have been shot through the head at one point. It's the PAK, look," I looked again to see some of the PAKs were broken, dismantled, and flashing…some were evening letting their now destroyed and rusted spider legs hang out…of everywhere in the body. One walker even had a spider leg puncturing its chest cavity and hanging out the front side making it sway every time he moved.

"How long do you presume they've been dead?"

"Long enough, but not more than six months. That must be when the disease was perfected," She answered, pulling a very small pistol out of her boot. My face fell as I glared at her, "What, you guys had it handled at the ball I am not wasting my shots unless necessary!" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her before glancing around the corner again. The walkers were tasting the air, like scenting it almost. And their PAK's were giving off low, pathetic hums; even the dismantled ones.

"So their infected…does that means there could be a cure?"

"Well…" Oni sighed, inspecting them carefully, "Maybe…but I'd have to catch one to find out."

"Joy," I grumbled, "What if there isn't a cure?"

"I-I don't know! I didn't make this disease!" She hissed back, clearly starting to become nervous herself, "The only thing that I can think of is our Tallest decontaminating the planet."

"WHAT!" She slapped her hand over my mouth again, making me go quiet once more, "But that means the cannon sweep, on our own planet! There are still Irkens alive! They'd be killing the survivors."

"There isn't meant to be any survivors, Jax made that very clear don't you think?" She growled back, "besides, the Tallest will do what is best for the empire."

"No, they'll take every soul still found alive, clone them to make billons of us then cannon sweep the planet without even processing the fact that some people may still be alive down here!"

"Then that is how the Irken race is to survive Zim," She looked at me evenly and frowned, "There can't always be a happy ending."

"No! There IS always a resolution to this…this problem! To any problem!"

"Keep your voice down or shut your noise tube!" I glared at her…that's my saying, "There isn't a cure for everything Zim. Hell the only cure WOULD potentially be a cannon sweep unless I can catch one silently and without the others knowing."

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "Good luck to you. If they cannon sweep us, we'll have to evacuate the planet."

"In what!? A space craft that is probably going to be destroyed or taken by the time we get the chance to get anywhere near it!?"

"I don't know! We can't just sit here and die though!" I protested angrily, "You can't just give up hope that easily!"

"Isn't that what makes you a _defect! _Isn't that what makes us ALL defects! Hope is a lost cause Zim so stop trying! You hoped and hoped for years that the tallest would recognize you and respect you! And did they!?"

"…No…they called me a defect too."

"Precisely! Hope is nothing but a false reminder that there could be something better. Well there isn't anything better. Sure this is the first night we actually have to deal with these monstrosities, but eventually, the planet will be taken over and we will all die."

"We can inform the other countries!" I countered, "I never gave up hope on finding Cari and look, I found her!"

"Only to ditch her again in her—scratch that—ALL our times of need!?" Now I cringed. I didn't ditch her…I merely gave Vex the chance to be with his family again…

"The point is that I found her," I snapped back, baring my teeth at her, "And I am here for her in her time of need!"

"If you die right here…right now. Would you be there for her?" Oni hissed making me go quiet, "No you wouldn't so shut up and let me think!"

"Screw this, I'm finding a different way around," I growled angrily, shoving by her and spinning on my heels to walk away.

"Are you stupid? You'll be killed!"

"Then I guess you'll have to explain to my mate how much of a dumb ass I can be," I snapped back, not even giving her a second glance. Though it wasn't long before I felt something cold around my throat, clenching it tightly and sucking the air out of my lungs, leaving me to flail, gasp and try to grab at whatever it was choking me.

Before I knew it, I was by Oni's feet and she was spitefully glaring down at me while unclenching her fist, thus letting up on my neck, "Y-You bitch!" I snapped at her, rubbing my now most likely bruised neck.

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

I wanted to snap at her, rip her antenna out, put her in her place and much much more but that was the old me. I'm not some mindless moron bent on following orders anymore. I am a healthy, capable young Irken…defect of a soldier, not a mindless rule follower. Never…Ever again.

I opened my mouth to retort towards her when there was just suddenly a loud noise and a huge bang, right beside me. I was thrown out of the alley, screaming the whole time as I landed hard on the metal ground of Irk. Only looking up to see many…many walkers hissing and squealing at the sight of me; prey. "Oh shit…oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Oni!" I shouted attempting to get up on my own but hissing upon feeling the stinging pain shooting up my arm and into my shoulder blade. With a gasp I collapsed down to the ground holding my now broken shoulder, "ONI!"

"Reth, look out!" I heard a young female voice shout near me.

"On it!" another voice…male, shouted back. I snapped my eye lids open and looked up, seeing a massive four foot tall walker hovering over me, hissing and lifting its PAK leg right above me.

I shouted in surprise, and tried to roll away but it was a little too late, "AHHHAHAHAHHHAAA!" I screamed in agony as a very, very sharp and VERY _hot_ metal PAK leg punctured my already broken shoulder. My free hand grasped the searing hot PAK leg, burning my palm and making me scream again. All that I could think of was pain, pain, pain. That and that I was going to freaking die!

Another PAK leg imbedded itself into my opposite hip making blood spurt out and coat the leg, only to have it turn brown on impact because of the heat burning it like it was nothing. Another scream of agony. More reeling thoughts slipping across my eye lids.

I didn't know where I was and it was starting to become hard to process what was going on. All I could think of was to get my weapon and fucking defend myself while I still had the chance. I slapped my free hand along the ground, searching desperately for the blade. "Please!" I begged to no one in particular. My vision was blurry from all the steaming hot tears boiling down the side of my face and everything hurt.

The walker hadn't let up on me yet; in fact it had taken a liking to my pinned and now useless broken arm and was happily sinking its teeth into the flesh of my shoulder, 'Oni can't be right, I can't die here. Irk please don't let me die here!'

"Hold on!" Someone shouted, well…that wasn't Oniumare but whoever it was…they had to have been talking to me right? I heard another loud noise, making my antenna ring but the pressure had been lifted off both my hip and my shoulder, of course this didn't mean the pain had gone anywhere.

I blinked sluggishly as two pairs of young orange eyes hovered over mine. They were…not dull in fact they were scared, "Oh Irk, I didn't kill you did I!"

"Uhm…N-no?" I said in more of question then a statement.

"Oh Irk, Reth!"

"KINDA BUSY!"

"I need help! He's hurt!"

"N-no, I-I'm fine," I rasped back, trying to push her away and get up on my own.

"Stop!" She cried out, "You idiot stop it! You'll kill yourself doing that."

"Oni…where's…Oni?" I asked frantically, though the whole world seemed to be moving REALLY slow now.

"Oni?" the girl asked with a curious look before her eyes lit up and her curled up lekku shot straight up as she gazed around, "If it's that girl that was with you then she's ok! Reth has her!"

"R-Reth?"

"Yeah! My partner and best friend!" She said with a bright smile, "You're going to be ok Mr.!"

"Sword, my sword," I mumbled to myself as my strained, blurry eyes gazed around. They fell on two things. One being a giant green cat like creature with bunny ears and blue eyes and two; a pissed off walker sauntering over to us, "W-Walker!" I managed to get out while clutching her arm, "Run!"

She turned and yipped as the walker swiped at her, causing her to trip over my body and fall backwards onto her bum. Now that I looked at her, she was incredibly young. 110 at most, and she was saving my ass, my 262 year old ass from a creepy dead, gurgling thing.

I saw her lift her gun and fire again, but the walker still came at her, "P-Pak, you have t…to shoot the PAK!" I gasped out as the walkers PAK shot out a PAK leg with some kind of needle on it. It rolled me over as I shouted in anguish and tried to scramble away. The next thing I knew something was being lodged very painfully into my PAK causing me to seize up almost.

"GET AWAY!" The young girl cried out, firing another on slaughter of bullets. The pressure in my PAK stopped and something heavy—the dead walker—was now sprawled out on top of me, "A-are you still alive!?" She asked, slapping my cheeks a little bit while pulling me out from under the walker's body.

"Barley," I gasped in pain as she tugged on my broken arm and shoulder.

"Ok, ok just hold on!" She said to me while patting my antenna and standing up, rearming her gun and firing again, keeping a trained eye on all targets around her. I glanced around looking for my own damn weapon and finally spotting the stupid thing not more than twenty feet away from me.

I tried in my pathetic attempt at rolling over to it and finally grasped it in time to roll back over, exposing all my soft spots such as my stomach and neck right under a pissy looking walker. "Work sword! Turn on! Open sesame! I don't know how to fucking Activate you!" I snapped when suddenly the blade shot out, stabbing said walker through the stomach and straight up through its PAK.

"…Well…apparently that's how…" I turned my gaze back over to see that green bunny thing carrying an unconscious Oniumare on its back, while bucking out at walkers and slashing them with its _tail. _I mean can you even fathom!? Its TAIL!

The girl sprinted towards me, collapsing onto her knees next to me and pulling off her light blue jacket, putting it over my hip and putting pressure on it, while ripping her darker blue over shirt off and ripping it up to make a sling for my hurt arm. Thus leaving her in only a light blue tank top and black standard Invader pants, "What's your name?" she asked, hovering above my face and grasping my jaw to check for any more injuries on my head.

"Zim…" I murmured back.

"Zim? Okay Zim here's the deal. I'm Valenth and you're bleeding out. I need you to stay awake ok, just keep talking to me. We're going to get you help."

"No, I need to get supplies for my family!" I weakly argued, I was starting to feel sick all of a sudden.

"Supplies!? What supplies could you possibly need?!"

"Medical. Office, two blocks down," I rasped pointing down the line of endless buildings.

"Ok Zim I'll have Reth and Oniumare get them. You said family, how big?"

"Big enough."

"Alright, where are they located at, I need to get you back to them before you go into shock," Valenth said while actually lifting me up, even though it hurt like a bitch.

"Under a bridge…"

"Specifics Zim, I need specifics."

"Bridge over the Caxus River," I tried again, my head was starting to spin now and I felt nauseous.

"Ok Zim. You gotta wife, mate, a girlfriend?" I nodded as she shouted something to her partner and started dragging me off, "Really, what's her name."

"Cari…"

"Pretty name, is she pretty?" I nodded again, "And nice?" This time I shook my head as my eyes widened.

"More…assertive then mean though," I coughed, smiling gently as I thought more about it.

"She sounds like a handful. Any kids Zim?" I shook my head again while groaning. Everything was really hurting, "Calm down there pal. Keep your eyes open. Tell me something else…uhh any siblings?"

"Axel…" I grumbled.

"Axel? Ok, female then?" I nodded, "Any others?" This time I frowned and shook my head.

"Not anymore."

"Ok, we'll steer clear of that then. Uhh tell me more about Cari right?"

"Funny," I said simply.

"Good sense of humor? That's wonderful, how old is she?"

"261."

"And you?"

"262."

"How'd you meet?"

"Slammed into each other at a store, years ago."

"First date?"

"Not long enough," I said with a small smirk. She laughed at that while rounding a corner and continuing to drag my fat ass along with her.

"I like you Zim, you seem funny. But for now, I think it's time we get you home eh?"

I groaned back at her while letting my eye lids slip down. It felt so much better when they were closed, "Stay with me Zim, just a couple more minutes," She muttered through gritted teeth, "Just give me two more minutes ok?"

I ignored her and continued to rest my eyes until I felt myself starting to get cold and there was still something lodged in my PAK. It was starting to annoy me. But I didn't care, I wanted to sleep and dammit I wanted to sleep now. Though this Valenth girl kept yanking on my antenna whenever I closed my eyes, "Staph…" I murmured, weakly swiping at her hand.

"No you stop! I didn't risk my ass to save you just to have you die ten minutes later," I pathetically stuck my tongue out at her though it kind of turned into my tongue just flopping out to the corner of my mouth.

"I'll…die when I…damn well please." She smiled gently again while pulling me under the bridge I instructed her to pull me under.

I heard loud shouting for a moment before suddenly there were hands all over me. Two of which were grabbing my face. It was then that I decided to pass out, and so I did.

And my life now hung in the balance.

'Sorry baby,' I thought as I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the cement under the bridge, 'you were…right.'

* * *

_**A/N: And with that I shall end chapter 26. Suspenseful no? Yesss yesss well anyways. SO now Jax is technically haunting Tabitha's person!? Or is she just hallucinating? Though with Liao always going to be there for her things will end up ok…right? HA, with me you'll just have to wait and find out ;S. And please, let me explain the hot PAK leg thing, it will also be explained later but I'll make this short. **_

_**The Pak's technically have a fever, everything is in melt down mode inside the pak, thus why it's humming all the time. It's cooling systems are trying so hard to cool it down that they end up over heating too. And the PAK and PAK legs are Metal. So as you can see, metal gets really hot when heated like this, so when the come out and stab things they are technically at over 120 degrees Fahrenheit which is freaking hot. So yes, Pak's have fever, fever makes meltdown, meltdown heats up Pak to extreme levels, everything in the pak is now searing hot which is also nice so they can slice through things easier. :D.**_

_**Last review responses. Fritter!: Hey…I uh think jax is hiding under the bed over there. YOU WANNA BRAND HIM WITH ME!? 8D. Or we can just mount his scrumptious bootay up on the wall with your chain saw :D. I hope you enjoyed your OC's first chapter and I hope I got them semi right, it wasn't full on into them but it was Zim's perspective of them :3. AND YES glowing moss shall prevail! XD. I agree Jax is to be punished but you shall all see in time. SO MUCH TIME. HEY SAVE SOME GOLD FISH FOR ME! XD. **_

_**Uss71832: STILL SO MANY NUMBERS! I might just nickname you Uss if that's alright, but for now I shall be respectful XD. I was going to address the reason they don't inform other but it will addressed later so you'll just have to wait :D. I'm glad you think this is getting good but I am just STARTING all of my vile plans to hit you all in the feels and make you beg for more chaptas! XD. And yes, wink wink, Liao is a very nice…scrumptious little Irken isn't he LOL. I'm gonna go drag him unconscious into a closet now. MUAHAHAHAH 83. **_

_**Well with that! I say good evening LOVlies! :D. ~Me. **_


	27. Don't Fking Touch Me

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Weren't you all just squeamishly awaiting this chapter? Yes yes well this chapter is a little...out there, if you get mad easily...probably not the best to read the first part of this chapter. Just skip to the second narrator's POV. :D. So yeah, I don't know what else to say. **_

_**Review responses: Ngrey: Thank you and yes it is very chilling to hear someone talk about no more hope. There will always be hope, even if people don't want to believe it.**_

_**IR: Thank you! Tab's just getting better and better with Liao and yes Zim is in a bit of a situation at the moment XD. I have to make this short but I hope you have anice day or night as well.**_

_**Last two at the bottom**_

_**I don't own IZ**_

_**Love me**_

_**~Badass Brady**_

* * *

**_Narrator's POV. 1 _**

A week had passed. _Another _fucking week! And still no sign of Tabitha, it was starting to infuriate Jax and worry his crew members whom had to face the full front of Jax's rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER TRACE HAS JUST _DISAPPEARED?!_" Shouted a very, very angry Jax. His anger was directed towards a very scared and very small Vortarian whom was hiding behind his clip board.

"I-It just…poof'd away this morning upon inspection. W-We have no idea why other than…the thought that she may have…passed on." He murmured cringing and hiding behind his clip board again watching as Jax's very aggressive antenna started quivering with anger.

Before the little Vortarian knew it, he was being lifted up and thrown into a large computer screen, shattering it and causing him to fall into the pile of sharp glass with a cry of pain, "SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Jax seethed, gouging the metal of the control panel with his claws, "FIND HER! I WANT HER NOW!"

"Sir we have no way of tracking her now," A brave, young looking Vortarian said firmly.

"Then why don't I just send you out there and find her! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT BETTER!" Jax snarled, grabbing the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be a coffee cup and chucking it into a receiving monitor.

All the Vortarians shouted in fear and dove out of the way of the opposing object, waiting for Jax to suddenly go into his animalistic mode or at least calm down, "You find her!" He snapped, venom dripping off every word uttered, "And you do it within the next two weeks! I want her alive! And unharmed!"

"What of her new 'partner?'" Jax glared at the same Vortarian, making him gulp heavily, "Sir."

"Hmm, I want him too. I have plenty that I can do to _him. _With the proper tools of course. Now see to it I have them by the end of next two weeks! Or ALL your lives will pay the price!" The Vortarian gulped and saluted before gathering with his colleagues to devise a plan to find her.

In the meantime Jax had sat back in the chair and spun it around, rubbing his temples and growling every time he thought of that other man near _his _property. He bared his teeth again while clamping his eyes shut and taking in a deep breath. 'No worries, he won't be a bother any more once you get her back,' he queried, smiling as he digested the thought. Yes, Tabitha WOULD be his again and he wouldn't let her out of his sight for as long as he had her…which should be until he gets bored and decides to rid of her or sell her to someone else; for the right price of course.

After a few minutes, Jax silently stood and exited the command center walking down the halls of the massive cargo ship and landing right outside of his door. Teri had the freedom to move around in his room; seeing as it was locked at all times, but that never stopped her from pulling little stunts to try and get away.

'If she pulls ANYTHING this time,' Jax thought while reaching into the side of his belt and pulling out a pistol, 'Well she won't live to regret it.'

And with that, he pressed his palm against the DNA register and unlocked the door, pushing it open boredly and strolling in with an aura of confidence, as he usually did. So far, there had been no tricks, traps or anything else that could cause him bodily harm. In fact, Teri was just peacefully resting on _his _bed.

"Move it, slave," he growled, shoving her off mercilessly and seating himself on his own bed, debating if he wanted to mess with Teri a little bit tonight or let her have the night off. She was already weak from everything else he'd done to her, and she couldn't hear very well which in some cases could be nice, others…not so much.

"Jack ass," She muttered. Jax rolled his eyes and pointed his pistol at her.

"Call me that again," He looked over at her now, glaring at her through narrowed pupils and an insane smile, "I dare you to." She'd gone quiet after that and sauntered into the closet where she slept most of the time whenever Jax came into the room.

With a smile or triumph, he stood up and slowly pulled his shirt off, hissing a little in pain when his still wounded shoulder blade gave him trouble. True he had pulled all the shrapnel out himself when he had his…moments…but he'd also wounded himself more in the process and torn plenty of shoulder muscles that were still very slowly healing, "Teri," He called out gruffly, twitching his antenna impatiently.

She pushed her head out of the closet and looked over at him curiously, "What?" He glared at her and waved his gun around a little bit making her bite her tongue and glare at him, "Yes…master?"

"Come here," The instruction was short but it could mean a plethora of things as Teri knew very well now. She paced in and out of the closet for a long frightened moment before very slowly inching closer to him, not looking him in the eye. Last time she did that, she was slapped across the face and had earned a sliced antenna.

Jax grabbed her chin as soon as she got close enough to him, making her gasp in worry and clamp her eyes shut. He moved her face side to side a little bit, inspecting her with great interest before releasing her jaw and smiling, "You're scared, aren't you?"

Her silence answered him, making another smile form on his face, "You know you wouldn't have to do this. You wouldn't have to be my slave and get manhandled all the time, you could go free."

Her antenna shot up as she stared at him, there had to be a catch, there was always a catch with him, "What?"

"Freedom," He purred back, circling her slowly and coming up behind her, "You could be free."

She scoffed, "Yeah for the right price right?"

"Oh no, no, no," He purred again, grabbing her face from behind and turning her head until she was looking at him, "Not price. I would just ask a…tiny favor of you. And that'd be it. You could be free."

"A tiny favor usually ends up with a catch and a hook on the end," She growled back, letting her antenna flatten out on her head.

"Not this time. I'd only ask for your help in finding a certain…friend of mine."

"Tabitha?"

"Hmm yes actually. Think about it, freedom Teri. Fresh air and nothing to worry about but the walkers. You could evacuate the planet," He rested his face on her shoulder and turned towards her low hanging antenna, murmuring into them, "No more slavery. No more beatings, forced pleasure. You'd be as free as a bird."

Pulling away, he could see that she was having an emotional battle within herself; her eyes gave that much away. He smirked teasingly and pulled away from her to shuffle through a drawer and pull another shirt on, "Well?" He purred, circling her again like she was a piece of prey.

"I-I don't know…"

"Think about it," He whispered, grabbing the front of her shirt and tugging her closer to himself. A sliver of fear zipped through her eyes as he just smiled at her before going in to bite into her neck and roll his tongue along the abused flesh. She tried to pull away but he kept her stuck between him and the bed frame. He licked up her jugular and ended at the crook of her jaw, smiling and licking her hurt, scarred antenna.

She cringed in physical disgust as he continued to nibble her antenna and make her uncomfortable in any way possible, "S-Stop," She said shakily, using a weak attempt to push him away.

"Hmm, I think you _like _it, don't you Teri?"

"N-NO!"

He smiled once more, pushing her back into the bed frame and pulling his shirt off…AGAIN. Teri physically tensed as he pressed himself against her, letting her _feel_ what he was made of, what he could _do_. He set his hands on the skeleton of the bed, pinning her against it while making her face him. Their faces were just centimeters apart.

Teri was well, terrified. He'd never gone this far before. And it was never this…intimate. It was as if he was trying to sway her decision on Tabitha by showing her what she was to live with and what she could live without. And to be honest it was working pretty dang well, "Are you sure, you don't like it?" He muttered, searching her fearful eyes with his own, cold, heartless ones.

"N-No, I-I hate it, get away from me," She said a little too quietly for her liking. She was scared and she knew that he knew it. 'H-He's playing with my mind. Dammit and I'm letting him! If only I could get away, maybe I could actually breathe!'

While she was lost in thought, Jax had taken another step forwards, and roughly pushed her over the little bed frame and onto the bed. She was now vulnerable to him, her neck, stomach and all vital parts were at his mercy as he slowly slipped on top of her, putting his hands on either side of her face and staring down at her, "Your body language says different," He purred, flashing her an evil smile while moving to twirl one of her antenna around his claw, "It's practically begging me to take you."

"Or its begging you to leave me alone," She said back, pushing on his chest to try and get him off of her, "So get off of me!"

"Oh no," He said, letting her do whatever. She wasn't strong enough to shove him off and she was pretty badly throttled around so she wouldn't be able to do much if anything to him, "I'm your master and I wanna hear you say it."

"Never," She spat making his antenna twitch impatiently once more.

"Fine." He reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, yanking it up and off of her as she gasped and snapped her arms to shield her chest away from his prying eyes, "Tell me I'm your master, Teri," He said again, merely batting her arms away and hooking a claw under the front part of her black bra. It was a pathetic material and easily cut if he so pleased, "Or else."

She felt herself starting to cry when she saw his claw hook under the front of her bra. Turning her face away from his she muttered something inaudible to him, "Hmm?" He said again, using his other hand to forcefully grab her chin and make her look straight up at him, "Come again?"

"I-I said that…you're my…master…"

"Good girl," he hummed, removing his claw from her bra, but not getting off of her, "Now tell me you want me."

"What, no! I already told you what you wanted to hear!" She hissed back. She'd go to a certain level of humility before enough was enough.

"I think I'll be judge of that, don't you?" He said malevolently while trailing his claw down the natural stomach line etching down her abdomen. Only stopping when he reached her pants line and teasingly slipped one claw under the waist band, moving it back and forth across her stomach very slowly, "Well?"

"I…I," She tried to say, though her words were choked and forced upon.

"I'm getting impatient Teri," Jax growled at her, unbuttoning her pants and working the zipper open.

Now she was really uncomfortable. He'd never, EVER gone this far before and she was petrified. Her breathing was already labored from being so violated as it was. But now she felt like her heart was going to implode from all the fear, adrenaline and shock pumping through it, "I wanna hear you say those three words," He growled again, moving so his hand was pressed right above her underwear line and was slowly moving down.

She bit her tongue before finally giving in to his wishes; she didn't want to be raped or violated any more, "OKAY, OKAY! I WANT YOU! PLEASE JUST STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"Why?" He asked, chuckling to himself, "I thought you just said you wanted me?" Now her eyes snapped wide open. He fucking tricked her into giving in to save herself from the inevitable.

"NO NO NO! PLEASE NO!" She shouted as he went for his own pants line, unbuttoning and unzipping them achingly slow just to torture her more.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You said it yourself," He smiled, licking her stomach line all the way up to right under her bra. Another scream erupted from her throat at the feeling of the slimy, disgusting, revolting appendage.

However everything stopped when an annoying voice was heard over the intercom, "Jax report to the main command center. We may have just located Tabitha, I repeat, Jax report to the main command center immediately."

"Think about it," Jax murmured, smirking down at her horrified expression. He was off of her in an instant, re-zipping and re-buttoning his pants while frantically grabbing the shirt he tossed away earlier, "I'll be back soon," He grinned at Teri before rushing out of the room, locking the door on his way out. This left Teri alone to sit there, half naked and curled up in a ball.

And left alone to cry.

Her decision had been made and it was final. She would help in any way possible to get this girl he was obsessed with back. If it meant her freedom, she'd do it.

_**Narrators POV. 2 **_

Things had calmed down a little bit with Tabitha, but Liao was still trying to calm her down to the point of where she'd stop shaking. Or at least stop crying, that always made him feel uncomfortable and a little mad that someone would make his friend cry like this.

So for right now, her eyes were closed—albeit still leaking tears—and she was taking in deep calm breaths. Sure she was still shaking, and her antenna were quivering in horror but she wanted to keep a calm demeanor. Especially if Jax was the cause of such a panic attack. It was unacceptable.

It took a while, but eventually Tabitha had stopped shaking but was still crying just a little bit. Liao on the other hand had started to doze off from being so comfortable. His eye lids were drooping every few seconds and his antenna would not stay up for the life of him, he was really freaking comfortable!

So of course he was surprised and even grunted a little while Tabitha moved her face so it was gently brushing up against his. Her head was leaning onto his shoulder and resting on his neck, but the upper part of her face was now pressed into the side of his jaw line.

His big yellow eyes snapped wide open a little bit, and looked down at her before he felt something churn in his stomach. It wasn't a bad churn, in fact he wasn't exactly sure what it was but it made his heart jump a little bit.

Tabitha on the other hand was soaking up any ounce of comfort she could get; and he was the perfect person to give it to her. He didn't talk, so she didn't have to respond and he was just there for her, within an arm's reach. It was the best kind of comfort she could think of. Some girls wanted to complain and talk about all their disgusting feelings whereas Tabitha just wanted someone to be there for her. They didn't have to say a word they just had to make it clear that they were there for her when she needed them. And Liao was grade A stuff to work with on that. He was also a little shy which made it all the better, that way he wouldn't direct the conversation towards him and his problems. Not that he had any of course…

Though to be honest, Tabitha wasn't expecting Liao to physically show affection back towards her. He did so by letting his antenna fall, closing his eyes and leaning his face against hers all while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. It was surprising how nice it felt to have affection shown towards her again. She actually…liked it.

So she moved her face more against his and curled up in a little ball with him, she didn't care if she looked pathetic or vulnerable, she felt wanted when she was next to him and she wasn't going to push that feeling away.

Liao felt happy truly happy for once in a long time. When he was around Lexy he was happy but this was a different kind of happiness. It was a kind that he'd prayed for, for a long time and now that he had it, he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. All he could think of right now is that he was freaking tired.

He couldn't remember when he fell asleep or how long it had been, but he was startled awake by the sound of the truck door closing right next to him. His eyes opened a little bit and looked over to see it was starting to become dusk already. Lexy was walking away from the truck and Difetto was waiting for her on the porch, smiling a little bit as Lexy made some hand motion towards him and pointed back towards the vehicle.

With a small groan, Liao shifted his body weight to find that there was a blanket covering both he and Tabitha. There was also a note on the steering wheel that was from Lexy but signed as Lil' Jealous. 'Hey dork, I'm gonna cook dinner with Difetto but whenever you wake up, feel free to come in and chow down with us! Love you! AND NOW WHO SHOULD BE GOSSIPING TO WHOM! HMMM! HMMMM!?' He smiled at that part and shoved the note into his pocket for later use and possibly black mail, "Tab," He murmured, nudging her face a little bit with his own, "Tabitha." Still nothing.

So with a sigh of defeat he merely pulled his recently recovered brown cowboy hat more over his eyes and pulled the blankets more up over his hip. He leaned his face against Tabitha's again before pulling away once more a just looking at her. Using his free hand to move his hat up slightly so he could actually see of course.

He thought to himself for a long time, just looking at her and debating with himself within his mind before he very, VERY slowly leaned forwards and _kissed _her temple, a blush instantly heating his face afterwards as he moved so he was just leaning against her again and sleeping.

Back in the house, Lexy was watching the truck from the kitchen window while washing a couple dishes and heating some tomato soup on the wood stove. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Difetto giving her a questioning look, "Sorry Difetto, I'm just surprised at Liao that's all."

Difetto tilted his head a little bit while giving her another inquisitive look as if to ask why, "If you're wondering why, it's because he hasn't ever really liked anyone up until now. Sure he went out with a couple girls in his teen years but they were just dates you know?" Difetto nodded slowly, "He's acting a lot different when Tabitha's around though. Hell I catch him day dreaming about her all the time and that's just not Liao you know? He's more the type of guy who makes really close friendship bonds, but never initiates an action of affection." Difetto grabbed his note pad and scribbled a question down on it.

'You don't think he likes Tabitha do you?' It read.

"I know he does," Lexy sighed back, turning off the water and staring out at the truck sadly, "I am just surprised that he's actually taken a liking to someone, and so quickly too." Difetto drew a picture this time with words under it.

It was of Irk blowing up and under it saying, 'because the end of the world?'

Now Lexy laughed and waved her hands in front of her face, "No, no I don't think so anyways. I'm going to interrogate him later. But look at him Diffy;" Difetto frowned and shot a glare at her from the nickname, "He looks happy."

Difetto nodded as he saw Liao and Tab snuggled up together in the truck. Lexy was right, they really did look happy with each other, "I'm also surprised Tabitha's actually letting him in. She's pushed him out and kind of slammed the doors on all of us since Jax really screwed up her life. And three weeks seems too soon, but maybe this is to help her." Difetto smirked and made a heart shape with his hands 'laughing' and sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he trotted around the kitchen silently chanting the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, "You are so immature!" Lexy teased, shoving him playfully while walking over and stirring the soup, "But it's so true."

* * *

_**A/N: Wow yeah ok I will say nothing. I'm going to get a hose from Earth and shoot water at Jax, make him hurt. XD. No I freaking love him though he is annoying me at the moment.**_

_**Last review responses: Psychochicken: I hope what ever blew up wasn't deadly. And good luck with the battle. I throw in a couple Oc's into the chaos if you want LOL. I have to make it short but have fun. **_

_**Treefroggies: I UNDERESTIMATE YOUR POWER! Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy Lexy and Liao's and Difettos AND tabs growing relationships. Eh zim will live, sigh hes indestructible so YOU know. HE MUST LIVE. Ok I have to go for now. Let's get back to the RP! :D**_

_**~Me.**_


	28. Plans

_**A/N: Hello everyone. So I've never posted so early in the morning but todays first day of school again...which sucks...but anyways, it's a nice late start and I'm freaking bored so here you guys go. :D. I don't really think I have anything else to say this morning but I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**I don't own anything but my sexy OC's XD. **_

_**Quick review responses: Psychochicken: Better hurry, plans are bubbling up and shits about to go down. The fate of everyone's lives now rest in my hands, and all your reviews XD. Good luck!**_

_**Treefroggies77: You misunderstand MY POWER! lol. I hope your first day back into school was...delightful...XD. You'll have to tell me all about it later, but yes, Lexy and Diffy, getting better realtionship YAY. And Jax...oh yes. I'll get the fuzzy pink hand cuffs XDDDD. We'll show him a little how slavery REALLY works! But duurrrrmm mmm...MMMM...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I just want to pet his stomach XD. **_

_**last two at bottom. :S**_

_**KILL ME (I dun wanna go to school) ~You know who I am. **_

* * *

Jax slowly walked into the command center of the ship, tapping his foot and crossing his arms anxiously. He wanted the information and he wanted it NOW, "Well!?" He snapped, glaring down at all the crew members.

"Sir her PAK signature came up again, it's in the woods towards the Northern side of Irk away from our last hit during the ball," A crew member called back saluting respectfully. Jax face palmed and dragged his hand down his face, an angry expression still present.

"Ok we knew that much ALREADY!" He snarled, antenna pressing forward as his pupils narrowed into tight little slits, "HER LOCATION IS WHAT I WANT! EXACT COORDINATES!"

"W-We may have those too, _sir,_" An older looking fleet member grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his fingers. He wasn't exactly fond of how an _Irken _was the one bossing them around when the Irkens were the ones they were trying to _eliminate. _

Jax's eyes lit up as his antenna bounced in curiosity, he wasn't exactly fond of this crew member either. Always disrespecting orders and using sarcasm whenever he pleased, "Enlighten me."

"Well," The Vortarian started, grinding his teeth together, "She's only a few miles in, straight from the entrance. Not that hard to miss if you're really searching."

Jax's expression hardened as he glared at the Vortarian, "Great, then you can go fetch her."

"W-WHAT!"

"You heard me," Jax spat back, "Unless of course you'll start actually respecting my orders?"

The Vortarian growled to himself while digging his claws into his arm, "There's a kink in that plan. She can easily slip away in the woods, hide, run, find someone else to mooch off of."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jax droned, getting annoyed with this conversation.

"We need to smoke her out, so to say of course. How? I don't know yet, but we need something to draw her out."

"Leave that to me," Someone said making everyone jump…well everyone except Jax whom just groaned and glared as his brother came sauntering out. The whole crew stood and saluted respectfully as Moon just waved them off, clearly not impressed.

"Where have you been for the past week? I have been commanding the whole fleet!" Jax snapped making Moon roll his eyes and shove Jax out of the way, taking charge in the command post.

"I've been…busy. I however couldn't help but over hear your little fiasco plan here. It's incredibly imprudent, but I'd expect as much coming from you," Jax glared at him while mentally strangling him. Moon loved to make anyone and everyone publically look bad.

"Then why take part in it?" Jax shot back, taking a few steps and getting in Moon's way a little, "Because all I see right now, is a dead weight trying to command _my _fleet."

"Really? Is there a mirror on me or do you just like discreetly talking about yourself," Moon spat back, making Jax glare and back down a little bit, "Now AS I was saying, your plan is dumb, pathetic and just utterly horrible but I have a few loose ends that I need to tie up and one should help get your little obsession back to you."

"Loose ends?" Jax scoffed, rolling his eyes and lowering his antenna.

"Yes, dear _little _brother," Moon said, smiling hatefully down at Jax, "Loose ends. I unlike you have found my target by myself within the last twenty four hours and I will now start initiating my plan to confront said target."

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?" Jax growled back. Again his brother was trying to one up him as always.

"Easily, a little black mail and oh I don't know a hostage," Moon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Take a look runt," He motioned towards the screen in front of him that had two options on it. It said, 'would you like to continue: Yes or No.'

"All I see is a dumb yes or no question. Get to the point dumbass."

"This is my hostage."

"A yes or no question?" Jax scoffed, contorting his face into one of triumph, "Some hostage you got there."

Moon grabbed his jaw very forcefully and made him look at the screen again, "It's not just a question, it's a choice between life and death. If I press yes, my hostage gets a dose of infection and dies within the next week; if I press no well you get the picture."

"How could that work, unless this is a slave?"

"No, and that's the beauty in it," Moon purred excitedly, "this person was attacked a while back and something killed my precious walker as it was lodging the needle of infection into said person's PAK. It didn't have enough time to inject the poison or my hostage would already be dead by now."

"How is this going to help obtain your target," Jax asked, completely curious now as to what exactly moon was planning, "And are you planning on killing said target, or enslaving them?"

"So many questions, so little time," Moon purred again, letting go of Jax's jaw and circling him slowly, "My _target _has a direct or more like intimate relation to my hostage. I don't just plan on enslaving them; I plan to trick them into giving me everything I please and more, and then kill my hostage anyways, just to make them squirm. Then my target will be my personal slave that I may or may not end up selling later on in time."

"Uhh sirs? Aren't we trying to get rid of the Irkens, not preserve them?" The disrespectful Vortarian interrupted.

"We are getting rid of them, but some to be sold to slaughter houses isn't much of a problem to you now is it?" Moon spat back, he did not like being interrupted during such an important talk with his pleasant little brother.

"No sir," He grumbled, looking away and backing down.

"Find your place soldier or I'll find it for you," Moon growled pulling his gun out and shooting a hole in the wall right next to the now petrified Vortarian, "And that little place of yours will be _under ground._" The Vortarian nodded and gulped, quickly getting back to work.

"So how is this supposed to draw Tabitha out?" Jax asked a hint of jealously boiling in his stomach at the fact that Moon had more control of the crew than he did.

"You'll just have to wait and find out won't you?" Moon said, patting Jax's face in a bit of a harsh manner, "How's the slave?"

"Feisty," Jax answered, shrugging, "And you?"

"Submissive, she learned her place during the first night. Hasn't yours learned hers?" Moon taunted, his eyes wandering around all the Vortarians working.

"She likes to rebel here and there, but her fiery attitude is easily broken down," Jax shot back, trying to talk himself up so Moon didn't out do him in EVERYTHING.

Moon clicked his tongue and shook his head back and forth, "You're getting slow Jaxy boy, rebellion shouldn't be tolerated, thus why I control this crew better."

"You're telling me that I'm getting slow when you're the 390 year old here?"

"And look where all those years have left me, the commander of a strong Vortarian fleet and sadly the baby sitter of a dull dead weight," Moon sighed, sitting down in his command chair and typing some things into the computer, "The walkers have done well for only being around for about a month now. More than half of Irk in is complete utter chaos."

"How could the walkers have moved and spread so quickly?"

"I infected most of the Vortarian slaves whom were sent to different parts of Irk a while back. That and I've hit in more than one place." Moon droned watching his statistics carefully.

"More than one place?"

"Yes the same night as the ball, I sent five other Vortarian crews to unleash a set amount of viral Irkens into the world all in different places. All thousands of miles apart."

"That wasn't part of the plan," Jax growled, clenching his fists in anger. Moon had been going behind his back a lot recently and it was starting to make Jax mad.

"Wasn't it though?" Moon sighed, loving how angry his clone got and how quickly it could happen. He enjoyed seeing Jax squirm, "You were gone for a long time Jaxy, bits and pieces of the plan have changed since then."

"Please," Jax scoffed, "Enlighten me."

"Well I plan on taking the Massive down myself, and then let the resisty go in once I breach the perimeter of the Massive and take down the Tallest."

"Alone? You won't live to tell the tale," Jax challenged, leaning against the rail of the command center.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, that me I talked about is actually you. I am just there for moral support."

"What!" Jax snapped, eyes widening, "You just said you were going to do it single handedly!"

"Not single handedly," Moon said, smiling at his little clone, "Besides you're disposable. I could care less if you live or die."

"Then why ensure my safety within the crew?"

"For fun of course, plus if I'm caught up in my own plans, someone's got to make the fleet into sissy's so I can be entertained getting them back into shape." Moon shrugged tapping his claws together and leaning back into the seat.

Jax gnashed his teeth together while glaring at his brother, "You realize I am not going to do that right?"

"Yes you will," Moon said back, glaring Jax down, "Because I said you will. And I am technically YOUR master."

"Bullshit," Jax spat back, "I am not doing any more of your dirty work."

"Yes," Moon said, pulling something out of his pocket and twisting a dial on it. Jax wondered what he was doing for a second before a searing pain over took his head, neck and back. He gasped as his pupils narrowed, clutching the command center railing as he collapsed to the ground, twitching and wheezing. Moon just smiled and turned the nob down a little bit, letting Jax breathe, "You will."

_**Sol's POV.**_

It had been three weeks since Jeb lost his arm and Zim nearly lost his life. I was still trying to get a goodnights rest but one way or the other, someone would come wake me up with aches and pains or bandages needing to be changed or anything. To say it was starting to grind on my nerves was a major understatement.

At the moment, I was peacefully resting in the room I had chosen. Yes that was another thing. We had yet to even escape town since the Ball. There are walkers literally EVERYWHERE and we have no weapons and no ammo. We're honestly just sitting ducks. But we did seek refuge in an evacuated building where we have been staking it out with boarded up doors and windows. There is one way in and one way out, and that's a window on the second story that gets boarded up at night but is left to be opened during the day when our groups runners go out for any supplies they can salvage.

I've been slammed with more cases since we started launching paroles for supplies. Vex had come back with a gouged shoulder blade and a broken wrist, Areo with mere sprains, scrapes and bruises and Vex's captive, Riley or something. She came back with a gashed leg and a displaced shoulder. Honestly if I wasn't running out of medical supplies before I sure as hell am now.

Which is what I just got done checking. I'd have enough supplies to take care of everyone in the group with minor injuries at least twice more. Half the pain killer though which wasn't very good but if a major case came up again then I'd be out within hours.

This wasn't good news to any doctor of my specialty but now I was trying to get it off of my mind with a cup of old coffee and a good medical book. 'Medical Therapy of Stone Disease: From Prevention to Promotion of Passage Options. Medical therapy has been used for years in the prevention of Urinary stones. Medications directed at correcting urinary metabolic abnormalities responsible for promoting stone formation include thiazide, diuretics, citrate salts, and allopurinol.' I read slowly. This was not an Irken medical book, in fact it was a Meekrobian medical book but any new information I could use and know was amusing. It wasn't in Irken either, but I was fluent with the language of the Meekrobs, there was still just a few grammar issues that bothered me but other than that their language is as simple as reading a children's book.

Urinary tract infections were not a problem among the Irken empire for the reasonable fact that we do not expel any wastes, our PAK's simply recycle them so we merely do not have to eat for ages if we so please. Any other useless waste is easily gotten rid of just from the PAK using it to make it work properly as well.

Funny fact about that, PAK's can't survive without Irkens, Irkens can't survive without PAK's it's simple logic, but it confuses me when it comes to this virus. PAK's had been reported from the group to be dismantled, broken and manhandled. But how could that be? Without its Irken, a PAK can survive for more than a measly hour, whereas an Irken can survive ten minutes if their lucky, seven on average. However to dismantle a PAK of such strength…well it'd take days…months! How the Vortarians perfected a way to do it with mere _minutes _was beyond my knowledge. Unless Jax and his brother played a valuable part in that section of the plan, I just can't fathom how they could've done it.

I stopped thinking so hard about it when there was a soft knock on my door, "Come in!" I called, pulling the reading glasses off my face and setting them aside. I marked my page and set my book aside as my door opened to reveal Mia feel her way in.

I was on my feet in an instant, helping guide her so she didn't trip anywhere, "Mia," I scorned gently; "I thought Vex told you to contact him when you wanted to move around to other rooms."

"I am a big girl you know," Mia grumbled calmly, "Besides Vex hasn't left Axel and Angels side. They're fever is only getting worse and he's really worried about them."

I sighed, "Do I need to give them more pain killers then?"

"No, Axel is refusing any medical help still. And she wants to just be left alone. Even Vex is asked to leave at times and that's not normal." She answered, grabbing my hand as I led her over to the bed and sat her down.

"I know," I sighed again, letting my antenna lower in front of my face and grabbing my longer one, nibbling on it gently to help me think, "If I knew more about this virus, then I could maybe say that she might be infected but that can't be, she'd be dead by now don't you think?"

"I don't know," Mia said back honestly, "I can't even see them so I wouldn't know one way or the other."

I gave her a sympathetic look and very slowly moved closer to her, grabbing her hand and sighing, "You know…If I could make it so you could see again, I wouldn't hesitate to do so. I'd do everything in my power to make it so you have your sight back." Her antenna lowered.

"You don't sound very enthused about that idea."

Now it was my turn for my antenna to lower, "To be honest, I think you're beautiful with or without your vision. But I know you don't think the same thing."

"Sol…I don't even know what you look like. Half the time when I want to touch you I miss or whatever the case may be, I can't even image you in my head and it's killing me."

"…Well does it matter?" I mumbled, glancing away and swinging my legs back a forth a little, "What I look like, I mean."

"No," Mia sighed back, "But I would like to see you, just once and that'd be enough for me. I just want to see who I am talking to."

"You can see in your own way," I offered up, relieved that she didn't care what I looked like, "just use your antenna to see."

"But everything's blurry or black and white when I do that. If I tried, I wouldn't even be able to see what color your eyes are."

"They're green," I said calmly, "A more Hazel green than anything though."

"See!" She said making me flinch just a little bit, "I have to be told what you look like. I want to experience what you look like myself, but I can't and I hate it. I just want to be normal again. I feel helpless no matter what I do and I can't even defend myself if I have to. I'm just deadweight to the group."

"No you're not," I said back, grabbing her hand again.

"Yes I am," She growled back, "But you don't have to worry about that because you're the medic, we all rely on you for help when we need it. No one relies on me for anything."

"I rely on you," I said firmly, trying to calm her down.

"For what? Entertainment?"

"No," I defended, "I rely on you to be the voice of reason, to help me clear my thoughts, to help me make important decisions. To help me feel welcomed and wanted within the group and much, much more. You may not realize it, but you're important to the whole group for a plethora of things."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked back, confused at her question.

"Am I important to you, personally? Or the group as a whole?" She elaborated making my eyes snap wide open and my antenna shoot straight up in the air, the longer, heavier one hanging down just a little bit.

"Of course you're important to me. You have been since the day we met."

"I slammed into you and accidentally took your book. How is that important?"

"Uhh…" I said feeling my face heating up. I nearly forgot that I was really bad at talking to girls… "It was important because it was the day I uhh…umm well…it was the day I met the girl of…" I stopped when I heard her giggling at me, "What!?"

"It's ok, it was the day I met the man of my dreams too," She laughed again, smiling to herself. Me on the other hand had deadpanned and internally died and gone to heaven about fifteen times already. My eyes were nearly crossed and my jaw was dropped which I did NOT command it to do! 'Oh shit, what the hell am I supposed to say back?' I thought to myself feeling as though my face was on fire.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked, ok it was the only thing I could think of to say! It's not my fault I suck at talking to girls!

"Call it women's intuition."

"Hey! Did you get that from Cari?" I accused making her giggle again.

"Goodnight Sol," She murmured, feeling around for my face. Once she finally found it she leaned in and kissed me right in between my eyes, making my pupils narrow and my whole mind just die and crawl into a little hole. She left after that, giving me the leisure of falling back into my bed, unconscious. :D

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have much time to proof read or anything. So yes, SolXMia whoohoo. Moon has a hostage!? And Jax has now located Tab but needs to smoke her out!? HMMM how will these things come to play out. You'll just have to wait and find out won't you? _**

**_Alright well with that last responses quickly: Fritter: no worries I'm ecstatic that you like Reth and Val, they won't show again for another couple chapters but they're in there, I promise. Sorry about PE. I don't have it this year but I am going to start running and weight training outside of school. Uhg. Well anyways, yes...Jax must be punished in the severiest of ways but that'll all be later. Until next time! :D_**

**_IR: OHHHH yes, when Zimmy wakes up...horrible things happen. Well technically he's already waken up since we're now in current times but hey, you know XD. ANyways, thank you and I hope you have an awesome day or night and if you're in any type of school that's started. I wish you luck. :D. *huggles* XD_**

**_~Don't make me repeat myself XD_**


	29. Please Don't Leave Me

_**A/N: So the chapter title explains this chapter more than I ever could. And YAY finally some romance back in the story again. You all may be shocked, disgusted etc etc. For me I'm like whatever I don't care, lets just get the damn story moving! I have an AP test tomorrow so I am NOT going to be doing review responses. Terribly sorry D: but I really want to pass this class, like more so than any of you know XD. So yeah...whoot whoot. I don't know what to say, if I forget to say anything now, I will address it in the next chapter that is 10% done right now, just be expecting an update every other weekend (Depending) or weekends and Wednesday mornings. We'll see how things go. LOVE YOU ALL. :D**_

_**FOOL I OWN NOTHING! But Damn...that smexy evil guy known as Jax...yeaaahhhh He IS MINE so do NOT NOT NOT! Copy write him or I will find you and I will destroy you. I've already dealt with a couple cases of copy writing my man, but I shall not name names. If you are one of them, HE IS MINE. And I am possessive over him. If you use him and I find out, you'll be reported and greatly flamed on. But with MY SOUL PERMISSION you may use him ONLY WITH MY SOUL PERMISSION! Remember I created him and I can destroy him any time I damn well please, so you just think of that...**_

_**~You know who I am. **_

* * *

**Narrators POV.**

The next afternoon the gang had been patiently awaiting the arrival of the next supplies load. Currently, Areo, Cari and Riley were out. Cari was sent for more medical supplies, Areo for weapons and ammo and Riley for food. But hell they'd be lucky if she even decided to come back in the end.

It had been about three hours since they left and it was slowly etching into later hours making most of the crew nervous, but they were keeping everything in over a small talk in the area they turned into a kitchen, "Are they any better?" Sol asked as Vex exited his room, a very worried and forlorn look present on his face.

"No, the fevers have gone up again," Vex mumbled, not making eye contact as he walked by them and sat down, alone in the living room, "how's Jeb?" Sol's antenna perked at that. This was the first time Vex had asked about Jeb since they took refuge here.

"He's conscious, sore and very upset," Sol responded looking down at his hands, "He is having a hard time coping with the loss of his daughter."

"I don't blame 'im," Vex sighed back, "I might be sharin' the same boat as him not long from now."

"What're you saying?"

"I think…Axel an' Angel are jus goin' ta get worse until they pass away. But I don't wanna talk about it, I'm hopin' it'll pass but she's made it clear that I'm not ta worry bout her whichever way the wind blows so ta say."

"Has Zim even seen her since you rescued her?"

"No," Vex responded quietly, "I don't think she wants him ta see her in this state," He sighed after that while hugging himself and biting his lip rather hard, "How is Zim?"

"Fine, his wounds are healing nicely and he hasn't complained about anymore discomfort since Val and Reth brought him home."

"Good, nice ta know at least someone is doin' ok. Where are Val and Reth anyways?"

"They're with Mia; she desperately wanted to learn about their home planet, so Mia's trying to squeeze some info out of them. Valenth's very open with her conversations but Reth is a little more hesitant. I don't think he fully trusts us yet."

"Ah I don't blame him fer that either. He's an interestin' species, I sure as hell never seen anythin' like 'im before. But I'm sure I haven't seen a lotta things that are happenin' round here lately before."

"You and me both," Sol sighed back, antenna perking upon hearing the patrols coming back; "I think the patrols are back! I need to go see if we scored any more medical supplies!" He shot off without another word, zipping upstairs and stopping in the door way where Cari was about to exit holding a nice sized back pack, stuffed to the brim with supplies.

"Here," She said, her voice wavering. Already Sol could tell that something happened, she wasn't making eye contact with him and she wasn't being her normal, playful aggressive self. This was just cold.

"Is…everything alright?" Sol asked, eyeing her as the other two slipped in through the windows. All carrying a nice amount of supplies.

"Never been better," Cari said, though her voice faltered again and her antenna were pressed flat against her head. She shoved by him seconds later, not bothering to stick around to explain what happened.

"Cari," Sol said, trying to attract her attention but she was having none of it, she just turned to slip down the stairs without a word. So he then turned to the other members, "Did something happen?"

"Don't know," Areo answered, smiling at the ammo he got from the local weapons store. Though it was over run and already nearly cleared out, he managed to score some ammo and a couple guns at least, "She's been in a foul mood since we met back up with her. She didn't look like she was attacked though. Maybe it's just lady problems."

Riley rolled her eyes, "God men are such idiots sometimes. Clearly, someone's upset her maybe she saw a family member or friend who had turned. But it's best not to bother her right now."

"No shit Sherlock," Sol growled, he wasn't exactly fond of Riley, "Though I thought she didn't have much of a social life outside of the group she's in now."

"It's not our business, I'm sure we'll be able to find out from Zim later but for now, I think it's best that we share the supplies with the group and get our priorities straight. Maybe start devising a plan to get the hell out of this city?" Areo cut in, hoping that an argument was not about to break loose.

"You're right," Sol said, shooting another glare towards Riley, "We should go spread the joy I guess."

Meanwhile, Cari walked down the narrow hall way hurting in every way possible. She hated this life, she hated people and she sure as hell hated being told what to do. It infuriated her and made her want to throw someone into a wall more than ever. However this was just her body language. Her mind was spinning, not a single thought sticking with a logical idea. She wanted to be alone for a while, she wanted to think, to _breathe _but with everything that's been going on, it's been getting harder and harder to do just that.

She stopped outside of her room, letting her hand hang above the door handle for a moment, debating on if she wanted to walk in, or if she wanted to find a better place to clear her mind. She knew Zim was in there, and she knew as soon as he found out she was back he'd be searching for her, wanting to know all about it and make sure she's ok. But she just wanted to be left alone.

Zim invaded her thoughts every day and it was starting to grind on her nerves. She couldn't do one thing without having to worry about him or think about him in the slightest. Hell she couldn't even sleep without dreaming of him, back when they were kids, when they were happy and carefree.

She gritted her teeth together as she thought of this, making up her mind and slowly twisting the door knob, entering the room quietly.

Zim was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a book while using his free hand to rub his still probably sore arm. She caught him doing this nearly every day now, though she did find his focused expression to be kind of cute.

His antenna perked as she shut the door and he immediately put the book down, directing his attention towards her, "Hey Car, how was the run?" He asked that stupid goofy smile of his lighting his face as she took a couple steps forward between his legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Fine," She mumbled, 'He's giving me those damn puppy eyes again,' she thought as she bit her tongue. He snuggled his face into her belly and rested his chin there so he was looking directly up at her. His big maroon puppy dog eyes and bright smile following after. She hated moments like this, when she had to do something she knew would make all that disappear.

"Well tell me about it," He purred, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to himself, "Anymore walker troubles?" She stared down at him, biting her tongue hard.

'Not even close,' she thought about saying, but knew she couldn't so instead all that came out was, "Zim we need to talk."

"Ok about what?" He asked, still clearly in a good mood, "You can tell me anything."

'I can't do this,' Cari thought as she looked away for a minute, trying not to show any kind of pain or fear. She unhinged from his shoulders and cupped his cheeks, staring down at him for a long moment. He smiled at her with those freaking puppy dog eyes again while rubbing his face against her hands, soaking up any kind of affection he could get from her, 'just say it, just do it Cari you can do it. Just fucking do it.'

"I…" Already her voice faltered which perked Zim curiosity a little bit, making his expression turn from a freaking adorable one to a more curious one.

"What? Did something happen?"

She felt her blood run cold as her breathing started becoming labored, "Zim I…We…" He was giving her a concerned look now.

"Cari, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," She said feeling her face scrunch up in a pain a little bit, "Nothing I just…You are invading my thoughts every day and I can't think with you around. I need to breathe Zim but I can't when I'm always worrying about you. Every moment of my life, even in my dreams you are on my mind and I can't get you out!"

He seemed slightly shocked at this, though more confused than anything, "Ok…So what can I do to help?"

She looked away at this, antenna lowering, "You can't do anything…which is why I've decided that…we…we need to break up for a while."

"What!?" Zim said, his eyes now wide open filled with shock and hurt, "What no, no it'll be ok! I-I can leave you alone for as long as you need but you don't have to leave me!"

"Yes I do!" She snapped, clamping her eyes shut so she didn't have to see the hurt in his eyes anymore, "It's the only way I can get you off of my mind right now."

"No, no Cari please don't do this. You're just messing with me right? I mean we've been together for—for years now to just, call it off because you're a little stressed it just…I mean I…"

"Zim I was with you for 60 years before I was taken away. We have been together no longer. Hell this is the first time I've actually spent time with you in months!" She snapped making Zim flinch and more hurt worm its way into his eyes, "I was dumb and in love back then. But this is now."

"What's wrong with now? Why is this a problem!?" Zim asked frantically, feeling his eyes well up with tears a little bit.

"I'm older Zim, I'm not some dumb love struck school girl anymore."

"Are you saying you found someone else?"

"No," She snapped, pulling away from him completely and turning around so he wouldn't see how much she wanted to just take back everything she was saying, "I'm saying I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Why, I'll do anything Cari but please! I spent half my life searching the ends of the universe for you, you, you can't just leave me, after I've done so much for you!"

"I'll do as I damn well please," She spat back, clenching her fists to the point of making her knuckles turn white, "I just don't want to be chained down anymore."

"You shouldn't need to feel chained down, Cari I love you and I-I thought you loved me too," Zim said frantically, zipping up in front of her as she tried to exit the room.

"Yeah well I don't anymore so just…just back off!" She snapped, for the first time looking into Zim's now broken and hurt expression. She'd never seen him so shattered before and she never wanted to see him like this again.

"W-what? But just earlier today we-."

"It didn't mean anything to me," She growled darkly, turning her face away from his so he didn't have to see her hurt expression either. His antenna just dropped at this and plopped down on either side of his face. The first tear was now spilling out of his eye but he quickly wiped it away, making more come out.

"I thought I meant something special to you. Like you've always meant to me?" He whispered hoarsely, feeling his body start to physically shake, "Y-you're my whole world, I've shaped my life around you and you're telling me I never meant anything to you?"

"Yes, get it through your head Zim I don't want to be with you anymore and I'm not going to change my mind."

Zim was silent for a long time, staring at her but not daring to touch her. He couldn't believe this; he had to be in some kind of fucked up nightmare. He meant everything to Cari, she told him so every day. This…this couldn't be happening, "Then…" His voice cracked heavily, making him feel even worse, "This is goodbye?"

"There is no good, in this goodbye," She growled making him full on crumple in agony, "Bye Zim," She walked by him seconds later, shutting the door tightly and walking down the hall to a spare room that would now turn into her room. Zim on the other hand stared at the door and collapsed to the ground, crying harder than he had in a long time. He'd never had his heart broken before, but now he didn't think there was anything left to break after that conversation.

**Lexy's POV.**

It'd been about three days since Tabitha's little panic attack but now…NOW Liao hardly EVER left her side. To say I was jealous was an understatement. All he ever talked about now was Tabitha, Tabitha, TABITHA. I hated it! He wouldn't even devise a way into town now because he was so caught up in her problems that he couldn't even think of his own!

"Ahh, he's an idiot!" I snapped to myself, punching the door frame of the kitchen, thus attracting Difetto's attention.

He hurried over with perked antenna, generally curious about my little rage quit there, "Don't worry about it!" I snapped at him, though he didn't flinch. He just gave me an even look that made me even madder, "LOOK AT THEM!" I spat, pointing out the window where Liao and Tab were sitting in his truck again, talking and laughing with each other like they were already married! "He doesn't even care anymore! It's always 'oh I'm gonna go check on Tabitha' or 'Lexy make dinner please, I'm gonna sit with Tabitha for a while longer' AHH I can't stand it anymore! We have problems here and now! They don't ALL revolve around little miss perfect!"

Difetto grabbed his note pad and scribbled on it, 'You're just jealous that he's not paying attention to you,' I growled upon reading it and whirled around.

"I am NOT jealous! Ever since this stupid Jax kid ruined Tabitha's life, she's been a whiny pathetic Irken! So now Liao thinks he had to 'help her through her problems' when he can't even help his own damn problems!"

'Calm down,' Difetto wrote again, grabbing my arms in the process.

"I know I need to calm down but I just…AHH I am sick and tired of having to pull all the weight around here. I like Tabitha, hell I love her, she could be my sister for all I care but I can absolutely not stand another day of being ignored and seeing them in that stupid truck!"

Difetto shook his head before pulling me into a much needed—but much unexpected—hug, "You're just trying to calm me down…aren't you?"

He shrugged and nodded a calm look still present on his face before he pointed out the window towards the truck again. I looked over and nearly died of a heart attack, "SEE WHAT I MEAN!" I screeched throwing the towel down as I glared at them. They we're wrapped up together, arms around each other and in a heated lip lock that could make anyone sick just from watching them.

Difetto rolled his eyes and pretended to make little cooing noises at them, trying to act all French and clasped his hands together by his face, making kissy faces at them, "Stop it, you make me sick now help me cook dinner so I can destroy something." I hissed making him 'giggle' in his own little way.

About an hour later Lover boy himself came in the house, CLEARLY in a good mood but he was alone, "Did you actually decide to come in for dinner tonight?" I grumbled, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"It's dinner time already?" He asked, stopping and peering his head around the corner, "Oh uhh well hold on." He left again, making my eye twitch.

Difetto put a hand on my shoulder so I didn't destroy my brother as he came back, pillows and blankets and a bunch of other stuff shoved into his arms, "Liao," I hissed as he struggled to keep hold of all the items.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up at me with his big yellow puppy dog eyes.

"Are you not going to actually eat with us tonight?" I hissed, eyes narrowing as he looked over at the stove where a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches were browning nicely.

"Not tonight sweet cheeks," He smiled, walking by and planting a kiss on my forehead before snatching a sandwich off the stove and sticking it in between his jaws.

"Liao!" I snapped, turning around again to face him impatiently.

"Hmm? I gotta go lex," He mumbled around the sandwich while turning his face to look at me again.

"I think you can make time for Difetto and I, don't you think?"

"How bout we all have dinner tomorrow, I'll even cook," he said, not even noticing how mad she was, "A'ight well enjoy the food." He left after that, not even considering how his baby sister felt about this.

'See we'll all have dinner tomorrow,' Difetto wrote on his sketch pad.

"No we won't," I said, a now darker, depressed voice going, "He probably isn't even aware that he just promised me that. He's too focused on Tabitha."

'He likes her,' Difetto wrote quickly, shrugging at me and motioning out to them whom were kindly snuggling up with each other, Liao was rolling Tab's antenna through two of his claws as she let her head fall onto his shoulder. It was sickening.

"Don't remind me," I hissed watching as they smiled at each other before lip locking again. I clenched my teeth while turning the stove off and handing Difetto his food, "he doesn't even care about me anymore."

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah...all that just went down...O.o. K I don't know about you guys, but I wanted to strangle Cari and she's my freaking OC. I want to hug Zim and tell him he don't need her to survive...though he'd probably argue with me...**_

_**Well anyways yes WHOOT LATR XDDDDDD going on there, some romance nothing too big just boring I think personally. I care not of the relationship between Tab and Liao at the moment. to me it will forever be JATR and Liao is for LATR LOL get it? Ok no that was stupid. Well anyways drop a review in the button just below and yeah...that's all I have for tonight. I hope you enjoeyed! **_

**~ Killer filler chapter LOL. **


End file.
